Naruto Parties
by ReynaHatake
Summary: Crappy title, I know; any ideas, please send them along. Basically Kankuro and Naruto throw a party to cheer up Gaara in the Sand. General chaos ensues! Contains OCs and characters are slightly OOC; rating changed for chapter 39s Lemon! Not Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I own nothing except Reyna; even Kayha and Katara are creations of a friend. Everything you recognize is property of Masashi Kishimoto. Characters are slightly OOC but that was the point of this; a friend and I decided that they needed to have some fun in their lives! Chaos ensued and this was the result.

Character Notes: Reyna has the ability to shift to a wolf as well as all the perks of being one (heightened senses); Kayha and Katara were two of Orochimaru's experiments. If there is interest I will post Reyna's story eventually as well. That's all I have to tell you now...ENJOY!

ARRIVAL

Naruto beamed as he and the rest of team Kakashi headed into the Village Hidden in the Sand. He hadn't seen Gaara, the Kazekage for quite a while and the whole team could definitely use a break; even if it involved being the political delegation from the Leaf Village. He suspected that it was simply because Tsunade had needed to get them out of the village for a while and it seemed like the best plan of action. Continuing to grin, he led the group into the village following one of the Sand's Genin ninja to where Kankuro, Temari and Gaara were waiting to greet them.

The sun was just beginning to set as they met with the Leader of the Sand and his siblings. Two other women were standing just off to the side of the trio, one seeming to stay closer to Kankuro, while the other had her concentration on Gaara while he made the introductions to the Leaf ninja and the two women. Kayha shifted her attention from Gaara long enough to acknowledge the group while Katara stepped forward with a small smile to greet them.

The wind was blowing the scent of the Sand group into Reyna's face and she narrowed her eyes briefly, recovering quickly enough that none of the others noticed. There was definitely something off about the scent of Kayha and Katara. She had met Gaara once briefly, and inclined her head to the Kazekage in respect before following Temari and Kankuro into the main house to find their rooms and get something to eat. Gaara disappeared back into the building that housed his offices while Kayha and Katara headed off into the village and presumably their home.

Reyna contemplated the scent as she followed behind Kakashi, but couldn't place it. For the time being she decided to try to ignore that fact and focused on maintaining her control in the heat of the desert. She never did like the heat much, but a mission was a mission after all. Who was she to question the Hokage?

That evening, after eating with Gaara, Kankuro, Temari and her teammates, Reyna found herself alone in her room while the others were visiting with old friends. Sighing she stretched out on her bed and tried not to think about anything for a while. When Kakashi slid her door open a few hours later to check on her, the young wolf was fast asleep. He quickly departed, his mask hiding the small smile on his face from anyone he passed as he headed for his own room and some much needed sleep.

Sunrise found Reyna and Naruto in the training field. She never questioned how Naruto knew where he was going within the village. It was common knowledge that he spent as much time as he could weasel out of the Hokage to spend in the Sand and visit Gaara. They spent the next couple of hours training; it had become a custom for the two of them to train together as much as possible after their previous bonding experience in the Leaf. A small smile touched Reyna's lips as she followed Naruto back for a much needed shower and food.

Breakfast held the first surprise of their visit as they sat with Kankuro and Temari, Gaara had been needed for official business and hadn't joined them. Kankuro smiled and leaned into the table conspiratorially.

"So, Gaara's been depressed lately," he started and the others rolled their eyes; he always seemed that way to them, "Okay, so worse than usual. I think it has something to do with the fact that he thinks Kayha is hiding something from him, but either way, he's my brother. So I was thinking…"

"I'm terrified already. You've been thinking, Kankuro?" Temari asked coolly, eyeing her brother from across the table.

"Hey…Can you at least pretend to have a heart?" Kankuro shot back before turning his attention to Naruto whom he knew would help him out. "So I was thinking…party. Tonight."

Naruto grinned and nodded, "That's sounds incredibly awesome! I'll help you plan it. How about it Kakashi? Sakura? We could all use a little bit of fun!"

Kakashi sighed, "I am not getting involved in this. I'll show up just to make sure you don't do anything too stupid."

Sakura nodded, "I noticed that the Kazekage did seem a little down when we arrived. Maybe it would be a good idea to try to cheer him up."

Reyna remained silent. She wasn't about to refuse to go but the idea of being around that many strange people was a bit unnerving to her. No one seemed to notice her silence, except maybe Kakashi because he noticed everything, but he didn't say anything. Not at that moment, nor did he say anything for the rest of the day which was spent training and speaking with the Sand ninja.

That afternoon, while Naruto, Sakura and Kankuro were busy planning a last minute party, Reyna caught up with Kakashi in the courtyard outside the house. She leaned against the wall, watching him spar with one of the Sand Ninja until they quit, trying to focus on his technique rather than the man himself. Needless to say, that didn't work out for her so well as time and time again she found her gaze shifting from what he was actually doing to how he looked while he fought. Giving herself a shake, she approached the Copy Ninja.

"Kakashi, I need to talk to you about something," she spoke softly, glancing over at the Sand ninja that were standing a few hundred feet away.

Kakashi nodded and she continued, "Those two girls that the Kazekage introduced us to when we got here. Does anything strike you as….off…about them?"

Kakashi narrowed his eye at her, "No. They seem to be close to the Kazekage and his siblings but other than that…"

Reyna tensed as a couple of ninja walked past them, heading back inside to their various daily duties and she dropped her voice even more, moving closer to Kakashi so he would still be able to hear her. At least that was why she told herself she moved closer to him anyway, "There's something…off or different…something, about their scents. I can't put my finger on it, but it's….bothering me."

Kakashi lifted a brow at that and shrugged as the rest of the ninja headed past them, "We have to trust that whatever it is, is not a threat to us or the Sand Village. They do live in the village and I'm sure if Gaara had so much as a glimmer of a thought that they were a danger to his people, they would not be allowed to run the village unescorted. I understand that it may be frustrating, but there is nothing we can do about it. Try not to worry about it and trust Gaara's judgement of them."

Reyna nodded, though the thought went against everything she was. Kakashi dropped a hand on her shoulder as he walked past her, no doubt heading for a shower and change of clothes. Reyna turned and headed for her own room, which was cooler than standing outside in the middle of the afternoon in the desert.

As she headed back for her room, a knock sounded on the door to Gaara's office and he glanced up from his paperwork, "Enter," his gravelly voice carried through the door and one of the Sand's Jonin entered his office with a brief bow.

"Lord Kazekage. I am not sure if this is of the greatest importance but it did seem odd," the Jonin started.

"What is it?" Gaara questioned, his entire being focused on the Jonin, making the ninja feel a bit uncomfortable.

"That Leaf Ninja, Reyna. She may cause some trouble with Kayha and Katara. I overheard her talking with the Copy Ninja and she said there was something 'off about them' and that it was 'bothering her'. I thought you should be informed."

Gaara nodded, "I doubt that any of the Leaf would do anything against a member of the Sand Village, whether they were 'bothered' by them or not. You are to keep this to yourself. I will take care of it. Please send Naruto in to see me as soon as possible." _I need to know about this Reyna. The experience I have with her is limited and I do not know the extent of her abilities or how far we can trust her._

The Jonin bowed and exited the office, closing the door behind him once again. Gaara settled back in his chair, paperwork forgotten for the moment. It wasn't long before there was quick knocking on his door again. Once again he called for them to enter and Naruto bounded into the room beaming.

"You wanted to see me, Gaara? I mean Lord Kazekage," Naruto just barely bobbed his head in respect.

"Yes, I want to know about this new team member of yours, Reyna. She seems…different," Gaara chose his words carefully, it hadn't passed his notice that Naruto seemed to be good friends with the woman.

"Oh, yeah…about that," the smile faded from the blonde's face and he dropped into a chair along the side of the room, "You see, she's kind of like you were and I am, except it's not a demon sealed in her…" and so Naruto spent the next two hours telling Gaara the same story that Reyna had told him and answering any questions that he knew the answers to.

By the time Naruto left to meet up with Kankuro and finish the preparations for the party, Gaara had more than enough information. If he was unable to find out what Kayha was hiding from him, then he was going to have to get the wolf to aid him. He was sure it was driving Reyna just as crazy as it was him, except for different reasons. She, at least, didn't want a relationship with the woman, but at the same time she probably saw Kayha as a potential and unknown threat to her team. _More likely she sees them as her pack though, based on what Naruto just told me about how she acts with them. Good, Naruto needs another ally in that village, even if that ally is just as feared and hated as he is. At least he's not alone in that anymore._

He'd just finished that thought when there was yet another knock on his door and Kayha entered at his command, giving her customary half bow to him, "So, Kankuro's throwing a party. At your house, you should probably show up. I'm planning on it."

Gaara was a little taken aback by that but nodded, none of that emotion showing on his face, "I will be there as soon as I finish here, Kayha."

She nodded, gave another slight bow and headed back out the door, leaving Gaara to his thoughts and his work.

A/N: That's it for now...next chapter will be up tomorrow night most likely. Keep in mind though, my muse needs reviews to survive, so please give generously and feed my muse so she doesn't run away!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I own nothing except Reyna; even Kayha and Katara are creations of a friend. Everything you recognize is property of Masashi Kishimoto. Characters are slightly OOC but that was the point of this; a friend and I decided that they needed to have some fun in their lives! Chaos ensued and this was the result.

Character Notes: Reyna has the ability to shift to a wolf as well as all the perks of being one (heightened senses); Kayha and Katara were two of Orochimaru's experiments. If there is interest I will post Reyna's story eventually as well. That's all I have to tell you now...ENJOY!

PARTY HARDY

Gaara sighed and shook his head. Music pounded through most of the house and out into the courtyard. If it hadn't been Kayha who had shown up at his office and drug him down to this party that Kankuro and Naruto had improvised in a day, he probably wouldn't have come at all. Yet, there he was, sitting with Kakashi with his back against the wall and watching the rest of the 'guests' which consisted of Sand Ninja and the Leaf delegates drink, talk and laugh.

Kakashi shook his head as well as he watched his team pour themselves each a glass of Sand Village brewed beer. It was definitely potent stuff and he had learned his lesson the hard way a long time ago. Before they had arrived, he had called his team together in his own room.

"I know this is a good way for you guys to relax and unwind, but remember the alcohol that's brewed in the sand is a hell of a lot more potent than anything you'll find at home. Be smart and be careful with how much you drink," Kakashi had warned, sitting on the end of his bed tightening the wrapping around his leg.

Reyna, at least, had seemed to listen to him as she settled in an unoccupied corner and drew her shadows around her in order to keep people at a distance. She was sipping her drink slowly, but the others were drinking fast. Sakura was already on her second glass, drinking the alcohol (which admittedly was a lot easier going down that most of what the Leaf offered) and was already a little off balance. He doubted she was going to be able to handle too many drinks. At least she had slowed down, she hadn't even had a sip out of her second glass yet as she talked with one of the medic ninja of the Sand.

Gaara nudged Kakashi and nodded to where Reyna was refilling her own glass. Kakashi sighed, knowing the wolf didn't drink very often for fear of losing her tightly held control and quirked a brow when Sakura approached the wolf, giggling. He couldn't hear what was said, but it looked as though Reyna actually snarled at the girl, yet Sakura continued to talk, seemingly non-stop, even when Reyna walked away.

"Come on, Reyna-Sensei! It'd be fun!" Sakura giggled, ignoring the glare that was sent her way. "I mean, I could do your hair and you could do mine… Ooooo!" Reyna flinched at Sakura's all-too-girly squeal next to her ear, "And we could give each other manicures and pedicures! You'd look waaay pretty if we did your hair up and I could do your makeup! Can you imagine the look on Kakashi-Sensei's face? He'd be all over you!"

Reyna gritted her teeth and continued to try to get away from Sakura, "It's not going to ever happen, Sakura. Why don't you go ask someone else?"

Sakura continued to follow Reyna as she weaved through the party goers, growing more and more irritated at her teammate. Eventually, Sakura found Katara and ducked away from Reyna to see if Katara would be any more willing to do drunken make overs with her. Reyna sighed and started back for her secluded corner when she caught sight of Kayha. By this point Reyna had finished her second drink and Kayha was standing next to a pitcher.

_Perfect. I can catch a better whiff of her scent while simply getting another glass. This stuff is freaking good. Maybe I should grab another glass and then I wouldn't have to refill as often,_ Reyna thought to herself as she headed over towards Kayha and the drink.

As she reached out to grab the pitcher, she shifted her body towards Kayha and took two good solid sniffs of the girl's hair before pouring her drink and grabbing another glass which she also filled. Kayha gave her a strange look. _Did she just SNIFF me?_ She asked herself as Reyna grabbed both her glasses, tilted her head to the side at Kayha and walked away, contemplating the scent.

_Who the hell will just walk up to someone and SNIFF them? _Her attention shifted from that thought to Sakura who was half finished her second drink and was following Katara around begging her to do make overs with her. It was a good thing Katara was an extremely patient person as she dealt with the pink haired Leaf ninja. Kaya grinned to herself, already on her fourth glass. Her metabolism allowed her to drink a lot more, a lot faster than a normal human. Still, she was starting to feel a bit of a buzz; then again she was planning on getting completely drunk that night.

Temari appeared in the group briefly. She had been the only one who had thought this would be a disaster, and it appeared that she could be proven right before too long. _Too bad for them, because I am not staying to clean this up_, she thought as she watched the three Leaf Ninja knocking back Sand liquor. Shaking her head, Temari turned around and headed back out the door, heading for her own room. On the way out she had to laugh to herself as Kankuro stumbled into the wall. _My brother never could hold his alcohol very well._

Sakura eventually moved onto Kankuro, her second drink behind her and she was definitely feeling the effects, "Come on, Kankuro!" Sakura whined as she leaned against the wall in front of him, "Let me do your makeup for you. I promise I'll make you cute!" she grinned.

Kankuro groaned, "What is with girls and wanting to make me look cute? I'm supposed be intimidating and frightening. Not cute."

Sakura giggled and shrugged, "I don't know, maybe because you could be really cute…to the point of having to beat girls off you with a stick. Yeah, a really big stick," she giggled again.

Kankuro shook his head, "Here, have another drink, Sakura."

He snagged a pitcher off a nearby table and filled her nearly empty glass, along with his own. They continued to lean against the wall, talking, or more accurately Kankuro was continuing to refuse to let Sakura do his makeup. Eventually Sakura grew tired of the game and stumbled off in search of someone who would actually let her have some fun at their expense. By now she was nearly finished her third drink and was extremely drunk.

Naruto had started out drinking slowly, but that didn't last long as he and Kayha got into a competition as to who could drink a glass the fastest. It ended when Naruto declared that it didn't matter who could drink the fastest (by this point he was getting fairly drunk) and declared it should be who could drink the most at once. Kayha was a little confused until Naruto made the hands signs and suddenly the room was literally filled with Narutos. Most of the party goers bolted out the doors into the courtyard at that point, including the real Naruto and Kayha.

"Oh, Leaf Ninja, by the way WE ARE STILL TRAINING IN THE MORNING!" Kakashi called out cheerfully as he pushed himself to his feet with Gaara.

"That's almost cruel, Kakashi," Gaara muttered to the older ninja who smiled under his mask.

"Why do you think I'm doing it? They should be able to fight no matter what. Even if they are so hung over they think death would be a good thing. Besides that, Naruto and Reyna pulled a stunt a while back that I still have to repay them for."

Gaara smirked and shook his head deciding he may have to pay a visit to the training grounds, simply to see how Kakashi was going to manage training his team. Naruto, all of them, and Sakura gave Kakashi a dirty look, but didn't slow down in their partying in the least.

Kakashi rolled his eyes; Naruto was definitely going to be hurting in the morning as each of the Narutos inhaled a drink at the same time. He shook his head; the kid had to learn the hard way it seemed. He and Gaara pushed their way outside with the rest of the party and settled on a couple of stools Kankuro had been smart enough to set up outside on the off chance that something similar happened. Sakura approached each Naruto she came too (which was a lot of Narutos) asking if he was the real Naruto until she managed to find the real one.

"Naruto!" Sakura called, finally stumbling up to the real Naruto while Kayha danced off, singing at the top of her voice to anyone who would listen.

"Sakura!" a slightly less drunk Naruto responded with his usual bright smile.

"You know what? You are my…" Sakura started to giggle as she threw an arm around Naruto's shoulders, "very, very, bestest friend in the whole universe!"

Naruto's smile widened as Sakura leaned against him, "You're my bestest friend too, Sakura!"

Sakura spun around to stand in front of him and started to give him a hug. Unfortunately at that exact moment, blackness closed in and she passed out, falling into Naruto. Naruto, being just slightly less drunk, lost his balance and fell backwards with Sakura landing on top of him. From his position on the stool, Kakashi laughed to himself, pointing the two out to the Kazekage who gave his usual half smirk at his two friends as a random ninja picked Sakura up off Naruto and headed inside to deposit the young ninja in a bed.

While Sakura was lying on top of a sputtering Naruto, Katara picked a very drunk Kankuro up off the ground, "I think it's time you headed for your bed, Kankuro."

He grinned and nodded, "Any chance you'll be joining me?"

Katara laughed and shook her head, "Not likely." She muttered heading across the courtyard with the stumbling Kankuro.

Reyna stumbled out into the courtyard, she was definitely feeling the alcohol by now and she had refilled both her glasses before heading outside. While Kayha was dancing with everyone in sight and singing her heart out to the vast entertainment of everyone present, Reyna stumbled over a random person who had passed out on the ground. The few that were still sober had decided it would teach a good lesson to let them sleep where they passed out, rather than trying to move them all.

Gaara watched as Kankuro stumbled back into the main house, taking a back entrance that led more directly to his room. Naruto returned to running around frantically, apparently being even more hyper when he drank. Upon spotting Kakashi, he bounded over to the Copy Ninja, another drink in hand.

"Kakashi-Sensei! Have you tried this? Huh? Have you? It's so freaking good! You really should try it out. Oh! Look, there's Reyna! Gotta run!"

Kakashi glanced over at Gaara, "Did you understand anything he just said?"

Gaara shook his head, "Apparently alcohol and Naruto is a very bad mix," he said dryly bringing another smile to Kakashi's face.

Reyna and Naruto collided, sending them both to the ground laughing, "Naruto! You made me spill BOTH my drinks!"

"Sorry. Oh, hey. Look, I spilled mine too. Have you tried all the different kinds yet? They're all so good I don't think I can choose a favourite. Hey, maybe Kayha could help me pick one! I gotta run! Bye!" Naruto stumbled to his feet and bolted off again, leaving Reyna sitting on the ground trying to figure out exactly what had just happened.

Kakashi had watched the collision and waited for the usually speedy Reyna to regain her feet, but she continued to sit on the ground, wondering what had just happened. Sighing, Kakashi got to his feet, placing his drink on the ledge behind his stool before strolling over to where Reyna was sitting now staring morosely at her spilled drinks.

"Come on. Before someone steps on you," Kakashi offered her his hand which she took and he hauled her back to her feet.

"Naruto spilled my drinks," she muttered, glancing up at him.

"So go get another one," he suggested, releasing her hand now that she seemed to have her balance back.

"Okay," she flashed Kakashi a bright smile, something he had never seen her do before, as she headed over to where there was yet more alcohol and glasses sitting.

Kakashi returned to his seat, leaving a stool between himself and Gaara as he sat down again. As soon as Kakashi sat down, Gaara stood without a word and walked over to a very drunk, dancing, singing Kaya. Kaya spun around and stumbled against him with a smile.

"Kayha, what are you hiding from me?" he asked, rather bluntly, taking a chance that she may be more open to talking now.

Kayha gradually explained what she was to him, between bouts of singing along with the music when it was a song she liked and trying to get Gaara to dance with her. Once she finished, Gaara regarded her coolly before turning and returning to his seat by Kakashi.

"Everything alright?" Kakashi asked lightly, sipping at his second drink for the night.

Gaara shrugged, "I'll let you know when I know."

Kakashi let it drop as Reyna stumbled over yet another body and caught her balance by placing her empty hand on his leg, just above his knee, "Having fun yet, Kakashi?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Kakashi nodded and she grinned, "Good, because if you weren't…I'd have to find a way to make sure you did."

She winked at him and turned back to join the rest of the drunkards dancing. Kakashi was thankful for his mask as he felt heat rise in his cheeks. He glanced over at Gaara to see that he was smirking again, only this time it was at Kakashi. Sighing, Kakashi decided that joining his team to make sure they didn't do anything too far out of line may have been a very bad idea on his part.

Kayha continued to sing and dance through the crowd, occasionally stopping long enough to talk and joke with someone or another. That even included talking briefly with Reyna who was leaning on Naruto slightly as she finished her drink. She'd lost count of how many she'd had, but suddenly the world had started spinning. As Kayha bounced away, Reyna turned to Naruto.

"I think I should sit down…before I fall on my ass again," she smirked, ruffling Naruto's hair.

"Okay. I think I'm going to follow Kayha around a while, she a freaking blast!" Naruto bounded off after Kayha, leaving Reyna swaying for a moment before she caught her balance and headed for the stools where Kakashi and Gaara were sitting.

The first stool she came to was the one between Gaara and Kakashi and Reyna literally fell into it. She couldn't help but start giggling at herself as Kakashi reached over and helped her onto the stool and made sure she was balanced before he let go of her.

"Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you, Kashi," she giggled, leaning back against the ledge behind them.

Kakashi lifted a brow at her new name for him but didn't say anything about it, "It doesn't look good if a Jonin gets hurt trying to sit on a stool, Reyna."

She continued to giggle before finally pulling herself under control again, "Sorry. I'm good now…I think."

That only lasted until the next song started, and she shifted so she was leaning on Kakashi's shoulder and against his side and her lips were closer to his ear and she started to sing again, very softly.

A slight smile touched Kakashi's lips as she sang but he shook it off and pushed her back onto her own stool, "You're going to fall off again," he muttered.

Reyna quirked a brow at him, she had caught the shift in his scent and was about to call him on it when a shriek pulled all of their attention back to the rest of the courtyard. Kayha was on the drink table, dancing and singing again.

The squeal had been from Naruto and as Kayha continued her performance he squealed again, flapping his hands excitedly as he exclaimed, "I'm gonna see BOOBIE!"

As she continued to sing, she slowly started to lift her shirt, revealing more and more skin. Kakashi glanced over at Gaara at the slightly strangled noise the Kazekage made. For the first time since he had met Gaara at the Chunnin exams, he had an expression other than utter rage on his face. He was horrified and in the blink of an eye, Kayha found herself wrapped in sand and floating across the yard until she was standing in front of Gaara.

"What's the matter, Gaara?" Kayha purred.

"I realize this is a party, but I am still the Kazekage and I cannot allow THAT to happen at a party that I am present at. Especially when it is one of my close…friends," Gaara's features were schooled back into their usual calm, cool expression.

"Aw…come on, Gaara. I promise…you'll like it," she winked at him with a seductive smile.

"Only in private," Gaara responded in his usual even tone.

Kakashi had one hand over his mask, trying not to let it show how much he was trying not to laugh. Reyna didn't even bother trying to hide it. She laughed, long and hard at first leaning against Kakashi for support before she lost her balance and fell off, hitting the side of her head on Kakashi's knee as she fell. For some reason, this made the wolf howl with laughter as she lay at Kakashi's feet. It took her a couple of minutes before she was under enough control for Kakashi to pick her up and place her back on her stool. He kept his arm around her shoulders this time, to keep her from falling off again.

"I told you, you were going to fall off your stool. Please don't do that again, it kind of hurt my knee. You have a hard head, Reyna," Kakashi spoke softly so that Gaara wouldn't hear him and she leaned back against him.

Suddenly, Reyna realized something, or at least she thought she did, "Oh crap…" no one paid any attention to her as Gaara released the sand from around Kaya and the last of Naruto's clones finally disappeared from existence, the alcohol they had consumed hitting the blonde who almost immediately fell over unconscious.

"Gaara…Gaara…" she kept her voice so soft even Kakashi, who she was leaning against didn't hear her. "That's a really cool name…Gaara." She giggled, "Gaara, Gaara, Gaara," her voice took on a sing song tone and was gradually getting louder until the Kazekage heard her.

"Yes, Reyna?" he asked turning to her.

Reyna looked a little sheepishly at him before she spoke again, "I think I locked myself out."

"All the doors are wide open. I assure you, you will be able to enter the house."

"No, no…I didn't lock myself outside. If that were the case you would be just as screwed over as I am. I mean I think I locked myself out of my room. I locked my door when I left and I don't have a key. Do you have a key?"

"Kakashi, do those doors even have locks?" Gaara asked, looking from the very intoxicated Reyna to the relatively sober Kakashi.

Kakashi shrugged, "I didn't check, but she won't be able to find her room to start with so it's a moot point."

"I could so find my room…It's…um…a room….in the house…." Reyna thought hard about where her room was, "um….it had a bed?"

"You are correct. Perhaps she should sleep in the courtyard with everyone else." Gaara shook his head at Reyna.

Kakashi shook his head, "That could end badly. I'll just take her with me to mine. It's not the first time we've had to spend a night in close quarters."

"You know, if I had a tail right now it would be wagging," Reyna muttered next to Kakashi's ear, her head on his shoulder and one hand resting on his leg just above the knee she had hit her head on when she fell before she passed out, slumping against him.

The only thing that kept her from falling off the stool once again was Kakashi's arm around her shoulders and he turned to Gaara who was once again smirking at him, "I think I'm going to take her to bed now."

Gaara nodded and turned back to where there were only a very few people still managing to stand, "I will have one of the ninja on guard deliver Naruto to his room. It's not fair that he is the only member of his team that will not have a bed."

Gaara glanced over just as Kayha slumped against the wall. Judging by the look on her face, Gaara figured she was about to pass out as well, and he didn't doubt why. She had consumed nearly three times as much as anyone else, save perhaps Naruto with his shadow clones. Gaara motioned for one of the mostly unseen guards to take Naruto to his room while he made his way over to Kayha. He reached her just as she started to slip to the ground and he caught her.

"I'll make sure you get to your room," he muttered, but it didn't matter, she was already out cold.

Sighing, Gaara headed through the house to the room that he had given to Kaya when she had set up headquarters in the Sand Village. He kicked the door open and stopped dead. Sakura was lying in Kayha's bed, snoring softly. Shaking his head, deciding he was too tired to find an empty room, he headed for his own where he placed Kayha in his bed, pulled her shoes off her feet and settled himself in a chair in the corner of the room.

Kakashi carried Reyna through the main house in the opposite direction as Gaara. When he reached his own door, Kakashi nudged it open and stepped inside, turning the lights on as he did. He had Reyna's arm around his neck and he had carried her, bridal style, to his room. He laid her on his bed and eyed her vest and weapons pouches. He didn't relish the thought of sharing the bed with her when she was that well-armed. Slowly he un-did the wrappings on her legs and arms, and pulled off her shoes before unzipping her vest. Carefully he pulled her to sitting position with her head against his chest and pulled the vest off her. Next he removed her weapon pouches and set them aside before he changed into a pair of loose fitting pants and sleeveless shirt, leaving his mask in place. Finally he crawled into the bed on the other side.

A/N: That's all for now. Be on the lookout for the next chapter which will detail the next morning! Remember, my muse survives on reviews so please be generous and feed her so she doesn't run away from home!


	3. Aftermath and Hungover Training

Author's Note: I own nothing except Reyna; even Kayha and Katara are creations of a friend. Everything you recognize is property of Masashi Kishimoto. Characters are slightly OOC but that was the point of this; a friend and I decided that they needed to have some fun in their lives! Chaos ensued and this was the result.

Character Notes: Reyna has the ability to shift to a wolf as well as all the perks of being one (heightened senses); Kayha and Katara were two of Orochimaru's experiments. If there is interest I will post Reyna's story eventually as well. That's all I have to tell you now...ENJOY!

AFTERMATH AND HUNGOVER TRAINING

The next morning, Kayha woke up and rolled over, not really comprehending the fact that she was not in her own bed. It took her a few seconds to finally realize that she was, in fact, lying in Gaara's bed. Slowly she pulled herself up to a sitting position and glanced around the room. Even then, it took her a second to see Gaara sitting in the corner of the room, settled into an overstuffed armchair.

"Hello," Gaara spoke when her gaze finally landed on him.

Kayha groaned, she couldn't remember the last time she had actually had a hangover, let alone a headache that bad, "Hey."

"I have some things that have to get done this morning," _Before Kakashi starts training his team_ he added to himself, "So are you alright?"

Kayha nodded carefully, "Yeah, I think I'm just going to die for a couple hours in here if that's alright."

Gaara nodded to her as he rose to his feet, "That will be fine. If you require anything, call for one of the aids."

With that Gaara disappeared out the door, pulling it closed behind him. Kayha fell back onto the bed and closed her eyes with a grimace. She really wished she could remember what she had done the previous night to make Gaara treat her so…coldly.

Kakashi woke slowly the next morning and slowly opened his right eye to glance around the room. He tried not to move too much, despite the angle he found his head in, when he realized that Reyna was curled tightly in against his side. She had her head pressed in against his neck where it connected to his shoulder, with one arm tossed over his stomach and one leg crossing over his at the calf.

He smirked to himself under his mask and very carefully shifted the arm that she was laying on top of since it was completely numb by now. He briefly considered making her repay the way she had made him sleep with a massage the next evening. Then again, he could get a massage and still torment her about the previous night as well. That sounded like a much better plan. Of course Jiraiya was never going to learn that he was right about the way the wolf felt about Kakashi.

Reyna shifted slightly and groaned at the pain in her head. There was no way she was even attempting to open her eyes yet. She was warm and comfortable curled up against a warm body and she shifted closer against her companion.

_Wait, who am I sleeping with?_ She asked herself, unconsciously tightening her arm around said person's torso when they moved.

"Morning, Reyna!" Kakashi purposefully spoke loudly and closer to her ear than was actually necessary.

Reyna groaned and burrowed her head a little tighter against him, "You can be a real bastard you know that, Kakashi?"

He chuckled at that and now that he knew she was awake, moved her just enough that he could straighten his neck out and start to get some feeling back in his arm. Reyna knew that she should move off of her team leader, that this was a horrible position to find herself in, but decided that moving would just hurt too much.

"How long do you think Naruto and Sakura are going to be unconscious today?" he asked.

"From what I actually remember from last night, I would think probably quite a while. That and I'm pretty sure if I moved right now, I'd have to kill myself," she groaned in answer.

Kakashi smirked, "So you don't remember much about last night huh?"

Reyna very carefully shook her head against his shoulder, "After around the point of Sakura following me around wanting to give me a bloody make over, not a whole hell of a lot."

"So you don't remember what you asked the Kazekage, Rey?"

Reyna shot a brow up at that and finally lifted her head off his shoulder with a slight grimace at the pain that shot through her temples, "What? Please tell me I didn't completely destroy relations between the Sand and the Leaf single handed," she was just starting to panic when what he called her registered in her mind, "And since when am I Rey?"

"Ever since I became Kashi," he replied, "and no, you didn't destroy relations, in fact, you may have strengthened them."

Reyna quirked a brow, "And how the hell would I have managed that one?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you can figure that one out for yourself, but if you can disentangle yourself from around me, get your ass out of my bed and get Sakura and Naruto up and semi functioning, I may tell you some of what happened last night."

Reyna groaned at that but slowly managed to slide her leg from around his and pull herself to a sitting position. Kakashi sprang to his feet and stood leaning against the wall while she struggled to pull herself to her feet.

"Um, where are the rest of my clothes?" Reyna asked, shooting a glance at him as she gained her feet and found her balance.

"They're on the roof. Once you're up and have the others gathered, meet me at the training grounds where you and Naruto trained yesterday after we got here. I'll meet you all there in two hours," Kakashi spoke while Reyna slowly gathered her scattered articles of clothing and pulled them back into place, forgoing her vest for the day.

She nodded to Kakashi as she stepped out of his room and headed down the hall towards Naruto's room. She carefully schooled herself into ignoring the pain in her head and the fatigue in her limbs, moving as though there was nothing out of the ordinary; although she knew that she was not going to do well in the training that Kakashi had planned for them.

An hour and a half after leaving Kakashi's room, Reyna had managed to rouse the other two Leaf ninja, deposited her vest and changed her clothes in her own room and was dragging the others out to the training grounds she'd been at the day before. Naruto was, for the most part, managing to walk on his own accord, but Reyna still had a solid grip on the shoulder of his shirt to ensure that he kept pace with her. She was far from being in a good mood and the heat of the morning sun was only making her head pound worse and the wolf harder and harder to keep at bay. Sakura, she had by the back of her collar and was dragging her more than the medic-ninja was walking.

They reached the training grounds almost exactly two hours after Reyna left Kakashi, but of course the Copy Ninja was nowhere to be seen. Reyna growled and released the other two ninja who slumped to the ground while the wolf paced around the area, growling under her breath. The group waited nearly forty-five minutes before Kakashi appeared in front of them, hand up in greeting.

"Sorry I'm late, but I had to help a child get her kitten off a roof."

Reyna growled at him as she turned to face him, moving far slower than she usually did. The heat was really starting to take its toll on her body that day. The other two barely even glanced up at him, but instead just groaned at him. He quickly got the other two on their feet and they all dropped into ready stances. Naruto made the first move against Kakashi as Reyna hung back, testing her ability to cope with the heat and her hang over. The clang as the two kunai struck one another echoed through the grounds, causing Reyna to flinch. There were times that having sensitive hearing was a really bad thing.

Reyna shook off the discomfort, and launched her own attack. With a single hand sign shadows sprung up around Kakashi, grabbing his ankles and wrists. However, the elder ninja had seen the hand sign and knew what was coming. At the last instant, Kakashi used the replacement jutsu and the shadows grasped a rock rather than the real ninja.

Naruto took full advantage of it and turned towards Kakashi, creating the hand signs as he turned, the nine-tailed fox already starting to burn off the effects of the previous night, "MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

As thirty clones of the blonde appeared from thin air, Reyna, who had been standing barely ten feet from him, collapsed to her knees, clutching her head. In mid strike every Naruto stopped and popped out of existence while Kakashi launched to Reyna's side. The wolf was growling softly under her breath, fingers digging into her temples as she attempted to keep her head from breaking apart at the pain.

"Reyna, are you alright?" Kakashi spoke softly, one hand resting on the back of her neck.

Sakura was slowly moving towards them, sending small amounts of healing chakra to her own pounding head while Naruto dropped to his knees on Reyna's other side. Very slowly, Reyna lifted her head to look at Kakashi, her gaze blazing amber and more animalistic than human. Kakashi could tell that she was fighting for control the entire time though, and held his ground beside her.

"Naruto, Sakura, tree climbing exercise, except use the natural rock outcroppings nearby, and I don't care how the hell hung over you are, you need to have the same kind of control over your chakra, regardless of how you feel. Now go," there was an edge to Kakashi's voice that neither of them was willing to challenge.

While they headed off, grumbling under their breath to do as instructed, Kakashi tightened his grip on the back of Reyna's neck while he untied the headband from around her forehead guessing that the pressure from it wasn't helping her headache much. He could feel her trembling under his hand, striving to maintain her hold on the dangerous wolf persona.

"They could have stayed," Reyna finally muttered though it sounded more like a growl.

"It's easier to help you out if I don't have to worry about them accidentally making it worse. I know that Naruto knows what you are but I don't think he completely understands the implications. Sakura doesn't have a clue and would have probably tried to heal you. You forget I was there when Tsunade tried to heal you when you got back after your capture. I still don't know what held you back," Kakashi kept his voice soft and even as he spoke.

Reyna sighed, she did know what had stopped her; she just didn't have any idea as to why it had stopped her. She fell silent, focusing on maintaining what control she had left before she went on a rampage through the Sand Village and royally pissed off the Kazekage. That would not look good.

"Reyna, you can control this. Focus on me. Focus on the sound of my voice, the feel of my hand on your neck, hell, even my scent if it helps. Just breathe and focus on me."

"Normally that would work. The problem is," Reyna looked back up at him, her eyes having turned a bit more animalistic, "the wolf still comes forth, she's just placated...and a few other things."

"Other things?" he was trying to keep her talking, thinking that if she was talking she would hold onto her humanity longer.

She shook her head, managing to hold her tongue, "It doesn't matter. Let's just leave it at that. You know if it wasn't for this damned heat I probably would have been fine."

Kakashi sighed, not really sure how he was going to get her back inside without drawing attention to her current state. That and he was finding that he was extremely curious as to what, exactly, those 'other things' were. He also knew better than to push his luck when it came to Reyna and her wolf side, so instead he remained silent for a few moments.

"We should get you back inside then," he finally muttered, stuffing her headband in his pocket before pulling her to her feet.

Reyna flinched and growled under her breath as the world shifted under her feet and her head pounded, "Might be a good idea."

Slowly the two of them headed back for the main house, passing Sakura and Naruto still training while Gaara looked on. Kakashi spoke to Gaara briefly as they passed asking if he would mind training with the rest of his team. Gaara jumped at the chance to do some sparring and Kakashi left Naruto and Sakura in Gaara's hands. Reyna fell in step beside Kakashi as he walked off again, occasionally using his shoulder and side to keep her upright when the earth decided to tilt out from under her feet; at least until they reached his room.

A/N: There will be one more chapter, but it deals more with Kakashi trying to get Reyna to trust him than anything. Some of Reyna's past will be revealed! Until then, please give generously to keep my muse fed and happy at home; she loves reviews!


	4. Revelations

Author's Note: I own nothing except Reyna; even Kayha and Katara are creations of a friend. Everything you recognize is property of Masashi Kishimoto. Characters are slightly OOC but that was the point of this; a friend and I decided that they needed to have some fun in their lives! Chaos ensued and this was the result.

Character Notes: Reyna has the ability to shift to a wolf as well as all the perks of being one (heightened senses); Kayha and Katara were two of Orochimaru's experiments. If there is interest I will post Reyna's story eventually as well. That's all I have to tell you now...ENJOY!

THIS CHAPTER HAS LITTLE TO DO WITH THE REST OF THE STORY BUT FOR THOSE WHO WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT REYNA'S PAST CONTINUE READING; SOME OF THAT WILL BE REVEALED AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!

REVELATIONS

"Is there a reason why we're going to your room as opposed to mine?" she asked, briefly laying her head against his shoulder without thinking about what she was doing.

Kakashi said nothing about it having noted that her eyes were still blazing amber and her voice had a bit of a growl to it; but let's face it, he was loving the feeling, "Because it happens to be closest and the less time we spend walking around the halls, the less chance there is that you tear limbs from Sand Ninja and make me clean up the mess."

He sounded serious about that and Reyna lifted her head to meet his crinkled eye, which usually meant he was smiling under his mask, "You have a good point."

He opened the door and nudged her inside ahead of himself before he closed the door again and Reyna spoke even as she dropped onto the edge of his bed, head bowed, "We probably shouldn't make a habit out of this though; I don't even want to know what they'll say about it."

Kakashi lifted a brow and dropped onto the bed beside her, "They can think and say whatever they want. It doesn't affect us."

Reyna shook her head. _He just doesn't get it_ she thought to herself before she spoke, "I won't be the cause of pain within my pa…team."

He didn't miss her slip and shook his head, "Why do you say that? You always do everything you can in order to protect us. I know Naruto will never forget the fact that you took three kunai for him without hesitation."

"I know exactly how people would react. I won't bring that onto anyone, and I won't let my team die while I still draw breath."

He had the distinct impression that he was missing something very important with her and ran a hand through his spiky platinum hair in frustration, "Reyna, what are you talking about?"

"I may not be the one responsible for the team, but my role doesn't change. I am an enforcer and protector, that's what I do; it's what I like. Okay, fine, so I've proven that I have the mind to lead too, but I like just being able to follow orders and keep the pack together and protected. I will not fail in that…not again," she dropped her head lower, her hair falling over her face and obscuring the emotion that was no doubt playing across her face.

"Again?" he asked softly, brushing her hair out of her face and immediately feeling ready to kick himself for getting her started on this conversation.

She shook her head, flipping her hair over her other shoulder as she tilted her head and looked up at him with pain, shame and regret shimmering in her amber gaze as she regarded him, "There are some things that I only spoke of to the Hokage; they never made my written report. There are very few people who know the whole truth about me and my full ties to the Village. Don't make me relive those weeks again, Kakashi."

He nodded slowly and she fell back across the bed, one arm over her eyes, "Eventually, but not right now. I've already said more than I would have if I were completely human right now."

"You've done well in maintaining your control."

Reyna shrugged, "Not well enough."

The cool air in the room was slowly starting to calm the wolf and the growl was lost from her voice. Kakashi sighed, deciding to push for a little more information now that she was less likely to tear his head off. He took a few minutes of the silence to decide how to approach to subject.

"Reyna, what happened?"

Reyna took her arm away from her eyes and lifted her head slightly, "What do you mean? You were there."

"I don't mean today and you know it."

Reyna sighed and laid her head back again, "Why do you care?"

"You are a member of my team. I need to know anything that could be used against you, and because I consider you a friend."

Reyna sighed and Kakashi knew that was all it was going to take to get her to talk, "I took that mission because it involved the Leaf Pack, I just didn't know by how much. Shigure and his men recognized me. I'm still not entirely sure how they managed to get the drop on me; I never even caught a whiff of their scent before they were on me. The bastards had a collar that bound me completely. I couldn't shift and half the time I couldn't even move. Where they found the damn thing or who made it, I don't know. I've never seen anything like it since or before that day. No one's been able to figure out how it works. It's worse than a chakra collar; a chakra collar will only contain your chakra, not everything about you. There were twelve of them and one day they drug me out of my cage and into the forest, on a bloody leash like I was some harmless pet puppy dog," she snarled before continuing, "I knew where they were going, but I couldn't so much as whimper. From my vantage point and it was chosen well, I watched while they massacred the entire pack…even the pups. I was their protector, their enforcer and I watched them fight for their lives and die.

"It was bad enough having to watch it, but I could smell their fear, their blood. Inside I howled and raged, but outwardly I couldn't make a single noise. I couldn't warn them while we approached. I let down the entire pack and they perished for my incompetence. After, they took me back and locked me back in that damn cage. Then the physical torture started, but that was nothing compared to what I had already endured. They kept that up for another three weeks before they thought that they had me completely broken and that I would obey. They were sadly mistaken.

"The second they pulled that damn collar off me, I attacked. The strange part is that I remember everything I did to them. Usually when the wolf comes out and I'm still in human form, I don't remember what I do, but I remember everything. I remember every detail; the feel of the kunai sliding into their leaders chest, the taste of their blood on my lips. The first three I killed in human form with a single kunai; the rest I tore apart in wolf form and I did it all with a song in my heart because they deserved all of that and worse. The rest you know because I drug myself back to the village and for some reason survived."

Kakashi remained silent for a few moments before he looked back at her, "Nothing that happened that day was your fault and you're right they deserved worse than what they got."

"I didn't have to take them all out. I should have left a couple alive to be interrogated by the ANBU. We could have learned where that damn collar came from, why they attacked the wolves and what the hell they wanted with me; but no, I have to let loose and become my father, killing anyone within striking distance."

Kakashi shook his head, "Even if you had subdued one or two without killing them, you said it took you nearly ten days to make your way back to the village. Frankly, I'm surprised you made it back that fast considering where you were held and the shape you were in. They would have found a way to get loose and then it would have been for nothing anyway. Reyna, you did what you had to do to avenge your pack and survive. No one would think any less of you for it."

Reyna shook her head again, "I do and most of the village does too. Ever since I got back from that the treatment has become worse. I've always been feared and treated like a threat to the village; ever since I first arrived in town but after that it got worse. You asked me once why I was always looking out for Naruto, why I treated him like a little brother. The truth is it's because I know how he feels. I was treated in the exact same way for my entire life as well, even within the pack just because I'm not full wolf and because of whom my father is. Naruto is more of a hero than I will ever be, and there is no one on this earth who is going to touch him; Akatski be damned. If they think it's going to be easy to get to him, they are very sadly mistaken."

"And you won't be alone in protecting him. None of us want to see Naruto taken and I don't plan on losing another student to them either. Oh, and you're wrong by the way, not everyone treats you like that. I don't and I never will."

Reyna gave him a small smile and closed her eyes again, "Now if my head would stop pounding I'd be damn happy."

"So happy that if you had a tail it would be wagging?" he teased.

"What?"

A/N: I couldn't resist having Kakashi bug her just a little about her comment the night before to him. As promised some of Reyna's past is revealed, but why does Kakashi's scent calm her? Eventually that will be revealed in another story to come; but for that to happen my muse needs fuel! Please review and keep her ideas flowing! Until next time…


	5. Kayha Disappears!

Author's Note: I own nothing except Reyna; even Kayha and Katara are creations of a friend. Everything you recognize is property of Masashi Kishimoto. Characters are slightly OOC but that was the point of this; a friend and I decided that they needed to have some fun in their lives! Chaos ensued and this was the result.

Character Notes: Reyna has the ability to shift to a wolf as well as all the perks of being one (heightened senses); Kayha and Katara were two of Orochimaru's experiments. If there is interest I will post Reyna's story eventually as well. That's all I have to tell you now...ENJOY!

KAYHA DISAPPEARS

Three days later, Team Kakashi was back in the training grounds and finally back onto full training while Gaara was, once again, in his office doing paperwork. He glanced up at the frantic knocking at his door.

"Enter."

Katara burst into the office, trembling and frantic with tears in her eyes, "Lord Kazekage, something is horribly wrong. Kayha should have returned by now and I haven't heard anything from her. Something is wrong. Someone needs to go and search for her. Team Kakashi should be the ones to go out, they'll be able to find her."

Gaara nodded, "I'll send word out and they'll be gone within the hour."

"I'll tell them, I already know where to find them," she didn't even give Gaara time to answer before she bolted back out the door and ran towards the training grounds.

Reyna dodged a kicked from Kakashi and blocked his subsequent punch dropping and sweeping her leg out at his. He easily jumped over her attempt while she used her momentum to continue to spin as she stood and faced off against him again. Naruto and Sakura had paused in their own sparring in order to watch the two Jonin fight. Halfway through a hand sign, Reyna lifted her head into the wind and raised her hand to stop Kakashi who stopped mid-stride and lifted a brow at her.

"Katara's coming and she's worried. Actually, scratch that, she's panicked and terrified," Reyna spoke even as she turned to face the young woman who was running towards them.

"Kakashi, Kayha's gone. She took off for…a mission but she should have been back by now. She was heading towards the ocean. I asked Gaara to send you four. You must leave immediately!"

"Why didn't you go yourself?" Sakura asked as the four of them gathered around her.

"Because I can't heal her and I'm needed here. Now go, please."

Kakashi nodded, "Alright, we meet back here in ten minutes. Grab your weapons and let's go."

The four of them disappeared heading for the main house to acquire the rest of their weapons and get ready to head out. Ten minutes later all four were back at the training grounds and they headed out at a dead run in the direction that Katara had indicated. They reached the area long before sunset and set to work trying to track down the missing Kayha. While Naruto and Sakura headed in one direction, Kakashi and Reyna headed in the opposite.

"There's no sign of her yet," Naruto's voice came over the earpiece.

"Nothing here either," Kakashi replied, beginning to think the worst, that maybe they were too late and she was either captured or killed. "We'll search until sundown and then meet up where we started."

"Right," both Naruto and Sakura answered.

Reyna glanced over at Kakashi, "I have her scent but it's faint and fairly old. I just can't seem to find the trail for it like this though."

Kakashi sighed, his gaze turned away from his teammate until she tapped him on the shoulder, "Here, hold this. I really don't want it in my ear while I do this."

He was about to reply when she shoved the equipment in his hand, took half a step away and literally shimmered in front of him. Her entire body shimmered much like a mirage and a second later a large caramel coloured wolf stood in her place. The armbands that encircled both her upper arms appeared as markings in her fur. Golden eyes looked up at him and she lolled her tongue out at him before she shifted her attention back to following Kayha's scent trail.

Kakashi followed behind her. He had never actually seen her wolf form before, though he had heard stories about it from Naruto. He hadn't been exaggerating; there was definitely honey coloured streaks in her fur that the sun really liked to make shine within the rest of her markings. He was a little caught up in following the patterns of honey in her coat when she jerked her head up and gave a short, triumphant howl before she bolted forward, her body once again shimmering. Even at a dead run, she could shift, something that he made a quick mental note of.

"Naruto, Sakura, we found something."

"On our way, Sensei," Sakura's voice met his ear.

Reyna paused at a pile of rocks, "She's under this, I'm sure of it."

Naruto, who was approaching from another angle, shouted in shock and horror, "I see her arm. We've gotta get her out!"

Frantically Naruto started to dig through the pile, the others quickly joined him and within seconds Kayha's bloody body was revealed. Almost immediately Sakura began to heal her as much as she could in the area. Once she had done what she could, Kakashi gathered the young woman in his arms and they all bolted back towards the Sand Village. Despite the fact that Reyna was the fastest of the four, she brought up the rear, leaving at least a hundred feet between her and Sakura.

While Kakashi took Kayha into the emergency area of the medical wing, Naruto bolted to inform Gaara and Katara that they had her back in the village and that she was in bad shape. Reyna stopped in the doorway. As soon as he had Kayha placed on the bed, Kakashi joined Reyna and they headed for the waiting room where they dropped onto a bench, side by side. Kankuro, Gaara, Temari, Katara and Naruto appeared a few minutes later and joined them.

Gaara started to pace before he announced that he couldn't stand it anymore as Kayha screamed and he started to leave. Kankuro stopped him and instead Gaara headed into the emergency room only to be kicked back out into the waiting room by a frustrated Sakura.

Reyna sat stiffly beside Kakashi and without a word launched to her feet and stormed out of the room. The group stared after her for a few seconds before a concerned Kakashi followed her out of the building. He caught up to as she headed for her room and laid a hand on her shoulder to stop her, turning her to face him at the same time.

"What?" she snapped as she turned toward him.

He caught himself before he took a step away from her and instead tightened his grip on her shoulder, "What's with you?"

"Nothing, I just don't like being surrounded by people I don't know."

"It's more than that. You're never the last one back into a village and yet you were at least two hundred feet behind us when we reached the gate."

"It doesn't matter…I just can't…" she trailed off as the sound of another of Kayha's screams reached her ears and she closed her eyes.

Finally it dawned on him; she couldn't deal with the screaming. It made sense considering what he had learned about her in the past few days. He couldn't blame her either.

"Alright, then we'll get some training in," he didn't give her a chance to say anything as he gripped her forearm and pulled her out into dusk in the desert.

A/N: So since I had interest in continuing on, I have done so. Again, my muse needs reviews in order to function and tonight we are on a roll. My friend and I have other parties planned for them to attend in the future, so stay tuned! As always, keep the reviews coming to keep my muse happy and healthy! Until we meet again (probably only another hour or so…maybe…lol) :D


	6. Fighting Like An Old Married Couple!

Author's Note: I own nothing except Reyna; even Kayha and Katara are creations of a friend. Everything you recognize is property of Masashi Kishimoto. Characters are slightly OOC but now we start to get serious for a while again, though we still tried to make it fun! Soon Gaara's birthday will appear…stay tuned for that!

I also have to give credit to my friend, her alter ego is Kayha just like mine is Reyna, for the great ideas and the fun caffeine driven writing!

Character Notes: Reyna has the ability to shift to a wolf as well as all the perks of being one (heightened senses); Kayha and Katara were two of Orochimaru's experiments. If there is interest I will post Reyna's story eventually as well. That's all I have to tell you now...ENJOY!

FIGHTING LIKE AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE

For the next several days, Reyna's temper steadily got shorter and shorter with anyone that she was around. By the time Kayha came home from the hospital even her own teammates were starting to find ways to avoid her when they could. The only time she seemed to be in a good mood was when they were training and she could take some of her aggression out on something. Reyna made herself scarce when Kayha returned, for some reason she didn't even understand herself, she didn't want to be around the other girl.

The following morning, Team Kakashi headed out of the house and into the hot morning to get some more training in. They weren't expected back in the Leaf for another week, so they had decided to stick around and make sure everything was good with the Kazekage and his friends before heading home. They had just started when Kayha, Katara, and Temari appeared on the edge of the training ground.

"Naruto! I want some challenging training today, so I choose you!" Kayha called across the grounds, bringing their training to a halt as they all turned towards her.

"Are you sure, Kayha? I mean, you just got out of the hospital," Kakashi spoke in reply.

"She's going to train, no matter what we say so we might as well train with her," Katara replied.

"Alright, then let's go!" Naruto hollered.

Reyna growled under her breath. This was team training time and now all of a sudden it had turned into something else entirely as Kayha and Naruto squared off. She didn't blame Naruto, he was always looking for new opponents so that he could find weaknesses in his techniques, but this was ridiculous. She turned a glare on Kakashi who seemed to completely ignore her and so, without a word to anyone, she stormed off back into the village.

Kakashi watched Reyna leave and sighed to himself with a slight shake of his head. He didn't know what was going on with her ever since they had found Kayha, but there was something bothering her. He knew that as Team Captain, he should go after her and find out what the hell was wrong, but he also knew that to try to force Reyna to tell him anything was a lost cause. The more he pushed her to talk to him, the more likely it was that she would never tell him anything. He had an idea that it had a lot to do with the fact that they were sitting still, rather than being out and doing missions and such but she was just going to have to find a way to deal with that until they headed back to the Leaf.

Reyna didn't even realize a few days later that Katara had left; at least, not until Kayha went out to find her. Sighing, she settled back on the couch and tried not to glare at anyone who entered the room, knowing that they were probably going to be staying in the Sand a little longer than they had anticipated. She was getting bored, and she hated that feeling. It was Naruto who brought to her attention that there was a festival in the Sand Village that day as he whined at Kakashi to let them go.

"Alright, Naruto, I think we all need some time to relax and have some fun. So why don't we all head out then?" Kakashi finally relented, though in truth he had been planning on letting his team head out for it anyway.

"Alright! Let's go, Sakura, Reyna-Sensei!" Naruto jumped up from where he was sitting next to Reyna and bolted for the door.

"Really, Kakashi-Sensei; we can just go and have fun? I've never been to a festival before," Sakura smiled as she too headed for the door.

"Of course, Sakura; we'll all just meet back at Gaara's at sunset, alright?"

"You've never been to a festival, Sakura? I went once with Pervy Sage, so if you want I'll hang out with you and show you some of the really good spots to hit!" Naruto grinned as they headed outside.

Reyna pushed herself to her feet and sighed bringing Kakashi's attention to her, "Don't you want to head into the festival?"

Reyna shrugged, "Not really; I don't do crowds well and I kind of outgrew the whole festival thing."

Kakashi watched as she headed for the door anyway, "So what are you planning on doing for the rest of the day?"

"Figured I'd grab something to eat; that's one thing I do like about festivals. There's always good food to be found. You wanna join me, Kakashi?" she asked, pausing in the doorway.

Kakashi smiled under his mask and nodded, "Sure, why not? I am getting kinda hungry."

The two headed out into the street and towards the nearest restaurant. Reyna looked thoughtful and Kakashi glanced over at her from reading his book.

"Something wrong?" he asked, lightly as his gaze returned to his book, even though at the moment he wasn't really reading it.

"Kakashi, how long are we going to be in the Sand for?" she asked, glancing over at him.

"Hmm? Oh, I don't know. We should be gone by the end of the week. Why are you getting bored?"

"Yeah, a little and Kankuro and Temari always seem to be really busy. I can understand Gaara not being around much but not really them. And the other two, I don't know what it is, but there's something not quite right about them."

"I'm sure they're fine. They are really close with the Kazekage and his family so I'd just forget about it."

"Alright, but, Kakashi what if the Kazekage doesn't know about it?"

"That's not really for us to decide. We aren't here to find threats to the Sand Village; we are here, more or less, on vacation. If there is a threat to the Kazekage, it's up to the Sand ninja to realize it and neutrilize it, not us. Besides which, I talked to Kayha earlier today and I don't see them becoming a threat to the Sand. So relax and enjoy yourself for a change."

"Fine, Kakashi. Whatever you say," she muttered, not at all happy with the way he was brushing off her instincts; after all they had kept her alive on a few occasions and she was not one to ignore them.

The two didn't hurry through their meal, although Kakashi still managed to eat without letting her see his face. It seemed every time something drew her attention away from him, he'd inhale about a quarter of the food in front of him so he was finished eating long before she was. Still, they didn't hurry as they lingered over their drinks and talked about past missions and the antics that Naruto seemed to always get up to. Over the course of the afternoon, she had been tempted to confirm her suspicion that he was, in fact, the ex-ANBU agent Wolf, but remembered her vow to not mention it. Finally she glanced out the window and realized that they'd have to leave now in order to meet the rest of their team on time.

"We should head out now or we're going to be late to meet with Naruto and Sakura," she glanced up at him.

He smiled under his mask, "And why would that be strange?"

"Because unlike you, I am never late and they don't need to think that you're starting to rub off on me."

Kakashi chuckled at that and shrugged, "Can we be a little late? Not much just say…about an hour?"

"An hour? Why do you always have to be late for everything anyway?" Reyna growled.

"I have my reasons. So we're in agreement then? An hour late; after all that is early for me to get anywhere."

"No way! We can be ten minutes late."

"Forty?"

"Fifteen?"

"Half an hour."

"Twenty minutes and that's my final offer Hatake."

"Fine, twenty minutes," Kakashi finally agreed, grumpily.

"Good, that means we have leave now. Let's go, and you're paying."

"What, why the hell do I have to pay?"

"Because you're the senior Jounin and I don't want to," Reyna snapped.

"Well, neither do I and it was your idea to go out and get something to eat."

"You didn't have to come when I invited you either. You could have gone off and read that bloody book of yours. I'm surprised you actually put it down for as long as you have this afternoon."

"Maybe you should try reading the books before you decide they're a waste of time to read. They are really good books."

"They're porn, Hatake. No wonder you can't get a girlfriend," she shot back.

"Me? I don't remember seeing you on any dates in the Leaf either. Unless there's something more going on between you and Iruka than anyone knows about?" there was an undertone in his voice that if she didn't know any better would have sworn was jealousy.

"Not likely. He's a friend, nothing more and how the hell did we get on this subject, we were arguing about who was paying!"

"Well, it's not going to be me!" he actually sounded a little happier that she was only friends with Iruka.

"Well, I'm not paying for everything that _you_ ate," Reyna muttered.

"Me? You're the one who had six freaking cups of coffee and two desserts."

"You were the one ordering sake which is almost double the price of my coffee!"

"Alright, we're not getting anywhere like this. Let's charge this to the Kazekage."

Reyna quirked a brow, "Doesn't the Leaf Village have an account here?"

"Oh yeah…expense account!" Kakashi grinned.

Kakashi signed off on the expense of their meal and the two headed back out into the streets. Kakashi was moving at his usual relaxed pace, while Reyna attempted to get him to walk faster. By the time they reached Gaara's home again where Naruto and Sakura were waiting they were thirty-five minutes late.

"Great and we still end up being later than what we agreed on," Reyna grumbled under her breath, but Kakashi heard her and smiled.

"That was my plan all along, you know."

Reyna merely growled at him and stormed past their students back into the house. Naruto and Sakura watched her and turned back to Kakashi questioningly. He merely shrugged and shook his head before the three of them followed the wolf back inside. They didn't see Reyna for the rest of the evening and they headed for bed early that night.

A/N: Alright, so the muse is working overtime tonight! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as we enjoyed writing it! Keep the muse fed and we will continue to update! Until the next chapter!


	7. Reyna Can Cook?

**Author's Note: I own nothing except Reyna; even Kayha and Katara are creations of a friend. Everything you recognize is property of Masashi Kishimoto. Characters are slightly OOC but now we start to get serious for a while again, though we still tried to make it fun! Soon Gaara's birthday will appear…stay tuned for that! **

**I also have to give credit to my friend, her alter ego is Kayha just like mine is Reyna, for the great ideas and the fun caffeine driven writing!**

**Character Notes: Reyna has the ability to shift to a wolf as well as all the perks of being one (heightened senses); Kayha and Katara were two of Orochimaru's experiments. If there is interest I will post Reyna's story eventually as well. That's all I have to tell you now...ENJOY!**

REYNA CAN COOK?

Reyna settled into her bed and gradually drifted off to sleep. She didn't know how long she'd actually been asleep before the nightmares started again. It had been a long time since they had plagued her sleep, but for the past few nights they had returned and she once again found herself collared, caged and unable to protect her pack. Unknown to her, her body started to shift into her wolf form and she lashed out in her sleep. Her howling and the crashing from her room drew Gaara and Kayha and Kayha entered Reyna's room alone.

What she saw made Kayha pause once she was inside; Reyna's room was almost completely destroyed. The mattress was shredded along with the blankets, a few holes where a fist had gone through them were in the walls and the doors hung off the closet and the dresser had been torn apart. Slowly, Kayha approached the half-shifted Reyna who was crouched in a corner. When she got close enough, Reyna growled at her, baring her teeth.

"Reyna, it's me…Kayha," Kayha kept her voice low and calm as she approached never expecting that Reyna would lash out at her.

Reyna tensed, the strangeness of Kayha's scent bothering the wolf that was now at the surface. Trapped in the corner, the wolf saw no other choice but to lash out and she struck out with claws, catching Kayha in the side just as Kayha realized that Reyna's eyes were a deep burnished amber color, she had fangs in her mouth and her fingers were tipped in sharp claws which drew blood on her side.

The scent of blood seemed to pull Reyna back to the surface of her consciousness and she shook her head, "Kayha?"

"Yeah, that's me. You alright?" she asked, noting the few cuts and scrapes the wolf had incurred while attacking inanimate objects in her room.

Reyna nodded, even as she noticed the blood on Kayha's side and flinched, "Did I do that to you?"

Kayha shook her head, "No, just on old wound that I managed to reopen. Don't worry about it, but I would like to heal some of those deeper cuts for you."

Reyna nodded and as Kayha finished healing the deepest of her cuts Reyna met her eyes, "Did Kakashi see me like this?" she asked quietly.

Kayha shook her head, "No, I haven't seen him since he headed for his own bed earlier tonight. Relax, Reyna. I think you should probably find another bed though."

Reyna looked at the destruction around her and grimaced, "Shit. Yeah, guess I owe the Kazekage an apology."

"He's in the hall. I don't think he's really going to say much about it though."

Reyna nodded and pulled herself to her feet, heading for the door. She stepped into the hall, Kayha a few paces behind her, holding her side. Reyna met Gaara's gaze and sighed.

"Lord Kazekage, I apologize for the damage to the room. I will happily pay for the repairs and replace everything that I managed to destroy."

Gaara nodded, "That is not necessary, Reyna. It is not the first time that a room has been destroyed in this house and I doubt it will be the last."

Reyna smiled slightly, her eyes returning to their normal color, "If you wouldn't mind, could you not mention this to Kakashi?"

Gaara nodded and she slipped down the hall, not waiting for Gaara to give her another room or tell her where to stay. He sighed and turned his attention back to Kayha. Reyna spent that night sleeping on the couch in the living room, ensuring that she was the first one up the following morning; not that it was difficult since she hardly slept the rest of the night anyway. Just as the sun was starting to rise, she pulled herself up and headed into the kitchen. There were a few talents that even Kakashi and Naruto didn't realize she had.

By the time the rest of the household was up, Reyna had breakfast cooked and set out for everyone to grab their own plate. Temari was the first one up and headed downstairs. It took her a minute to realize why she suddenly felt so hungry. The smell of breakfast was wafting up the stairs towards her. She narrowed her eyes wondering who in the world had cooked breakfast and sincerely hoped they had made enough for her as well. She entered the kitchen and stopped dead at the sight of Reyna, of all people, setting out platters of eggs, bacon, pancakes, fruit and muffins wearing a black apron and singing under her breath as she worked.

Reyna stopped singing the second she caught Temari's scent and turned towards her with a slightly embarrassed smile, "Morning, Temari. Are you hungry? I got a little carried away this morning."

Temari just stared at her for a second, "_You_ can cook?"

Reyna levelled a bit of a glare at her, "No need to sound so shocked."

"Sorry, it's just that I can't seem to boil water without having the house filled with smoke."

Reyna shrugged, "My family made sure I could look out for myself from a young age, and that included cooking lessons."

"Maybe you should teach me then?"

Reyna shrugged, "If we have time before we have to leave, sure."

"Awesome, now let me in there. I'm freaking hungry!"

Temari was just filling her plate when Gaara and Kayha appeared in the kitchen with the same shocked looks that Temari had had as well. They didn't say anything though as they each grabbed a plate and started piling food on them. Kankuro, Katara, Naruto and Sakura were the next ones to appear and attack the food on the counter. Reyna waited another twenty minutes until Kakashi finally appeared book in hand. She considered yelling at him for it, but decided that a cold breakfast would make the statement for her as she pulled her own plate out of the oven where she had been keeping it warm.

"This is really good, Reyna-Sensei!" Sakura complimented as she grabbed another muffin from the basket in the center of the table.

"Yeah, this is great! You should cook for us more often!" Naruto added around a mouthful of egg.

Reyna shook her head with a slightly embarrassed smile again, "Maybe, but it's not very often I have the time I need to actually cook anything. This morning was an exception."

"Well, we're thankful for it. It's not very often we ever get a real breakfast," Kankuro piped in before turning his attention back to his plate.

Kankuro volunteered to clean up the kitchen once everyone was done eating and the rest headed into the main house once again. Kakashi disappeared back upstairs while Reyna headed off for a quick morning shower. By the time she returned, everyone was gone except for Kakashi and Kankuro who were sitting in the living room watching television. Reyna dropped down onto the couch beside Kakashi, leaning back and only half watching the show. She kept sneaking glances at Kakashi beside her.

Eventually Kankuro grew bored and disappeared from the room, leaving Reyna and Kakashi alone; not that Kakashi even noticed that fact. Reyna slid a little closer to him and still he didn't look up. Reyna sighed, trying to pay attention to the show again but found herself restless.

"Kakashi?" she asked quietly, but he didn't seem to hear her so she said his name again, a little louder this time.

"Yes, Reyna?" he finally asked, still not looking over at her.

"Do you know where everyone went today?"

"It had something to do with Kayha's mother. That's about all I know, I didn't relish the thought of heading across the desert today so I opted to stay here."

"Have you even realized that Kankuro left about ten minutes ago? It's just the two of us here right now."

"Huh? Oh really? No, I hadn't noticed him leaving," Kakashi remained intent on the TV.

Without thinking, Reyna found herself leaning towards Kakashi. The thought of kissing him, mask or no, flickered through her head and she stopped herself, wondering what the hell she had been thinking. Before she could pull herself back up into a normal position, Kakashi glanced over at her.

"Reyna, what are you doing?" he asked, wondering why she was leaning almost completely against him.

Quickly she sat back, trying to ignore the heat that was rising in her cheeks and the amused glint in Kakashi's eye when he realized she was actually blushing, "What? Oh, nothing…just working on…core strength and balance, you know at that angle it can become difficult to hold yourself up."

Kakashi laughed to himself at her excuse, pretty sure he knew what she had been thinking of doing, "Sure, Reyna, whatever you say."

In a couple of minutes, Reyna spoke again, "I'm bored."

"And sounding more and more like Naruto every minute," Kakashi muttered without thinking first.

"What? I do not sound like Naruto!"

"That's not what I meant," Kakashi quickly tried to backtrack when she turned a glare on him, "I only meant that he gets bored easily too."

Reyna growled, though she was trying not to laugh at him at the same time as he scratched the back of his neck trying to find a way out of the situation, "I need to go run or something."

Kakashi couldn't believe his luck when she let it pass, "So go."

"Alright, we should go train then, Kakashi."

"What? Why do I have to go when you're the one who wants to train? I want to enjoy the quiet without Naruto around and relax. Read a book maybe."

Reyna was just about to reply to that when they both looked toward the window. The sound of shouting and weapons clanging reached them and they were both instantly on their feet. Without a word they headed to the window and watched as Sand Ninja ran past the house. They shared a look and headed for the door, they were not about to let the Sand fight alone, not while they were there.

"Looks like I don't need to train after all, anyway," Reyna muttered as she stepped out of the house behind Kakashi.

"No, and I think we may have a reason to skip training tomorrow too," he replied gravelly as they joined the Sand Ninja running past them.

**A/N: So what do y'all think? Want more? Keep the muse happy and fed and we'll keep it coming! **


	8. The Loss Of A Friend Not Char Death!

**THIS IS NOT A CHARACTER DEATH CHAPTER!**

**Author's Note: I own nothing except Reyna; even Kayha and Katara are creations of a friend. Everything you recognize is property of Masashi Kishimoto. Characters may continue to be slightly OOC but we add a bit of humor here…. **

**I also have to give credit to my friend, her alter ego is Kayha just like mine is Reyna, for the great ideas and the fun caffeine driven writing!**

THE LOSS OF A FRIEND

Reyna slid to a halt when they reached the battle. Naruto and Sakura were fighting one man and seriously getting their asses handed to them. Neither of them seemed to be able to land a solid hit, despite the number of shadow clones Naruto was using. Reyna growled as she watched the pink haired medic crumple to the ground after one particularly vicious hit. Immediately she fell into the fight beside Naruto and now Kakashi but even with his Sharingan, Kakashi was having problems against this foe. Katara was battling with another and she saw Sand Ninja falling everywhere. Growling she tightened her control over herself and launched an attack.

"Hey, Seiko, you'd think they would learn soon wouldn't you? They cannot win!"

"Yeah, Griffin, numbers count for shit against us!"

Reyna was knocked to the side by the one called Seiko and shook her head to clear it. She lifted her gaze just in time to see both Naruto and Kakashi fall. A scream reached her ears and it took her a second to realize it was coming from her own throat. Snarling, she pushed herself back up snarling under her breath when the wind shifted and she caught her first good smell of her opponent. In the distance she could see that Katara was tiring against the other one, but at the moment she could do nothing. She had her own opponent to worry about.

_And that opponent could have quite easily just killed your entire team. And his scent, I know it. It was faint but I never forgot that one scent that was barely present in that camp. He ordered my pack destroyed. I know it was him._

She growled again, anger singing through her blood as she launched herself at him. Her attack sent him through the wall behind him, a small cloud of dust rising where he fell and she smirked. That was the end of that fight. She was just turning her attention to helping Katara, noting that every one of her friends and colleagues were unconscious on the ground…or worse. Snarling she had just started towards Katara when she heard movement behind her where she had sent Seiko flying. She turned just in time to see him walking towards her, glaring. With no time to react, she could only watch as he sent a blast of lightning at her.

_Shit. Guess this is the end of the line for me_; she thought to herself but just before the attack landed a shield of sand appeared before her and stopped the attack.

Reyna glanced to her left and saw Gaara on the ground, "You aren't the only one who wants revenge on these two," he muttered, dropping the shield from around her.

Reyna wondered at that but didn't have the time to ask as Seiko launched another lightning blast at her but even Gaara's Sand Shield wasn't going to stop this one. Reyna tensed and was ready to take that hit when Gaara was suddenly in front of her. He crumpled to the ground at her feet and she looked up at Seiko with rage burning behind her amber gaze. Without a thought, she started to shift.

"Not only do you destroy my entire pack, but now you think you can take away my teammates and my friends? You will pay for that," she growled her throat barely able to form the words at this point.

"So you're the little wolf girl that they wanted to break. Well, who would have thought you'd survive that, but now this should be entertaining," Seiko laughed as he too started to change.

Reyna's eyes widened as she watched, but she also realized that what he was doing required chakra, whereas her transformations did not. He used a lot of his reserves in that move and she knew all she had to do was dodge his attacks and deplete his chakra enough that she could launch her own attack. It took some doing and she was bloody and hurt by the time she found an opening. The exhausted wolf launched at Seiko, teeth flashing, aiming for his neck. Not expecting such a tactic, Seiko moved too slowly to dodge her attack. While she didn't attach in the exact place she had wanted to, Reyna nevertheless hung onto the man's neck with all her strength.

Eventually he stopped fighting against her and she heard his heartbeat slow. Still she savaged him, taking out all her pain and frustration on him. The sight of the injured and seemingly dead around her drove her to continue. She forgot about Katara fighting Griffin and for a while she completely forgot about her own human side. Finally exhaustion and the pain from her injuries caught up with her and she collapsed, her body automatically shifting back to her natural human form.

The panicked voices of other people around her finally started to rouse Reyna. Slowly her eyes opened and stared at the savaged, headless remains of Seiko. Startled she scrambled away from the corpse before the events that had led to her unconscious state returned to her. She pushed her trembling body upward, kneeling in the bloodied sand surrounding her. The taste of blood in her mouth nauseated her, but she ignored the feeling and wiped the blood from her lips on her sleeve. The entire time, her gaze moved over the battle field, taking in the injured and dead forms of those around her. She couldn't find Naruto's form among them which meant that he had to be on his feet somewhere. She knew he had been fighting and he was hard to miss in his bright orange outfit.

The sudden memory of Kakashi falling to the ground, seemingly lifeless flashed through her mind and despite the pain in her body she launched to her feet. Her now panic filled gaze flickered over the sand, desperate to find him. Gaara already had several people attending to him and somewhere in the back of her mind she registered someone saying that the Kazekage was alive. Finally her eyes landed on the still form of the Copy Ninja, sixty feet to her right. Stumbling and half crawling, she made her way to his side.

"Kakashi, please be alive," she muttered, her own injuries forgotten as she saw his chest rise and fall.

Once at his side, she collapsed her legs no longer able to carry her and she landed half on top of the senior Jounin. A pain-filled grunt echoed through her ears as she pushed herself back up to meet Kakashi's grey eye. Overjoyed and filled with adrenaline, she didn't think before she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"You're alive," she muttered over and over again until she registered his voice.

"Reyna, that really hurts," he muttered, though he was pleased to see that she was alive and moving.

"Right, sorry. Okay. We're going to get you to the hospital as soon as my legs cooperate," she replied, talking fast and releasing him.

He realized that despite everything and knowing that he was alive, she was slightly panicky, "Oh no, not the hospital again. I'm fine, really."

Kakashi attempted to get up but found Reyna's light tough on his chest was enough to keep him down, "No, you're not. You are going to the damn hospital and that's final. Now shut up and help me, help you up!" she snarled.

"Alright, alright, I'm too tired to argue right now. But Reyna, you're not exactly in great shape yourself you know."

"I'm more mobile than you are right now, so shut up and help me!"

Between the two of them, they somehow both made it to their feet and leaning upon each other, they headed towards the hospital. Immediately Kakashi was put in a bed, but Reyna waved away any aid that they offered to her, insisting that there were others who needed help more than she did. Instead, she settled into the chair by Kakashi's bed since he had passed out again as soon as two nurses had taken him from Reyna.

Bored and knowing Kakashi was in good hands for the time being, she slipped out of the room while the nurses checked him over and tended to his various wounds. She had told them about the Sharingan, so they wouldn't check that eye before she left. In the hall, she finally found another member of her team; Naruto.

"Naruto, are you alright?" she asked, her gaze taking in the blood that covered him.

"Yeah, I'm fine but I can't find Sakura and no one will tell me anything!" the blonde replied, frustrated.

Reyna was just about to answer when a familiar voice reached their ears, "Naruto! Reyna-Sensei! Are you two alright? Where's Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Yeah, we're both fine, what about you Sakura?" Naruto answered for both of them.

"I'm fine. I've been helping out around the hospital. What about Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked again.

"He's being looked after. I think he'll be fine though," Reyna answered, "I should head back in there though. I think I used a little too much chakra. I need to sit."

Reyna turned and disappeared back into Kakashi's room where she once again dropped into the chair. The nurses had completed their check and Kakashi was now bandaged, on a light pain killer and still unconscious.

Idly, she let her gaze flicker over the room around her, looking for something that would keep her awake for a while. Finding no television and nothing to read, she slumped back in the chair. Now that she was sitting and the adrenaline was beginning to leave her system, pain raced through her body. Carefully she schooled her features to hide the pain, and since everyone was so busy no one really paid any attention to her other than to ask if she needed anything.

Finally she leaned over and flipped open Kakashi's hip pouch. Sighing she snagged the book that he always carried and glanced at the title 'Make Out Violence'. She had been hoping that she would at least get the first book of the series but since she was desperate, she started reading. It didn't take long before she found herself really getting into the book. She was a little surprised at that fact, but decided not to worry.

She was about a quarter of the way through the book when Naruto returned a couple of hours later. He didn't immediately take notice of what book it was that she was reading.

"Hey, I couldn't find Kayha. You weren't there when Sakura said that Gaara wasn't doing too well either were you?"

Reyna shook her head, "Honestly, I really didn't want to hear how he was. He's in the shape he is because he saved me."

Naruto looked up at her and sighed, "I didn't know that. I guess I wouldn't want to hear bad news then either. Sorry. Hey, how's Kakashi-Sensei doing?"

"He'll be alright. He just needs to rest, I think he overused his Sharingan again," she muttered, lowering the book finally and Naruto caught sight of what book it was.

"Are you seriously reading Make-Out Tactics?" he asked, incredulously.

"Actually, it's Make-Out Violence," Reyna corrected, "And yeah, I am. This place is seriously lacking in the reading material department."

Naruto sighed, _Not another one_ he thought to himself before returning to Reyna, "Man, I thought it was an absolute snooze-fest."

Reyna shook her head, "It's actually not bad, although I do wonder what I missed in the first two books. Some of this I have no idea what the hell is going on."

Naruto rolled his eyes and in doing so caught sight of a nasty looking cut above Reyna's right eye, "Has anyone looked after your wounds?" he asked, changing the subject in typical Naruto style.

Reyna was finding it hard to keep track of the conversation by now and it took a second before she processed the change of topic, "It really is a good book…what? Oh, sorry, change of subject. No, I'm fine."

"Sure you are that's why you can't even keep up with what we're talking about, right?"

"Look, Naruto. I'm fine. There are a lot of people here who need help more than I do!"

"Reyna-Sensei, please just let someone check you out?" Naruto pleaded, his gaze taking in the amount of blood on her body and how tore up her clothes really were.

Reyna slammed the book down on the small table beside her and launched to her feet, ready to give Naruto shit for trying to tell her what to do. She wasn't even fully erect when her head swam and blackness engulfed her. She fell forward and Naruto caught her just before she landed on top of Kakashi.

"Sure, you're perfectly fine, Reyna-Sensei but don't worry…I still have your back."

One of the nurses came into the room and stopped as she realized Naruto was holding a very unconscious Reyna. Shaking herself out of it quickly enough she directed Naruto to place the jounin on the bed next to Kakashi's and chased the young blonde from the room so that she could clean and dress Reyna's wounds.

While he was pacing outside the room, Temari found him, "Hey, Naruto. You seem to have come out of this fight alright."

"Yeah, just a couple of scratches and bruises, but I heard about Gaara."

"Yeah, but he's tough. Hey, have you heard what Kankuro is doing?" Temari asked disgust in her voice.

"No, why?"

"He's planning a bloody funeral."

"Oh no…who died, please tell me it wasn't Gaara while I was gone?" Naruto's voice rose in worry for his friend.

"No…oh god no…it's for Crow."

"Crow? You mean his puppet, Crow?" Naruto asked incredulous.

Temari nodded and Naruto started to laugh. Temari shook her head and headed away from her hyper friend, muttering about being surrounded by crazy people. Naruto was still laughing when the nurse emerged from the room and told him he could return if he wanted to. She gave him a weird look as he continued to laugh and headed past her into the room.

Naruto was still chuckling when Kakashi started to wake up again, his grey eye hazy from the pain killer he had been given. He noticed Naruto first, who had finally managed to get his laughter under control. The next thing he noticed was a very pale Reyna laying in the bed next to him.

"Naruto? What happened to Reyna? She seemed fine when she brought me in," the worry in Kakashi's voice puzzled Naruto slightly, but he put it off for the time being.

"She probably would be better by now, but she wouldn't let anyone look after her when she brought you in. She finally passed out when she was talking to me and she didn't have a choice but to let someone look after her. The nurse said she'd be fine and that she just needed to get some rest and let her wounds heal. I guess she was pretty stressed out about you when she brought you in though."

Kakashi sighed and struggled up out of his own bed. The chair that Reyna had been sitting in with him was positioned between the two beds and since Naruto was still standing, Kakashi dropped into the chair. He glanced over at Reyna and relaxed when he realized she was breathing steadily and, other than looking a little pale and had a few bandages that were sporting spots of blood, she was alright. Then he noticed his book on the table beside him.

"Why is my book over here?" he asked aloud.

"Well, Reyna-Sensei was reading it when I came in to see how you were doing before she passed out. I guess she must have taken it out of your hip pouch. She was complaining that there was a serious lack of reading material."

"She took my book again? She swore she'd never do that again," Kakashi muttered, "Guess I'm going to have to put some kind of trap on my damn books now to protect them from her. How is everyone else doing?"

"Gaara's not doing so well, but everyone else seems to be alright. Sakura's been helping in the hospital and Katara was helping Kayha. Temari is already heading home and I guess Kankuro is too," at the mention of Kankuro, Naruto started to giggle.

Kakashi raised a brow at his student, "What's so funny?"

"Oh yeah, you haven't heard yet. Well, Kankuro's planning a funeral right now."

"Oh? Who died in this battle?"

"It's for Crow…" Naruto got out.

"Oh, that's too bad," the pain meds were still making it hard for him to think right, but it suddenly dawned on him, "Wait. Isn't Crow one of his puppets?"

"Yeah…" Naruto broke out into full laughter and it wasn't long before Kakashi joined him.

The sound of laughter reached Reyna's mind and she struggled to open her eyes and find out what was so damned funny that they were waking her up. Gradually her eyes opened and she saw Naruto at the foot of her bed and a shift of her eyes told her Kakashi was mobile again as he was sitting in the chair by her bed, book lying forgotten on his leg.

"What the hell is so damned funny?" she ground out, her voice raw and her throat sore.

"Well…" Naruto didn't get any further than that before he was laughing even harder.

"Kankuro…" Kakashi started before his laughter stopped him as well, despite the obvious pain the laughter caused.

"Is planning…" Naruto tried again.

"A funeral…" Kakashi finished.

"And how the hell is planning a funeral amusing? I mean, seriously what the hell is wrong with you two? What kind of drugs did they give you Kakashi?" Reyna was a little miffed at the two of them, considering the seriousness of what she thought was the situation.

"Wait…" Naruto stopped her ranting at them.

"You have to know the whole story…" Kakashi seemed to be able to pull himself under enough control to finish the story, "It's not the fact that he's planning a funeral. It's who he's planning it for. Apparently he's planning a funeral for Crow."

As Kakashi started laughing again and Naruto collapsed on the now empty bed Kakashi had vacated, Reyna drew her brows together thinking, "Isn't Crow a Chakra Puppet?"

They both nodded and Reyna found herself snickering right along with them. Unfortunately her own wounds were a little more painful since she didn't get any pain killers like Kakashi. Still the other two knew she found it as amusing as they did, and Kakashi leaned against the side of her bed, trying to breathe and laugh at the same time.


	9. Crow's Funeral

**Jerrie, thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming! As requested, here's a short interlude about Crow's funeral! This was all Kayha, I just did the writing!**

**Author's Note: I own nothing except Reyna; even Kayha and Katara are creations of a friend. Everything you recognize is property of Masashi Kishimoto. Characters may continue to be slightly OOC but we add a bit of humor here…. **

**I also have to give credit to my friend, her alter ego is Kayha just like mine is Reyna, for the great ideas and the fun caffeine driven writing!**

CROW'S FUNERAL

After checking on her brother, friends and the Leaf Delegation, Temari headed back for home deciding that she was going to have everything ready for when they were finally released. A quick check of the kitchen revealed that there wasn't much left in it as far as things that she could cook, so a quick run to the store was answer to that problem; unfortunately she didn't know how to fix her other problem as far as food went; she had absolutely no idea how to cook anything.

Over the course of the next couple of days, she barely saw Kankuro around at all as he planned the funeral for Crow. The few times she had seen him had really made her question the sanity of her brother as he was dragging some of his oldest puppets out of storage and back into his room. She would simply shake her head and disappear in the opposite direction as he did, deciding she was not going to let him drag her into his insanity.

The morning that the majority of her injured friends were to return found Temari frantically trying to clean and found Kankuro setting up his room for Crow's funeral. Finally Temari had had enough of her brother's weird behaviour when it came to his puppets and she wanted some help and she stormed up the stairs and into his room.

Kankuro had set chairs up in rows and all of his puppets were seated there. The broken pieces of Crow lay before them and as Kankuro began to speak he used his chakra threads to make the seated puppets mourn for their lost brethren.

"We have gathered on this morning to say good bye to a good friend. He was a great ninja and if not for his sacrifice many of us would not be here today. Crow was a good friend, always there when one needed to talk; and with this family that could be a lot of the time," Kankuro began in a somber voice.

Temari stood shocked in the door way as Kankuro continued speaking of Crow, "He will be sorely missed in times of battle and in times of peace."

Finally she couldn't take anymore, "Kankuro, what the hell are you doing?"

Kankuro looked up at his sister and shrugged, "What does it look like? I'm conducting Crow's funeral."

"Well, give it a rest would ya? I could use some help downstairs to get everything cleaned up before the rest of the group gets back!"

"Miss, if you're not going to be quiet, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Some of us actually respect the dead," Kankuro intoned, using one of the puppets in the back to push Temari back out the door and close it behind her.

"Man, my family is weird. Why me? How can I be related to these people?" Temari asked herself.

"Miss! Please be quiet and leave! You are upsetting the mourners!" Kankuro hollered from his room and Temari shook her head.

As she started down the stairs she muttered, "I think he's gone completely loopy this time."

The further down the stairs she got the more she wrinkled her nose. It took a few seconds before she realized what the smell could be. With a horrified gasp she bolted down the final few stairs and into the kitchen which was now mostly filled with smoke that was beginning to waft into the rest of the house. She had completely forgotten about lunch that she had started to cook. Quickly she pulled the charred pan from the oven and sighed, dropping it into the sink.

"Damn it, Kankuro! Now I don't have time to make something else. Oh well, guess we're eating take out again," she growled under her breath before heading out and down the street to get something edible for the injured group that would be returning soon.

Kankuro appeared in the kitchen not long after Temari returned, "What's burning?"

"You if you don't shut the hell up," Temari growled in response as she pulled take out boxes from the bags and set it out on the counter.

Naruto, Sakura, Kayha and Katara asked much the same question when they appeared a few minutes later and Temari just shook her head, defeated, "Where's Kakashi, Reyna and Gaara?"

"Kakashi and Reyna are on their way back now, they should be here soon though," Sakura replied.

Kakashi and Reyna spent the next two days confined to hospital beds, but finally they managed to annoy the staff enough that they agreed that they could go back to Gaara's with the agreement that they would take it easy for a while. Reyna healed quickly, though nowhere near as fast as Naruto or Kayha but by the time they were heading for Gaara's most of her wounds had healed. She matched her stride with Kakashi's as they walked down the street in the late afternoon heat, silence stretching out between them.

"Reyna, why did you steal my book when you said you never would again?" Kakashi finally asked a little hurt that she had gone back on her word to him.

"Huh? Oh in the hospital? Sorry about that, but I wasn't going to keep it. As soon as you woke up I was going to give it back, but I needed something to do while you were unconscious and that was the only thing around to read. There wasn't even a television to stare at."

"Oh…well, I guess that's okay. What did you think of it?" he asked curious.

"It was a lot better than I thought it would be…but it's still porn, you perverted hedgehog. It's just porn with a plot line and a good one; just don't tell Jiraiya-Sensei I said so. I'd never live it down. You don't happen to have the first book with you do you?" she asked him hopefully.

"No, but I have a copy in my apartment if you want to borrow it."

Reyna grinned and they fell into silence again as they approached the house. Kakashi was surprised that she had actually read the book and even more so that she had enjoyed it and wanted to read the others. If he had anything to say about it, she was going to end up as addicted to them as he was.

As they stepped inside the house, Reyna sniffed the air and immediately started to cough. Kakashi laid a hand on the back of her shoulders in concern until she straitened and wrinkled her nose.

"Apparently someone burnt something," she muttered in explanation for her coughing attack.

Kakashi carefully sniffed the air himself and caught the smell as well. The two headed further inside heading for the kitchen where Kankuro, Naruto, Sakura, Katara and Kayha were standing around looking at a stricken Temari.

"I really tried to make everything perfect for you guys to come back to…I guess I just really can't cook," she muttered, "but I did get some take out so we won't starve to death."

Reyna shook her head and as everyone pitched in to help Temari clean up the mess, Reyna took advantage of it. She approached Kayha when she was alone and tapped her on the shoulder lightly.

"Kayha, what happened to the other guy that attacked?"

"He took off. I guess he got himself pretty hurt at some point," Kayha replied trying to evade the question but still answer it.

"Right; thanks, Kayha."

Kayha nodded and returned to what she was doing. Reyna moved away, gradually making her way to the front door which no one seemed to notice. Without a word to anyone and with no one even noticing she had left, she ducked outside into village. On light feet she headed through the village and out the main gates. She paused just long enough to catch Griffin's scent before she tore across the sand, following her nose.

**A/N: Okay, so Crow's funeral is done, poor Kankuro! No worries though, Crow will return for Gaara's birthday which is coming up fast, but first another fight. Stay tuned for REYNA'S RECKLESSNESS RENEWED! Really, that girl could give Naruto a run for his money in that department. Anyway, as always please feed the muses and click the button below!**


	10. Reyna's Recklessness Renewed

**Author's Note: I own nothing except Reyna; even Kayha and Katara are creations of a friend. Everything you recognize is property of Masashi Kishimoto. Characters may continue to be slightly OOC**

**I also have to give credit to my friend, her alter ego is Kayha just like mine is Reyna, for the great ideas and the fun caffeine driven writing!**

**Alright, on to…**

**(Jiraiya poofs in from nowhere): They should know why it's renewed recklessness…**

**REYNA: Right, sorry! You want to tell them, since you trained her?**

**JIRAIYA: She was a pain in my ass! Always getting into the most unwinnable situations and never caring who she hurt in the process…herself included! I thought I'd finally got this crap out of her! Why must you be so evil to these characters?**

**REYNA: Hehe! Just wait…it gets worse… And I do it because it's fun! Now, can people go on and read?**

**JIRAIYA: Of course! Enjoy everyone…hey, I finally get mentioned!**

REYNA'S RECKLESSNESS RENEWED

Reyna didn't pause until she had left the sand behind her and her feet touched grass. Along the way, she had shifted to her four-legged self in order to cover a greater distance in less time. She shifted back when she finally had to take a break and catch some sleep. She woke up with a start, with a sense that someone was nearby. Without a thought she formed the hand signs for her Shadow Meld Jutsu. Shadows clung around her, blocking her from sight and sliding her back into the trees.

She recognized Kayha when she appeared in the small clearing that Reyna had been resting in. With a thought, the shadows lifted her into the tree branches. She shifted the branch under her feet, letting Kayha know someone was there. The shadows slipped away from her as she dropped down in front of Kayha who had drawn her sword. Quickly it was put away again.

"Look, you can't win, Reyna," Kayha started softly.

"What the hell do you know about me? I already took out that other guy…Seiko."

"Reyna, Griffin is ten times more powerful than Seiko. I'm trying to save your life here," Kayha shot back, her patience slipping away.

"Don't. I didn't ask you to come after me. If I needed someone at my back I would have Kakashi here with me. Does that not say something to you when I don't even ask him to come with me?"

Kayha sighed, "Look, I can't let you do this. It's suicide."

"I don't care what you freaking think," Reyna snarled before throwing a hard punch to Kayha's stomach.

Reyna didn't even watch to see if she had knocked Kayha off balance before she shot away and was once again following Griffin's scent. It was stronger now, and she knew she was getting close. Anger sang through her veins along with the adrenaline that always accompanied her when she knew there was a fight coming. At the mouth of a cave, she knew she had found Griffin. His scent clung to the rock and she smirked to herself. With a few hand signs she was once again encased in shadows, gliding along with them in her confidence.

"I thought I felt a wolf nearby," Griffin muttered, "Why not face me head on instead of slipping around in your damn shadows?"

"How did you know I was here?" Reyna growled even as she let the shadows slide away from her.

"Oh, Reyna I haven't felt your kind for so long. You all have a unique feel to you. Now why don't we just fight so I can kill you and get this over with?"

As Griffin pulled his sword, Reyna made a few frantic hand signs and as the white smoke obscured her and her shadow clone briefly, she disappeared beneath the rock under her feet. Her clone launched at Griffin and he grinned as his sword easily sliced through her body, but that smile disappeared when he realized it had only been a clone.

"Damn you with all these damn kid games. Come out and fight like a good little wolf girl!"

Beneath the rock, Reyna grinned. She had never met anyone that could break through the Head Hunter Jutsu. She reached up and snagged Griffin's ankle, pulling him into the rock even as she pulled herself back to the surface. She smirked at him but instantly it vanished as he only glared.

"See now you've gone and pissed me right off!"

The rock shuddered under her feet and she leapt back, but not fast enough as his fist broke through in front of her. She had taken a lot of hard hits in the past, but nothing could compare to the force of his fist connecting with her shoulder. She scrambled trying to keep her feet under her, but ended up flat on her back as Griffin emerged from the destroyed rock around him. He towered over her, and she knew she never should have hit Kayha and suddenly wished she had brought someone with her. She flinched as that sword headed towards her, but the pain never came. Blood dripped onto her and she looked up into the changing eyes of Kayha.

Reyna glanced away from her face to where the sword was embedded in Kayha's back, breaking what looked to Reyna like a curse mark. She didn't worry about that for the moment though as she glanced back into Kayha's eyes, only to see that they were glowing red and that wings were starting to stretch out around her.

Reyna scrambled back away from them as Kayha turned to face Griffin who was cursing himself for breaking the curse mark. She didn't really pay attention to the battle that took place above her, only knowing that occasionally blood would land on her body. She knew she should flee, but she couldn't make her body obey. She had tracked Griffin down for revenge for the pack and she'd be damned if she was going to let this drive her away. Even if she didn't kill him, she had to know that he was dead. She was shocked when Griffin crashed down in front of her and Kayha landed off to the side.

"Finish it, Reyna," Kayha spoke softly, but Reyna didn't waste any time.

With a thought a wolf stood in her place, eyes blazing with fury even as blood dried in her fur. Without further thought, and without even hearing Kayha's warning to hurry because he was starting to recover, Reyna tore into him. She made sure there was no chance that he would be able to recover. Starting with his head, she tore him to pieces, scattering body parts across the cave in her frenzy. When she finished she glanced up at Kayha's whispered words though they didn't register. In the blink of an eye, Reyna found herself alone in the cave with the pieces of Griffin. She came back to herself and shook her head; not bothering to shift back to her human form before fleeing back towards the Sand Village.

**A/N: Hmmm, now is she going to head for Gaara in the hospital or is there someone else that she's going to flee to first? Stay tuned to find out! **

**JIRAIYA: Hey! Do I get anymore narrative time?**

**REYNA: Eventually…and besides you got a lot more of it in the beginning of Reyna's story!**

**JIRAIYA: Yeah, but it's not posted for all the world to see and love!**

**REYNA: Alright, alright. If anyone is interested in Reyna's beginning…and Jiraiya's part in all of it, let me know so the old Pervy Sage will leave me alone! **

**JIRAIYA: And as always, review. Every muse needs reviews! Even mine! Now…for some research of my own.**

**REYNA: Oh brother…well, until next time!**


	11. Kakashi's Decision

**Author's Note: I own nothing except Reyna; even Kayha and Katara are creations of a friend. Everything you recognize is property of Masashi Kishimoto. Characters may continue to be slightly OOC**

**I also have to give credit to my friend, her alter ego is Kayha just like mine is Reyna, for the great ideas and the fun caffeine driven writing!**

**Alright, on to… *checks to make sure no one has objections* Chapter 11!**

KAKASHI'S DECISION

Just before the Sand Village came into view, Reyna paused to catch some of her breath and shift back to her human form. The only thought in her mind was reaching Kakashi. Within a few seconds she was once again flying across the sand towards the village and the safety of Kakashi. She drew a lot of looks as she ran hard towards the village. Sand ninja sprang up but she was gone again before they could do more than give a startled gasp at her appearance. The village passed in a blur as she ran towards Gaara's house, slamming through the door in a panic.

"Kakashi!" she hollered, startling Temari and Kankuro. "Kakashi!"

Kakashi appeared from the kitchen, book in hand, not realizing that Reyna was still pretty much at a full run, "What is it, Rey…." He trailed off as she slammed bodily into him, knocking them both to the ground.

"Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi," his name was a mantra and he could feel her entire body shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"Reyna, calm down; I'm right here," he muttered, conscious of Kankuro and Temari's curious stares.

"We need to talk…NOW," she growled, pushing herself away from him.

"I would say that we do," he replied trying to keep himself calm in order to try to calm her down.

Her frantic gaze landed on Temari and Kankuro, "Not here," was all the warning he got before she grabbed his arm and drug him upstairs, "And no damn book!"

Temari glanced at her brother as Kakashi's book came flying down the stairs, "If the next thing I see is clothing, I'm outta here."

Once upstairs, Reyna drug Kakashi into his room and slammed the door closed, pacing the small room restlessly. Kakashi was starting to worry as he watched her, the slight annoyance he'd felt when she'd thrown his book was vanishing to be taken over by it. The more he watched her, the more worried about her he became. He'd never seen her act in this manner before, it was as if she was trying to find someplace to hide, or someone to reassure her. Now he could even see her body trembling and he was beginning to wonder how she was managing to keep her legs supporting her.

"Reyna, you have to calm down and tell me what's wrong," he finally spoke when it became clear that she wasn't going to start.

She turned terrified eyes to his and launched herself across the room at him but this time he was ready and half caught her, his hands resting on her waist as she grabbed his shoulders to help keep herself up. She was practically panting as she clung to his shoulders, as though he was the only thing grounding her at the moment.

"Red eyes," she muttered, trying to force her breathing to come under her control, "Wings…Kayha…"

"Reyna, you have to breathe. You aren't making any sense. What happened?"

Reyna closed her eyes and leaned in against him, her head on his chest as she breathed his scent in deeply, and although she was still shaking, she seemed to calm down while he waited, "Kayha…changed. Even her scent, Kakashi and that's not normal. Then again neither is growing wings."

She spoke slowly, forcing the words out and Kakashi immediately muttered, "We have to get to the hospital."

She pulled her head back, even though she was still clinging to him like her life depended on it, "I am not crazy, Kakashi."

"That's funny that it was you that thought that but I meant we need to talk to Gaara. He may know more about what's happening."

Reyna nodded, "Right."

"Reyna I need to know everything that happened," Kakashi started but she shook her head.

"I will tell you both together."

Still trembling, she walked with Kakashi back to the hospital and slipped into Gaara's room where he was sitting up. He gave them a curious look, but when they said it was about Kayha it turned to concern.

"What happened? Is she alright?" Gaara asked.

"Yes and no," Reyna seemed to be the exact opposite of what she had been the entire walk over. She had gone from being frantic and panicked to being completely deadly calm. Kakashi quirked a brow at that, a little worried about the change in her mood so quickly. She outlined what had happened and Kakashi found worry and annoyance battling in his mind as she explained what she had done.

"I went after Griffin alone for my own stupid reasons. Kayha must have figured it out after I asked her what had happened to him during the battle in the village and came after me. She tried to stop me, but me being me, wouldn't let her. For some reason she still came to help me out which was good because I was seriously having my ass handed to me. Kayha took Griffin's sword to her back for me, but no worries because she survived. The problem is that she started to…change," still she was absolutely calm as she spoke, worrying Kakashi even more, "I think it had something to do with where the sword hit. It broke what looked like a curse mark on her back and then her eyes were red and glowing and she grew wings…of all things. She fought Griffin above me, I don't know what happened during that fight, and I was a little too worried about just surviving to pay much attention. She let me finish him off, and I did one hell of a job of it. So I ran back here when she vanished and tackled Kakashi in the kitchen doorway. I told him part of this, we came here and now we are here and I'm telling you."

The end of her explanation worried Kakashi even more; there was something seriously not right about the way she was talking. He had a feeling she was barely holding herself together, but now wasn't really the time for it. Gaara called for Katara and while they waited for her, Kakashi kept one hand firmly on Reyna's shoulder assuming that if his presence had grounded her before it would now.

"Lord Kazekage, I may be able to reseal that mark if we can get her back here and if I can't Jiraiya is far more talented in that than I. We will find a way, but for now I think I need to get Reyna out of here."

"I just have one more question: Where did you last see Kayha, Reyna?" Gaara asked.

"In the Land of Rivers. There's a large cave and that's where I found Griffin and the last place I saw Kayha."

"Kakashi, I may need one of your team to go with Katara to find Kayha," Gaara gaze shifted to Kakashi.

"Right, she can take Naruto. I know he'll jump at the chance to help."

Gaara nodded and as Katara entered the room, Kakashi steered Reyna back out. By the time they had reached the house again, Reyna seemed to have recovered acting more like herself and yet still off enough that Kakashi was still a little worried. Now though, his annoyance that she had left alone to track down someone that she knew was extremely dangerous was starting to win out. Once inside, he collected his book from the foot of the stairs and pulled her back up to his room.

"Reyna, what the hell were you thinking?" he asked as he closed the door with a snap behind them.

"What are you talking about, Kashi?" she asked, dropping down onto the side of his bed.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! You went after an extremely dangerous enemy that you knew was extremely dangerous ALONE! I thought that Master Jiraiya had beaten that recklessness out of you!"

Reyna glared at him, letting anger overtake her fear as she looked up at him, "He took out every one of my teammates; including you! That and the fact that he was one of the people who ordered my entire pack destroyed! And if it wasn't for Jiraiya-Sensei's teaching I would have gone after him the instant I awoke after the fight with Seiko; injuries or no! I wouldn't have worried about any of you!

"So you let your own need for revenge overrule the fact that you are a shinobi? That's it I'm ordering an escort for you until such a time as **I** deem you no longer need it!"

"What? Kakashi you can't be serious! You can't do that to me!"

"I'm pretty damn sure I can!"

"No, you can't. You know damn well there is next to no one who can actually keep up with me!"

A knock at the door interrupted them, "What?" they both snapped.

Kankuro's voice floated through the door, "Hey, um… do you guys know where Katara went?"

"No!" again they both answered together and Kankuro paused, leaning against the wall and listening to them fight.

"I don't need a damn freaking escort!" Reyna snarled.

"Yeah, well, I don't want you taking off on me again! Therefore you can't be left alone. I don't want you dying on me!"

"I was doing fine!"

"You're only alive because Kayha rescued your ass!"

"I would have figured something out!"

"That's not what you said when you tackled me, freaking out and so damned scared you couldn't string three words together!"

Their voices were starting to float through the house, everyone around confused since Kakashi never raised his voice. Kankuro debated on whether or not he really wanted to interrupt again and figured he'd just wait until one of them stormed out of the room and he could catch them.

"Shut up, Kakashi! I don't need one!"

"You are getting one, even if I have to do it myself because I can keep up with you," his voice had dropped down to an almost dangerous growl.

"Really now? I get to have you following me around, by my side day and night?" she asked with an evil grin.

"Reyna, what are you planning? I know that look," but Reyna just gave him the look that said she was far too intrigued with that idea.

"In that case…maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing," she muttered and Kakashi looked a little worried about what he had just got himself into.

When it seemed as though they were no longer fighting, Kankuro knocked again and this time Kakashi opened the door.

"Reyna, I need to talk to you alone," Kankuro said quietly but the look he got from Kakashi said it wasn't going to happen.

"Sure, Kankuro, I'm sure Kakashi will wait outside the door since he won't let me do anything by myself at the moment."

Kakashi slipped out the door, closing it behind him and leaning against the wall where Kankuro had been leaning up until that point. Sighing, he pulled out his book and started reading while the other two spoke.

"Reyna, I want you to come with me to find Katara and Naruto. I don't know why she didn't ask me to go with her," Kankuro said quietly, aware that Kakashi was standing outside.

"What?" Reyna shrieked at him, frantically shaking her head and backing away towards the door, "Never, ever, ever again will I go the Land of Rivers! No way, no how!"

Kakashi blinked as the door opened and Reyna bolted out and down the stairs, Kankuro stood in the door way watching her, "What did I say?" he asked Kakashi.

Kakashi shrugged, "I don't know, but don't do it again. Damn it, now I have to go after her. Do you have any idea how fast that girl can run? Hmm, maybe I can get a chance to tackle _her_ for a change of pace."

Kakashi didn't even glance back at Kankuro as he replaced his book in his pouch and darted after the panicked Jounin. Kakashi chased Reyna through the village for ten minutes before he got the upper hand on her and launched from an alleyway and into her side. She hit the ground with a grunt, though Kakashi cradled her from a hard fall as much as he could even as he landed on top of her.

"What did I tell you about running off alone?" he asked as she looked up at him trying to get her breath back.

"Right, lost my head coach. Although if you wanted to get me on my back all you really had to do was ask," she grinned at him.

"Um… okay then. I'll keep that in mind," he muttered as he regained his feet and offered a hand to pull her back onto her own feet.

What he didn't expect was for her to start shaking again, just slightly, as she closed her eyes and let him pull her up. She didn't immediately release his hand and she slowly opened her eyes and that was when he realized she was barely holding it together. He shook his head, deciding he really needed to get her back to the house and out of the middle of the village before she lost her control.

Kakashi left no time in getting them back to the house, finding that the more she was around him the stronger her control seemed to grow. He had a very bad feeling that it was going to be at night when she was asleep that shit was going to hit the fan. Sighing he pulled her down onto the couch beside him.

"Reyna, are you alright?" he finally asked.

She shrugged, "I told you there was something strange about her."

Kakashi sighed, "You did and I ignored it. I am sorry about that, but at the same time, she still isn't a threat to the village. She let you kill Griffin and left you alive and didn't come back to the village despite the fact that she could have."

Reyna sighed, "Yeah, I guess. It's just how can I possibly trust her when she kept something like that from everyone except Katara?"

Kakashi sighed and shrugged, "You don't have to, but you have to at least have some respect for that kind of control."

Reyna nodded, "Yeah, I guess your right about that. It's just that every time I close my eyes all I can see are those eyes…" she shuddered.

Kakashi remained silent but shifted closer to her and draped an arm around her shoulders, giving her what support he could with his presence and she leaned against him slightly. They remained like that for a while until they heard the front door open and they guiltily jumped apart. Temari paused in the doorway, wondering if she had actually seen what she thought she saw. She shook her head and headed for the stairs.

It was starting to get late by then and Reyna turned to Kakashi, "Are you hungry? I can cook something up for supper."

Kakashi nodded and from the top of the stairs Temari spoke as well, "I'm starving!"

Reyna shook her head and slowly pushed herself up, getting stiff now that she had been sitting for a while. The run to and from the Land of Rivers combined with two massive fights pretty much back to back was finally starting to catch up with her. Kakashi watched her a little worried at the way she was moving, but soon she it was less evident.

It didn't take Reyna long to throw together a simple, yet filling supper. The three of them ate in silence before Temari headed back up the stairs and the two of them found themselves alone yet again. Kakashi glanced over at Reyna who was staring at her empty plate. He made a choice right there and laid a hand on her shoulder. He knew she was really out of it when that made her jump and she turned startled amber eyes up at him.

"Hey, I think you need to get some sleep," he hadn't even finished talking when she was shaking her head, making him wonder if she had gotten any sleep since she had been discharged from the hospital.

"No, I was just…thinking," Reyna attempted a reassuring smile but it didn't work.

"When was the last time you slept, Reyna?"

"Oh I don't know, but I'm fine. Really."

"No, you're not and you know it. I need you alert and not sleep deprived, Reyna. Look, why don't you just stay with me until you can deal with this?"

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," she muttered remembering what she had done to her other room, and that had only been a nightmare about the pack; this was so much worse.

"Look, I know that being around me calms you down or something so there is no argument. You are sleeping with me."

A strangled choke sounded from the doorway and they both looked up to see Temari staring at them, slightly horrified. Temari bolted into the kitchen and grabbed a handful of cookies before launching back out the kitchen and falling over her feet in her scramble to get away. Kakashi scratched the back of his head, confused.

"I wonder what her issue is," he muttered.

Reyna gave him an incredulous look and shook her head, "Maybe the fact that she walked in on the wrong part of that conversation and took it in a completely wrong way."

Kakashi chuckled and Reyna found herself joining him, "Well, you did say all I had to do is ask…."

Reyna felt heat flush her face and she dropped her head, "I was kidding…mostly," she muttered.

Kakashi continue to laugh to himself as he pulled her to her feet by her elbow and headed up the stairs following the path that Temari had taken earlier though they weren't moving at quite the same pace. He let Reyna slip into her own room and change into something a bit more conducive to sleeping. She stepped out of her room a few moments later dressed in a black tank top and a pair of ripped up pants and bare feet.

Reyna followed Kakashi down to his own room and waited outside his room while he changed as well. He opened the door and she slipped inside, Temari had started back out of her own room but when she witnessed that she ran down the stairs, out of the house and to the nearest hotel room she could find.

**A/N: Poor Temari…Well we're slowly making our way to Gaara's party and the return to the Leaf Village! As always please review! Chapter 12 is in the works (and nearly done) I am on a roll tonight!**


	12. Batters Are Not Supposed to Explode

**Author's Note: I own nothing except Reyna; even Kayha and Katara are creations of a friend. Everything you recognize is property of Masashi Kishimoto. Characters may continue to be slightly OOC**

**I also have to give credit to my friend, her alter ego is Kayha just like mine is Reyna, for the great ideas and the fun caffeine driven writing!**

BATTERS ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO EXPLODE…

The next few days passed quietly for the three of them, Reyna finally starting to calm down about the whole Kayha transformation. That was, at least, until she saw Kayha entering the village. Every instinct in her body screamed at her to run and run far. Even with Kakashi walking along behind her, as he'd been doing ever since she had returned, she bolted in the opposite direction. Kayha was headed towards the hospital and Reyna turned and headed away. She didn't get very far before Kakashi caught her again though, wrapping both his arms around her and pulling her back against him.

His scent hit her mind, but she continued to fight his hold, the instinct to get away from a predator over riding everything else in her mind at that moment. Gradually she started to calm down and he loosened his hold, turning her to face him now. He met her gaze and sighed as he met nothing but panic and fear.

"Reyna, calm down, you're fine," he said quietly, keeping a solid grip on her vest.

Slowly she started to force back her fear though it was still evident in her tense posture, "I really don't think I can be around her, Kakashi. There are times when instinct over rides everything else."

"Well then you're going to have to work through this. Just remember you don't have to do this alone, Reyna."

She nodded, though he could tell that she wasn't looking forward to this. Slowly they started back down the street, Kakashi once again had his book in hand, but now he was walking almost shoulder to shoulder with Reyna. They reached the house before Kayha and Reyna immediately locked herself in Kakashi's room while he remained downstairs with Temari. Reyna didn't appear even when the scent of supper wafted up to her and made her stomach growl. She decided she would much rather be hungry than have to face Kayha. All else failed, she was pretty sure she could slip out in the middle of the night and snatch something when everyone was asleep, even if she did have to share a bed with Kakashi.

She didn't have to worry about how she was going to sneak out of his bed without waking him though. She could hear someone cleaning up in the kitchen and the gentle murmur of voices though she couldn't make out the words. She was curled up on the pillows, knees to her chest when Kakashi opened the door, a plate in his hand. She lifted her head and sniffed the air, meeting his gaze before her eyes flickered to the plate.

"You brought me supper?" she asked.

"You didn't think I'd let you starve up here did you? I figured I'd let you do this your own way at your own pace, but eventually you know you are going to have to see her," Kakashi replied, handing her the plate as she uncurled her legs and sat up.

Eagerly she started to eat even as he spoke and nodded, "I know, just…not right now."

Kakashi nodded and laid back on the bed, his feet still on the floor as he stared at the ceiling. When Reyna was finished eating, he took her plate and headed back downstairs. The sound of conversation continued below her, and she really wanted to be able to go down and talk to Naruto and Sakura, but Kayha's voice also drifted up to her and kept her firmly on the bed. It was a while before Kakashi returned and she heard the others also making their way to their rooms for the night.

In the few days since she had returned, most of her things had migrated from her own room and into Kakashi's so she was already changed when he opened the door again. Without a word, he grabbed his own change of clothes and disappeared into the hall again before returning a few minutes later. Reyna shifted onto what was quickly becoming her side of the bed while Kakashi slid under his own blanket. Silence settled over the house, and despite sharing a roof with Kayha, Reyna was quickly asleep.

Reyna shivered slightly and reached for her blanket, only to realize that it was nowhere near her. Forcing her eyes open, she squinted against the sunlight that entered the room around the heavy curtains on the window. Based on the amount of light, it was late in the morning if not early afternoon and based on the sound of his deep, steady breathing even Kakashi was still asleep and the house was still silent.

She rolled over and realized that Kakashi had her blanket wrapped around him, "Kakashi!"

Reyna's sharp bark near his ear brought a groan from his mask covered lips, "What?" he muttered in return.

"Give me back my blanket! I'm cold!"

"What? This is my blanket, get your own!" he snapped back at her, not enjoying the fact that he had been awakened in such a manner.

"You stole my blanket last night and now I can't find it!"

"Then it's on the floor. Fetch…" he muttered not thinking.

Reyna snarled, "That's it!"

She yanked her pillow, which he'd also managed to steal from her in the night, out from under his head, bringing a curse from the silver haired man beside her. Once she had her pillow in hand, she brought it down over his head and then his torso before pushing him off the edge of the bed where he fell with a thud.

"Ha! I win!" she bounced onto her feet, jumping on the bed in victory.

Little did they know that downstairs their fight was a source of amusement to the rest of the house. The small group snickered and wondered if that was the end. Just as they were about to continue with their days a yelp from Reyna drew them all to a pause.

Kakashi sat up on the floor and watched Reyna celebrating what she thought was a victory. Unfortunately for her, he wasn't about to let that go and before she realized he was moving again, he had tackled her off the other side of the bed, bringing a very undignified yelp from her as they both hit the floor.

"What was that about you winning?" he asked.

"I will get you back for that fetch comment…" she warned before hitting him with the pillow she still had in her hand, again.

"What the hell?" Kakashi muttered as Reyna levered herself to her feet using his shoulder.

"What? I'm not allowed a playful side?"

Kakashi grinned to himself, finding he kind of liked this side of her, "It's going to take some getting used to, is all."

Reyna rolled her eyes and gathered up some clean clothes before ducking out of his room to get changed in her own. Kakashi did the same and the two ended up heading for the stairs at the same time and Reyna bolted ahead of him, bounding down the stairs.

Kakashi shook his head at the change in her attitude, but he was willing to bet that the instant she say Kayha it would disappear. He followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen where she was making herself something to eat and he joined her. It seemed that everyone else had headed out already and the house was quiet.

For the next few days, Reyna and Kayha avoided each other, which meant that Kakashi didn't see Kayha much either. Still, he decided that it would be a good idea to shadow Reyna around the village in order to ensure she didn't pull another really stupid stunt like she had with Griffin. One afternoon, Reyna slipped into the kitchen at the house and froze, Kakashi behind her as always.

"What the hell?" they muttered in unison, taking in the mess around them.

Flour coated most of the kitchen and Temari was standing in the middle of it all. Reyna shook her head, slowly picking her way over to the other woman. She glanced up at the ceiling and was shocked yet again since Temari had somehow managed to get some kind of batter on the ceiling along with more flour.

"What happened in here?" Kakashi asked.

"I baked a cake," Temari said proudly and Reyna quirked a brow.

"How in the world did you end up with this kind of mess?"

"Well, the flour kind of slipped out of my hands and then I tried to catch it and it flew everywhere," Temari shrugged, "I'll clean it up, no worries."

Again, Reyna glanced above her, "And you got cake batter on the ceiling how?"

"Oh, well…while I was mixing it, the batter kind of…exploded." Reyna stared at her, at a loss for words, "but look, the cake's done."

Reyna glanced over to where she was pointing and once again shook her head, "You do know that cake batter isn't supposed to explode right? And that cake looks like it could be used as a weapon. No offense, Temari. Why are you baking a cake anyway?"

"For Gaara's birthday tomorrow," she informed her, "Didn't you guys hear about the party? Kayha and I are throwing it, but I guess I'm going to have to go and buy a cake now."

Reyna sighed and glanced over her shoulder at Kakashi, "What kind of cake does Gaara like?"

"I was just making a marble cake for him. I'm not actually sure what he likes," Temari admitted.

"Kakashi do you think you can find something to do that does not involve hovering over me for about an hour and a half? I'll help Temari make another cake and if I leave the house you have my full permission to put me on a leash if you want."

Kakashi quirked a brow at that but nodded, "Sure, I'll just hang out and read for a while in the living room while Naruto's not here and it's quiet."

Kakashi headed out of the kitchen, heading for the living room and the couch while Reyna turned back to Temari, "Alright. Cooking lesson number 1…batters are not supposed to explode…neither is flour."

The two laughed a little at that and set about starting another cake batter and while Reyna was the one who knew how to really cook, she took a small step back and let Temari do most of the work. Kakashi only stuck his head in the kitchen once when there was a crash and the sound of the two of them laughing. While the oven reheated, the two had started to clean up the mess and had knocked the first cake on the floor. It didn't even sport a crack in it, and Temari sighed.

"Guess you were right, Reyna. That would have been really, really bad."

Reyna grinned and shrugged, "Hey, at least if anybody gets out of line we have something to throw at them."

Kakashi rolled his eye and returned to the couch to continue reading. When Reyna reappeared from the kitchen she had Temari in tow. The two sat down on either side of him and leaned back. He glanced between the two of them before he finally asked.

"Did you two get the kitchen cleaned and the cake baked?"

"Of course and we even got the ceiling done," Temari replied.

"But now we need icing and decorating tools. Which means that if I want to go and get them, I had to come and get you in the process," Reyna added, "And Temari insists that I have to do the icing."

Kakashi nodded, "Alright then, I guess we have to make a trip to the store then."

Temari opted to remain at the house and start cleaning the rest of the house in preparation for the following day while Reyna and Kakashi headed into the village. As they strolled down the street, they happened to pass a store with a large colorful poster in the window. Reyna didn't even bother glancing at it, until Kakashi let out a small squeak of astonishment and joy and bolted to the window.

"Kakashi?" she asked, as she watched him bolt and plaster himself against the glass.

"Oh…my…god! I can't believe I forgot this was coming out soon. I totally missed it when it was in theatres! I want it…I want it…I want it…" Reyna quirked a brow, wondering when he had turned into a six year old girl until she saw what the poster was advertising.

"Kakashi, it doesn't come out until the first of September. That's like eight months away," she pointed out.

"But…I want it now…" he whined.

"Well, maybe you'll get it for your birthday," she hinted.

Kakashi sighed, but stepped away from the window, leaving a face print looking sad, "Alright, fine. I guess I can't stand here for eight months and wait…or can I?"

"No you can't. We need icing for Gaara," she snapped, walking away and drawing a look from a passing citizen.

Kakashi fell in step behind her, pouting. They reached the store where Reyna headed for the baking goods, filling the basket that Kakashi had grabbed on his way in. As they headed to the check-out, Reyna got an idea.

"Hey, Kakashi?" she said sweetly.

Kakashi lifted a brow at her and sighed, "Let me guess…you forgot your wallet?"

Reyna nodded, "That and I think we should pick up something to make for supper tomorrow for the Kazekage. What do you think?"

Kakashi shook his head, "Fine, but you're paying me back."

"Oh, don't worry…I'll pay you back…" she grinned at him before heading off.

Kakashi shook his head, not sure if he should be looking forward to that day or not. He could never tell how serious her threats were. After they finished paying for their purchases, the two of them headed back to the Kazekage's house. Reyna put the finishing touches on the cake, while Temari watched her and Kakashi settled back at the table to continue reading his book.

When the rest of the group returned to the house Temari put them to work getting everything else ready for the following day. She was pretty sure that Gaara would be at the office all night and most of the next day, but she had a plan to get him home anyway. Kayha headed off to find Gaara and to keep him at his office for as long as possible. When she arrived she didn't see Gaara anywhere among the stacks of papers in his office.

"Gaara? Gaara are you in here?" she asked, stepping further into his office.

"Where else would I be?" he asked, poking his head out around a stack of papers on his desk.

"Oh the answers I could give to that question," she laughed to herself and Gaara quirked a brow at her.

"Did you need something, Kayha?" he asked with a sigh knowing he was going to be working all night to get his paperwork done as it was; he didn't need the interruption.

"No, not really. I just haven't seen you since you got out of the hospital and I got back that I figured this would be the best way to do that."

"Kayha, I don't have time to fight with you about something stupid at the moment…maybe later. We can schedule it in somewhere," he replied, concentrating on the scroll in front of him.

"Gaara, I didn't come here to fight with you. I just came here to…" she sighed, and shook her head trying to come up with a reason for being there, other than to keep him there.

"You came here to do what?" he asked, glancing up at her again.

"To…see if you needed help with anything."

"Really? And here I thought you'd be here bitching because I won't buy your fuzzy pants," he seemed genuinely surprised that she wanted to help.

"Well, I could do that too. You know how much I _love_ my fuzzy pants and I did pick the ones that were on sale, but as always I have figured out a way around a situation that I don't like."

"Oh?" he asked, only half paying attention to the conversation now.

"I'm going to ask Naruto if he can buy them for me," she grinned and Gaara's head snapped up.

"You're going to ask who now?"

"You know…Naruto? Are you even listening to me anymore? He's the hyper active knuckle headed Leaf Ninja; usually wears bright orange. You do remember him, don't you? He's staying at your house right now?"

Gaara was beginning to wonder exactly how their conversation had got to this point, "Of course I know who he is, I just don't like the idea of someone else giving you gifts. Besides, I thought you were here to help me."

"Oh yeah, that's right too. So, what do you need me to help with?" she asked.

Gaara gestured around him at the papers, "All this paperwork."

"Oh…" she looked around her and sighed, "I'll help you, but first…"

"But first what, Kayha?" Gaara sighed, not sure he really wanted to know what she needed first.

"I need to put on fuzzy pants," she beamed at him.

"Oh boy, not this again," he muttered just loud enough that she heard him as he shook his head, "Kayha, you are seriously obsessed with your fuzzy pants. You know, you could give Kankuro a run for his money in the obsession category."

"Yeah, I know but I need to be comfortable in order to do this; it's going to be a very long night. Which means I should pick up some sake while I'm out too, that should make the night seem far shorter than it actually will be."

"No sake!" Gaara snapped, remembering the last time she had been drinking at the party Naruto and Kankuro had set up for him.

"Fine, I'll give up the sake tonight as long as I get my fuzzy pants in the morning," she grinned, dropping down to the floor and taking a stack of papers to go through.

"Kayha! Enough with the fuzzy pants already! I need to get back to work!"

"Fine, I guess I can live without them for now, but this isn't over, Gaara. I'm still going to ask Naruto tomorrow."

"Just give it up!" Gaara snapped annoyed.

Kayha was a little upset but shook it off as she turned her attention to the papers she had taken. The night passed in silence unless one or the other had a question about where a paper went to or what to do about something or another. Around four in the morning, Kayha was finding it harder and harder to stay awake, her head dropping to her chest finally as she lost her battle to remain awake. Even Gaara was beginning to have issues paying attention to what was written on the papers before him. He didn't immediately notice that Kayha was sleeping sitting cross-legged in the middle of his office floor surrounded by papers as he was determined to be finished by morning. The words were beginning to blur in front of his eyes and he was just about to give in and sleep at his desk when the sound of papers flying brought his head back up and he looked around for the source. It turned out to be Kayha who had finally fallen over, sound asleep and sent papers flying around her.

"Kayha," he called and when he got no reply he called out louder until he finally woke her.

"What?" she groaned, still mostly asleep. "If someone's attacking tell them to come back later when I'm awake."

Gaara shook his head, "Kayha, go home. I shouldn't be too much longer here."

"Okay, Gaara. See ya tomorrow…" she muttered as she pushed herself to her feet and disappeared out the door.

When Kayha reached her room, she didn't immediately notice anything out of the ordinary. Just before she collapsed into her bed, she finally noticed that the fuzzy pants she had been bugging Gaara to buy for her were lying on her bed. Smiling to herself, she quickly changed into them, muttering about finally being comfortable again before she was once again fast asleep. Gaara didn't return home that night as he fell asleep at his desk.

**A/N: Yep, that's right another party…this time though is even more entertaining than before…hehehe**

**KAKASHI: Oh no…now what are you planning?**

**REYNA: You'll just have to wait and find out… *evil grin***

**KAKASHI: I don't even want to know what your mind has come up with *sighs and goes back to reading* Oh, but remember everyone, reviews keep their minds coming up with crazy things to get us into…why am I supporting this again?**


	13. Books, Kunai, Pillows & Flying Furniture

**Author's Note: I own nothing except Reyna; even Kayha and Katara are creations of a friend. Everything you recognize is property of Masashi Kishimoto. Characters may continue to be slightly OOC but we add a bit of humor here…. **

**I also have to give credit to my friend, her alter ego is Kayha just like mine is Reyna, for the great ideas and the fun caffeine driven writing!**

BOOKS, KUNAI, PILLOWS AND FLYING FURNITURE

The next morning, which for Kayha meant only a couple of hours of sleep, forced her back into the waking world to the sound of Temari yelling downstairs at people to hurry up and get everything ready. Kayha attempted to roll over and go back to sleep, but it appeared that Temari wasn't about to let her do that as the eldest Sand Sibling threw open Kayha's door and stormed into the room.

"Let's go, Kayha, we have lots to do!" Temari called.

"Just five more minutes?" Kayha pleaded.

"No! Now is not the time for sleeping, now is the time for getting crap ready! So get off your lazy ass already!" Temari hollered at her even as she yanked the blanket off of Kayha.

"Damn it, Temari! You are such a pain in my ass," Kayha growled.

"Damn straight, someone has to keep you in line if you're going to date the Kazekage! Now get up and get dressed!"

"What? Are you going to stand there and watch me get dressed now too?" Kayha snapped.

"If I have to; I can't waste time thinking you might go back to bed. Now move!"

"Don't worry about 'cause I _know_ I'm going back to bed," Kayha muttered under her breath but Temari didn't hear the comment.

The sound of a loud crash followed by copious amounts of swearing drew Temari's attention, "Crap. Kayha, get dressed and I'll be back to make sure that you are!"

Temari bolted out the door and back downstairs to see what could have possibly happened leaving Kayha alone. The last thing Kayha wanted to do was get up and go to work, but she knew that she should help with the set-up of Gaara's party and so she pushed herself up and headed downstairs, still wearing her fuzzy pants and a tank top.

"Good morning, Kayha!" Naruto called cheerfully to her as she entered the kitchen.

"What's good about it?" she snarled in reply. "Where the hell is the coffee in this place?"

Naruto kept quiet at that having been on a team long enough with Reyna to know that if Kayha was anything like his teammate without caffeine it wouldn't matter what he said, he'd lose his head.

"I think Reyna-Sensei has some chai hiding somewhere, but I don't know where it is. She's really protective of that stuff, but it always seems to put her in a better mood after a night of very little sleep," Sakura supplied.

"Damn it. Kankuro!" Kayha hollered and Kankuro appeared in the doorway.

"Yeah, Kayha, what did you need?" he asked.

"Coffee."

"I guess I can run out and pick some up. Anyone else want one?" he asked and there was a resounding call of yes to his question before he headed into the village in search of coffee for everyone.

"Kayha why aren't you dressed yet?" Temari glared.

"I am dressed. This is what I'm wearing so deal with it."

Temari sighed and shook her head, "Fine, whatever."

Kankuro returned in short order with coffee for all and after drinking hers Kayha was feeling a bit more like herself as Temari put her to work decorating the house. Reyna, who had once again made breakfast for everyone, was cleaning up after everyone and starting on the supper. Every time Temari would appear in the kitchen to try to help her, Reyna would chase her out, much to the amusement of Kakashi who was sitting at the table and reading. Occasionally he would glance up just to make sure that Reyna was still working and that she didn't need an extra set of hands for anything. Kankuro and Katara were helping and supervising Kayha and since Naruto seemed to be making more of a mess than he was helping with anything, Temari kicked him out of the house. No one really knew what Sakura was doing.

Kayha was just finishing up when there was a knock at the door and Temari answered it wondering who in the world it would be. She pulled the door open to reveal a delivery man standing on there surrounded by cases of sake.

"Ma'am, could you please sign here?" he asked as another delivery person starting rolling in the cases of sake.

Temari had to look twice at the invoice, "I didn't order this, who ordered this?" Then it dawned on her, "Kayha!"

Kayha appeared beside Temari and grinned, "Awesome, right on time too. Temari sign the paper for the nice man."

Temari glared at Kayha but signed the invoice as the last of the cases was set inside the house and Kayha grabbed a bottle, "Kayha! What were you thinking? I said no sake!"

Kayha shrugged, "What's a party without sake?" she asked before calling the rest of the group to get a drink.

Reyna was still in the kitchen when Kayha called everyone to grab a drink, singing under her breath and drinking chai. Even Kakashi couldn't tell how she was keeping her cup full and he went and grabbed two drinks; one for himself and one for Reyna. There was no way he was going to remain sober this time after what had happened at the last party. The less he remembered, the happier he'd be. While the party got started, Temari sighed, realizing that they had started without their guest of honour and decided she should probably go and get him.

As she headed through the streets towards the offices, Temari ran into Matsuri and made a quick decision to invite the girl as well. After all, she had been the only person willing to let Gaara teach her, it was only fair. The girl bounded off towards the house, smiling happily at having been invited and Temari shook her head wondering just how Kayha was going to take to having her there. Shrugging it off, Temari continued on her way. Just before the she reached the building housing Gaara's office, she met Naruto who was just leaving.

"Naruto, you didn't tell him, did you?" Temari asked.

"Nope, I was just hanging out watching Gaara work since I wasn't allowed in the house," Naruto pouted.

"Well, hey, head back there now. I'm just going to get Gaara and we'll be there too."

"You have a plan on how to get him there without him knowing?"

"Of course," she replied before Naruto headed back for the house and she took a deep breath wondering just how well she could act and hoping it was better than her ability to cook.

Temari bolted through the building, as if in a panic and burst into Gaara's office, panting and wild eyed. Gaara's head shot up instantly and he reguarded his sister's panicked expression in silence as Temari launched to his side and grabbed his arm.

"Gaara, you have to come home immediately! We have a huge problem!" Temari informed him.

"What is it, Temari? I'm sure you can handle it," Gaara responded, attempting to pull his arm free.

She shook her head, "It's Reyna and Kakashi!"

Gaara raised a brow at her, "And?"

"There are books, kunai, pillows and flying furniture!"

**A/N: As always please review so I can continue to torment these poor characters!**


	14. Sand Coffin

**Author's Note: I own nothing except Reyna; even Kayha and Katara are creations of a friend. Everything you recognize is property of Masashi Kishimoto. Characters may continue to be slightly OOC**

**I also have to give credit to my friend, her alter ego is Kayha just like mine is Reyna, for the great ideas and the fun caffeine driven writing!**

**KAKASHI: Really? You just had to do it didn't you?**

**ME: What?**

**Kakakshi: You know what!**

**ME: Shush and let them read for themselves...I promise I get nicer to you later!**

**Kakashi: Fine...Enjoy Everyone!**

SAND COFFIN

Gaara and Temari raced across the village back to his house and he flung himself through the door only to stop short at the decorations around him and the group standing in the living room. He turned a cool gaze to Temari who only shrugged and smiled.

"Happy Birthday, Gaara!" his friends shouted as they surrounded him.

"You guys all did this for me?" he asked, shocked.

"Of course we did; my little brother only deserves the best," Temari grinned as she draped an arm around his shoulders and Kankuro did the same on his other side before they walked him into the kitchen.

"We were smarter this time though," Kankuro laughed. "We made sure we had real food before we really got this party started!"

The others followed the three Sand Siblings and stopped when Gaara got a good look at the food laid out on the counter before him, "Who made all this?"

"I did!" Temari smiled proudly but caught the glare that Reyna sent her way. "Well, the cake I helped with but the rest was Reyna."

Gaara smiled a little at that and glanced over his shoulder to the Leaf Jounin, "Thanks, Reyna."

Reyna shrugged it off, "Well, grab a plate so we can eat before it gets cold!"

The rest of the group laughed and after Gaara had dished up his own meal, the rest of the group followed. Naruto took a seat at the table between Kakashi and Kankuro, but hadn't even hardly lifted his chopsticks to begin eating when Reyna kicked him out of his chair and took it for her own. The group shared a look at that, but nothing was said as everyone ate, talked and laughed. Kayha set a glass of sake in front of Gaara who looked up at her.

"Thanks, Kayha, but you know I don't drink this stuff."

"That's just because you're Kazekage. Drink it tonight, no one here is going to say anything about it. It's your birthday after all," Kayha insisted.

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "Exactly, even I'm having some tonight."

Gaara sighed and looked up even as he sipped at the drink Kayha had given him and noticed something stuck to his ceiling, "Um…what's on the ceiling?"

Temari and Reyna both looked up realizing instantly that they had missed a spot from when Temari's first cake batter had exploded and Reyna started to laugh as Temari cleared her throat, "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all, don't worry about it."

By the time they had all finished eating each member was beginning to feel the effects of the sake they had drank. Although no one could really tell yet if it was the sake or the vast amounts of chai she had drank earlier that was affecting Reyna. Even Temari had given up and had a few drinks by that point and suggested the group play Sand Monopoly. After a while of playing and drinking, chaos began to ensue.

"I really have to pee," Sakura exclaimed as she pushed herself to her feet from her spot on the floor.

"Thanks so much for sharing…I need more chips," Kankuro replied as Sakura disappeared and he headed for the kitchen.

"Kankuro! Bring more sake when you come back!" Kayha called after him.

"Where's my book?" Kakashi asked randomly.

"Mmm, ramen. I need ramen," Naruto informed the group before following Kankuro into the kitchen to make ramen, dancing as he went to the music they had put on earlier.

"Kayha, you don't need more sake," Gaara told Kayha who was sitting next to him; Matsuri on his other side.

"Yeah, I do actually. See? My glass is empty and so is yours," Kayha replied.

"No, you don't and neither do I."

"Seriously, where the hell is my book? Reyna did you take it again?" Kakashi turned on Reyna who was on his left side.

"Kankuro, Kayha doesn't need any more sake, but it looks like Matsuri does!" Gaara called out to his brother.

"Oh, now I see, Gaara. Matsuri is your other girlfriend. Well, I'm telling you right now that I don't play like that. Whose clothes are you really going to try to get off tonight? Mine or hers?" Kayha asked before heading to the kitchen to see why Kankuro hadn't brought her more sake yet.

"Whose turn is it anyway?" Temari asked breaking the awkward silence that had settled with Kayha's question.

"Reyna, don't ignore me. Where the hell is my book?" Kakashi asked again.

Kakashi checked underneath his leg and found his book, "Yay! I found you book, I missed you." He muttered as he hugged his book to his chest.

Reyna shook her head and turned to glance over at Temari, "Do you ever feel like you come in second to inanimate objects?"

"Why do you think I don't have a boyfriend?"

Meanwhile in the kitchen Kankuro was sitting at the table inhaling a bowl of chips while Naruto was cooking ramen. He was getting impatient with the ramen since it was taking so long to cook.

"Why is this stove not faster? I want my ramen, I neeed my ramen," he pouted, watching the pot on the stove.

"Naruto, you're so funny," Kayha intoned from behind him, giggling. "It's just ramen."

"You don't understand. I. Need. My. Ramen. Hurry and cook ramen so I can eat you."

Kayha and Kankuro looked at one another and then back at Naruto. Kayha was about to say something to that when a slow song started that she loved. Without a word, she grabbed Naruto by the hand and drug him back towards the living room.

"Kayha, what are you doing?" Naruto exclaimed.

"I like this song and you're going to dance with me. You are my dance partner after all," Kayha responded continuing to drag him away from the stove.

"But…But my ramen. My beautiful ramen." Naruto said as reached for his ramen though it continued to get further and further from his grasp.

"Naruto shush about your ramen. It will be done after this song. So shut up and come and dance."

While Naruto and Kayha danced, Gaara's attention started out listening to Matsuri telling him about her latest mission. That lasted until he spotted Kayha and Naruto dancing and he began to grind his teeth together while Kayha watched to see if he'd do anything about it. Matsuri didn't even seem to notice that Gaara wasn't really listening to her anymore. Gaara was on his feet and heading towards Kayha and Naruto when Naruto wrapped his arms around Kayha's waist. He didn't get very far before Kakashi ran into him, literally since he was watching behind him and not ahead of him. The sake wasn't helping Kakashi much either.

"No, Reyna. I don't want to," he was saying.

"But…why? Come on, Kakashi. Please?" Reyna pleaded following him.

"No, I am not dancing. Period, end of story."

"But it'd be fun…" Reyna continued until she smelled something burning and abandoned her quest for a dance with Kakashi to investigate the smell.

She followed it into the kitchen and turned the stove off before she noticed Kankuro and Katara downing shot after shot of sake, "Who was trying to cook?"

"No idea," the both answered taking a breath before returning to their previous activity.

"What are you two doing?" Reyna asked, leaning on the counter and watching them.

"We're having a competition to see who can drink the most in thirty minutes," Kankuro explained before exclaiming. "Damn it Reyna, I was winning!"

Reyna ignored his last comment and headed back to the living to find Kakashi about that dance again, but by the time she re-entered the room, the song had ended and Naruto sped past her back to the kitchen. Kakashi was hiding behind Gaara, peeking over his shoulder to see if Reyna had returned yet. Sakura had yet to return from the bathroom.

"Damn it, Kakashi. Where the hell are you hiding at now?" she called out over the music before spotting him.

She wasn't sure if she was still buzzed on chai or if the sake she had been consuming was starting to take its place as she bolted towards Gaara and Kakashi. Unfortunately it appeared that it was the sake now affecting her as she tripped over the edge of the rug and tackled not only Kakashi, but Gaara to the ground as well.

"Oops, sorry Lord Gaara; my bad," she laughed, moving so that she was no longer on top of Gaara but only sitting on Kakashi's stomach.

"It's okay," Gaara replied as he crawled to the couch and used it to pull himself back to his feet.

"Reyna, are you going to get off me now?" Kakashi asked.

"Nope, this way you can't get away from me again," she grinned. "Besides, wasn't you that said you weren't going to let me out of your sight and now your hiding from me?"

Kakashi was about to reply when a scream from the kitchen stopped him, "No! My ramen! My beautiful ramen! What happened to you?" Naruto burst out of the kitchen then, "Kayha!"

"What, Naruto?" Kayha asked, laughing at Reyna and Kakashi, well more at Kakashi.

"You made me burn my ramen!"

"Yeah, and what are you going to do about it?" she asked.

"I am never dancing with you again!"

"But I like dancing with you Naruto. It's fun," she caught Gaara's glare as she spoke.

"No..No.. Not EVER, you burnt my ramen."

"Naruto get over it, I will just buy you some."

"Okay let go."

"Now?"

"Yes now, I want my ramen."

"Not now….I seem to be a little drunk… I might not make it back. Naruto I promise, I will buy you some later."

"Fine," He said still mad.

Sakura finally emerged from the bathroom, thinking that they were still playing their game, "Is it my turn?"

"No, you took too long. Kakashi won," Temari replied wondering what Matsuri was planning; nothing good based on the look on the girls face.

"I bet he cheated," Sakura giggled.

"We think so," Temari agreed to the sputtered outrage of the platinum haired ninja who was still pinned on the floor by Reyna on his stomach.

Gaara suddenly realized that he should send a letter to the Hokage of the Leaf about why her ninja had yet to return. He headed for his desk to grab a scroll and a pen when he caught Matsuri from the corner of his eye.

"Lord Gaara!" she squealed before launching herself at the intoxicated Kazekage tackling him to the ground.

"What the hell?" he muttered wondering why he was the one being tackled.

"Well, it looked like fun when Reyna did it," Matsuri smiled and Gaara caught sight of Kayha walking towards them.

"Well Gaara I can't even leave you alone to fight with Naruto for one measly minute and you already have Matsuri all over you." As she stepped over his head and continued to walk.

"Kayha! It's not what you think!" he exclaimed pushing his former student off his body and got as quickly as he could to his feet, which wasn't really all that fast and followed Kayha. "Kayha, please will you stop walking away from me. My brain and feet don't seem to be cooperating with one another."

"Gaara," She said turning around quickly and bumping into him. "You know that she is one of the people that I can't stand and then you go and do that."

"I didn't do anything; she tackled me to the ground. I was just going to go get paper and pen. I swear," he said with innocent eyes.

"Fine, but the next time I see her near you, it's not gonna be pretty," she warned.

Back in the kitchen, the drinking contest between Kankuro and Katara continued well beyond their original thirty minutes. Katara paused as a song came over the stereo that she really liked and as Kayha started to sing, she wanted to join in. Without a word to Kankuro, she headed out of the kitchen to join Kayha.

"Hey! Katara where are you going? No one's won yet!" Kankuro called after her.

"I'm done, you win," she tossed back at him with a smile.

"Awesome! I beat my girlfriend in a contest!" Kankuro leapt to his feet and started doing a little happy dance at his victory.

Out in the living room while Kayha and Katara were singing, Kakashi had finally managed to push Reyna off of him. She lay on the ground and watched the room spin around her as Kakashi pushed himself to his feet and headed over to Gaara.

"Hey, Gaara, I've always wanted to try something," Kakashi snickered.

"Coming from you, I'm not sure I want to know," Gaara replied.

"I want to know if I can copy your Sand Coffin," Kakashi continued draping an arm around Gaara's shoulders to keep him upright.

"You can try, but it's fast so you gotta be on your feet."

"What are you talking about? I'm the Copy Ninja, I'm always alert."

"Kayha can take it, I'll use it on her," Gaara grinned watching as Temari danced with Katara and Kayha, Sakura was trying to convince Kankuro to let her do his nails and Matsuri was talking to Naruto.

"You're girlfriend? Isn't that a little harsh?" Kakashi asked but Gaara only shook his head.

Gaara controlled his sand until it was around Kayha's right arm while Kakashi was panicking that he wasn't ready yet. Kayha finally realized what was happening with her arm and glared at Gaara.

"Are you freaking serious?" she exclaimed reaching for her sword that was seldom very far from her person.

The sand around her arm tightened and Gaara grinned even as Kayha snapped, "Do you really wanna mess with me?"

**A/N: Hmm...how is this going to end up? Please review, the next chapter should be up tonight or tomorrow! And trust me, the next chapter is going to make the first party seem tame! *Evil giggle***


	15. Truth or Dare

**Author's Note: I own nothing except Reyna; even Kayha and Katara are creations of a friend. Everything you recognize is property of Masashi Kishimoto. Characters may continue to be slightly OOC**

**I also have to give credit to my friend, her alter ego is Kayha just like mine is Reyna, for the great ideas and the fun caffeine driven writing!**

TRUTH OR DARE

Katara looked back and forth between Kayha and Gaara, realizing that if something didn't distract the two of them soon, someone was going to get hurt, "How about a game of truth or dare everyone?"

"Yeah!" Kakashi exclaimed, forgetting about his original plan.

Everyone else agreed, Reyna sitting up quickly and looking around excitedly. Katara laid out the rules of the game to the group and they all took up seats around the living room. They also decided that anyone who didn't accomplish their task or answer the question by the time the first member of the group passed out had to hug a guard in the morning. Katara started the game by asking Sakura.

"Well, truth I guess," Sakura answered.

"Hmm, what to ask. Oh, I know; is Naruto more than just a friend?" Katara asked and Naruto immediately seemed nervous as he waited for her answer.

"Well, it depends on what you mean by that. He is a member of my team so I guess I do care for him as more than just a friend," Sakura edged thoughtfully around the real question but everyone seemed to buy her answer.

"Okay, now you get to ask someone, Sakura," Katara explained and Sakura considered her choice.

"Alright, Naruto, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Alright, um…I dare you to run down the street completely naked," Sakura grinned evilly.

"What? I'm going to need a lot more sake before I do that! I am nowhere near drunk enough for that!" he exclaimed.

"Well, you have a while yet but I wouldn't leave it too long based on the way everyone's been drinking tonight," Kayha laughed.

Naruto gulped and started drinking faster as he considered his choice, "Okay, Reyna-Sensei, truth or dare?"

Reyna eyed up her teammate before she answered, "Dare, but I'd be careful with what you choose."

"I dare you to get Kakashi's mask off!" Naruto grinned, thinking it would be the best way to get a look at what's under the damn thing.

"Well, that's never going to happen, so you might as well go and start hugging guards," Kakashi informed her.

She grinned and leaned towards him, reaching out towards his mask and he batted her hand away, "You didn't really think I was going to try now did you? I'll wait until you least expect it. So…Temari; truth or dare?"

Temari sighed, "Truth, no way am I going to trust anyone's dares after Naruto."

Reyna pulled a camera from her pocket and set it to videotape, "Alright, Temari. What is between you and Shikamaru?"

"Great…Well, if he wasn't so damn lazy and would just ask me out, I might be willing to say yes," she muttered. "Gaara, truth or dare."

"What?" Gaara asked, looking up from the letter he had returned to writing to Tsunade. "Oh, we're still doing that? Alright, dare."

"I dare you to kiss Kayha."

"No problem," Gaara replied turning to catch Kayha's lips but she moved away from him.

"No way, you are not kissing me for a bloody dare. Get ready to hug those guards!" Kayha exclaimed.

"I wish that would have been mine," Matsuri muttered, drawing a glare from Kayha before she tossed Matsuri out of the house.

"Alright, now that the trash is out; Gaara pick someone," Kayha smirked returning to her seat.

"Right…Kankuro…" Gaara started but Kankuro cut him off.

"Dare."

Gaara sighed, "Fine, dress up as a girl and dance a slow dance with Crow."

"Is that supposed to be funny? Crow's dead remember?" Kankuro muttered.

"You fixed him, remember, Kankuro?" Katara asked.

"Damn it, I was trying to make him change it. Fine but I'm picking someone before I do this. Kakashi truth or dare?"

"Do I have to do this? Fine! Dare," Kakashi muttered looking up from his book.

"Ha! Slow dance with Reyna!"

"Awesome, I've been trying to get him to dance all bloody night!" Reyna smiled and Kakashi sighed.

After daring Kakashi, Kankuro and Sakura headed up the stairs to get both him and Crow ready to deal with his dare. Reyna managed to get her feet under her and stumbled over to the stereo when Kakashi sighed and told her to go and pick a song to complete his dare to. Kakashi then turned his attention to his own choice. Only two people remained so he chose Kayha who picked dare.

"Hmm, how mean should I be tonight? What to do; what to do? I know, Kayha I dare you to give Gaara a lap dance," Kakashi grinned under his mask.

"You really want to die, don't you Kakashi? Fine and that only leave Katara," Kayha growled and Katara also chose dare causing Kayha to grin, "Alright. Strip tease for Kankuro.

"Man, just because Kakashi has a cruel sense of humor why do you have to pass it on to me?" Katara asked but sighed, resigned to the rules she herself had laid down.

"Kakashi, we're set," Reyna grinned over her shoulder at him and he sighed, replacing the book in his pocket.

"Alright, let's get this over with then," he muttered even as Naruto and Sakura pulled out cameras.

Kakashi grit his teeth as he danced with Reyna, trying to ignore the sniggering of his students and the click of cameras going off. Still, he had to admit to himself that it wasn't all that bad. Despite her intoxication, Reyna turned out to be an adept partner, light on her feet and agile. Then again, he supposed, that just went with being a ninja. By the end of the song, even Kakashi had to admit that he had enjoyed the dance as led Reyna back to the couch where he forced her to sit before he dropped down beside her. He had just settled into his place when Sakura appeared again, giggling.

"Introducing, Kankraha and Crow!" she announced before Kankuro appeared dressed in a glittery pink dress that was too tight, Crow following along behind him.

At the bottom of the stairs, Crow gave Kankraha a rose and the group could see that while his makeup was well done, it still made Kankuro an ugly girl. Again the cameras went off as the two started to dance. Kankuro muttered about Crow stepping on his feet as they continued. While the dance continued, Gaara attempted to be serious as he wrote to Tsunade but when he glanced up again, Naruto was standing before him completely buck naked.

Gaara quickly looked away again as he asked, "Naruto, what happened to your clothes?"

"Oh, my clothes? Well Temari and Kayha thought that I should go hug those guards now, but they told me that I had to do without my clothes so they kinda of ripped them off of me. That is where we are going now. Wanna come Gaara?"

"Oh boy, I need more sake to get throw this night. And who ripped your clothes off?" he asked swearing that Naruto had said Kayha name.

"Your sister and your girlfriend; so are you coming?

"Of course I gotta see this." Gaara said as he got up noticing that the song was over for Crow and Kankraha. "But Naruto how drunk are you?"

"Very drunk. So let's go Gaara."

When the four of them got to the night guards near the house Naruto, still naked, saw the guards and got really excited. The guards noticed that the Kazekage was with them and didn't think anything more of the small group heading towards them; not immediately realizing that one member of said group was very naked.

"Hey you guys! How's it going?" Naruto asked jogging towards them while the others stood back and started to laugh.

"What? What the hell?" they exclaimed just as they noticed him running at towards and in the same moment realized that he was also very naked but as the thought registered Naruto sped up, holding his arms out for a hug.

"I'm lonely. Give me a hug," Naruto yelled at them getting closer.

When the night guards heard what he had said the seasoned ANBU turned and fled as Temari and Kayha stood there laughing and trying to take pictures to put on Ninja book.

"No, Lord Kazekage, help us! There is a strange naked boy after us. Help us," one of the guards called as they passed by the Kazekage but Gaara just stood there laughing as he pointed.

"Way to go Naruto, I think your gaining on them."

Naruto chased the poor guards for about 15mins before finally one of them had to stop to take a breather. Naruto came up behind him and gave him and big bear hug.

"Thanks, I love you," Naruto said as he let the terrified ninja go and walked away.

Kayha and Temari high fived one another on their successful prank on Naruto and the two girls walked a few feet in front of Naruto and Gaara. The group was almost home when they heard a crash coming from the house. As they got to the house door Kayha noticed that there was a new unfinished door next to the original one. Kayha wanted to try out the new one to see how well it worked. When she went under it, she made it a bit bigger than it was already.

"Well that door sucks; Gaara should have just kept the old one," She said loud enough for Temari to hear, who just nodded in agreement.

Naruto was still naked and walking beside Gaara a couple of blocks away from the house.

"Gaara? I'm getting cold."

"Well let's get a ride then."

"How?"

"In a car."

"What's a car Gaara?'

"I will show you," Gaara said as he held out his hands to make a huge object that could fit both of them in it.

As the two of them got in, Naruto exclaimed, "This is cool Gaara. Now what does it do?"

"You have to walk; I haven't figured it all out yet. And I'm sure not going to now, way to drunk Naruto.

"Well I think that it is still cool. But Gaara if you are drunk, is it a good idea for you to behind the wheel of this big thing?'

"Nope not at all."

"Well then let me Gaara."

"No, Naruto you're more drunk then I am. Besides we are home now," he said as he parked the car. When they got out the car quickly vanished back into sand so that no one would see the evidence of what they had done wrong.

"I am the Kazekage, I have to hide it. I broke the rules."

"What rules? There are rules on a Sand Cars?"

Just then Gaara noticed the huge hole in his door. Too drunk to really think much of it, Gaara walked through the old door with Naruto. Upon entering they saw Temari and Kayha standing still with their eyes closed.

"Kayha? Temari? What are you to doing?" Gaara asked as Kakashi walked over to them.

"Shhh, Gaara you are interrupting my concentration. I am trying to use Instant Transformation," Kayha replied, not opening her eyes as she kept her two fingers touching the middle of her forehead.

"Okay, then," he muttered as he walked away heading toward Kankuro who still had his dress on, but as he got closer he realized that Kankuro was have a very serious discussion with Crow. He quickly turned around. However in doing so, he made himself dizzy and slipped and falling nearly on his face.

Kayha was still busy with her new technique and didn't pay any attention to him. Kakashi was standing there asking the girls about this technique that they were trying out. Upon getting the details, Kakashi thought that it would be funny to play a little prank of his own.

"Oh I think we got it!" Temari exclaimed as they both opened their eyes and noticed at first that they were still standing in the same spot and same house. Suddenly they both realized that Kakashi, who had been right in front of them a moment earlier, had vanished.

"Uh, Temari I think it kind of worked. I think we sent Kakashi somewhere else," She said as Kakashi reappeared right behind them as the two girls were trying on figure out what to do and how to tell Reyna what they had done.

"BOOOOOOOOOO!" Kakashi screamed loud in their ear.

The two girls jumped and ran as fast as they could; Temari hid behind Kankuro and Crow. Kayha ran as she looked around for Gaara, who was on the floor counting dirt marks.

"Gaara what are you doing down there?" She asked realizing that it was just Kakashi.

"I really don't remember. What are you doing Kayha?" he said looking at her with one eyebrow going higher than the other.

Kayha said nothing more and just reached out her hand for Gaara who looked up at her with a puzzled look, "Gaara you need to get up off of the floor before Reyna trips over you and has a big domino effect on everyone." She smiled as she imagined that happening.

"No Kayha, I'm good here."

"Why is that Gaara?" she asked wondering why he didn't want her help the first time she had offered it all night.

"Umm, well you see Kayha. I'm too drunk to stand up on my own." He said a little embarrassed to admit it to her.

"I see, but that is what I thought. I was trying to be nice and help you up."

Just then Reyna ran by and tripped over Gaara and Kakashi saw Reyna falling fast knowing that she was going to hit the ground and probably hurt herself as well as Gaara. He quickly vanished just for a few seconds and caught her just before she hit the floor and Gaara. Kakashi held Reyna in his arms and she looked up at him.

"He he…I win," she giggled as she grabbed his mask ripping it and part of his shirt. She jumped up out of his arms and ran in the opposite direction from which she had come while Kakashi quickly put his hand over his mouth to make sure that his no one noticed before he quickly ran after her.

"Reyna came back here with my mask!" he yelled.

"No, not yet," She called back running into the kitchen.

Kakashi chased her around and around the kitchen table. As they both started to lose their breath, they held on to the table to give for support. The exertion made the sake run through their system faster, causing them both to stumble before the both fell into chairs on opposite sides of the table, Kakashi still trying to hide his face. Gradually their breathing returned to normal and the world wasn't spinning quite as fast. Out of nowhere Kakashi asked her the strangest question that had ever been posed to her.

"Did you dream about chasing rabbits or something last night?"

"What? Kakashi what is that supposed to mean?" she said a little annoyed as she snuck a handful of cake and hid it behind her back before standing and walking over to him.

"Reyna I know you know what I mean."

"No I don't actually," she said trying to distract him until she was right in front of him.

"I meant because a dog chases a things in their sleep," He started to explain.

Reyna then grabbed Kakashi's hand that was hiding his face and leaned over towards him a little more. Kakashi sat there thinking maybe Reyna was going to kiss him finally. Just as the thought crossed through his mind, Reyna pulled her hand away from her back and smeared the cake all over his face and in his hair.

"Now that, can work for your face mask," she said laughing on how funny he looked.

"Oh you think so, do you?" Kakashi replied wiping the cake off of his face and wrapping the nearest towel over his face before he grabbed some of the cake and started to throw it back at her.

Back in the living room Kayha had finally got Gaara to his feet and he stood on his own feet for a few seconds, until he started to lean toward Kayha. Kayha pushed Gaara hoping that he would stand on his own but her plan failed. He leaned over again, this time falling into Kayha shoulders and looked up at her and stuck out his lips at her.

"Gaara I told you no," she muttered.

His attention shifted away from Reyna when he heard Reyna and Kakashi making noise in the kitchen. As he put his head back on Kayha shoulders, he looked down and saw what appeared to be cake on the floor and that was all it took for him to get a second wind as he grab another glass of sake and headed over there.

When Gaara got to the kitchen the two were in the middle of a cake battle and he grinned, "I wanna joy in your cake fight."

Kayha had started to dance the minute that Gaara left. Not liking the song she went over and changed it to something with a better beat to dance too. Kankuro had stopped talking to Crow since Crow was upsetting him. So Kankuro threw him the corner when Katara started to walk-dance over to him, ready to get her dare done and over with now.

Naruto walked in just as Katara was taking off her pants. He watched her for a few minutes and then looked over toward Kayha who was dancing and taking pictures with Sakura.

"Hey Kayha! I wanna give you a strip show."

"Naruto that would work…" She paused for a second. "If you weren't naked already."

"Naked? Kayha what are you talking about? You're crazy! Why would I been naked? But I wanna get naked for you."

Kayha then pointed at Naruto who then looked down, "Oh crap, I don't remember that."

Gaara came back into the living room, with cake dripping down him, seeing Naruto leaning closely to Kayha, "Naruto what are you doing with my girl?"

"I'm just talking with her, is all."

"Stand like 10 feet away from her, when you are like this," Gaara said pushing Naruto away from Kayha.

Naruto didn't argue with him and just as Gaara sat down to try to finish Tsunade's letter, Kayha yelled "Kunai!"

"Gaara what the hell is going on in there?"

"I don't know, Temari. That is why I left. It was getting too dangerous for me," He told her still writing his letter.

Over the course of the rest of the night, everyone managed to get their dares completed which meant that other than the poor night guard that had been chased by Naruto, the guards wouldn't be too badly scarred after the second party thrown in honour of their Kazekage. The entire group slept late the next morning, and so Gaara never knew that his letter to Tsunade ended up being sent out that morning since he had sealed it and left it to go out in the morning.

**A/N****: As always please review...this is what happens when you write while hyped up on chai with nothing to do...hehehe**


	16. Homecoming

**A/N: As always anything you recognize, I don't own…unfortunately. I only borrow them for my own amusement. Naruto and everything about it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Kayha and Katara are property of a friend who wishes to remain unnamed.**

**Without any further ado; enjoy chapter 16!**

HOMECOMING

It had been a week since they had celebrated Gaara's birthday in the Sand Village and now they found themselves headed back to the Leaf. Kayha had joined them on their journey so that Kakashi could attempt to reseal her curse mark and it would be easier to get Jiraiya there if his attempt failed. Reyna found herself becoming more and more irritated and protective of her team as they headed away from the village and into the desert. The first day out wasn't as bad as they had thought it would be between the two as long as Kayha kept a bit of distance between her and the Leaf Ninja. Of course, Naruto had no idea that there was anything wrong and stayed close to Kayha.

Reyna glared as they continued on their journey and by half way through the second day of traveling found that she was growling under her breath any time Kayha approached a member of her team. Even when she was around Naruto, Reyna was uneasy though she tended to be able to keep her feelings to herself a little easier in that situation since it was usually Naruto who started talking to Kayha. That night however, Kayha approached Kakashi.

"Kakashi? Can you tell me anything more about how you plan on resealing this?" she asked, standing close to him.

"Not really. Sealing isn't really my specialty, but if my sealing doesn't work, we'll call in Jiraiya. He's a master at sealing jutsus…" Kakashi started but the sound of a low growl stopped him and they both looked over to see Reyna stalking towards them.

Kakashi's eye widened and he shook his head at Reyna as she spoke, "I would suggest getting some sleep, Kayha."

Reyna's voice was more of a growl than anything else and the look in her eye told Kayha louder than any words that if she got any closer to Kakashi she would regret it, "Look, Reyna, I was just asking about…"

"I. Don't. Care," Reyna snarled, stepping into the space between Kayha and Kakashi, putting her so close to him that she could feel his vest against her shoulders.

Kayha raised her eyebrows at the wolf as Kakashi sighed, "Then why do you care who I talk to?"

"Stay away from my pack…" Reyna snarled even as Kakashi laid a hand on her shoulder causing her to glance back at him.

"Kayha, why don't you try to get some sleep? We'll head out early in the morning," Kakashi suggested, attempting to get things back under control; it was going to be a long trip the next day as it was the way Reyna was behaving.

Kayha glared at Reyna one more time before she stepped away and headed back over to the fire and her bedroll. Reyna remained tense and on edge, not stepping away from Kakashi even though she now had the room to do so. Finally Kakashi turned her around to face him, his grey eye meeting her amber gaze.

"Reyna, what is wrong with you?" he asked.

"Nothing," she snapped back, trying to keep her voice low so as not to draw the attention of Naruto and Sakura.

"If I didn't know you any better I would have sworn you were trying to start a fight with Kayha just now. That's not like you," Kakashi was keeping his voice even as he spoke.

"Then maybe she should stay the hell away from my teammates."

"Alright, I've heard the growls and whatnot when she's around Naruto and Sakura, but the first time she gets within ten feet of me you act like your only job is to protect me. Why?"

"Because you're the damn alpha," she snapped, looking away from him.

He sighed, knowing that there was more to it than just that based on the fact that she couldn't hold his gaze, "Alright, Reyna. Whatever you say, but you do realize that I'm going to have to be close to her to seal that curse mark right?"

"Yes, and you can bet your ass that I'm going to be standing over your shoulder."

Kakashi sighed and shook his head, "This could be interesting."

Reyna shrugged and finally stepped away from him, returning to keeping watch for the first half of the night. She was supposed to wake Kakashi to take the second half of the night, but since she didn't feel much like sleeping anyway, she simply stayed up until sunrise and then woke him. Kakashi was not happy that she had taken watch the entire night and insisted she get a couple of hours of sleep until he had to wake the rest of the group. She lay down, but didn't sleep much before he was rousing the four of them and they were once again heading for the Leaf Village.

They reached their destination late that afternoon, but were stopped before they even made it through the main gates. The guards working the gate informed them that they were to report to the Hokage immediately upon their arrival into the village and so the group headed to the tower where they were ushered quickly into Tsunade's office.

"Nice of you four to decide to return," Tsunade started as soon as they were all standing before her desk, Shizune standing behind and off to her right.

"It's great to be home again, Grandma!" Naruto beamed.

"That wasn't a welcome speech, Naruto. What the hell were you thinking when you were there? And look at the shape you come back in! You look like you've just fought a war by yourselves!"

"Well, that's kind of my fault, Lady Hokage," Kayha spoke up from beside Naruto. "The battle that they were involved in had to do with a couple of guys that wanted me dead that decided attacking the Sand Village would be a good way to let me know that."

Tsunade looked at her coldly, "Alright, so they were helping the Sand out, were they? I did hear that the village was attacked, so I will buy that one. However, there have been a few things that have been brought to my attention," her gaze fell on Reyna and Kakashi, "What were you two thinking? It's bad enough that you let your two students get drunk during a visit to an allied village, but it's even worse that you two joined them! Do you have any idea how that makes this village look? And I wouldn't disbelieve it if I found out it was you that decided it would be a good idea to get the Kazekage drunk! You should have seen the letter he sent me!"

"Oh, speaking of that, would I be able to get a copy of it?" Kayha asked sweetly.

"No!" Tsunade barked.

Tsunade continued to rant and rave at the two Jounin, who for their part looked properly chastised about the whole ordeal. They both looked embarrassed when Tsunade pulled out pictures of the party and started in on them all over again, even when they insisted it had been Temari's idea to have the party for Gaara's birthday. When she felt she had given the Jounin enough shit for their behaviour, she turned her attention to Naruto and Sakura. Finally when she was finished with them as well she sent Sakura to work at the hospital and let the others loose from her office.

They were just about to head off towards their respective apartments, or more accurately Naruto was going to show Kayha around and Kakashi was going to move some of Reyna's things to his apartment since he was still upset about her taking off to face Griffin when they met Iruka on the street heading home from his teaching duties at the academy.

"Naruto! Reyna, you guys are finally back are you?" Iruka asked.

"You bet, Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto replied.

"Yeah, we are. How are classes going so far?" Reyna asked, not noticing how Kakashi shifted a little closer to her.

"Well, at least my students aren't running around an allied village buck naked," Iruka snapped.

"What? Who did that and where?" Naruto asked, confused.

"You did, you knucklehead! And there are pictures of it up on Ninja book!" Iruka hollered at the blonde.

"Really?" he asked, still confused, "You'd think I'd remember something like that."

Kakashi shook his head, "Unfortunately I do remember that."

"And you, why did you have a hand towel wrapped around your face?" Iruka asked Kakashi.

Reyna smirked and shrugged, "That would have been my fault…"

"Wait, you saw Kakashi-Sensei's face? Without a mask?" Naruto asked. "What does he look like?"

Reyna's grin grew wider and she shrugged, "Like…Kakashi…mm, mask less Kakashi." She got a distant look in her eye as she thought about that until Iruka cleared his throat.

"Please tell me someone will tell me the entire story at some point?" he asked.

"Sure…as soon as I remember anything else other than that," Reyna replied and they could see just a touch of red creeping up above Kakashi's mask.

"Right, well…we should probably head off," Kakashi stuttered.

"Hey, yeah because then I can get coffee!" Reyna grinned before starting off down the street again. "I'm sure that most of the story can be found on Ninja book, Iruka, but if you need any blanks filled in, I should be around for a while. I have a feeling Tsunade isn't going to let us go anywhere outside of the village for a while. You just have to deal with Kakashi's hovering."

"I do not hover, and if you hadn't taken off like that I wouldn't have to stay close to you," he retorted, pulling his book from his pocket.

Reyna rolled her eyes and waved over her shoulder at the three of them still standing in the street and caught Naruto's comment to Iruka, "They've been fighting like an old married couple since Kakashi got out of the hospital with the fight with Seiko."

"Why do you feel the need to get coffee every thirty seconds?" Kakashi asked.

"Because if I don't get my coffee, and I haven't had any since we left the Sand, I get extremely difficult to deal with."

"And that's different from any other day, how?" he asked innocently.

Reyna growled at him, and continued walking, heading to her favourite coffee shop that had opened up a couple of doors down from Ichiraku. She tossed a smile at the girl working that afternoon and ordered her usual white mocha before turning to Kakashi.

"Do you want anything?" she asked lightly

"Why not? I'll get a large Americano," he replied, barely glancing up at the board before ordering, "But I'm not paying."

Reyna rolled her eyes and paid for their drinks which came up a couple of minutes later and they headed back into the street. Reyna sighed as she sipped her coffee, glancing over at Kakashi when he took a drink.

"This is really good," he muttered, walking down the street reading his book and sipping his coffee.

"See? I'm not crazy!" she grinned triumphantly, "And since I paid for your coffee, you should really lend me the first book of that series today."

"Huh? Oh yeah, of course. We just have to head to your apartment first."

"Why do we have to go to my place first?"

"I am not lifting my order of an escort for you and since you claim no one can keep up with you, we're moving a bunch of your stuff to my apartment so we aren't constantly running back and forth."

Reyna was about to reply when Shikamaru stepped out in front of them, "Do I even want to ask what you two are talking about?"

Reyna shook her head, "Probably not. What did you need, Shikamaru?"

"I was just wondering what was up with Temari."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"There was this video that Kiba showed me. Man, this is so bothersome," Shikamaru sighed.

"Oh, that video! I think I still have it on my camera!" Reyna exclaimed.

"Aren't you supposed to be a Jounin?" Shikamaru asked while Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"So what we aren't ever supposed to have fun? Let loose, shake some stress away?" Reyna asked, glaring between the two of them. "And what are you smiling about? You were there too!"

Kakashi shook his head and turned his attention back to Shikamaru, ignoring Reyna's question, "I think Temari was getting around to the point that she likes you."

"Man, what a drag…" Shikamaru sighed again before heading down the street.

**A/N: Alright you know the routine; please feed my muse reviews so that I may continue! Much more chaos to come later!**


	17. Punishment

A/N: As always I own nothing except Reyna. Credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto. I had to have a bit of fun at Kakashi's expense again…hehe enjoy

PUNISHMENT

Team Kakashi spent the next several days working on D-Rank missions, much to the dismay of Naruto but even he didn't want to risk angering Tsunade anymore than she already was. After the third day of having to track down Toro the cat even Kakashi was getting fed up with the four legged critter. In that time, Kakashi had sent word to Jiraiya explaining about Kayha's curse mark and that he was going to attempt to seal it himself, but he would like it if Jiraiya was there as well, just in case it didn't work out the way he was hoping that it would. As they entered the Hokage's office to find out what their next mission was, Kakashi sighed, hoping the blasted feline hadn't escaped again. Having a wolf on the team made it downright difficult to capture a cat.

"Team Kakashi, I have your next mission for you. You will be babysitting the three children of Crystal so that she can get out of the house for a change of pace. Good luck and I will see you all back here at four when your mission is complete," Tsunade informed them before sending them out the door.

"Great, now we're babysitting?" Naruto whined as they headed into the street.

"I know those kids, they are little hellions," Sakura supplied with a groan.

"A mission is a mission and eventually Tsunade will let us take on missions that send us outside the village. Right now though, she's still pissed about the events in the Sand," Kakashi tried to smooth things over with his team even as he inwardly groaned at the thought of spending the entire day entertaining children.

Reyna just shot him a dirty look, but remained silent for the time being. She was pretty sure if she had to she could scare the kids enough that they would behave and listen. She thought about that plan for a few seconds before she shook it off. If she scared the kids and their mother found out, Tsunade would hear about it and they would be stuck on these D-ranks even longer. She sighed, glad she had convinced Kakashi to leave early enough that she had coffee before they had to meet Tsunade. The team knew that Kakashi was trying to get back on Tsunade's good side just because he hadn't been more than five minutes late for any meeting they had had with her; and even with those times, he had actually had a legitimate excuse.

Reyna cringed when they arrived at the house of Crystal and the young woman showed them inside where her children were just finishing up breakfast. With a quick introduction and an assurance that she would be back by three thirty, Crystal bolted out the front door, leaving the four ninja and the three kids staring at each other.

"Is that a kunai pouch?" the oldest, Emily asked Sakura pointing at her hip pouch.

Sakura nodded, "Yes it is."

"Can I hold one?" the child asked innocently and Sakura shook her head.

Emily sighed but nodded before hopping off her chair and heading into the living room. The first half of the day went by alright with the kids watching a movie while the four ninja relaxed on the floor. Reyna got up around elven thirty and started to make lunch, which ended up being ramen since Naruto convinced all three kids that it would be a good lunch. The problems started when they sat down to eat. The youngest, and only boy, Peyton climbed onto Kakashi's lap and proceeded to attempt to pull his mask off. Kakashi quickly picked the boy up and deposited him in Reyna's lap where she managed to convince him to eat.

The middle child, Erinn, decided that rather than eating her lunch, it would be more fun to try to start a food fight with Naruto which prompted Naruto to start yelling at her for wasting perfectly good ramen. Somehow they managed to get the kids to eat and they all headed into the back yard, hoping that letting the kids play for a while might tire them out some. The only one who didn't give them any issues was Emily.

"Emily, you can pretty much do whatever you want, as long as we can see you and you don't get yourself into any kind of trouble. Deal?" Sakura asked.

Emily nodded and dropped onto the back steps with a handheld game system in her hands. The four ninja contemplated how to deal with the other two until Kakashi came up with a plan to split into two teams. Both teams would keep an eye on Emily who seemed quite content to play her game, as well as one of the other two. Naruto and Sakura ended up chasing after Erinn who had decided it would be great fun to get a hold of a couple of Naruto's shuriken. Kakashi and Reyna ended up chasing Peyton into a mud pile when he decided that it would be more fun to play there than in the grass.

"That's it!" Reyna snarled, drawing everyone's attention to the mud covered ninja.

"Reyna, I really hope you aren't going to do what I think you're going to do," Kakashi muttered.

Reyna shook her head, "Everyone in the house. Erinn, Peyton you two are having a bath! Emily you can watch a movie if you want or play or whatever."

Kakashi had managed to avoid getting as muddy as Reyna simply because he had sent her into the pile after Peyton.

"I'll watch a movie," Emily said with a smile before heading inside to pick out what she wanted to watch.

While Erinn was distracted by Reyna, Naruto and Sakura managed to get the shuriken away from her and secured back on Naruto's person. Kakashi, not paying much attention to Peyton since he had been beside Reyna, nearly fell over when something collided with the back of his knees. A quick glance down revealed the mud covered Peyton trying to climb up his legs. Reyna walked over, picked the boy up and handed him to Kakashi. Peyton quickly latched onto the ninja's neck as Reyna walked away and into the house, leaving her mud caked shoes outside on the steps as she followed Erinn and her two teammates inside.

By the time Kakashi got Peyton in the house, up the stairs and into the bathtub, the senior Jounin had a coating of mud over his legs and torso. He happened to glance in the mirror as Reyna aided the two kids in getting clean and cringed. His normally platinum hair was a combination of silver and brown with clumps of mud threatening to fall into his eyes.

"Damn, I didn't bring my hair gel. Reyna how the hell are we going to get clean?"

Reyna glanced up at him and snickered at the look on his face before shaking her head, "I don't think we're going to be able to manage it, but Crystal should be home in about twenty minutes so let's just get the bathroom cleaned up and keep these two out of trouble."

While Kakashi took the two downstairs where they immediately joined their sister in watching the movie, Reyna cleaned up the mud in the bathroom, trying not to make matters worse due to her own muddy state. She had just made it downstairs when Crystal walked into the house and started to laugh at the two Jounin who were covered in mud while their two students only had a couple of grass stains on their clothes.

"It looks like they didn't listen any better to ninja than they do to me. I suddenly don't feel so bad!" she laughed as Reyna collected her shoes from the back step.

Kakashi muttered something about if he never had to watch kids again he'd be a happy man as they headed out the front door and towards the Hokage's tower. Reyna didn't bother putting her shoes back on her feet while Kakashi attempted to pick clumps of now drying mud out of his hair and their two students laughed. Reyna looked over at Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"Something funny, Baka?" she asked with a light growl.

"The two of you!" Naruto chuckled.

His laughter suddenly died as Reyna tackled him to the ground wiping mud across his cheek and ensuring he had a decent coating of dirt over him before she regained her feet and continued walking beside Kakashi.

"Hey, Reyna-Sensei that was low!" Naruto accused as he too got to his feet.

"Maybe next time you won't laugh at a Jounin then," Reyna responded, noting that Sakura was at least trying to hide her amusement now.

Kakashi shook his head with a sigh, "More and more like Naruto every day," he muttered under his breath.

"You're lucky you're already covered in mud or I'd get you good for that comment," Reyna nudged Kakashi.

As they entered the Hokage's office, Tsunade stifled a laugh at the sight of the team. The only one who seemed to have survived relatively clean was Sakura. She shook her head at the other three and swallowed her amusement.

"Well, it looks like you two saw the worst of the battle," she finally spoke, directing her comment to Reyna and Kakashi.

Reyna glared and nodded, "But the mission was completed."

"Good, then you four can go home and get cleaned up. I'm going to give you all a few days off after that. Just keep yourselves out of trouble," Tsunade warned before dismissing them.

The four of them headed out of the tower and separated for their own homes, although Reyna ended up heading to Kakashi's since he still wouldn't let her out of his sight for more than a couple of minutes. As soon as they reached the apartment, Reyna ducked into the bathroom, claiming the first shower for her, since she was still a lot muddier than Kakashi was. She realized, as she wrapped a towel around her body and another on her hair that she didn't have any clean clothes with her.

"Kakashi?" she called out through the closed door.

"What is it?" was the reply.

"I kind of forgot to grab some clean clothes before I showered. Could you grab me some and hand them to me?"

She heard him mutter something to himself, but couldn't quite catch it when he answered her, "Sorry, Reyna. I can't do that for you. Consider it payback for getting my mask off at Gaara's party!"

Reyna growled to herself before double checking to make sure her towel was secure before she pulled the door open and nearly walked into Kakashi. He grinned at her before she shifted to squeeze past him and disappeared into the bedroom, slamming the door closed behind her. Kakashi laughed to himself before he slipped into the bathroom, clean clothes in hand, for his own shower.

Reyna was stretched out on the couch reading when he emerged, clean once again. She sat up enough to look over the back of the couch at him before dropping back into her previous position. His hair was still wet and hung over his eyes; he had his left eye closed, revealing most of the scar that ran over his eyelid and was dressed in his usual sleeveless shirt, black pants and mask.

"You know, I've already seen you mask less…" she started but he cut her off.

"That does not mean that I'm going to stop wearing it," he snapped at her and she lifted her head again to meet his eye.

"I didn't mean that, Kashi," she said quietly, not sure why he had reacted in that way to her light teasing.

"I know that," he sighed heading for the couch and when she didn't move, he lifted her legs and sat down, letting her lay her legs across his lap.

"Why do you wear it anyway? I've always been curious about that," she tried but he shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, I just always will," he muttered and she let the subject drop as she returned to reading her book.

Kakashi sighed and laid his head back, closing his eyes and draping his arms over her calves. They stayed like that for a while until Kakashi grabbed his own book off the table beside him and started to read. They headed for bed not long after full dark set in.

**A/N: Another chapter of uselessness complete…Maybe I should focus on progressing the plot line now. Anyway hope you liked and as always review so I can continue to torment fictitious characters!**


	18. Rivalries and Well Laid Plans

**A/N: I own nothing except my own creations; everything else belongs to the extremely talented Masashi Kishimoto. Jerrie, I will definitely be getting those two together officially eventually but at the moment they're both too blind to see it…but stay tuned cuz the romance (as much as I can) will come soon for those two.**

RIVALRIES AND WELL LAID PLANS

The next morning, Reyna and Kakashi were just emerging from the Coffee Hut when they ran into Gai. Kakashi nodded to his old rival friend and headed down the street with Reyna. Gai fell in step on the other side of Kakashi.

"So my youthful rival, you have started drinking the wonderful potion that is known as coffee!" Gai flashed a bright smile at Kakashi who didn't even look up from his book.

"Yeah," was his reply.

"Well, perhaps that should be our next match! Who can drink the most coffee!" Gai exclaimed drawing a look from Reyna.

"Sorry, Gai, but you'd both lose that one. Neither of you can even come close to matching my caffeine intake," Reyna smirked.

"Ah yes! You have the power of youth on your side! Well perhaps we should see who can find a girl the fastest!" Gai turned his attention back to challenging Kakashi.

"I win," Kakashi muttered, draping his arm around Reyna's shoulders and maneuvering so that he could still read his book and drink his coffee.

"Ah! So you have won this round! Very clever, my eternal rival but I shall best you in our next competition!" Gai shouted before he was running down the street ahead of them.

Kakashi removed his arm from around Reyna as they continued on their way down the street. They didn't really have a destination in mind since Kakashi had decided they could have a day off of training as well as missions. They had a training time scheduled for the following day, however. Reyna sipped at her coffee as Kakashi continued to read his book and they eventually found themselves at the top of the Hokage monument. Reyna dropped down and stared idly at the village below them.

She jerked her head up when she heard someone approaching from behind them and sniffed the air. She relaxed again when she recognized the scent carried on the wind as belonging to Jiraiya. She settled back into watching the village as he approached the pair.

"I see you're still enjoying that one, Kakashi!" Jiraiya called in way of greeting and Kakashi looked up from his book.

"I have to say, this may be the best one of the series so far, Jiraiya," Kakashi smiled at his old friend.

"Although why you would be reading a book when you have such beautiful company is beyond me," Jiraiya smiled as he looked over at Reyna.

"How have you been, Jiraiya-Sensei?" Reyna looked up at the Toad Sage and her former teacher with a small smile.

"Well, I would be doing better if I knew that one of my best students wasn't running around the Sand village naked and drunk and hugging random ninja!" Jiraiya snapped.

"Oh no, you have Ninja book?" Reyna asked, a little horrified at that idea.

"Of course I do! How do you think I keep in touch with all my fans…and it's a great way to do some research!"

Kakashi sighed and shook his head, "I warned them about the difference in the alcohol levels."

"Oh and I seem to recall a few pictures of you two as well. And of course one of my other top students would just have to have been dancing with this masked Baka! Now how is it that two of the Leaf's best ninja end up drunk with their students and the Kazekage?"

"It was Gaara's birthday," Reyna started but Jiraiya cut her off.

"And that means you condone drinking? Honestly, I thought you were better than that!"

Reyna shrugged, "It seemed like a good idea at the time. Besides, I seem to recall a few times when you were far from sober! Don't ever forget that I have an excellent memory and I didn't like you the entire time I spent training with you."

Kakashi shook his head, "That and after everything else that had happened while we were there, I think we all needed a chance to just relax and blow off some steam. Besides which, I also seem to recall a few incidents with you and sake. You're forgetting that Minato was my teacher and he had more stories than you probably care to think that he had about you. But enough about whether or not ninja should partake in a few drinks; I take it you received my note about Kayha?" Kakashi asked, effectively changing the subject.

Jiraiya nodded, sobering in an instant, "Yeah, I did and if what you told me in that letter is correct, I'm not even sure I'll be able to properly reseal it. In fact, I kind of doubt even Minato would have been able to."

Reyna quirked a brow but remained silent as the two continued to discuss the likelihood of successfully resealing the curse mark. She finished her coffee and stared out over the village, not realizing that the two had finished talking and were watching her. Jiraiya finally laid a hand on her shoulder and she jumped before glancing up at him.

"Sorry, guess I just kind of zoned out there for a minute," Reyna said sheepishly.

"More like ten minutes," Kakashi muttered, drawing a glare from her and a grin from Jiraiya.

"Well, I was just telling Kakashi that we should head in and grab something to eat, but he wouldn't leave without you. Is there a reason for that?" he asked glancing between the two of them with a grin. "I heard a rumor that you two were never more than six inches away from one another and that you, Reyna, had been spending every night at Kakashi's apartment. Now what would all that be about, hmmm?"

"It's not what you think it is," Kakashi stepped in quickly.

"Really? And why else would a lovely young woman like Reyna here spend every night at the apartment of a man?"

Reyna shifted out from under Jiraiya's hand on her shoulder and pushed herself to her feet as Kakashi answered, "Because she did something so incredibly stupid and dangerous and damn near got herself killed that said man, who is also her team leader, decided that she needed an escort!"

Jiraiya glanced at Reyna who shrugged, "What? I admit, it was a stupid thing to do but I don't know who he thinks I'm going to take off after now. And don't give me that look Jiraiya-Sensei, you knew damn well that you'd never change me completely. I'm just not nearly as reckless as I used to be, all the time."

Jiraiya quirked a brow at Kakashi with a knowing smirk and Kakashi threw his hands in the air, "Fine. Reyna I drop my order of escort, just don't do anything stupid!"

Reyna shot Jiraiya a grin and headed down the mountainside, "Great, that means I get my own bed again!"

Jiraiya's mouth fell open at that comment and he turned to Kakashi, "You had better start explaining!"

Kakashi rolled his eye as the two of them followed Reyna's path down the mountain, "It's not like that. I didn't trust her not to take off in the middle of the night, so we shared a room. Then after the whole Kayha thing, she was barely holding it together so I figured it would be a good idea to stay close to her especially at night. It's not like I'm some drooling lecher. Stop looking at me like that, Jiraiya!"

Jiraiya just continued to grin as they headed into Ichiraku, "Right, because you weren't hoping that there might be the possibility of something else happening."

"No, I wasn't! I was just trying to make sure she was okay after everything that happened," Kakashi was getting frustrated now as Jiraiya ordered and Kakashi just shook his head.

"Kakashi, there's a difference between making sure someone is alright or keeping them from doing something stupid and just wanting to be close to them."

"I'm telling you, that's all there was to it. It had nothing to do with anything other than keeping my team safe."

Jiraiya sighed and shook his head, "If you say so, Kakashi. Now what else do you know about this Kayha and what happened when the curse mark was broken."

As they continued to talk about Kayha and how they were going to reseal the mark, Reyna was collecting her things from Kakashi's apartment and moving them back to her own. She left a note for him telling him that she had taken a copy of Make-Out Tactics so that she could finish it and would return it when she was done. Once she was finished, she climbed to the roof of her apartment building to watch the sun slowly sink into the horizon.

Her thoughts turned to Minato and how proud he would have been of everything that Naruto had accomplished. It was because of Naruto that Gaara had become the Kazekage and put in an effort to get close to people. She sighed, wishing there was some way she could tell Naruto who his father had been and how much he would have meant to the Fourth. An idea started to form in her mind and she leapt to the street below her building. What she was going to need was some help and a few things that had belonged to the Fourth Hokage. She headed down the street, nose in the wind in an attempt to catch Jiraiya's scent.

It didn't take her nearly as long to find the Toad Sage as she thought that it would and she stepped into the lounge where he was sitting in a corner booth watching the girls. She shook her head and dropped into a seat on the other side of the table from him. Jiraiya glanced up, still sober which she took to mean that he hadn't been there that long.

"I need some help with something," Reyna started and he quirked a brow at her.

"Alright and do I get to know what it is that you're planning?" he asked, thinking it had something to do with Kakashi.

"Well, I was thinking about Minato," Jiraiya's mouth fell open for a second but he recovered quickly, " and Naruto. It's really not fair that he doesn't have a freaking clue that his father was the Fourth. He's sixteen years old, I'm pretty sure he can accept what it was that Minato had to do. I'm not saying I just want to walk up to him and say, 'So, by the way your dad was the Fourth.' He's got to work for it, I agree, but eventually he's going to figure it out anyway."

Jiraiya sat speechless for a few seconds before he found his voice again, "And what exactly did you have in mind then? You do realize it's forbidden to tell him."

Reyna nodded, "Yeah, I know. But you can't sit there and tell me that after everything that kid's worked to get in his life, you haven't wanted to just tell him everything."

Jiraiya sighed, "I've wanted to tell him ever since I started training him at the Chuunin exams. You also realize he's going to hate Kakashi for not telling him, especially when he realizes that Minato was his teacher, along with me and you and everyone else that knew the Fourth."

Again Reyna nodded, "I was planning on writing an explanation for him about why he was never told. He'll understand that it was forbidden and he won't hate any of us for following orders. We are shinobi after all and we have to follow them."

Jiraiya thought it over for a few minutes, aware of Reyna's pleading and expectant expression, "So what do you need from me? You're right, the kid's old enough and strong enough to know the truth but at the same time he's just too damn dense to figure it out for himself."

"I need something that belonged to Minato. I was hoping you could get his Hokage cloak and the key for his estates. Rightfully it is Naruto's. I have this kind of puzzle box thing that I can put everything into and the only way to get into it is to remove the correct piece of the puzzle. He could even use his Rasengan on it and it won't break."

Jiraiya nodded, "I have his cloak and the key to the estate. He'll have to be warned that there are genjutsu traps on the place though and he needs to use the key to get in safely. I can get them to you tomorrow morning."

"Alright, thanks Jiraiya. We have a training session scheduled for ten tomorrow morning, so Kakashi will get there around noon. But I can't be late or they'll suspect something. Do you think you could just drop it all off at my apartment and then keep Naruto busy for the afternoon after we're done training?"

Jiraiya nodded, "I wouldn't mind talking to the knucklehead anyway. I haven't seen him in a while."

Reyna grinned and stood, "Awesome! I'll see ya tomorrow then!"

Jiraiya watched her walk out of the lounge and shook his head. He knew that eventually someone would think of some way to tell Naruto about Minato, but he had always kind of thought it would be Iruka or maybe even Kakashi. It had never occurred to him that it would be the wolf of all people. Then again, he guessed it made sense. If anyone had close family ties it would be a wolf, and especially one that had gone through what she had gone through. He sighed and shook his head, feeling sorry for his two former students. He ordered another round which he drank slowly before he stood and headed for his own apartment where he dug out Minato's Hokage cloak and the key to the estate. He wrote his own note to Naruto, telling him that if he needed to talk to someone about the whole thing that all he had to do was send a letter and Jiraiya would be in the village as soon as he possibly could.

Reyna returned to her own apartment, beaming after talking to Jiraiya. She knew that Minato and Jiraiya had been close and that it must have been even harder for him to keep everything from Naruto. Sighing she changed into more comfortable clothes, which now included fuzzy pants. She had to admit that Kayha was right about them, they had to be the most comfortable clothes in the world to sleep in. She flipped off the light in her bedroom and curled up in her bed expecting to fall asleep quickly. Despite the fact that she was tired, she found herself tossing and turning, unable to find a comfortable position to sleep in.

Sighing she slipped out of her bed and grabbed her keys on her way to the door, "Well, somebody might as well suffer because of my insomnia."

With that muttered, she locked the door of her apartment behind her and headed out into the street. It didn't take her long to walk across the village to Kakashi's apartment building. She found herself standing in front of his door and shook her head, wondering why in the world she had thought that this would be a good idea. Chances were she was going to wake him up and she knew just how bitchy he was when that happened. Still, she raised her hand and knocked on his door before stepping back to lean against the wall opposite it.

She was surprised when he opened the door a couple of seconds' later, book in hand, "Hey."

"Hey, did I wake you?" she asked, though by the presence of the book she doubted she had.

"No, I was just reading. You do realize it's almost one in the morning right?" he asked before stepping back and motioning for her to enter.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep. I came up with a plan tonight and I guess I'm just too wired over it."

Kakashi shot her a look, "Now what are you planning on doing?"

Reyna shook her head, "Relax, I'm not running off to fight anyone this time. I just finally figured out a way to tell Naruto about Minato without actually telling him."

Kakashi looked confused, "You what?"

"It'll take Naruto a while to get into that puzzle box, but Jiraiya-Sensei's helping me out by letting me give Naruto Minato's cloak and the key to the estate. I'm going to include a couple of scrolls about how we were forbidden to tell him and blah, blah, blah. It's just not fair that he doesn't know. I think he's more than earned that right."

Kakashi nodded, surprising Reyna that he was agreeing, "Just make sure you mention that if he wants to know more about Minato he can come and talk to me if he wants. After all, he was my teacher."

Reyna nodded, "Sure thing. I just couldn't sleep and figured that since I couldn't sleep someone might as well have to suffer for my insomnia."

Kakashi smiled under his mask and dropped onto the couch. Reyna followed suit and dropped down to sit beside him. He handed her another copy of the first book of the series and she settled in to read as well. It didn't take long before the words started to blur together and she found herself fighting to keep her eyes open. A quick glance at Kakashi revealed that he seemed to have the same problem. She wasn't going to say anything to him but instead shifted so that her head was against his shoulder and she continued to read.

Kakashi snuck a glance over at her as she laid her head on his shoulder and shifted his arm so that she could be a bit more comfortable in that position. He returned his attention to his book and that was the last thing he remembered until morning. Reyna growled under her breath as she shifted her position and found that she was falling to the floor. She landed with a thud and snapped her head up, suddenly realizing that she had fallen asleep on Kakashi's couch; with Kakashi. She shook her head and glanced at the clock on the wall realizing that if she was going to meet Naruto and Sakura on time she would have to leave in the next ten minutes.

"Shit!" she growled, drawing a sleep filled look from Kakashi.

"What?" he asked groggily.

"I have ten minutes to meet Naruto and Sakura and I'm still in fuzzy pants!" she snarled.

"So be late. It's not like I'm going to be on time anyway."

"And if I'm late and Naruto goes home to find a puzzle box and a note explaining that it contains items that belonged to his father, he's going to know it was me who put it there! I've got to go!"

She didn't give Kakashi a chance to answer before she launched to her feet and out the window. She took to the rooftops, running as hard as she could back to her own apartment. She changed in record time while she brushed her teeth. She didn't bother with brushing her hair, instead she grabbed hair elastics on the way back out the door and as she ran to the training grounds she tied it back in a messy ponytail.

"Nice look, Reyna!" Iruka called out as she passed him on her mad run to meet her team, taking in her messy hair and less than tight wraps.

"Yeah, I kind of slept in!" she hollered back, not even bothering to slow down.

She reached her destination just as Naruto was walking up and she skidded to a halt in front of him, panting. Naruto took one look at her and burst into laughter. She glared at him and glanced down at herself finally noting the fact that the wrap around her left ankle was already starting to come undone. Growling under her breath, she knelt down and started rewrapping her ankles and her right thigh.

"Great we have one Jounin who's never on time and one who shows up only half dressed…Why me?" Naruto finally managed to sputter as Reyna stood upright.

She had left the vest in preference of speed in getting out of her apartment and was sincerely hoping she had enough kunai and shuriken in her hip pouch to get her through their morning training. She sighed and as Sakura walked up was going through a quick inventory of what she had available for weapons.

Kakashi appeared, only an hour late and they got to work training. Reyna settled back and let the others do most of the training, only getting involved when she thought that Kakashi was going to say something about it. They were still working when Jiraiya appeared and Kakashi finally called an end to the training session. Jiraiya gave Reyna a nod and she grinned in response before making an excuse and beating a hasty retreat from the group.

Once back in her apartment, Reyna carefully opened the large wooden box and placed Minato's folded cloak in the bottom followed by the letter she wrote before and attaching the key to an old frog keychain she had. Sealing the box, she quickly wrote another note, explaining the box and how it could not be broken, only opened in a particular manner that the receiver had to find out on their own. A single hand sign had her concealed in shadows and she headed the few blocks down to Naruto's apartment.

She slipped inside, not worried about traps since it was Naruto and placed the box in the middle of his bed before she slipped back outside. Once on the rooftop she dropped her concealment and headed for Ichiraku, betting that's where Naruto had taken Jiraiya. She had guessed right and gave a slight nod to Jiraiya before she was interrupted by Iruka.

"Reyna, Lady Tsunade wants to speak with you as soon as possible," he said lightly.

Reyna nodded, "See you guys later!" she called out to Jiraiya and Naruto before she headed to the Hokage's office.

**A/N: I had to have some fun at Reyna's expense! So as always my muse lives on reviews so please review and let me know what you thought! Next up…The New Pack! More fun and games for Reyna and the start of something more…tangible between Reyna and Kakashi! Stay tuned!**


	19. The New Pack

**A/N: Don't own anything except Reyna; everything recognizable is property of Masashi Kishimoto, that lucky devil! Kayha is property of a friend as is Katara! Now on with the story!**

THE NEW PACK

She waited a few minutes before she was ushered inside. Tsunade watched her enter and laid her chin in one hand.

"Reyna, I was approached a couple of days ago by another pack of wolves who wanted to take up the contract that the first Leaf Pack had consented to with the village. I have agreed to extend the contract to them. They wanted to know if we had any wolves currently as members of the shinobi. I told them about you and they wish to speak to you about joining the pack. I agreed to deliver their message to you as soon as I deemed that you should know."

Reyna stared at the Hokage in shock for a few minutes before she found her voice again, "Another pack?"

Tsunade nodded, "Yes. I thought you'd be happy since now you aren't the only one anymore."

Reyna shook her head, "You don't understand. No pack just extends an invitation to another wolf to join their ranks. That's not how it works. You have to earn your way into the pack, and that's assuming that there's even an opening for you to try to earn."

Tsunade shrugged, "I promised them that you would go and speak with them. That is part of the contract that was set down."

Reyna nodded, suddenly very uneasy about the whole thing, "Alright. I'll go. Do you want me to take Naruto or Sakura or anyone with me?"

Tsunade shook her head, "They specified that you have to go alone."

Reyna swallowed her sudden nausea and nodded, "Alright. I'll head out right away then."

Tsunade dismissed her and Reyna headed out of the office woodenly. She knew that nothing good could come from this meeting, but she had to honor the contract that they had signed and since they hadn't set down their own she really didn't like the way things were going. Attempting to shake off her feeling of unease she headed out of the village and into the surrounding forest. She knew she wouldn't be back that night, the pack lands were just too far out to get out to, have a meeting and then make it back to the village before dark.

It was early evening when Reyna finally reached the heart of the pack lands where she knew she would have to meet with the new pack. As they surrounded her, she tensed suddenly all too aware of the fact that this was not going to be a simple meeting with the alpha.

"So you are Reyna," a young, gruff man asked as he circled the ninja.

"I am, but you are not the alpha. At best you are a beta and if I am to meet with anyone it will be the alpha," Reyna replied, trying to remain calm and diplomatic.

"And I am here as well. I understand that you were not mated when the others were killed?" an older man asked as he approached her.

She respectfully lowered her gaze from his, recognizing the alpha immediately, "I was not."

"Good, then we can continue," he muttered.

Everything about the meeting suddenly felt totally wrong to Reyna. She had never dealt with a pack other than the Leaf Pack, but they had never behaved in such a manner before. Still tense she held her ground, refusing to be intimidated by them. With any luck it was just a test to see if she had the ability to be a beta and protect the pack. As the others drew closer, she scented the air and realized that while there were females in the area and many of the males were mated, it was only the males that surrounded her; and most of them were the unmated males. Something was definitely wrong.

"Who claims this one?" the alpha asked the group and Reyna's head shot up, a snarl on her lips.

"I do," the beta that had been circling her answered, eyeing her with a wicked grin.

Reyna growled a challenge low in her throat, "Not gonna happen."

"Oh, but I think it will. You see, if you are going to be a part of this pack, the only way you can gain entrance is to be mated to one of our males. Now you will show the proper respect to your mate and your alpha," the alpha snarled as he stepped up beside her and delivered a hard punch to her cheek.

The seasoned ninja staggered under the force of that hit and snarled as the beta took the advantage. He tackled her hard to the ground, knocking the wind from her lungs as the rest of the pack pressed in closer. She had never seen a pack like this before, not even the rogues that her father was leader of had been like this. Fear shot through her against her will and the wolves seemed to thrive on it. As the beta dove toward the side of her neck, teeth bared to mark her as his, she twisted under him. She may have been down but they didn't seem to realize just how quickly she would and could recover. His teeth grazed her flesh, drawing blood but not cutting deep enough for a claim.

She jerked her knee up and into his stomach before rolling him off of her. In an instant she was on her feet as the rest of the males launched at her from every side. She defended against their attacks, trying not to retaliate since they had signed the contract already and to kill one of them would mark her as a traitor of the village. Something they were probably counting on. At the first possibility, she stepped into her shadows, bruised and bleeding slightly. Ignoring the fact that darkness had settled around them, Reyna launched up and into the trees, running hard back to the village. She didn't pause until she within the walls. Then she only slowed her pace, heading for her apartment.

Once inside, she bandaged the cut on her neck and shoulder from the beta and cleaned herself up before she dropped onto her couch and pulled her knees to her chest. She didn't sleep that night as the sound of howling wolves filtered through the quiet, sleeping village.

The following morning she met with Naruto and Sakura who immediately noticed the cuts and bruises, "Reyna-Sensei what happened?"

Reyna shrugged and managed a light grin at Sakura, "Nothing, I just decided to get in some solo training yesterday. I just got a little carried away is all. I'll be fine."

Sakura eyed her up, but not seeing any wounds that seemed serious she shrugged it off as the three of them headed down the street, "Well, if anything starts to bother you, I'm on my way to cover a shift at the hospital. Just stop in and I'll see what I can do for you."

Reyna nodded and Sakura headed off down the side street while she and Naruto continued walking, Naruto being oddly quiet, "Naruto, you alright?"

He looked up at her, "Yeah, I was just thinking. I went home after having lunch with Pervy Sage and there was this weird wooden box on my bed. I don't know who left it there but there was a note that said that it contained some things that would lead me to knowing who my father had been. The only thing is I don't know how to open the stupid thing."

Reyna laid a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually, Naruto."

He nodded, "Yeah, I guess. Hey, do you think you could train with me today? I was going to see if Kakashi-Sensei and Kayha would too. Oh, did you know that Kakashi-Sensei's sealing didn't work on Kayha so he had to come and get Pervy Sage? Even his didn't work the way he thought it would, but he said it would work temporarily and give them time to find something that will work."

Reyna nodded, "Sure I'll train with you guys and no I didn't know he had tried that…" she growled about the fact that he had done the sealing without her being there.

"Everything worked out alright, Reyna-Sensei."

She nodded as they headed through the village, finally tracking down and convincing the other two to train with them. Naruto decided they should use their usual training grounds near the memorial stone. As they reached the area, Reyna turned to Naruto.

"So what kind of training were you up for?" she asked.

"I was thinking that maybe we could do a two on two match. Kayha and I verses you and Kakashi-Sensei?" he asked hopefully looking between the three of them.

They all shrugged and agreed before squaring off in the middle of the clearing. Reyna originally started off against Naruto using her shadows to deflect most of his attacks and trying to find a way to mesh her shadow techniques into one. From the corner of her eye, she saw Kayha send Kakashi flying back a few feet with a hit and she snarled.

"Oh come on, Kakashi! What happened to the legendary Copy Ninja?" Kayha joked as Kakashi regained his feet.

Reyna's attention had shifted to Kayha so much so that Naruto managed to land a solid hit to her left cheek and she stumbled to the side. Unknown to Naruto he had hit the exact same place that the alpha had the day before. Snarling she saw a way to finally retaliate the way she had been unable to the day before. Even as Kakashi started to reply, he saw Reyna stumble and the rage that filled her eyes while Naruto started to apologize.

"I thought you'd dodge that! I didn't mean to hit that har…." Naruto trailed off as Reyna launched herself at Kayha.

Her flying kick glanced off of Kayha's side as she tried to dodge out of the way. Reyna snarled and spun around even as she landed, her body shimmering as her form started to shift to her four-legged self, at least that was what Kakashi thought she was going to do. Instead what Reyna became was a combination of the two forms. She remained standing on two legs, but her nails had lengthened into claws, nose and jaw had elongated to that of a wolf and fur had grown over her flesh in patches. She hadn't even become the hybrid of the two before she was delivering another kick at Kayha who for her part seemed completely confused and shocked. Still she didn't attack back, she simply blocked the attacks dealt at her. Kakashi was the most shocked of the group; Reyna never shifted in the village or in the presence of anyone other than those who knew about her and to his knowledge no one knew she could become what she had just changed into.

Finally both Naruto and Kakashi shook off their shock enough to intervene in the one-sided battle. Kakashi pulled the half shifted Reyna away from Kayha while Naruto simply laid a hand on Kayha's shoulder.

Kayha stepped back and shook her head, "What the hell is her problem?"

Reyna snarled at Kakashi and shifted back to her completely human form before she shoved him away from her. Taken off guard, Kakashi stumbled a couple of steps and released her before catching his balance again. Without a second look at them, Reyna stormed away from the training ground, snarling and growling under her breath.

"Kakashi-Sensei is Reyna-Sensei alright?" Naruto asked, worriedly.

"I don't know, Naruto. Why don't you and Kayha keep training if you want to?" Kakashi appeared to be just as worried about Reyna as Naruto was.

Kakashi headed out of the training grounds quickly, following the path that Reyna had taken. He didn't actually have to go far before he found her again. She was settled against the trunk of a large tree, half hidden in some underbrush hugging her knees to her chest, her head resting against her knees. Cautiously, he crouched in front of her, brushing hair off her forehead.

"Reyna," he muttered, her silence starting to worry him more than her actions had a few moments earlier.

She remained silent except for a very low growl and she buried her head a little deeper behind her knees. Kakashi found his concern growing at her actions and he moved to sit beside her, laying a hand on her elbow in an attempt to get her to look up at him. Instead she cringed at his touch and tried to pull her arm away from his fingers, but he refused to let her.

"Reyna, talk to me," he tried again, keeping his voice as calm as he possibly could while still letting her know that he was worried about her.

She shook her head, but he counted that a small victory since she was actually acknowledging the fact that he was talking to her. He sighed and leaned back against the tree, keeping his grip firm on her arm. They stayed like that for a few moments before Kakashi glanced over and noticed the bandage on her neck and shoulder. He narrowed his eyes and reached over with his free hand to peel it off. Again she flinched away from him, but he persisted and eventually pulled the bandage off even as she growled at him. He flinched as he realized that what the bandage had been covering was a shallow bite mark.

"Come on, Hun. What happened?"

"Training," she growled, still not looking up or loosening her hold around her knees.

Kakashi shook his head, "You do not end up with a bite mark on your neck and shoulder in training. Don't lie to me."

Reyna growled, once again trying to pull away from him but his grip only tightened on her arm. She finally quit fighting him, but still she didn't look up at him. He finally gave up trying to get her to talk to him, knowing that she wasn't going to say anything until she was ready to do so. Gradually her grip around her knees seemed to relax and the tension started to seep out of her body. No longer trying to shake off Kakashi's grip, she finally released her knees long enough to grab Kakashi's forearm and wrap his arm around her shoulders. Kakashi was a little shocked by what she finally decided to do but just let her move his arm. Finally she shifted in against him, curling her body against his with her head settled on his shoulder.

"Reyna?" he asked but got no response so he tried again, "Darling?"

"So now I'm Darling?" she muttered, curling more tightly against his side.

"If it gets you to talk to me, yeah," he smiled a little now that she was finally starting to talk to him, leaving his arm wrapped loosely around her shoulders.

"Doesn't hurt," she muttered.

"What happened? And the truth this time."

"Not now," she muttered, burrowing her head against his shoulder reminding Kakashi a lot of a dog seeking safety during a thunderstorm.

He sighed and unconsciously tightened his grip around her shoulders, holding her against him, "You know I'm not going to let this go."

**A/N: Another chapter done…and while trying to train my dog too… I so good… anyway I always thought that Kakashi has that kind of sweet and kind guy somewhere hidden deep down so I had to play and Reyna is the perfect person to bring it out… As always please review! Hmm, I think a special guest to do the disclaimer for the next chapter! Who do y'all want to see?**


	20. Breaking Point

**A/N: Here ya go, peoples! Yet another chapter for you all to read, enjoy and please, please, please review. Let me know if I'm managing to keep these character mostly as in character as possible!**

**JERRIE: Wait! You're forgetting you're supposed to have a special guest do the disclaimer!**

**REYNA: I do have one…you!**

**JERRIE: That is so awesome! So, Reyna only owns herself; everything recognizable is property of Masashi Kishimoto. Kayha and Katara are property of one of her friends who remains unknown! ENJOY!**

**REYNA: Thanks, Jerrie…hmmm, who do I kidnap for the next chapter? (disappears to plot that while everyone reads)**

BREAKING POINT

Over the next several days, Reyna remained quiet and withdrawn from her team, causing concern in them all for her. Every day they met to train or head out on a mission Naruto and Sakura would ask Kakashi what was wrong with the Jounin and every time he would have to tell them he didn't know and that she wouldn't even talk to him. She maintained herself and her team during their missions, Tsunade had finally allowed them to once again take on B-ranked missions, and during training she was constantly helping her younger team mates.

Kakashi, however, noticed that she wasn't sleeping even when she was with him. He had finally realized why he had been having difficulties with that himself; he was too used to having someone beside him that he couldn't sleep without that other body. Reyna, however, didn't even seem to be responding to that anymore. Finally one night when she had insisted she was staying at her own apartment, he couldn't take it anymore. He had to talk to someone about what was going on. So despite the fact that it was nearly two in the morning, Kakashi headed out to the memorial stone to confide in the one person he had always been able to talk to…about anything.

He stood before the grey stone, staring at the names of so many that he had known and been unable to protect. Obito, without whom he never would have become what he had; Rin who had patched him up more times than he cared to remember and Minato, his teacher and friend who would have kicked his ass if he had known how Kakashi had treated his son during their early days of training.

Kakashi sighed, bowing his head and closing his eye, "Minato, I'm really at a loss for what to do. I know that something really horrible must have happened to Reyna but she's starting to pull away from all of us. It's not like she leaves us to hang during a mission, or that she doesn't help everyone out during our training, but she doesn't talk to us like she did. I don't know what to do to get her to talk to me and I'm afraid, Sensei. I'm terrified that she will withdraw from us all and never come back.

"There are times that I wish more than anything that I could be like you were. It never mattered how much I didn't want to talk to you, you always found a way to get me to. I never knew how I could start out arguing that I was never going to talk about something only to realize after I said it that I had revealed everything. Naruto has that ability too, but he respects Reyna too much to challenge her and try to get her to talk to him.

"Why couldn't I have wanted to be like you, Sensei? Why did I have to become so caught up in my own life and my own shortcomings to realize that someday I would find someone that I needed to comfort? Or that there would be someone that I _wanted _to be there for? I've always been so caught up in following the rules and regulations that I never stopped to think that there are times when you need to shed a tear for a friend. That's probably why I usually come here when it's raining. Why won't she talk to me? I thought she trusted me enough to tell me anything and everything that was happening in her life. After she saw Kayha change, she came to me for protection and safety. So why won't she do the same thing this time? Why is this so different? What happened that could make her want to hide from everyone that she knows cares for her?"

Unknown to Kakashi, Reyna was sitting not far away using the shadows to conceal herself. She had been about to leave when Kakashi had started speaking and the raw emotion in his voice had caused her to pause. The longer he spoke the more she found herself fighting back tears. The pain in his voice at his final unanswered question finally broke her and she dropped her concealment. He still hadn't noticed her and suddenly the only thing she wanted was to feel the security of his arms around her. Without a thought she bolted towards the unsuspecting ninja.

Kakashi became aware of movement to his right and tensed, thinking that there was an intruder in the village. He recognized Reyna the instant he turned and braced himself, thinking she was about to tackle him. He was shocked when she skidded into him with just enough force that, had he not been braced for it, would have made him stumble a step but nowhere near enough force to knock him off his feet. He was even more surprised when he realized that there were tears in her eyes just before she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head against his shoulder. Without a thought, he wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could without hurting her.

"Reyna? What are you doing out here?" he asked softly but she only shook her head, not trusting her voice yet.

He fell silent, wondering just how much of his speech she had heard. Finally as the shock of her appearance and actions started to wear off, he came to the realization that she was shaking but not in the same way she had when she had returned to the Sand Village after her fight with Griffin and Kayha's transformation.

Finally, Reyna's voice reached his ears though it was strained, "We can't talk here."

Kakashi nodded and kept an arm around her waist as they headed away from the stone. He could feel her gripping the back of his shirt and she kept her head pressed against his shoulder as she walked, trusting him to get her back to his apartment. Once inside, he pulled her onto the couch beside him and she turned towards him, once again latching onto him.

"Reyna," again his voice was quiet and as he was about to say more, realized that the shoulder she had her head buried against was a little damp and he immediately fell silent again.

"I'm sorry," she finally muttered, her voice breaking.

"Hey, it's okay."

She shook her head, trying to keep herself under control enough to talk to him, "I never thought this would affect your life to this extent. That _I _would affect your life like this."

"You're my teammate and friend. I've gotten to enjoy your company and your trust so when you pulled away from me, it hurt."

He felt her shudder against him and she finally pulled her head back slightly, wiping her eyes on her own shoulder, but not before he realized she had been crying. Suddenly he realized what her trembling had meant, she had been trying to hide the fact from him.

"Guess I broke the rules," she muttered, once again moving to lay her head on his shoulder but he stopped her with a hand under her chin.

"Sometimes it's the only thing you can do; you have to adapt to the situation. I should have listened to that piece of advice a long time ago. Reyna, what happened?" he asked.

She cringed and lowered her gaze which he was starting to learn was a submissive gesture from her, before she started to talk to him, "There's a new Leaf Pack."

Kakashi was confused, his thoughts along the same lines of Tsunade's and that she should be happy about that, "Isn't that a good thing for you? Other wolves?"

She shook her head, "No. It's not easy to get into a new pack and there has to be an opening in said pack that they need filled. It's not a matter of walking up to them and telling them I am joining."

She stopped, keeping her gaze averted from his, "Reyna, you can tell me anything. Yell, scream, rant, rave, cry…do whatever you need to do. Look at me," he muttered and she slowly raised her gaze to his, no longer acting as the submissive, "Tonight there are no shinobi rules, no pack rules; there's just us."

Reyna closed her eyes and started to talk, "Tsunade allowed them to take over the old contract and they asked if there were any wolves in the ninja ranks. So of course she told them about me and they said they wanted meet with me…alone. Something about that just didn't seem right, but I didn't have much choice about it. I headed out that afternoon. I guess that was the same day that you tried to reseal Kayha's curse mark," she glanced up at him at that with a slight glare but it quickly vanished and she sighed, dropping her gaze again.

"Yeah, I figured that if I just got it over with sooner rather than later it would be a good thing," he answered with a shake of his head.

"Its fine," she muttered before taking a deep, shaky breath before she continued. "I headed out to the old den sight. I had assumed it would just be a meeting with the new alpha and maybe a beta. I was dead wrong. The first one that I dealt with was a beta," she shuddered but didn't pause worried she wouldn't get through the whole thing if she didn't keep going now. "I kept my response diplomatic and calm, refusing to be baited by him. The alpha appeared and asked if I had been mated to anyone when the last pack had been killed.

"I hadn't been and I answered, maintaining respect for an alpha the entire time. What was making me tense then was the fact that there was a circle of male wolves around us the whole time and the beta kept circling me. There was a scent of females in the area but they were nowhere near us. I just kept arguing with my instincts that it was a test to see if I should be a beta within the pack. I should never argue with my instincts."

Kakashi felt her starting to tremble again and tightened his hold around her waist with his one arm, "What were your instincts telling you?" He was trying to keep her talking before she lost control of her emotions and was unable to speak again.

"To run or fight or do something; anything. The alpha asked the group who claimed me," she growled the last two words and Kakashi found himself glad that she was still able to be mad about the question. "The circling beta said that he did and at that point I lost all respect for that alpha. My own father's pack never treated a female the way this pack treated me. He may have mated my mother against her will, but the entire pack wasn't there to witness it! By that point all I wanted to do was tear that pack apart, but then I would be a traitor to the village.

"I told them it wasn't going to happen and was informed that the only way I was ever going to be a part of that pack was to be mated to one of their males. I never thought he'd hit me, and I sure as hell didn't think he could hit that hard. The alpha knocked me off balance and the beta tackled me. If I wasn't a shinobi…" she trailed off, unable to continue as she fought back a wave of fear so strong she shook from it.

"I've got you and there is no way in hell they are going to get near you," Kakashi muttered fiercely, pulling her against his chest.

Reyna shuddered against him but forced herself to continue, "I managed to twist out of the way enough that his fangs just barely broke the skin. He didn't get enough flesh to mark me. Usually the marking bite is done during the physical consummation, but not always." Her voice was starting to break again and he tightened his hold around her. "The pack seemed to thrive on the scent of my fear and desperation to get away. I knocked him off me and managed to get to my feet before the rest of the pack was on me. I never fought back because I will not give up what I have with the village. I will not break the contract. As soon as I had an opportunity I was in the trees, wrapped in my shadows and running as hard as I could to the village. I patched myself up and…."

"And what?" he asked when she was silent for too long.

"I lied to Naruto and Sakura about where the injuries came from the next day. I attacked Kayha, taking out my anger and pain on her instead of just facing it. I pulled away from everyone that I care about when all they tried to do was find out what was wrong. I'm sorry," she muttered, clinging to him as tightly as she could, seeking comfort and safety from the one person she trusted indefinitely.

"You have nothing to apologize for," he muttered fiercely, laying his cheek against the side of her head. "Tsunade has to be told about what they did though."

"The village is stronger with the pack as an ally," Reyna muttered miserably.

"That does not mean that they can claim whoever the hell they want from the village, nor does it mean they can attack those people either. The contract runs both ways; we agree not to hunt or attack wolves and they agree not to attack anyone heading to or from the village, especially not the village ninja! If they expect us to honour that contract, then they damn well have to do the same thing."

"Thank you, Kashi," she muttered.

"For what?"

"Understanding and being you," she replied quietly. "Can I stay here tonight?"

Kakashi chuckled and nodded, "Any time you need to. And Reyna the village is your pack, you don't need them. You have us, your team mates and friends."

The next morning, Reyna woke up when Kakashi attempted to slip out of his bed unnoticed by her. She growled under her breath, managing to grab the back of his shirt before he got to his feet. He glanced back at her and smiled under his mask despite the fact that he had only gotten a couple of hours of sleep. He had remained awake long after Reyna had finally fallen asleep thinking about what she had told him.

"Reyna, I need to talk to Tsunade," he said quietly. "Get some more sleep; I should be back in a couple of hours."

"You look like you need to get some more sleep too," she muttered around a yawn but he shook his head.

"I'll be fine. I'm going to tell Naruto and Sakura to take the day off and do whatever they want. They've been working hard and could use a day to themselves. Stay put, I'll be back."

Reyna sighed, but released her hold on him and he quickly disappeared out the bedroom door. She heard him shuffling around the apartment for a few minutes getting dressed before the front door opened and closed and she was alone in his apartment. She shuddered finding that she really didn't want to be alone. After keeping everything that had happened in that meeting with the pack bottled up, and then finally confiding in someone, she felt vulnerable; not a feeling she was enjoying. Rather than going back to sleep as Kakashi had told her to, Reyna shoved herself out of bed and headed to the kitchen to make something to eat.

Kakashi meanwhile made his way quickly across the village and was waiting outside of Tsunade's office when she and Shizune finally showed up. One look at the serious set of his eye and the slight undertone of a glare and Tsunade ushered him into her office.

"Alright, Kakashi. I feel like hell and have a headache to match. What the hell's wrong?" Tsunade growled at him, dropping into her chair behind her desk.

"Drinking with Kayha again?" he asked, though the tone of his voice made her sit up and pay attention; he may have been teasing her, but it was out of habit more than anything else.

"Kakashi, what is wrong with you? Not only are you here first thing in the morning when you haven't been summoned but you actually have some emotion in your voice. What happened?" Tsunade sat forward, elbows braced on the edge of her desk.

"Do you have any idea what that new damn pack did to Reyna?" he snapped.

Tsunade shook her head and Kakashi told her exactly what he had been told the night before. Tsunade sat in shock at what he told her and what he eluded about what could have happened. She had never thought that they would set up a Leaf Shinobi in such a way.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I saw the damn bite mark, Lady Tsunade. Besides which, this is Reyna. She's usually more controlled than I am!"

Tsunade nodded, "Where is she now?"

"At my apartment which is where she will remain until this is dealt with!" he snapped, not caring what she or Shizune may think of the situation.

Tsunade nodded thoughtfully, "Not a bad idea, Kakashi. Until such a time as we can resolve this issue, Reyna is not to leave the village without someone of equal or higher rank than herself. I just don't know how we can resolve this. There's never been a situation like this before with the pack."

"That, my lady, was a different pack," Kakashi ground out.

"Indeed, but we need to consider our options carefully. Having a pack to aid in the defense of the village is a good thing for us, but we have to consider our ninja and citizens as well as that. Let Reyna know about my orders and as soon as I figure something out, I will let you both know. Now, does the rest of your team know any of this?"

Kakashi shook his head, "No."

"They should. If the pack is going to make an issue of this, they need to be prepared. I had been planning on keeping your team close to the village for a while, but now it may last a little longer than I had intended."

Kakashi nodded, "Understood. I'm giving Naruto and Sakura today off, but tomorrow I will talk to them."

Tsunade nodded and dismissed him, turning her attention back to her pounding head as Shizune started in on her about the amount of paperwork she had been leaving in order to go drink with Kayha. Kakashi stopped in at Naruto's apartment and informed him that he had the day off and if he could inform Sakura of the same, Kakashi would appreciate it.

"Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked as Kakashi had been about to head away from the window.

"Yeah, Naruto?"

"Is Reyna-Sensei alright? I know you said she wouldn't talk to you, but I'm getting really worried about her."

Kakashi sighed, "She'll be alright. She did talk to me last night and it's a bit complicated. There's a new pack around the village and decided that she had to mate one of their males in order to be a part of it. She refused and they attacked her. She was terrified that it would affect the relationship between them and the village and so she didn't say anything. I was going to tell you and Sakura tomorrow, but since you asked, you might as well know now."

"Oh…Kakashi-Sensei, we don't actually have to _like_ the pack when we work with them, do we?"

Kakashi shook his head, "No, we don't. And after that, I'd just as soon not have to even work with them."

"Me too. Hey, you don't happen to know how to open one of these do you?" Naruto asked, holding up the wooden puzzle box that had appeared on his bed.

"Nope, sorry. Have you tried just breaking it?"

"Yeah. Nothing works. Even Rasengan won't break it," Naruto grumbled.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. Hey, let Sakura know about the pack issue too, would you? I'd just as soon not make Reyna have to relive that again."

Naruto nodded and flopped back onto his bed as Kakashi disappeared in a puff of white smoke. A few minutes later he was heading back into his apartment. He sniffed the air and smiled under his mask. He hadn't really thought Reyna would go back to sleep but he had kind of hoped that she would. Still, he wasn't going to complain about having a hot breakfast waiting for him.

"Hey, Tsunade doesn't want you leaving the village unless you're with someone of equal or higher rank than you are until she figures out how to handle this," he said as he headed into the kitchen.

Reyna nodded, "Right, because that's going to be easy to manage."

"Well, I could start following you around again if you prefer," he smirked as he grabbed himself a plate.

"It did prove entertaining the last time you did that," she muttered.

**A/N: So yet another chapter down…whew…next up? KAKASHI'S BIRTHDAY! It won't be quite as entertaining as the previous parties, but I need to mix it up and have some fun again. Shikamaru will make an appearance in the next chapter…hehehe, someone else to have some fun with… Anyways please review and keep my muse fed.**


	21. Kakashi's Birthday

**A/N: Two in one night…yay me! I still don't own anything other than Reyna though!**

KAKASHI'S BIRTHDAY

The next few months gradually started to improve Reyna's mood as she started to get over the whole pack issue. Kakashi had been right about the village being her pack now, and she was finally starting to realize it. Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka and Jiraiya rallied around her and she started to feel more and more like her old self as the days passed. It was nearly September by the time she finally got over her guilt from lying to her team. Nearly everywhere they went, Kakashi whined about having to wait until the fifteenth of September to get the Make-Out Paradise movie. The release date had been pushed back for some reason. Reyna, of course, had already pre-ordered it so she could pick it up first thing in the morning and the entire village had once again agreed to pull one over on Kakashi. As far as he knew every copy that every stored had ordered was spoken for.

One morning when she was heading to the Coffee Hut for her daily fix, she realized she was standing behind Kayha in line. While she still didn't feel like she could trust her, Reyna decided that she really did need to talk to her about what had happened that day when they had been training with Naruto.

"Kayha?"

Kayha turned around and leveled a cool gaze at Reyna, "Yeah?"

"Look, I just wanted to apologize for that day when we were training with Naruto and Kakashi. I never should have attacked you the way I did; there was no reason for it and there is no excuse for my actions. It's just hard to trust you after…what I saw. I'm willing to try to get past that."

Kayha stared at the wolf for a few more minutes and shrugged, "Its fine. I guess you had your reasons; Naruto filled me in a bit on what was going on with you. For now why don't we just try to tolerate each other?"

Reyna nodded and Kayha turned around to order her coffee. Reyna ordered hers a minute later and they left together in silence. Kayha headed off in one direction down the street and Reyna headed in the other. She had a meeting with her team about an upcoming mission and she was damned if she was going to let Kakashi rub off on her and start making her late.

During the weeks leading up to the fifteenth, which Reyna had already told her team was also Kakashi's birthday, the three of them started planning what they were going to do for the occasion. Naruto sent a message to the Sand Village and even Gaara had agreed that he would find some way to attend. Naruto was even managing to keep the whole thing a secret from, not only Kakashi but the rest of the village as well.

During missions the three of them started planning the party for their fearless leader. Reyna had gotten Tsunade to give them that week off so that they would have time to actually pull it all together. The next thing they decided on was the guest list. Jiraiya was one of the first that they decided to invite from the Leaf. After they decided on Jiraiya they decided on the rest of the guests; Tenten since she never seemed to have any kind of fun, Gai just because of his rivalry with Kakashi, and since they doubted Tsunade would come, they chose Shizune. Naruto had already gotten Kayha to agree to join them as well. Their final choice was Shikamaru because they knew that Temari would be there as well and they were curious as to whether Shikamaru was going to actually ask her out.

The last mission they were sent on before the week of Kakashi's birthday was to the Land of Rivers, escorting a merchant back to his home. Kakashi watched his team from the corner of his eye, wondering what in the world they could possibly be discussing but any time he tried to get closer to them, Reyna would scent him and their conversation would end abruptly before he could discover anything. Over the course of their trip to the Land of Rivers, they noticed that Kakashi would check his hip pouch and a look of relief would cross his face when his fingers brushed the familiar book. Reyna and Naruto would grin at one another each time he did so and shake their heads wondering how he could possibly think they would try the same thing twice.

The mission went quietly with only a small group of bandits attacking them on their journey. The ninja dealt with them quickly enough and before they knew it they were on their way back to the Leaf Village. Tsunade had kept them extremely busy once she had learned of their plan for Kakashi so that it wouldn't seem so suspicious that she was giving them a light week where they only had to train. Once they returned to the village, they set about getting things ordered and ready for the fifteenth. While Reyna kept Kakashi busy with random training; Naruto, Sakura and Kayha tracked down the rest of the people they wanted to invite.

It was Naruto who tracked down Jiraiya one day who had decided to stay in the village until the pack issues were resolved, "Hey! Pervy Sage!"

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Jiraiya spun to face his student.

"Yeah, well, it's what you are, but that's not what I've been looking for you to talk about."

"Well, what do you want? Come on I don't have all day. I have some very important research to conduct."

Naruto glared at him for that but got to the point anyway, "Well, we're having a birthday party for Kakashi-Sensei and we wanted to invite you to it!"

"For Kakashi, you say? My biggest fan? Tell me, is Reyna going to be there as well?" he asked a plan forming in his head in order to force Kakashi's hand when it came to the girl.

"Yeah, she is. Why? I wouldn't get pervy with her!" Naruto warned.

"Oh would you relax. Hey do you guys have a cake ordered yet?" Jiraiya grinned.

Naruto shook his head, "Nope. Why?"

"Don't worry about the cake. I know this girl who can make a cake look like anything. I'll get the cake!"

Naruto looked nervous at that thought, "Um, no offense or anything but we are going to have the Kazekage there too. And Shizune. Can you not get a pervy cake?"

Jiraiya cuffed Naruto in the side of the head, "Of course it's not going to be one of _those_ cakes if you brats are going to be there too. No, I was thinking it would be fun to make Kakashi cut a cake of himself."

Naruto chuckled and shook his head, "I don't even want to know where you come up with these ideas but alright. I'll tell the others that the cake will be there. Be at Kakashi's apartment at five on Saturday."

Jiraiya nodded and Naruto sped down the street in search of his next invitee. By the end of the afternoon everyone on their list had been invited and agreed to come. Gai had been overjoyed at the invitation and had actually shed a couple of tears. While the others were handing out invitations, Reyna had managed to get away from Kakashi and was frantically running through the village ordering the good sake, and lots of it if Katara and Kayha were there as well as lots of random snack foods. Everything was ordered to be delivered to Kakashi's apartment on the afternoon of the fifteenth.

Over the course of the week, Reyna began following Kakashi around the village. No one even really looked twice at the fact that they were always together anymore. It had become such a fixture of the village that people actually looked twice when they were out alone. Somehow they managed to keep Kakashi from finding anything out about the party, although Reyna was beginning to tire of his whining about not being able to find a copy of his movie.

The morning of the fifteenth, Reyna rolled out of Kakashi's bed and locked herself in the bathroom. After getting dressed and ready to face the day, she headed back out into the living room, where Kakashi was reading his book and looking for the entire world like he was pouting.

"Kakashi?" she asked but he didn't even look up from his book. "Alright, what's wrong?"

"Make-Out Paradise comes out on DVD today and I can't find a copy anywhere," he whined.

"You don't even have a DVD player," she pointed out.

"I could have bought one but now I have to wait for the next shipment to come in and no one knows for sure when that will be."

"Relax, Kakashi, I'm sure it'll all work out for you. Hey, I'm going to go and grab a coffee. You want anything?" she asked.

"Yeah, my movie," he muttered and she left the apartment grumbling under her breath about how whiny he could be.

The first stop she made was, in fact, to get her morning coffee, but after that she didn't head back to Kakashi's apartment. She ducked into a video store where she had ordered a copy of the DVD and picked it up. The girl working laughed at her, asking if she was really going to buy that smutty of a movie and Reyna growled under her breath even as she felt the heat rise in her cheeks. Snagging the DVD she headed to her own apartment where she wrapped it quickly then bolted to where she was meeting Jiraiya.

She handed him the wrapped present and he promised to keep it safe until he got to Kakashi's apartment that afternoon with the cake. Along with the DVD she handed Jiraiya her key to Kakashi's apartment. It had originally been his spare key, but since she spent nearly every night over there anyway, it was simply easier for her to have her own key rather than having to pound on his door every time he locked her out. Now all she had to do was find a way to get Kakashi out of there for the rest of the day. She puzzled over that one on her way back and stepped back into the apartment to find Kakashi in the same spot on the couch.

"Are you just going to sit there all day?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes. We don't have training since the rest of our team has other things that they promised to do for the Hokage and therefore I am going to sit here and mope," he replied.

"Well, I'm not going to allow that, Hatake. It's your birthday and I'm going to make sure you have some kind of fun if I have to drag you kicking and screaming out the door and pour sake down your throat!" she headed towards him.

"Alright, fine. What do you suggest?" he muttered, not willing to find out if she was bluffing about that or not.

"Hot springs. My treat," she pulled off the top of her head.

"Sounds good to me," he was on his feet and heading for the door before she had even finished speaking.

She rolled her eyes but followed him out the door. She managed to keep Kakashi at the hot springs for the majority of the day but found that they were heading for the apartment an hour too early.

"Hey, how about we grab something to eat before we head back? My treat again since it is your birthday," she suggested.

Kakashi shrugged, "Sure, why not."

She pulled him into the first restaurant they came to and they proceeded to order supper for themselves. She figured the others would just have to figure something out. She managed to keep Kakashi in the restaurant for the needed hour and they finally headed back toward his apartment.

"So you were keeping me out all day because you guys are having this party at my place, aren't you?" he asked as they walked.

"What party?" Reyna asked.

"You know what party, Reyna."

"How did you find out?"

"Why else would the Kazekage suddenly show up in the Leaf?" he asked and she mentally kicked herself.

"Can you at least act like you didn't know?"

"Of course. It's not like I'd have a reaction to it anyway. It is me."

Reyna chuckled at that as they climbed the stairs to his door. He pushed the door open and braced himself for what he was going to walk into. He was actually shocked when he realized they hadn't really done much for decorations. A banner that read 'Happy Birthday Kakashi' hung from his ceiling and there were a few balloons but that was about all.

"Surprise!" the small group of guests called out and he was happy to see that they had kept their guest list to only a few.

"Am I ever surprised?" he asked, though the shock at what he saw did show through in his eye.

Naruto laughed and bounded over to Kakashi and before the Jounin realized what was happening he found himself being hugged by Naruto. Reyna quirked a brow at the blonde as Kakashi attempted to get out of his grip. Jiraiya walked over to the two, balancing three glasses in his hands. He handed one to Reyna and once Kakashi managed to get Naruto off of him, Jiraiya handed one to him as well.

"Happy birthday," he stated raising his glass in a toast and draping his other arm around Reyna's shoulders.

Kakashi quirked a brow at his antics but didn't say anything. He sipped his drink and shook his head at Jiraiya. Reyna turned her attention back to Naruto who now had a glass in his hand as well, not even really paying attention to the arm that Jiraiya had around her since he'd done it to her for years.

"To the power of youth!" Gai hollered, raising his own glass before throwing back his drink.

"Naruto, how much have you guys drank already?" Reyna asked the blonde quietly.

"Well, Kayha and Katara have had a bottle each and the rest of us have polished off three bottles," the blonde replied with a smile.

Reyna groaned as she sipped her drink, "This is going to be interesting."

"In my defense, most of that was drunk by Jiraiya and Gai…"

Reyna shook her head and moved off through the rest of the guests. Kakashi was lamenting the fact that he didn't have his DVD yet to Jiraiya who was laughing about it. Kayha and Gaara were catching up on the couch. Temari was avoiding Shikamaru who was trying to find out what the hell she had been talking about in the video he had found on Ninja book. Gai, Sakura, Shizune, and Tenten were talking in one corner. Reyna finally made her way to the CD player and hit the play button, not even knowing what Kakashi could possibly have in. Kankuro, already drunk, was trying to convince Katara to strip tease again.

As soon as the music started, Jiraiya walked away from Kakashi who turned his attention to the rest of the guests. Jiraiya headed for Reyna and grabbed her arm with his free hand. Reyna glanced up at him and quirked a brow.

"Jiraiya-Sensei?" she started but he cut her off.

"We're dancing. Let's go," he muttered, determined to put his plan into action as soon as he could; he would get Kakashi to admit his feelings about Reyna.

"Um…do I not get a choice in this? I think I need more sake," she muttered even as Jiraiya started to dance with her.

Seeing no way to get out of the situation, she followed his lead, feeling weird about the whole situation. Naruto started to laugh, as did Shikamaru and the two immediately pulled out cameras. Reyna groaned as they started snapping pictures of them. As soon as the song ended she managed to get away from him and grabbed a bottle of sake from the cases sitting in the kitchen.

"I need a hell of a lot of sake after that," she muttered to no one in particular.

Before she had even managed to pour herself another drink she found herself being pulled back into the living room, although this time it was by Gai. If she had thought dancing with Jiraiya was bad, Gai was even worse. She did manage to get away from him faster than she had Jiraiya though and gave up drinking from a glass, she just started a bottle to herself.

Shikamaru had finally pinned Temari in a corner of the living room and was demanding an explanation. Temari, who had been drinking just as much over the course of the day, finally glared at him.

"What the hell do you think it meant, you idiot? If you didn't think everything in the universe was so bothersome, you could have had me as your damn girlfriend!" Temari ground out at him.

"Ah, man. So now what do you want me to do? Ask you out or something?"

"Whatever! If it's too much of a bother, don't worry about it."

"I didn't say that…" they were cut off by Naruto who stumbled into Shikamaru, sending Shikamaru into Temari. They had been in each other's faces and now they found their lips pressed together as Naruto apologized and stumbled away, not realizing what he had done.

The two quickly separated and Shikamaru disappeared into the kitchen while Temari dropped onto the couch beside Gaara. Gaara was still talking with Kayha, and barely glanced over at the shell shocked Temari. Both he and Kayha had drinks in their hands and periodically someone would wander by with a bottle and top them up.

Shizune settled in a corner with Sakura as they surveyed the party. Eventually Tenten joined them and they began laughing and mocking the rest of the party guests. They had a couple of bottles at their feet that they continued to fill their glasses from. Sakura was watching how fast she was drinking this time around, having finally learned her lesson from the last two parties in the Sand.

Kakashi ended up having to cut the cake around ten that night as the masses were starting to complain that they wanted cake. After five hours of drinking even Kakashi was starting to feel the effects and loosened up considerably. He laughed at the design of the cake.

"So does this mean I have to use a kunai or something?" he asked.

"Sure, use whatever you want," Jiraiya grinned, standing next to Reyna and wrapping his arm around her waist.

Reyna, who had been drinking heavily ever since she had had to dance with Jiraiya and Gai, didn't protest this time around and actually found herself leaning against him as the earth swayed under her feet periodically. Kakashi noticed the whole thing but for a few moments didn't say anything as he set about cutting his cake. He very carefully avoided cutting the face and head, instead starting at the feet.

"Jiraiya. Would you please take your hands off of Reyna?" he asked as he passed them on the way back to the living room.

"Now why would I do that, Kakashi?" Jiraiya asked sweetly.

"Because if you don't, I will have to remove them from your person," Kakashi replied so quietly only Jiraiya heard him speak next to his ear.

"In that case…"Jiraiya removed his arm from around Reyna.

"Hey, this is getting boring!" Naruto exclaimed. "How about we play truth or dare again?"

Those that had been involved in the previous game of truth or dare shot down the idea, and even those that had only seen the pictures and heard about it second hand disagreed with that plan. Amidst the grumbling , however, it was agreed that they needed something to liven up the night again. It was approaching midnight by then and they were all well past the point of being drunk.

"Temari! Put that damn fan away!" Kakashi suddenly exclaimed as Temari was brandishing her fan at a rather terrified looking Shikamaru.

Reyna jerked around to see what was going on and stumbled against Kakashi in the process, "Shit that was a very bad idea."

Kakashi quirked a brow at her but didn't say anything as she seemed to get her feet back under her and addressed the group, "Alright! Everyone deposit your weapons in the kitchen pantry. After the flying kunai incident at the Sand, we do not need weapons in drunken people's hands. The pantry has a lock and I'm sure I'll remember where the key is in the morning!"

Amidst much grumbling, the group deposited their various weapons and even scrolls into the pantry. Gaara even parted with his sand gourd and Reyna locked the pantry door after they were finished. With the threat of immediate dismemberment gone, they returned to drinking and Jiraiya once again found his way over beside Reyna who stumbled in against his side. With the whole issue of putting weapons away and locking them up, the group had forgotten the previous plan to play spin the bottle for which Reyna was exceptionally happy about. After all her former teacher was present and that could have just ended up far too awkward for her taste.

Jiraiya was the first one of the group to end up passing out from drinking too much that night. All of the girls shared a look before starting to giggle and heading towards the unconscious Jiraiya. The men at the party gave each other worried looks, vowing not to be the next one to pass out. When the group of girls finally stepped away from the Toad Sage, everyone present started to laugh. They had managed to French braid Jiraiya's hair adding glitter to his hair and clothes.

"Should we do his make-up too?" Sakura asked with another giggle.

"No, I think I'd rather keep my head attached to my shoulders tomorrow," Reyna replied, stumbling against the arm of the couch and ending up falling onto Kakashi.

The next person out was Gai who passed out randomly on the floor in mid-challenge to Kakashi. The group started to laugh and Kakashi pushed himself unsteadily to his feet.

"I'm thinking that I'm about done for as well. Let's go, Reyna," he offered her his hand to help her to her feet.

Reyna pushed herself to her feet and glared at him, "I don't want to sleep with you! You hog the bed and steal my blankets!"

"If you remember correctly, it was you who kicked me out of bed," Kakashi shot back.

"Only after you told me to fetch!"

"Fine, if you want to sleep on the floor and let these cretins attack you with glitter, be my guest," he snapped back before disappearing into his room and locking the door.

Reyna stuck her tongue out at his back before dropping onto the floor by Jiraiya. The rest of the group also started to drop soon after Kakashi went to his bed and Reyna was no different. Rather than finding a comfortable place to sleep, she fell onto her side, her head on Jiraiya's shoulder and fell asleep.

**A/N: Okay, so not my best party scene…sorry! Still please review cuz now I'm onto the next morning and I'm trying to make up for the lack of funny here with it! Until then (hopefully in the next hour actually)…**


	22. CoffeeMine

**A/N: Alrighty, since the morning after a party is always so much more fun than the party itself…and we have another guest for the disclaimer! Shikamaru!**

**SHIKAMARU: Man, how did I end up getting roped into this? It's such a drag.**

**REYNA: Just read the lines and you can go and play Shogi with Asuma again.**

**SHIKAMARU: Fine, whatever. Reyna doesn't own anything you recognize; only herself. Kayha and Katara are property of Kayha. There are you happy now?**

**REYNA: Yes, yes I am. You do realize you were even in the last chapter and this one two.**

**SHIKAMARU: Yeah, yeah and I've already read them. Why me?**

**REYNA: Oh just wait until the Halloween chapter that we've been talking about *evil grin***

**SHIKAMARU: I don't even wanna know. Anyway, enjoy everyone. I'm outta here *wanders out the door***

**COFFEE…MINE**

The next morning, Kakashi was the first one up. Groaning at the pounding in his head, he stumbled out of his bed and unlocked his bedroom door. He didn't even bother looking to see who was passed out where in his apartment as he stumbled into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. He glanced up and stopped as he entered the kitchen; Kayha and Gaara were both passed out on the table and Kakashi slowly backed out of the room, coffee forgotten. His next stop was just as short-lived when he realized that Kankuro was passed out in the bathtub. Grumbling to himself, he headed into the living room where it appeared that the rest of his guests had passed out in more normal places.

Shikamaru and Temari were curled up together on his couch while Gai, Shizune, Tenten, Sakura, Katara and Naruto were passed out across the floor. What stopped him dead was the fact that Reyna was curled up against Jiraiya's side, her head on his shoulder.

"Reyna! What the hell?" he cringed at the loudness of his own voice.

Gradually Reyna opened her eyes and a groan from the couch told him he had also managed to wake up Shikamaru and Temari. The rest of the house remained quiet. He watched as Reyna opened one eye and seemed to be confused as to where she was. Slowly she lifted her head, glitter on the side of her face that had been on Jiraiya. He could tell the instant she realized where she was and who she was sleeping on. In that instant, her head snapped up and she scrambled back and away her human pillow until her back collided with Kakashi's legs.

She slowly looked up at him, "Remind me not to do this again...ever."

Kakashi growled under his breath at her, "Next time you decide that you don't want to share my bed, would you at least have the decency not to find someone to take my place so quickly?"

"It could have been worse, it could have been Gai," she muttered in reply just before Shikamaru threw the pillow off the couch at Kakashi's head, missing and hitting him in the chest instead.

The pillow hit Reyna's head as Shikamaru spoke, "Would you two shut the hell up? My head is killing me and I still think I need another three weeks of sleep to get this sake out of my system."

Reyna groaned even as Jiraiya slowly lifted his head from the floor to give Kakashi a smirk, "Not so fast there, Kiddo. I think I want to hear how this argument ends. Since when does Reyna share your bed, Kakashi?"

Kakashi and Reyna both groaned before Kakashi grabbed Reyna by the elbow and drug her back towards his room, "Since none of your business."

Jiraiya's laughter and Shikamaru's comment of, "Man, I really don't need to know these things," followed the two of them into the bedroom before Kakashi shut and locked the door again.

A few hours later, the two of them once again emerged from his bedroom to a snickering Jiraiya. Kakashi glared at the older ninja, daring him to say a word to them about anything while Reyna simply disappeared into the kitchen in search of something to kill her hang over. She paused when she saw Gaara and Kayha still asleep on the kitchen table but nothing was going to stop her from making her coffee. The noise from Reyna making coffee roused the Kazekage and he lifted his head with a groan.

"Who thought sleeping on a table would be a good idea?" he asked no one in particular.

Reyna ignored him while Kayha answered, "I don't know, you were the one who was trying stupid shit last night. I'm not even sure why we slept here…ow."

Slowly the two of them sat up and Kayha sniffed the air, "Coffee, mine." Reyna snarled protectively.

"Reyna, share like a good wolf," Kakashi spoke from the doorway, heading into the room to grab a cup and pour himself some coffee, ignoring Reyna's growling. "Gaara, Kayha? Coffee?"

"Sure," they both answered together and Kakashi got them each a cup before he grabbed Reyna's usual coffee cup and handed it to her.

"It's not like that thing doesn't make enough for everyone anyway, Reyna," he muttered by her ear so the other two wouldn't hear him.

As she sipped her coffee, Reyna dug the key to the pantry out of the cupboard and unlocked the pantry. She left the door open so that as everyone headed into the kitchen for the coffee, they could reclaim their various weapons and scrolls. Kankuro hugged his puppet scrolls when he retrieved them and ignored the coffee on the counter in favour of making sure his precious puppets were safe and sound.

When Jiraiya entered the kitchen both Reyna and Kakashi slipped back into the living room not feeling human enough yet to deal with his comments. They could hear Jiraiya explaining to Gaara and Kayha about the earlier conversation he had overheard between the two of them. Gradually the rest of the guests started to wake up and after a cup of coffee or two they headed out to their own homes or in the case of the guests from the Sand, to their hotel rooms, most likely for some more sleep. Naruto seemed to be the only one not nursing a hangover.

Once everyone had left, the two of them were starting to feel a little better and they set about digging out the DVD player that the Sand guests had bought for him; mainly because Reyna didn't want to have Kakashi start whining about not getting to watch his movie. It took them nearly twenty minutes to get the device hooked up to Kakashi's television and Kakashi immediately placed his new DVD into the machine before settling back on the couch, excitement evident in his eye.

"You do realize they usually don't remain true to the books when they do this, right?" Reyna asked, dropping down to sit beside him, a fresh cup of coffee in her hand.

"Shh, it's starting," Kakashi muttered eye glued to the screen.

Reyna sighed and sipped her coffee, "Those would be the previews for other movies that are not of the Make Out persuasion."

Kakashi shot her a glare before his attention returned to the movie. The first few scenes nearly put Reyna to sleep, but then she had found the books to be the same way. In order to keep herself awake and entertained, she pointed out flaws between the movie and the book. By half way through the movie, Kakashi had wrestled her against the corner of the couch and had his arm wrapped around her head so that his forearm was against her mouth in an attempt to keep her quiet. She let him win for a few minutes before she bit him lightly, gaining a startled yelp from the unsuspecting Kakashi and he snatched his arm away from her.

Reyna resumed her commentary of the movie, complaining loudly how things like that just never worked in real life and wondering if the makers of the movie thought that people had no mind or imagination. She also constantly pointed out things that they had changed from the book or something that they had left out that she thought was vital to the plot. By the time the end credits started, Kakashi was just about ready to either strangle the wolf or pull his own hair out.

"Remind me to never watch a movie with you ever again," Kakashi muttered as he turned the DVD player and television off.

"You do realize I did that today just because it was annoying the hell out you right?" she grinned back at him. "Besides, the book was so much better than the movie."

"I don't care. I've wanted to see that ever since I found out they were making it into a movie!"

Reyna laughed and shook her head, "And you'll watch it a million more times anyway so it doesn't really matter if you missed something this time, you'll catch it next time."

Kakashi grumbled under his breath as he started for the kitchen deciding that something to eat was a good plan. He didn't even make it half way across the living room, before Reyna pushed herself into a crouch on the couch, watching him, ready to pounce. When he was at the perfect angle away from her, she launched herself at him. She hadn't thought he'd been paying that much attention to her, but just before she collided with him, he turned and half caught her before they both landed on the carpet.

"Still gotta work on those reflexes. Guess now I know why you retired from ANBU," she chuckled.

"You promised you'd never mention that you knew me as an ANBU," he replied.

"Only when we're in public and since there's no one else here…" she shrugged, still lying on top of him.

"Would you get off of me now?" he asked.

"Nope, you are too damn comfortable for your own good…and sexy. Did I mention sexy?" she laughed before jumping away from him.

Kakashi seemed thoroughly shocked and confused by that last statement and Reyna continued to laugh as she headed into the kitchen to make them something edible.

**A/N: I couldn't resist making Reyna annoy Kakashi during his movie; it was just begging to be written. Anyway, more to come soon and please review and let me know what you think!**

**KANKURO: Man, why don't I ever get much to do in these?**

**REYNA: Sorry Kankuro. I'll try to work you in some more, I promise. Eventually they all head back to the Sand for Chuunin Exams…I'll give you a huge part in that, does that work?**

**KANKURO: Yeah! Oh man, I finally get some recognition! Hey, everyone review so that she gets to me faster!**


	23. Protection

**A/N: I own nothing but Reyna! So here's yet another chapter for you all to enjoy. Don't forget to review!**

**PROTECTION**

The next week, Tsunade had them back on missions and their newest mission sent them to the neighboring village to pick up some important files. Reyna and Kakashi were heading out from Kakashi's apartment only a couple of minutes late. There was a strong wind that day in the village and Reyna took a deep breath, thinking that she would savour the scent of home. It took her a second to filter out each individual scent and in her second inhalation; she picked up a scent that didn't belong in her world.

A shiver ran down her back and she shifted closer to Kakashi as the scent registered in her mind. The Leaf Pack's Beta was in the village and fairly close based on how strong his scent was. With each stride she shifted closer and closer to Kakashi as they got nearer to the source of the scent. The closer that they got to him, the more she started to growl under her breath. Finally Kakashi glanced over at her and noticed the hard look in her gaze and her growling.

"Reyna, if you get any closer to me, you might as well just stand on my foot," Kakashi muttered lightly.

"Sorry," she muttered in reply, but didn't move any further away from him her voice a growl.

"What's wrong?" he asked a couple of strides later when the tension he was picking up from her increased again and the growl grew in volume.

"The pack beta is in the village and we're getting closer to him," she muttered, her eyes shifting restlessly around their surroundings.

"He's not getting close to you, Reyna and if he tries anything he deals with me, contract or no contract," Kakashi responded.

Reyna nodded and they continued walking shoulder to shoulder. It wasn't long before the beta stepped out in front of them and Kakashi froze for a second. The beta stood around 6'2" of solid muscle with honey blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He crushed the small hint of jealousy that surged through his body and faced the beta shoulder to shoulder with Reyna.

"You're coming with me, Wolf-girl," the beta snapped at her, completely ignoring Kakashi's presence.

"No, she is not," Kakashi replied, managing to keep his voice cool and collected even as he felt a slight shiver run down Reyna's body.

"What the hell do you think you're going to do about it?" the beta snapped, eyes fixed hungrily on Reyna.

"Kick your ass right out of this village. You cannot attack, claim or take anyone from the village or anyone heading into or out of the village without their consent."

"I don't hear any arguments coming from her."

"The village is my pack. I will never want to be a member of a pack that treats their members or their females in such a disgracing manner," Reyna snarled, barely contained rage evident in her voice.

"Fine, but keep this in mind…I will have you. You will be my mate and you will beg me to take you as such."

As the beta turned to leave, Kakashi pulled his fist back ready to deliver a blow to the back of the man's skull, but Reyna's hand on his arm stopped him and he glanced over at her. She shook her head at him.

"It's what he wants you to do," she muttered, standing on her toes in order to whisper the words in his ear so that the beta wouldn't hear her.

They continued down the street to rendezvous with their team. Without a word to Naruto and Sakura, Kakashi walked past his students and started down the road. The two students looked between each other and Reyna who remained just as silent and tense as their team leader. Quickly the two of them jogged off to catch up with Kakashi, Reyna a half a stride behind them.

When they made camp for the night, Reyna settled in against a tree. Kakashi had finally started to relax and explained the mission to the rest of his team although even Naruto sensed that he shouldn't question too much about what was going on with Kakashi at the moment. Reyna glanced up when Kakashi dropped down to sit beside her.

"What would it take to get this over with?" he asked.

"Basically the only way to get a wolf to stop stalking another one that they want as a mate is for that wolf to be mated to someone else."

"How does that work with you? You just renounced the pack to the beta."

Reyna shrugged, "I don't know. He will definitely report that to the alpha, but I don't think it's going to stop him from trying to get me as his either."

Neither of them realized that Naruto and Sakura were sitting with rapt attention, listening to their conversation. Suddenly Kakashi's bad mood became clear to Sakura and Naruto. They had both come to the realization that there was a lot more between their two Jounin team mates than friendship. The two shared a look and slowly retreated from the others to let them discuss the issue alone. If they needed help, both students knew that they would ask for it.

Kakashi continued never realizing that their conversation had been listened in upon up until that point, "There has to be a way…"

Reyna shrugged, "The only thing I know of is if I were mated to another, which isn't going to happen."

"Has a wolf ever been mated to a human?"

Reyna nodded, "My mom. She was an ANBU agent for the Leaf when my dad managed to take her. She wasn't a wolf. She was one of the few Leaf Ninja who knew about the contract and the pack; in fact she was really good friends with the alpha which is why she knew that he would take me in regardless of who my father is. She was mated to my father, had the mate mark and everything. I'm not sure if a human can mark a wolf or not, but it has as much to do with scent as anything else. Mates are together so much that their scents intertwine. My mother smelled like her, but also carried my father's scent as well because they shared everything. My dad would probably even still smell like her, but that has more to do with the fact that he carries her blood. My scent is a combination of theirs as well as my own unique markers. It's complicated."

Kakashi nodded, "I think I understand enough of it. Out of curiosity, do I carry your scent then since we've been spending so much time together and you basically live at my apartment?"

"I never really paid attention," Reyna muttered before leaning closer to him and sniffing his shoulder and neck before nodding, "Yeah, you do carry my scent on you. Your clothes, your skin, even your hair."

"All I need to know," Kakashi smiled. "Now get some sleep. I want to make the village by noon tomorrow so we can head back home as soon as possible."

Reyna nodded and laid her head back against the tree as Kakashi regained his feet. He took watch for the night, his mind formulating a plan that he was seriously hoping wouldn't end up with him breaking a contract with the Leaf Pack and the Village.

The group did reach their destination by lunch the next day, but the papers that they were to pick up and return to the Leaf were not going to be ready until the following morning. The group found a place to stay for the rest of the day and the night and made plans to meet for breakfast the next morning before picking up their package and starting for home again. Naruto and Sakura headed through the village to explore and see what they could find to do, Sakura promising to keep Naruto out of too much trouble. Kakashi kept Reyna close by him, just in case the beta had decided to follow them and try to make good on his threat. The team retired to their hotel early that evening and by mid-morning the following day, they were back on the road heading for the Leaf.

They reached home just as the sun was starting to set, Kakashi setting a hard pace for his team since he had to find a way to get an audience with the pack alpha. He sent his team home, heading for the Hokage's tower alone, not even letting Reyna accompany him. Confused and slightly insulted, Reyna headed instead to visit Iruka at the academy. She kept their conversation light, not mentioning anything to him about the beta or anything that had happened between her and the pack.

Kakashi slipped into the Hokage's office when he was called and stood before Tsunade, papers in hand, "Lady Tsunade, our mission was a success."

"Excellent, but you didn't have to deliver your report and the package in person. You could have dropped it all off at the mission desk, Kakashi. You know that," Tsunade glanced up at him from her pile of papers.

"Yes, I do, but I needed to speak with you about something and set up a meeting with the pack alpha and myself."

Tsunade raised a brow at that, "Alright, now you have my attention. What's going on with them now?"

"The beta paid a visit to the village before we left the other day and threatened Reyna. I may have a way to get the pack to back off but I have to meet with the alpha myself."

"Explain."

"He vowed that he would have Reyna as his mate. I got some information out of Reyna on our trip and it appears that the mark isn't the only way to tell if someone is mated to another. It has a lot to do with how entwined their scents are. Since Reyna and I have spent so much time together since the issues in the Sand Village, her scent and mine have combined and that may give me the advantage to claim her as my own."

Tsunade sighed, "Reyna isn't going to be happy that you're going to talk to the pack alone."

Kakashi nodded, "I am aware of that."

Tsunade nodded at that, "Alright, I will send word to the pack that you wish to speak with the alpha. I will let you know when the meeting will take place."

Kakashi bowed and disappeared in a puff of white smoke. Slowly he made his way back to his apartment, glancing up when he heard Reyna's laugh and Iruka's voice. He lifted a brow and shifted direction, heading towards the two of them. He paused at the corner and stuck his head around to see if he could see the two of them. Reyna was walking with Iruka, shaking her head with a smile on her face as Iruka told her some story about one of his students. Iruka was walking nearly shoulder to shoulder with Reyna and Kakashi glared at the younger man. As they got closer to his place, he leapt to the roof above them and followed the two of them to Iruka's apartment building where Reyna bade her friend good night and headed towards her own apartment.

Kakashi continued to follow Reyna from the rooftops for a couple of blocks before he jogged ahead of her and jumped back to the street. He met her just as she turned the corner for her apartment building.

"Kakashi!" she exclaimed, surprised by his sudden appearance since she hadn't caught his scent.

"Reyna, I thought you'd be going to my place," she could have sworn there was an accusatory tone to his voice.

"I figured I'd head over to the Academy and catch up with Iruka since you didn't want me coming with you to deliver the papers. After that I just thought I'd head to my own place for a change."

"And what were you doing with Iruka?" Kakashi questioned.

"What is this; an interrogation? He's my friend, Kakashi. We talked, we laughed I walked with him to his place since it's on the way to mine. I said good night, I left."

Kakashi gave her an odd look before he responded, "And you're coming home with me."

"Possessive much? Did you ever think that maybe just asking me to come home with you would be a less likely way to get your ass kicked?"

"Look, with everything that's happening with the pack, I think it would be a good idea if you stayed with me, besides, you do have a history with Iruka. Can you blame me for asking you about what you were doing with him?" he tried to smooth things over.

Reyna sighed and she finally nodded, "Fine, but next time; don't be an ass about it."

Kakashi fell in stride beside her as they headed for his apartment and Reyna was beginning to wonder why she even bothered keeping her own place. She was very seldom ever there anyway. She shook her head as she walked in silence with Kakashi.

**A/N:** **You all know what to do now! Feed my muse with reviews and let me know what you think of everything!**


	24. Thunder

**A/N: Everything recognized belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own Reyna!**

**THUNDER**

The next morning, Kakashi awoke to the sharp tapping on his window that announced the presence of a messenger hawk. The note attached to the bird was short and to the point. The meeting would take place at one that afternoon six hundred feet west of the main road leading into the village in the buffer zone between the Leaf Village and the edge of the Leaf Pack's Territory.

He glanced at the clock by his bed over Reyna's shoulder and realized this was one time he could not afford to be late. He slipped from the bed, and though he knew that it woke Reyna she didn't move. Apparently she was still mad at him for his reaction to her being out with Iruka the night before, but he could deal with that later. He dressed quickly and quietly before slipping out of the room and then the apartment. As soon as Kakashi was out of the apartment, Reyna was on her feet and packing her things into boxes. It would take a few trips and most of the day but she was determined to move back into her own apartment. She only got a single box filled before she sighed, realizing that she really didn't want to leave Kakashi's place. But that didn't mean she couldn't freak him out when he got back though.

Kakashi headed through the village quickly. It was already nearly eleven thirty and if anything he was going to be early for this meeting and if he could get the drop on the alpha he fully planned on taking advantage of it. He didn't delude himself into thinking the alpha would be there alone and was willing to bet that the beta would be there as well.

He reached the meeting place half an hour early and leapt into the tree branches to settle in and wait for the alpha to make an appearance. Kakashi, apparently, hadn't been the only one thinking about getting there early to get a good drop on the meeting. He had barely settled himself into his chosen branch when three wolves padded into the small clearing below him. The honey yellow wolf Kakashi immediately pegged as the beta who had confronted Reyna in the village, the one in the lead he guessed to be the alpha based on the number of scars marring his muzzle. The third he couldn't hazard a guess, but it was definitely submissive to the other two based on its body language.

The third disappeared into the trees a few seconds later and the other two shifted back to their human forms. The blonde leaned confidently against the trunk of the tree that Kakashi was sitting in while the alpha stood in the center of the clearing.

Instantly, Kakashi stood on the branch and walked down the trunk of the tree, snickering to himself when he made the beta jump at his appearance. The alpha appeared unimpressed however, though Kakashi wasn't worried. The Hokage knew that he was meeting with the alpha and if he didn't return it would fall on the pack badly.

"So you must be the infamous Copy Ninja," the alpha addressed him.

"And you must be the pack alpha," Kakashi responded.

"Why did you call this meeting?"

"In order to let you know that harassment of any member of the village, especially a ninja, will not be tolerated. The contract lays down rules for both sides and your beta here," Kakashi motioned to the beta at his back, "broke that contract when he confronted Reyna Tagisha within the village. Furthermore, Reyna is not someone to be claimed. She has renounced any inclination to join your pack, claiming instead that the village itself is her pack. You have no rights to her whatsoever. And if you think that you do, then listen very, very carefully. She is mine."

The alpha stared at him and it was the beta who responded, "She doesn't carry the mate mark, therefore you have no claim to her. Besides which, you aren't even a damn wolf!"

"Control yourself, Bran!" the alpha snapped as the beta stepped in to challenge Kakashi.

"She isn't pure wolf either. Her mother was an ANBU Black Op from the Leaf Village. She had ties to the first Leaf Pack through that post and through friendship with the pack alpha. She was mated against her will and had Reyna. Reyna is half human. Aside from which, a wolf can mate with a human if they so choose."

"The human does not consciously choose their mate, it is the wolf that chooses said mate," the alpha explained, "however I have never dealt with a half breed before. I had heard of their existence but never dealt with one myself. So you claim Reyna Tagisha as yours? And you will take on any challenges for that?"

"But, there's no mark on either of them!" Bran exclaimed.

"Take a good long sniff of me, Alpha," Kakashi broached diplomatically, "Our scents are entwined together. And since I am human the rules are different as far as mating and courting rituals are concerned."

The alpha did as Kakashi had requested and stepped back, levelling a hard glare at his beta, "Bran, how the hell could you miss that scent mingling. That kind of scent overlay does not happen overnight. This has been long and prolonged close contact between two people. It is as much a sign of mates as the mark!" he turned his attention back to Kakashi then, "I apologize for the behaviour of my beta. You can be assured that he will be punished as per pack law and will no longer chase after Reyna. As for our actions at the first meeting with her, it is how our pack works. She has renounced her place among us and for that she is nothing more than an ally and a member of the village."

Kakashi nodded and the wolves melted back into the forest surrounding them. Kakashi glanced up and realized that for as short of a conversation that had been, it had taken a lot longer than he had anticipated and that there were dark storm clouds blowing into the village very quickly. He had just started out of the meeting area when the rain and thunder hit. He hurried back to the village and his apartment ready to tell Reyna what he had been up to since he had refused to let her accompany him to deliver the team report and the package. When he reached his apartment, he stopped dead in the doorway at the sight of boxes stacked in his living room.

"Reyna?" he called out, worried.

He received no reply and for a second panicked that she was at her apartment already. He shook that thought from his head, if that were the case, the boxes wouldn't still be in his living room. Upon closer inspection, he realized that the boxes were actually mostly empty and sighed in relief. Again he called her name and received no reply as thunder rolled overhead. He searched the living room first, calling out her name occasionally as he searched. He headed into the kitchen next, thinking that maybe it was payback for how he treated her the night before. There was still no sign of Reyna. The bathroom was empty as well which left his bedroom.

He stepped into the room just as a loud crack of thunder boomed overhead and the lights flickered out, "Great, now I have no light."

He slowly made his way towards the bed, thinking he had a flashlight or candles on his desk somewhere when he caught a faint sound from within the darkness of the room. He paused and when the next flicker of lightning lit the room, he heard the sound again just before the thunder drown it out. He could have sworn it was a whimper. Slowly he made his way deeper into the room, listening intently until he was positive the sound was coming from under his bed. He knelt next to the corner and flipped the blanket up so he could kind of see underneath. A whimper met his ears while lightning once again lit the room briefly and he caught a glimpse of Reyna, in her four-legged form, curled under the bed trembling.

"Reyna?" he asked lightly, trying not to laugh; she was already mad at him and he didn't need to make it any worse.

Thunder rolled and she whimpered again, curling into a tighter ball as she watched him. Kakashi shook his head and dropped the blanket long enough to remove his vest and lay it on the bed before he lay on the floor on his stomach.

"Come on, Reyna. It's fine, it's only a little thunder," he tried, even as the next clap of thunder shook the floor under him. "It's not going to eat you, you know."

The wolf eyed him and continued to tremble in place, "Don't make me drag you out from under there."

The wolf growled lightly and bared her teeth at that comment. When she still refused to come out after several more minutes, Kakashi sighed and reached under the bed, managing to get a hold of her front leg and pulled her out, ignoring her growling and bared teeth. Now he couldn't help himself as he chuckled about how he hoped that they never ended up in a fight during a thunderstorm.

**A/N: You know what you have to do now! Please review and keep the muse fed and happy! Sorry this one turned out so short, but hopefully the next one will be back to my usual length! Until next time!**


	25. Captured

**A/N: Okay, another chapter done! Yay! I still don't own anything except Reyna. Naruto and everything thus related to it are property of Masashi Kishimoto! Enjoy and don't forget to click that little button at the bottom!**

**CAPTURED**

Over the next couple of years, Team Kakashi continued taking missions and training and one day, after working with Reyna on perfecting the rest of her Shadow Techniques, Kakashi approached her slowly. She glanced up at him and quirked a brow at his slow approach.

"What's up, Kakashi?" she asked lightly.

"I was just thinking that a collaboration jutsu would be the next step to go to with your shadows. I think you've got them about as strong as you're going to be able to get them."

Reyna tilted her head to the side at him, "What did you have in mind?"

"Combining Shadow Meld Manipulation with my Chidori," he responded carefully.

"I may have to work on getting those two into one technique a little more before we even attempt that, but it would definitely be a unique effect on Chidori," she agreed and he grinned.

"Well, then, let's get to work!"

"Kakashi I just got done three hours of training. What do you say we start on that tomorrow? I'm also thinking there is a very strong possibility that this is going to go very badly for a while until we get our timing down on it, so maybe we shouldn't involve others with that training."

Kakashi nodded as Reyna pushed herself back to her feet and they headed out of the training grounds, heading for his apartment. Reyna still had her own place, just for the days when she was ready to kill her hip attachment or he was ready to kill her over something. They had never been stronger as a team though. They hadn't even made it a quarter of the way home before Shizune stopped them.

"Lady Tsunade wants to talk to both of you, immediately," she informed them.

Reyna and Kakashi shared a look and nodded, both wondering what in the world could be so important. The two turned around and headed off to the Hokage's Tower. They didn't wait when they reached the office and soon found themselves standing before a very serious Tsunade.

"Lady Hokage, you summoned us?" Reyna spoke for the both of them.

"I have become concerned with the way you two are spending your time," she started.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked, confused.

"You are always together and there are rumors that you two are a couple. While I don't argue against ninja becoming involved together, it is a concern when you are on the same team; especially with the threat the Akatski pose to Naruto."

"We aren't…" Reyna started but Tsunade cut her off.

"You might as well be. You are always together; Reyna you spend nearly every night with Kakashi and we're starting to wonder why you even bother keeping your own apartment. Kakashi is very seldom more than half an hour late for anything and is even on time on occasion. You fight like an old married couple and are extremely possessive of one another. Like I said, personally I don't care, but I don't think that the two of you should be allowed to remain on the same team."

"What?" Reyna exclaimed, "That's ridiculous. We work extremely well together as team mates, even if we were together like you seem to think that we are."

"Oh would you two just admit it already. You like each other, you always have. It's been evident ever since Wolf gave that recommendation for promotion for you Reyna. It's just gotten more obvious the longer you two spend around one another! Open your eyes and actually look at how the two of you act together. Just because no one's actually seen you two make out or anything along that line, there is more than friendship there and you know it, you just won't admit it! Reyna I think you are the only living soul who knows what Kakashi looks like under that mask of his and he never says a word to you about knowing!"

"If that's the case then why would you want to take us off the same team? By working on separate missions our minds would constantly be worried about the other person. We would become a greater liability for our teams than if we are together on the same mission. Chances are we'd still be worried about one another, but at least we would always know the outcome from those missions," Reyna started and when she took a breath, Kakashi picked up.

"In addition, our team dynamics would suffer. We are one of your strongest teams because we have absolute trust in one another; and that's all four of us. We know the strengths and weaknesses of our other team mates, as well as our own. We know where each other will be and what they will do during a fight. By breaking up that team dynamic and adding another member into that equation, we become a liability, never sure where each other is going to attack from or what to watch for as far as covering for each other. If you spilt us up, we will probably all suffer the same fate; and that includes Naruto and Sakura."

"Fine, I see your point. As long as your missions continue to be successful, you will remain the team that you are. Just keep in mind that I will be watching and should anything change drastically within that team dynamic that you keep bringing up, I will change it. Now get lost."

The next day, the two hadn't even made it half way to their training grounds to work on combining Reyna's shadows when Shizune stopped them again, "Lady Tsunade needs to speak with you again, immediately. Sakura and Naruto are already in her office."

Reyna rolled her eyes but hurried after Shizune and Kakashi to the Hokage's office. Again they stepped directly into the office and stood before the Hokage. Naruto and Sakura looked as confused as Reyna felt and Kakashi just seemed bored by the whole thing, like he always did.

"I have heard a rumor that the Rogue Pack has reappeared in the Land of Rivers," Tsunade started and Reyna groaned.

"Not them and the Land of Rivers together. Why me?"

Tsunade glared at her and her team gave her an almost sympathetic look before the Hokage continued, "In addition to that, an ANBU agent has gone missing in the same area. I want you to look into the disappearance and bring him back if you can. Dismissed."

The group headed back out of the office, Reyna looking like the world had just ended and someone had run over her puppy.

"Well, look at it this way, Reyna. At least Kayha won't be there this time. Probably," Kakashi tried to reassure her.

"Great, thanks," she growled in response as Naruto and Sakura headed to their homes to gather what they needed for the mission.

Reyna and Kakashi headed for his apartment to do the same and within twenty minutes they had met up again and were heading out of the village towards the Land of Rivers. Naruto led the group with Sakura only a couple of strides behind him. Kakashi wandered along, one hand in his pocket the other had his book out. Reyna brought up the rear, dragging her feet and hoping that she wouldn't have to return to that bloody cave.

They were still a half day out of the Land of Rivers when Reyna picked up her father's scent. She mentioned that to Kakashi and she suddenly found herself leading the group through the Land of Rivers and the trail led them to the last place the ANBU had been seen. There she picked up a scent that did not belong to the pack and the faint traces of chakra use. Again she told her team and they continued to follow the somewhat cold scent trail deeper into the land.

It was on the third day of tracking that Reyna recognized where they were heading and she groaned aloud prompting Naruto to ask, "What's up, Reyna-Sensei?"

"I know this area. Damn it!"

Kakashi chuckled and Reyna glared at him as she continued tracking through the late afternoon. It wasn't much longer before they approached the cave that she had fought Griffin in. Another scent wafted on the wind and Reyna stiffened.

"You had to say it before we left, didn't you Kakashi?" she snarled.

"What?" he asked confused.

"That Kayha probably wouldn't be here. You're just lucky the scent is old. The ANBU is most likely nearby though, the scent is strong here and there is one wolf that's still around too which means the ANBU is most likely still alive and they wanted him to suffer a long and drawn out death. Yes, my father is a cruel and sadistic bastard," she supplied.

"What's the most likely place that they'd be?" Sakura asked quietly.

"The one place that I will not enter," Reyna pointed towards the cave.

"Then keep watch out here," Kakashi suggested before he stepped into the mouth of the cave.

Reyna groaned, cursing Kakashi as she watched him disappear into the dark cave followed by Naruto and Sakura. Still snarling, Reyna finally followed, hoping she was right in her assessment that there was only one wolf left in the area. Her eyes adjusted to the gloom quickly enough and she caught sight of the injured ANBU tied up on the far side of the cave and she just barely caught a glimpse of a dark grey, furry form hurtling towards her before Kakashi grabbed her vest and yanked her out of the way.

"Wyatt?" she asked, finally recognizing a nearly forgotten scent from her past.

The wolf snarled and launched at her again. He didn't clear the ground before he had three shuriken buried under his front leg, biting into his flesh and a flash of pink darted in on the other side, driving a kunai into his chest. The wolf fell with a thud and Sakura pulled her kunai from the beast's chest, wiping the blood off on its fur.

Reyna stood stunned for a minute while Sakura rushed to the aid of the ANBU and Naruto reclaimed his shuriken from the wolf. Kakashi still had a hold on her vest and she shook her head before turning towards the ANBU in the far corner.

"Sakura?" she asked.

"He's alive, but it's going to take a while before I'll have him ready to tackle the journey back to the Leaf."

"We still have a mission to complete. I want to know why the pack took an ANBU, tortured him and then left a single wolf to ensure he died slowly. Aside from which, the pack always wanted to destroy the Leaf so chances are they're looking for someone powerful to team up with," Reyna snarled, turning her gaze back to the dead wolf near her feet.

"You knew who the wolf was?" Naruto asked and she nodded.

"He was my cousin, Wyatt. He was a mean son of a bitch even when we were kids. I'm surprised I even remember his scent. I wasn't that old when my mom got me away from them," she muttered before stepping away from her team, lost in the past.

Kakashi sighed, but knew he had to get another team out to help get the ANBU back so they would be able to continue tracking the pack and find out the motives behind the abduction of the ANBU. He brought his finger to his mouth and bit it just hard enough to draw blood. A few quick hand signals and he pressed his hand to the stone floor and in a puff of smoke a small pug appeared.

"Kakashi, it's been a long time since you've had to summon me. What's happening? Hey, Naruto," the pug spoke, drawing a look from Reyna a ways off.

"I need you to get back to the village and have Tsunade send another team out to get this ANBU back to the village. We have to track those that took him but he's in pretty bad shape. By the time another team gets here, he should be ready to transport back," Kakashi explained and the pug nodded.

"You got it. I'm outta here!"

The pug ran out of the cave and Reyna followed him into the fresh air. She stopped just outside the mouth of the cave and closed her eyes. She had always known that eventually she would end up having to deal with the Rogue Pack, but it was still hard to face her own blood. She shook her head and nearly jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder from behind.

"Reyna, you alright?" Kakashi's soft voice met her ears and she relaxed a little.

She shrugged and turned to face him, "I'll survive. I'm going to try to pick up the trail of the pack though."

Kakashi eyed her, "Want some company?"

She shook her head, "I'll be back before full dark sets in; I just want to know what direction they took."

Kakashi nodded and watched her disappear in a swirl of shadows. He shook his head and headed back inside to see if there was anything they could learn from the cave itself. Reyna floated within the shadows, focused completely on finding the fading scent of the pack. It was next to impossible to hide the scent of the entire pack and since no one else could control shadows like she could they had no means of blocking their scent as they traveled. It was full dark before she realized that any time had passed and she mentally kicked herself as the transported herself back to the cave via the shadows.

Kakashi was pacing outside the cave when she did return and she stepped out in front of him. He glared at her and she shrugged. At least she had told him that she was going to find the trail this time. She just hadn't expected to get so caught up in following it that she'd lose track of the time and be late getting back. She walked past him and settled against the side of the cave, just barely within the confines of it. Kakashi joined her and they spent the rest of the night in silence.

They spent the next three days in the cave, nursing the severely injured ANBU back into health enough to travel back to the village. Reyna growled and paced the entire time, often taking off into the surrounding trees for a run without telling them that she was leaving annoying Kakashi to no end, even if she did always return within a couple of hours.

Finally Shikamaru, Hinata and Kiba appeared along with Pakkun arrived and took over the well-being of the ANBU while Team Kakashi finally headed off to find the Rogues. The scent trail was getting cold by the time Reyna had to pick it up again and they moved slowly so that she didn't lose it. They paused one evening in a small village getting some much needed rest and food. While the rest of them ate, Reyna's keen ears picked up random conversations around them.

"That Kayha that passed through here is she the same one that's working with Sasuke?" one patron whispered to his friend.

"Yeah, it is. That just spells trouble for all of us if she's betrayed us all," his friend replied and Reyna narrowed her eyes.

"Reyna?" Kakashi asked lightly.

She shook her head, pulling her mind away from the other conversation to focus on him, "Sorry, what?"

"What's with the look?" he asked and she realized that Naruto and Sakura had left them and that her own meal was sitting in front of her forgotten.

"Who is Sasuke and why would it be a very bad thing if Kayha was working with him?" she asked quietly.

Kakashi sighed, "Sasuke was a member of my team when they graduated from the Academy. It wasn't long after the Chuunin exams that Sasuke turned his back on the village and joined up with Orochimaru. I do know that you know who he is. Anyway, now we have reason to believe that Sasuke is working with the Akatski and wants nothing more than to destroy the Leaf Village and defeat his brother. Naruto thinks that he has some kind of bond with him and that it will save Sasuke. He still believes that there is some good in Sasuke and that all he has to do is make him realize it."

Reyna shook her head, "If he wanted to be helped, he would have stayed in the village or returned or something."

Kakashi sighed, "Try telling that to Naruto. Even after Sasuke has nearly killed him, he refuses to believe that he is beyond help."

Reyna sighed and stood up, "I'm not hungry anymore; let's just get some sleep."

Kakashi nodded and left enough money to cover the bill on the table before they headed out and into the street. Reyna sighed and snapped her head up, sniffing the air again. She growled in frustration under her breath and turned to Kakashi.

"We might as well just head for the Leaf in the morning. I won't be able to track them anymore after tonight anyway."

Kakashi gave her a confused look, "Why is that?"

"Because it's going to rain tonight; I can smell it," she muttered heading towards the village's only hotel, Kakashi falling in step behind her.

Reyna had been right and by the next morning there was a good inch of water laying on the ground and the group trudged back towards the Leaf to report what they had managed to find out, which wasn't a whole lot. They were going to have to rely on the information the ANBU could give to them about what was happening. About mid-morning, Reyna stepped up and started walking next to Naruto.

"Hey, Reyna-Sensei, don't you usually walk with Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked.

She nodded, "I wanted to talk to you, Naruto. About Sasuke."

"I will save him and bring him home," Naruto replied fiercely.

"You know if he had wanted help he would have come back seeking it. He may be too far gone to save, Naruto."

"No he's not! Why does everyone have to keep saying that? He'll realize that he could still come home and he will!" Naruto snarled at her before speeding up and walking away from her.

Reyna sighed and fell back in step with Kakashi behind Naruto and Sakura who was now trying to calm the blonde down, "Looks like he really won't listen to anyone about this."

Kakashi shook his head, looking over at her from his book, "I told you that he wouldn't. I don't know what's going to happen if we have to face him. I really think that Naruto will end up dead just because he won't give up on Sasuke."

"Kakashi, if those two can't do what has to be done, I will. I know they'll hate me for it and if that becomes the case I will willingly change teams, but I will not allow my pack to fall. I won't make the same mistake twice and watch as everything I care about is ripped away from me. I will die before I see any one of my team mates die. I will only kill him if it becomes a last resort, but if I think he's going to kill any one of you, I will not hesitate and I will not pull back."

**A/N: You all know the routine by now, please review to keep the muse happy! Now if my head wants to cooperate and stop hurting I may get another chapter up tonight, if not tomorrow sometime!**


	26. Busted

**A/N: Alright, somewhat defeated the writer's block…So onto the next (hopefully). I own nothing except Reyna!**

**BUSTED**

Once the team returned to the Leaf, Naruto seemed to have forgiven Reyna for what she had said to him about Sasuke. They reported to the Hokage who informed them that the ANBU was still unconscious. Grumbling they headed back out into the village where Naruto and Sakura both disappeared and Kakashi suggested that he and Reyna work on combining her shadows with his Chidori. They headed off to the training grounds above the Hokage monument.

Over the next several days the two trained together and their first few attempts didn't end well for them. Kakashi's Chidori backfired when Reyna attempted to meld her shadows with it since she hadn't got it timed out properly and she just barely managed to dodge a really bad blow from the lightning, though it did tear her shoulder up. Again when their timing wasn't in sync, Kakashi got whipped by Reyna's shadows which actually did some damage to his wrist and leg. Finally they managed to get things together and were greatly impressed when they finally managed to make the two work together.

It was a week after they had returned to the Leaf that Kakashi and Reyna managed to get Shadow Chidori down to a science and were happy with their ability to perform it. It was early evening when Reyna headed out to get in a quick solo training session. She was just wrapping up her taijutsu training when she caught a familiar scent and went rigid, ready for a fight.

Bran, the Leaf Pack beta, stepped out of the trees slowly and she saw him sniff the air and wrinkle his nose at what he scented. She glared and held her ground. She was not about to be intimidated by him and if he wanted a fight she just had to make sure he landed the first hit before she returned the attack.

"Reyna, the alpha wishes to seek your aid in the protection of the pack territory against the Rogues. We have reason to believe they will try to take over our lands," Bran spoke diplomatically and Reyna quirked a brow at him.

"If the alpha wishes the aid of the shinobi of this village then he must go through proper channels. I cannot take on a mission unless instructed to do so by the Hokage and since I have no ties to the pack other than through the contract that you have with the village I have no reason to ignore that fact. I would suggest that if you want aid in protecting your lands that you go through the mission desk and the Hokage" Reyna responded just as diplomatically.

"Fine, guess you'd better run home to your mate," he snarled and once again he was gone.

Reyna blinked at that, wondering if he meant Kakashi when he said she should run home to her mate. She shook her head, deciding she'd confront Kakashi about that when she did in fact get back to his apartment. Her first stop, however, ended up being the Hokage's office where she caught Tsunade just before she was leaving.

"I apologize for stopping so late, but I thought you should know that I was approached by the beta of the Leaf Pack asking me for aid in protecting their lands from the rogue pack. I told him that if the pack wished the added protection of shinobi that they would have to contact you and work through the proper channels. I just thought I should let you know about the incident as soon as I could," Reyna explained as she met Tsunade and Shizune at the main door of the tower.

"Thank you, Reyna. We will keep an eye out for that request, but why would they want protection from the Rogues? Didn't your report say that they were heading in the opposite direction as the Leaf?" Tsunade asked.

Reyna shrugged, "It was the same beta that had tried to claim me when they first appeared, maybe he was here for himself and it was just an excuse to seek me out alone," Reyna guessed.

"Perhaps," Tsunade pondered as she headed away from Reyna.

Reyna sighed and headed towards Kakashi's apartment. She slipped through the door soundlessly but Kakashi had heard the door open and lifted his gaze from his book long enough to throw a smile in her direction before he returned to reading. Reyna watched him silently for a few moments, leaning against the closed door.

"So, Kakashi the pack beta caught up to me tonight," she stated simply, moving into the living room slowly.

"He did what?" Kakashi snapped his head up.

"Yeah, he was asking for my aid in protecting their territory from the Rogues. He was quite civil about the whole thing until I told him to go through the proper channels."

"What did he do then?" Kakashi asked suspiciously.

"He told me I should run home to my mate. Now why would he think that I have a mate?"

"Well…" Kakashi started and fell silent when Reyna moved to stand in front of him, leaning down so her face was inches away from his, her hands on her hips.

"Well, what? What did you do?" she asked with a bit of a growl in her voice.

Kakashi scratched the back of his neck as he answered, "I arranged a meeting with the alpha through Tsunade. Since our scents were so mingled even that long ago, I decided to try to get the pack to back off and I kind of…well…claimed you?" he finished meekly.

"Really; you claimed me as your mate without informing me of this plan?" she growled.

"I was just trying to help you out," Kakashi stuttered and in a blink of an eye, Reyna pulled away from him.

"You know you could have told me that you were planning on doing that. It's kind of funny though considering that if we were actually mated we might have actually gone on a date or something of the kind before. Odd how I could be mated to someone and not even realize the fact," she shook her head and dropped onto the other end of the couch.

Kakashi sighed and relaxed, "Well, then why don't we?"

Reyna looked over at him, curiously, "Why don't we what?"

"Go on a date."

"Are you asking me out, Kakashi Hatake? You know it's usually customary to do that before you take a girl to your bed…for several years," she teased and Kakashi shook his head.

"Do you want to go out with me or not?" he asked.

"Depends; do I have to pay for everything?"

"No, I'll pay."

She grinned and slid down the couch to lay her head on his shoulder, "Then I will definitely go out with you. This should make Tsunade happy since we're actually going to do the actual couple thing."

Kakashi shook his head, "Tomorrow night?"

Reyna nodded, "I'll even get ready at my own place so you have to pick me up."

"As long as you come home with me," he grinned and she shook her head.

"Depends on how the night goes, Hatake."

**A/N:** **Short again, so sorry for that but I've hit a bout of writer's block. Anyway, please review and I will have a serious chat with my muse about the short chapters!**


	27. The Disaster

**A/N: Alright! So here y'all go. Pretty much pointless, meaningless fluff between Reyna and Kakashi but of course nothing is going to go right for them! I only own Reyna, everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto I only borrow them!**

**THE DISASTER**

The next afternoon, Reyna checked with the mission desk to see if any requests had been received by the Leaf Pack, but there was nothing. She dug around the village a bit, trying to see if there was even a hint that she was wrong on the path that the Rogues had taken, but she couldn't pick up the faintest whisper that they were anywhere near the Leaf Village. She shook her head as she headed back through the village towards her own apartment building to get ready for her date with Kakashi. She shook her head, wondering how after everything she had dealt with and the amount of time she had spent with the man how the thought of going on a date could make her nervous.

Once back at her place, she hunted through the few remaining clothes that she still had there. She could have sworn she'd left a pair of heels and a little red dress in her closet. She tore her apartment apart trying to find her clothes but finally gave up, wondering where they could have gone. She settled for a short black skirt, emerald green tank top and a pair of black strappy sandals. A quick shower and she got dressed, taking in her appearance in the full length mirror in her room. That was one thing that she hated about Kakashi's. He had no mirrors. She'd have to ask him about that some time.

Shaking her head, she headed back into the bathroom to brush her hair out. She decided to leave it down and since she had the time, she let it dry naturally which always added a natural wave that never seemed to show up when she'd blow dry it. Hair done, she hunted through the drawers and medicine cabinet in search of make-up. She swore under her breath when all she came up with was some black mascara and a deep red lipstick. Grumbling she applied the sparse amount of make-up but couldn't argue with the results it still created. She shook her head and headed into the living room to wait for Kakashi, willing to bet that he was going to be late to pick her up anyway.

Kakashi glanced up at the clock on the wall of his living room and swore under his breath. He didn't have much time before he had to meet Reyna and he didn't think she'd appreciate the fact that he was late. Leaving his book on the end table, he headed into the bathroom to shower, deciding that his apartment actually felt a little empty since she wasn't with him all day. He shook the thought from his head and stepped into the shower. He turned the hot water on and yelped when an icy spray hit him instead of the usual hot stream. Cursing about having to take a cold shower, he turned the water off a couple of minutes later and stood shivering in the middle of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

He padded into his bedroom and dug through his closet wondering what the hell he was actually supposed to wear. Shrugging he pulled on a pair of black pants, his usual black shirt and mask and a navy blue sweater. With practiced ease, he styled his hair up and out of his eyes, deciding to throw his headband on just to cover his Sharingan. Content with the way he looked, he grabbed his keys and wallet on the way out the door. On the way out of the building, he stopped at the manager's door and complained about no hot water. The manager promised to work on it immediately and Kakashi had to admit that there were times that his reputation came in damn handy.

Reyna glanced at the clock again and swore; Kakashi was now fifteen minutes late. She hadn't expected him to be on time, but she was still annoyed. Another five minutes passed before there was a knock on her door and she automatically scented the air as she approached her door. A brief smile touched her lips when it was Kakashi's scent that reached her senses, but quickly hid it as she opened the door and levelled a glare at the late ninja.

"I know, I'm late but there was no hot water in the building and I stopped to get the manager to fix it on my way out. It could be worse, I could be even later," he spoke easily before she even had a chance to open her mouth.

She started to laugh and shook her head, "Only you could already have an excuse before I can even yell at you for being late. Let's just get outta here."

She grabbed her own keys on the way out her door and fell in step beside Kakashi. They descended the stairs side by side and when they reached the street, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She was surprised to say the least, but didn't do anything other than to slip a little closer to him as they walked.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"That new fancy restaurant. You look amazing by the way," he replied lazily.

"Really, you made reservations? And thanks…I think," she replied.

"Reservations; you mean you need reservations for that place?"

Reyna sighed and shook her head, "Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll have an open table for us."

"Sorry, I guess I'm just not used to this whole dating thing," he replied sheepishly.

As they walked and talked, they ended up walking underneath Naruto's apartment. They weren't really paying attention to what was above them until a large wooden box landed barely a foot in front of the pair. They both looked up and saw Naruto stick his head out the window.

"Naruto, what the hell?" Reyna hollered up at him.

"Sorry, Sensei's! It was supposed to hit the wall not the window!"

"You really need to work on your aim then!" Reyna retorted, and a quick hand sign had the box floating up to Naruto on a pedestal of shadows.

"Hey, thanks, Reyna-Sensei and I'll make sure it won't happen again!" Naruto disappeared back inside and the two of them continued down the street, Kakashi chuckling about Naruto.

She shrugged as they reached the place and Kakashi asked if they had a spare table and explained that they didn't have reservations. He was arguing with the hostess with Reyna trying not to show her amusement when she glanced up and caught sight of a familiar form making his way towards them. Iruka stepped up beside Reyna and shook his head.

"No reservation?" he asked Reyna who shook her head.

"No, Kakashi didn't make us one," she replied as Kakashi turned around and spotted Iruka.

Kakashi stepped over to them, "No luck, we can't eat here."

"Too bad, Kakashi, but if it were me taking out a pretty girl I wouldn't forget to make reservations," Iruka winked at Reyna before he disappeared back to his own table which looked like it was comprised of the other Academy Instructors.

Kakashi sighed, "Now what?"

"Ichiraku? I'm not picky, Kakashi," Reyna grinned.

"Damn, Iruka," he muttered as they left the restaurant and Reyna laughed.

"He was trying to bait you, Kakashi. You know that. He always did have a crush on me, it's just that I never saw him like that; he's a friend and a good friend at that, but that's all he is."

Kakashi nodded as they headed down the street once again. They had just reached Ichiraku when Sakura appeared, apparently on urgent business from Tsunade who needed to talk to Kakashi immediately.

"Reyna, I really can't say no," he started but she shook her head.

"It's fine, go. I'll just hang out here and have some ramen while I wait for you to get back," she replied with a smile, thinking that the universe was really starting to have fun at her expense.

Kakashi nodded, "I'll make it as short a trip as I can," he promised before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You look really nice tonight, Reyna-Sensei. What's the occasion?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Kakashi and I are supposedly on a date but I'm beginning to think it was just a really bad idea to try this. Neither one of us are really the dating kind of person. It's a hell of a lot easier to just be together like we usually are than trying to do this whole out in public thing," Reyna sighed dropping onto a stool.

Sakura nodded, "I was kind of hoping you two would see that there's more between you than what you thought, but I never thought I'd see you two on a date."

Reyna shrugged and ordered a bowl of ramen and Sakura headed out of the shop explaining that she had to get back to her shift at the hospital. Reyna nodded to her and slowly started to eat. She glanced over her shoulder when she heard Naruto approach. The blonde dropped onto the stool next to her and automatically ordered a bowl as well.

"Hey, Reyna-Sensei," he tried to sound like his usual self but to her keen hearing told her otherwise.

"Naruto, something wrong?"

He shrugged, "Not really. I just wish someone would help me figure out that damn box. What are you all dressed up for?"

Reyna cringed, she really didn't want to explain that she and Kakashi were on a date, "I started out with a reason to be dressed up, but I'm starting to think it was a waste of time. If you want after we eat we can go and talk for a while."

"Alright, sounds good to me," Naruto grinned before he dug into his ramen.

When the two of them were finished, they headed out of the shop. They spent the next several hours sitting on the rooftops discussing anything that happened to jump into their heads. In that time Kakashi had spoken to the Hokage and made his way back to Ichiraku. He was disappointed when he realized that Reyna was no longer waiting there for him, but the owner informed him that she had left with Naruto but had left a message for him that she wouldn't be too long in getting back.

It was fully dark when Reyna jerked her head up and muttered under her breath, "I really need to get back to Ichiraku."

Naruto looked confused, "Why? It's closing in like five minutes or so."

"I was supposed to meet someone there and it completely slipped my mind. I really need to get back before he thinks I just ditched him," Reyna explained, pushing herself to her feet.

"Him? Who were you out with?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Never mind. Look, I'll catch up with you tomorrow for training at one. Good night, Naruto," she replied before jumping lightly off the roof and landing on the street below them.

"Yeah, right. Now I've got to know who you were out with," Naruto muttered to himself before following her, though he remained on the rooftops.

Reyna sped down the street back towards the ramen shop. They were just closing when she reached the entrance and Kakashi stepped out onto the street. She didn't mean to run into him at top speed, but that's exactly what she did. With a startled yelp, she tackled Kakashi back into the wall of the shop.

"Reyna!" Kakashi exclaimed as he regained his balance and she scrambled away from him.

"Sorry, I was talking with Naruto and the time just got away from me," she explained breathlessly and Kakashi chuckled. "What's so damn funny?"

"You. I thought I was the one who always had to come up with the excuses for being late."

Reyna rolled her eyes and shook her head at him, "At least mine is the truth."

Kakashi continued to chuckle but draped his arm around her shoulders, "What do you say we just give up on this and get some sleep?"

A choking sound from above them had them both raising their heads towards the roof. Reyna groaned when she caught a glimpse of Naruto's blonde hair. So much for making sure he didn't find out who she was out with. It was almost a guarantee that the entire village would know about it by the following afternoon.

"Naruto, it's late. You should probably consider heading home and getting some sleep before our training tomorrow. You're going to need it," Kakashi called casually after their team mate before he started off for his own apartment with Reyna.

"Finding this out will be worth it!" Naruto called after them and Reyna growled low in her throat.

"Relax, Reyna. You know how he is," Kakashi muttered to her.

She shrugged as they walked along the street. It didn't take them long to reach Kakashi's apartment and they headed up the stairs quickly until they reached his door. Tacked onto it was a notice from the manager of the building informing them that the entire hot water heater had blown up when he had tried to fix it and it was recommended that all tenants find other sleeping arrangements for the night until the company could replace the unit the following morning.

Kakashi sighed, "Can anything else go wrong tonight?"

"Probably. Look why don't you just grab some clothes and stuff and stay at my place tonight for a change of pace?" Reyna asked.

He nodded, unlocked his door and the two stepped inside. Reyna thought over what she had at her apartment for herself while Kakashi was packing his own things before she decided that she should grab a few of her own things from there as well. The two headed back down onto the street ten minutes after they had left it and started back across the village to Reyna's apartment. As they walked, she laid her head against his shoulder, finding that she was far more tired than she thought she would be. As soon as they reached her apartment, she unlocked the door and they stepped into her sparse apartment.

"I'd give you a tour, but it's pretty easy to find what you want. Living room; you're in, kitchen to the left. First door on the right of the hall is the bathroom; second door on the left of the hall is the bedroom. I'm going to change and crash," she informed him before slipping away from him and disappearing into her bathroom.

Kakashi glanced around the sparsely furnished apartment and shook his head. He headed down the hall, stopping at the first door on the left to see what was inside that room since she hadn't mentioned it. He cracked the door open and stuck his head inside. At first glance it looked nearly empty save for a few books, pictures and weapons. He was about to leave the room, when he spotted a small table with candles and a couple of pictures. He recognized the one picture of the wolf pack but it took him a few more seconds before he finally placed the woman in the second picture; her mother. Silently, he closed the door behind him and slipped into the bedroom deciding he would never ask about that room.

He was changed and staring at her small bed when Reyna stepped in the room behind him. Everything about the place was small, from the rooms to the furniture. Reyna stood behind his right shoulder and tilted her head to the side, wondering what he was contemplating about her bed.

"How the hell are we both going to sleep on that small of a bed?" he finally asked her, glancing over his shoulder to her.

"Very carefully. I didn't really think about that when I suggested we stay here tonight. At least it's only one night," she replied before stepping around him and sliding into the bed against the wall, lying on her side. "Just don't kick me into the wall, alright?"

Kakashi sighed, "This is going to be a long night, Reyna."

She nodded as he slid in beside her and somehow the two of them both managed to find a comfortable position. Reyna ended up on her left side, her head on Kakashi's right arm. He was facing her, laying on his right side, thankful that the wolf was a good head shorter than he was so he wouldn't end up eating her hair all night.

"We are never, ever having a date night again, Reyna. Let's just keep going with what we've been doing; it seems to work out better for us that way," he muttered a few minutes later and felt her nod against his chest.

"Agreed, but, Kakashi, what exactly are we?" she asked, settling in against him.

"Why do we need a title?"

"Good point," she muttered.

**A/N: Alright, another chapter down in the books as complete. I think I may have finally kicked the writer's block for a while anyway! Please review and let me know what you thought!**


	28. Saskue's Found

**SHINO: Let me guess, I don't get to go on this mission…again.**

**REYNA: Sorry…um…uh…Shino, right?**

**SHINO: Yeah, that's right. Finally someone remembers me. **

**REYNA: Since you're here to complain about not going on another mission to get Sasuke back, do you want to do the disclaimer and get some screen time?**

**SHINO: I suppose. Do I get any kind of action in this whole damn thing?**

**REYNA: Hey, later you will be instrumental in helping Kakashi save Reyna's ass.**

**SHINO: That should work. Reyna owns nothing except herself. Because if she didn't own herself that wouldn't work out very well now would it. Your disclaimer makes no sense.**

**REYNA: Nevermind…Naruto and everything related to it is property of Masashi Kishimoto. ENJOY!**

**SASUKE'S FOUND**

Reyna was the first awake the next morning but found that she was trapped between Kakashi's body and the wall. Carefully she started to nudge Kakashi over and onto his back so that she could roll over him and get to her feet. She nearly had him there when he clamped both arms around her torso and caught her legs with his own.

"Trying to kick me out of bed again?" he asked, opening his eye slowly.

"No, just trying to get you over so that I can get out of bed and go get something so that we can have breakfast," she replied, not even bothering with trying to break his hold.

"Or we could get dressed and go out and have breakfast."

"After last night? Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Why not? We've had breakfast in public before you know and there were no natural disasters."

"True, but for either option to happen, you have to let me go," she pointed out, lifting her head to meet his gaze.

"Eventually, but first we have to figure out what it is that we're doing."

"Or I could steal your mask so that you have to let me go."

"Fine, have it your way," he sighed and released his grip on her.

Reyna slowly rolled off of him and landed on her feet on the floor. Kakashi followed her out of bed and the two separated so that they could both get dressed. Reyna knew they were going to have to go out and get food, because she had absolutely nothing in her fridge save for maybe a box of baking soda.

"So what are we doing?" Kakashi asked from outside the bathroom door where Reyna was changing.

"Going out; I don't think I even have any coffee left in this place anymore," she replied as she pulled the door open and stepped into the hallway.

"Alright, sounds good to me."

As they headed out of her apartment, Reyna glanced over at him curiously, "Hey, Kakashi? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Why don't you have a single mirror in your place?"

Kakashi was silent for a moment as they headed down the street looking for someplace that would be open and serving breakfast, "I don't like to see myself."

Reyna quirked a brow at that, "Why not, because I sure as hell don't mind the sight."

Kakashi smiled under his mask a little, "It's the same reason as why I wear a mask."

"Which you never have told me."

Kakashi sighed, "Every time I see my face, I see my father and I don't want the village to see me as the White Fang. I want them to see only Kakashi or the Copy Ninja or anything except that."

Reyna went silent as she thought about that and finally looked up at him, "I only see Kakashi."

He smiled a little at that, "And I appreciate that, but it's not going to change anything."

Reyna nodded, "As long as you know that. Hey, but if you don't have a mirror and you don't like to see your face, how the hell do you shave? I may only have a very alcohol hazy memory of what you look like under that damn thing, but I do remember that you were clean shaven."

Kakashi chuckled, which had been what she was trying to get out of him as they took a table at a small café and ordered breakfast, "Very carefully. I guess you should probably know why the Hokage called me away last night."

"Very effective change of subject, Hatake; but I'll be nice and run with it. Why did she call you in that late?"

"That ANBU we brought back finally woke up. He told her that the Rogue pack was in the Land of Rivers because there had been a rumor that Sasuke had been there. They're looking to join forces with him."

Reyna shook her head, "That would be really bad. Damn it and we don't know where they were going next either so that we can get ahead of them."

"We will, Reyna."

Reyna nodded and set to eating her breakfast, her previous good mood starting to vanish quickly the longer she thought about what it would mean if the pack actually managed to join up with Sasuke. The pack on its own was bad enough, but adding Sasuke to the mix would be that much worse. The two were just about to head out to meet their team for training when Shizune ran up to them.

"Your team has a mission and Lady Tsunade wants you two to know about it first!" she panted.

The two quickly made their way to the Tower and into the Hokage's office where Tsunade was waiting for them, "I know where Sasuke is."

Kakashi stared at her while Reyna spoke, "How?"

"It doesn't matter how, all that matters is that it is from a reliable source and you have to move quickly. I want you and your team out of the village and on your way to the Land of Mist. I wasn't going to send your team but since Naruto's going to find out anyway and try to go after him alone, I decided against keeping you off of it. Reyna, you have no ties to Sasuke. I trust that you will ensure that whatever needs to be done is done. If you can bring him back, great but if he's as much of a threat as I think he is, you both know what has to be done. You also know that Naruto and Sakura are not going to be able to see that, or accomplish that task so it will fall to one of you two."

Reyna nodded, "Right, whatever has to be done will be done. You have my word on that."

Kakashi nodded, "We'll tell them at the training grounds when we meet them there. I think instead of training, we'll just take today to get ready to face Sasuke."

Tsunade nodded, "Fine."

The two left the office shortly after that and headed back into the street. They walked in silence to the designated training grounds for their team and met Naruto and Sakura. Even Reyna hadn't realized that they were that late in getting there.

Naruto immediately jumped to his feet, "What the hell? It's bad enough when one of you turns up late, but now it's both of you?"

Reyna shook her head and decided to leave the explanation of the mission to Kakashi. She knew that she would seem cold and indifferent about this mission just like it was any other when to the rest of her team she knew that it was anything but that. Instead she stepped past Naruto and Sakura and dropped to sit cross-legged under a tree while Kakashi laid out their mission for the following morning.

"We're leaving at dawn tomorrow morning for the Land of Mist. We have it from a reliable source that Sasuke is there and the Hokage wants us to confront him. If we can bring him back that is our mission, but there is a good chance that he's not going to do that. All else fails, we are to treat him as a threat to the safety of the village and a traitor."

"Don't worry, Kakashi-Sensei! He'll come back with us, no problem!" Naruto exclaimed.

**A/N: As always please review and keep my muse working at full capacity since she hasn't been lately. Next up…SASKUE!**


	29. Saskue

**A/N: I own nothing except for Reyna! Masashi Kishimoto owns everything and I don't think he's going to hand it over anytime soon…so I will simply continue to borrow and love this incredible anime!**

**SASKUE**

The following morning Reyna rolled out of Kakashi's bed and disappeared into the bathroom to change after which she headed into the kitchen to make a quick breakfast for the two of them. Kakashi took more time getting ready before he stepped out of his room and sat down to eat quickly. Without a word the two of them grabbed their packs, put their vests on and headed out of the apartment to meet their team at the gates.

Naruto was already waiting for them, looking like he hadn't slept at all the night before and Sakura didn't look much better. It was a somber group that headed out of the village into the rising sun; even Naruto was quiet and serious. They moved quickly down the road that led to the Land of Mist. Tsunade hadn't known exactly where Sasuke was, so they had decided to reach the borders as quickly as they possibly could to try to track down their former team mate.

It was Reyna who called them to a halt when they were within an hour of the border with the wind blowing into their faces. The group turned to her expectantly while she contemplated the scents that were being blown into her face. She had no idea what Sasuke smelled like, but she was pretty sure that any fresh scents would be worth looking into the closer they got to their destination.

Finally, Naruto couldn't remain quiet any longer, "Well, what is it Reyna-Sensei?"

Slowly she opened her eyes and glanced over at him, "I'm not sure. It's just a faint scent coming in on the wind, which means that it's not directly in line with the direction of the wind. We need to get closer so I can try to pick up some sound or something that may tell us what I smell."

The group nodded and slowed their pace as they continued on their path towards the Land of Mist. They had travelled another half hour when Reyna once again called them to a halt, but this time her fingers strayed to the kunai on her hip. The group tensed as she listened intently to the sounds carried on the wind and once again scented the air.

"We need to head east of here. I can't guarantee that it's Sasuke, but it's worth looking into. The sound is faint so we need to move cautiously. The last thing we need to do is walk into a trap," she muttered to the rest of the team, her gaze intense as she turned back to them.

They followed her advice, heading east and abandoning the road they had been travelling down. Reyna lead the way, moving cautiously and silently. She reminded everyone on her team that she was a wolf the way she was stalking through the mist and trees around them. She paused again and narrowed her eyes through the mist.

She turned to her team and they all fell in as close as they could to her as she whispered, "There is a clearing about twenty feet ahead of us and there is someone there. I'm willing to bet that they are waiting for someone."

The group nodded and moved slowly towards the clearing, staying in a tight formation for the time being. Just before Kakashi motioned for them to fan out and move in closer, Reyna reached out and shoved Kakashi over a step, just as a kunai flew through the air where Kakashi had been standing, drawing a small amount of blood on her forearm.

"About time you showed up, Kakashi," a low voice carried through the mist.

Instantly Naruto leapt out of the cover of the trees and into the clearing before them. Sakura followed half a second later, leaving Reyna clenching her teeth and cursing her younger team mates in her head. She glanced at Kakashi and as the two of them started out into the clearing; Sakura and Naruto were sent flying back towards them. Naruto managed to land on his feet and slid back a few feet while Sakura landed hard on her shoulder, a trickle of blood starting to slide down her cheek from her temple.

"Still haven't learned anything, have you Naruto?" Sasuke asked, and Reyna finally got a good look at him.

One look in his eyes and she knew that there wasn't any way that he was going to return to the village with them. They were cold and ruthless, the eyes of a killer. She tensed even as his gaze turned towards her. He seemed to immediately disregard her and she ground her teeth. A quick glance at Sakura told Reyna that she was unconscious at least for the moment. Her gaze flew back to the form of Sasuke as he started the hand signs that she had come to know so well in the past few weeks working with Kakashi and his Chidori.

"Kakashi!" she hollered even as her own hands flew up and formed the single sign she needed to produce a shadow shield.

Even as Sasuke launched the attack at Kakashi, a solid shield of shadow formed between them, but not before a single bolt of the lightning attack reached the silver haired ninja. Kakashi stumbled back and Reyna leapt to his side, landing in a crouch. She bared her teeth and snarled at the black haired ninja they were facing. To this point, Sasuke hadn't even reached for the sword on his back.

"Looks like you found someone else to replace me. What happened, the last one too much better than you, Naruto?"

"Sasuke, no one will ever replace you! You could come back and be a part of our team again," Naruto pleaded, still not attacking his former team mate.

Sasuke just laughed at him, Chidori still crackling in his hand as he spoke with Naruto. Reyna released her Shadow Shield from in front of Kakashi and they shared a look. As Sasuke tensed to attack Naruto, Kakashi started to form the hand signs for his own Chidori and Reyna started her own hand signs when he was about half way through his own. What started out looking much like the same technique Sasuke held in his own hand quickly changed as Reyna finished her own hand signs. Kakashi's Chidori quickly turned inky black and whipped around his hand and arm even as he threw his own body between Sasuke and Naruto. The two Chidori techniques collided, each battling for supremacy. Sasuke's eyes widened when he realized that he couldn't copy the technique for his own. Shadow quickly seeped into Sasuke's technique and soon it merged in with Kakashi's sending Sasuke stumbling back as his chakra snapped back at him as well as sending both Reyna and Kakashi flying back with the whiplash of having the two conflicting chakra's merge.

In a blink of an eye, Sasuke had pulled his sword, "I've had enough of these shitty games with you three. You bring in someone who hasn't raised a hand against me other than to aid Kakashi. Even the copy ninja can't knock me off my feet. This is ridiculous and now, you can all die!"

"Sasuke, no. You have to see that there's still some good left in you!" Naruto screamed at his friend and Sasuke turned his attention back to the blonde.

"How many times and how many people have to tell you that there is nothing good left? I am what I am and I am not going to change for anyone! Especially not for you!"

Reyna, who had landed the closest to Naruto, could see the attack coming long before Sasuke even made a move, "Naruto!"

The only thought in her head as she scrambled to her feet and bolted for her team mate was that she wasn't going to be able to get there in time. She knew that if she didn't get there, her team mate and friend was going to die at the hands of a traitor. Growling, she let her form shift slightly, lending her greater speed to reach her team mate. Her hands never moved to form the seal, but even as she threw herself between Naruto and Sasuke, her back to their enemy, and threw Naruto back away from her a Shadow Shield formed behind her.

Sasuke grinned as he found the weakness in the hastily erected shield between him and his target. A slight shift of his sword and it dug through the shadows, stretching them around the blade even as the tip pierced the back of the woman. The sound she made as the blade slide into her body was a mix of a scream and a howl. Finally the shadows shattered around his blade, dissipating and falling around her in a fine powder. Kakashi, who had launched to his own feet the instant Reyna had started towards Naruto, could do nothing but watch in horror as the blade slide completely through her chest and blood trickled from her lips as she looked up at Naruto.

Pain speared through Reyna's chest and she howled again as Sasuke pulled his blade free, a few shadows still clinging to it. He smirked as she collapsed on the ground and his attention turned to Kakashi who was now on his feet, Sharingan revealed. He had to admit he couldn't remember having ever seen such a look of pure anger and desperation on his face before. As Kakashi attacked Sasuke, kunai in hand, Sasuke swung his sword again. Despite the fact that Kakashi had his Sharingan, he couldn't quite manage to dodge the blow, though he had to admit that he wasn't exactly in his right mind to be fighting after watching what had happened to Reyna.

_They are right. There is more there than just a friendship,_ he thought even as he felt the blade of the sword bite deep into his right arm and Sasuke's leg connected with his stomach sending him flying back again. He didn't see Reyna's head lift ever so slightly, her eyes turning a deep burnished gold. Sasuke turned his attention back to Naruto who was still trying to talk to him and get him to come back to the village with them. He didn't even seem to realize that Reyna had sacrificed her own life to save his or that Kakashi was lying bleeding in the grass not far off.

Sasuke turned his back on the wolf and his former teacher, focusing on Naruto. He assumed that Reyna was out of the fight and that it would take Kakashi a few moments to recover and in those moments he intended to finish off Naruto before turning back to Kakashi. So he didn't see the wolf start to push herself to her feet again, jaw tight against the pain in her body. Blood soaked the front of her vest and dripped down onto her pants.

It took nearly the end of her energy and strength to get to her feet, her body hunched over in pain. Gritting her teeth, she managed to shift her body into what she had decided was her ultimate warrior form. She became the perfect blend of wolf and human and slowly lifted her head to stare at Sasuke's back. Pain and anger shone in her eyes and she peeled her lips away from her teeth on her muzzle in a silent snarl. She stumbled a couple of steps before she managed to force her muscles into compliance and crouched. She stalked towards Sasuke even as he advanced on Naruto, her legs starting to move her there faster the closer he got to his target. She was not about to watch one of her friends die while she still drew breath and could stop it.

A few seconds later and she was only a couple of strides behind Sasuke even as he twitched his sword into position to strike. A dreadful howl rose from her muzzle and Sasuke turned his head to see her launch her body at him and even he didn't have time to get out of the way of her attack. Blood soaked the fur on her neck and arms, making it appear clumpy and adding an even greater menace to her form. Without a thought, she dove for his exposed throat, latching onto it with her teeth and locking her jaw. Blood dripped off her lips as Sasuke fought against her hold.

As Reyna latched onto him, Sakura groaned slowly coming to again. She lifted her head and glanced across the clearing. Her eyes flew wide when she saw what she could only describe as a blood drenched monster latch onto Sasuke's neck. At closer inspection she deduced that said monster was, in fact, Reyna. She shook her head. She had had her suspicions about how Reyna could track as well as she did, but now she knew. She made a quick mental note to ask the senior ninja about it later, but her gaze then fell on the gaping wound between Reyna's shoulder blades and knew that she may not have the chance to ask her anything. She forced herself to her feet and stumbled towards Kakashi who was watching in horror as Reyna attacked despite the fact that she shouldn't even be able to move.

Reyna tightened the muscles in her jaw and she vaguely registered that Naruto was screaming at her to stop. Clawed hands dug into Sasuke's stomach and chest gouging out deep scratches. When his fighting lessened, she shifted her hold on him, ripping his throat out even as she raised her hands to the same wound and ripped the flesh back. Sasuke fell to his knees; his head hanging from his shoulders by a small scrap of skin, his eyes glazed over and empty.

"Reyna!" she heard Kakashi scream, but it sounded like he was at a great distance.

Again she was vaguely aware of Naruto cursing at her for what she had done, but she knew in her heart that it wouldn't matter. If she was lucky she would have enough time to tell Naruto that she was sorry it had come to this but as her legs gave out, she knew she probably wouldn't. Her body melted back to full human as she fell to her knees, darkness creeping in around the edges of her vision.

Just as she fell, something caught her gently and she opened eyes she hadn't realized she'd closed only to be met with Kakashi's broken gaze, "Reyna. Stay with me."

She managed to force her lips into a brief smile, "Sorry, Kakashi. That's one order I don't think I can follow. Tell Naruto…" she blacked out momentarily but fought her way back to the waking world again. "Tell Naruto that I'm sorry."

"Tell him yourself. Sakura's right here," Kakashi muttered, his gaze flying up to find the medical ninja.

"Too late, Kashi. This feels…different…as if something is tearing me apart from the inside…" she muttered, her voice starting to fade.

"No! Reyna! Open your eyes! Look at me! Hell, I'll take my mask off if you just stay awake!" the pain and panic in his voice managed to get her to open her golden eyes a slit.

"Kakashi? I love you…you know that right?" she asked before her eyes closed and her body went completely limp in his arms.

"SAKURA!" Kakashi's panicked voice had the young medic scrambling over to them. "Fix her!"

Sakura looked at the wound in Reyna's chest and cringed, shaking her head, "I don't think I can, Kakashi-Sensei."

"Then at least try!" he pleaded and she caught the tears in his eye.

"Alright, but we're going to have to get back to the village extremely fast. I'll do what I can here, but I need Tsunade for something like this," she muttered even as she laid her hands over the wound.

Kakashi slipped one hand out from under Reyna and bit his thumb hard enough to draw blood and gently laid her on her side before performing the hand signs for his summoning jutsu. In a puff of smoke, Pakkun appeared beside him.

"Yo, Kakashi! What's…" the pug started but the look on Kakashi's face stopped him dead and then he caught the scent of blood and death.

"Get to the village and inform Tsunade that Reyna's coming in in extremely bad shape. With luck, she'll still be alive," Kakashi barked at his summons.

The pug nodded and immediately took off after a quick glance at the wolf that was lying next to them with Sakura working furiously to keep her alive. Kakashi turned back to Sakura and Reyna, completely unaware that Naruto was heading away from the clearing moving the way they had come from.

Sakura looked up at him, doubt in her eyes, "I don't think she's going to make it back."

"She'll make it. She has to," he muttered before gathering the nearly dead Reyna in his arms and starting back for the village at a dead run, despite his own injuries.

Sakura matched him stride for stride, managing to send healing chakra to her other team mate on the fly. There was something very wrong with the wound, but she didn't have time to contemplate what it might be at the time. As they passed Naruto, Sakura got him to run with them. They reached the village in half the time it had taken them to reach the clearing, Kakashi leading the way to the hospital with Sakura right on his heels. Naruto separated from them at the gates, refusing to go to the hospital with the woman who had killed his friend.

As Kakashi rushed up to the main doors of the hospital, Tsunade was just walking inside the building, Pakkun riding on her shoulder. Gaara was only a couple of steps behind Tsunade and immediately stepped out of the way so that Kakashi could enter ahead of him. Tsunade led them into an operating room immediately and glanced over at Sakura as Kakashi laid Reyna on her side.

"Sakura, you're not going to be of any help to me in that condition. Ino is down the hall in one of the offices, get her to patch you up and then get back here. Pakkun, I hate to ask you to be a messenger again, but could you please fetch Shizune for me?" Tsunade spoke even as she started to assess the injury to Reyna's chest and back.

"I don't know how she survived the trip back," Sakura muttered to Tsunade even as she turned and left the room.

Gaara stood beside Kakashi who looked over at him, "Why are you here, Kazekage?"

"I had something important to discuss with the Hokage and she asked to me to accompany her here in case she needed someone to control you," Gaara replied calmly.

"Would you two shut the hell up so I can concentrate here?" Tsunade snapped concern in her voice.

The two fell silent and a couple of minutes later, Shizune entered the room as well. She took one glance at Reyna and paled instantly. It was several minutes after that before Tsunade finally looked back up at them, and shook her head.

"I don't know what's wrong with this wound. I can heal some of it, but it's like something is protecting it from the healing chakra. I don't think even I can do anything for her," she told Kakashi sympathetically.

Kakashi glared at her, "There has to be something!"

Gaara cleared his throat and they all turned to him, "I could send a letter to Kayha and see if she could heal it. It's a three day journey from the Sand though."

"Do it. She'll hold on that long," Kakashi said confidently.

Gaara nodded and disappeared out the door. Tsunade focused on stabilizing Reyna to the best of her own abilities and sent Sakura home to get some rest since she was going to need to be up to full capacity in order to help keep Reyna breathing until Kayha could get to the village. Kakashi collapsed into a chair and didn't even blink when Tsunade turned her healing attention to him. Sighing she left the room, leaving Pakkun with him for company as he stared at the still form of Reyna.

**A/N: Now the question remains…will Reyna survive? Please review and the next chapter will be up in no time!**


	30. To Save A Friend

**A/N: Okay, here we go again. This was probably the hardest chapter to write, but I got 'er done! As always I only own Reyna. Kayha belongs to Kayha and everything you recognize belongs to the Masashi Kishimoto! Enjoy!**

**TO SAVE A FRIEND**

The next afternoon found Sakura once again doing everything in her power to keep Reyna alive. Kakashi remained in the chair and watched with Pakkun sitting on his legs. The pug had tried to get Kakashi to go home and get some sleep or at the very least carry on a conversation but Kakashi had refused to do either one.

"What the hell?" Sakura muttered before pulling her hand away from trying to heal the wound on Reyna's back.

"What?" Kakashi leapt to his feet knocking Pakkun to the ground.

"There's shadow in her wound. How the hell does that happen?"

Kakashi shrugged even as Sakura returned her attention to the wound. Gaara appeared not long after that and told Kakashi the letter should have reached the Sand by now and that all they could do was wait and keep Reyna alive until Kayha could reach them. Sakura continued to work on the wound on her back, occasionally managing to pull a small sliver of shadow away from the wound. Kakashi watched and shook his head. Anytime that her shadows had shattered they had dissipated back into shadow, they hadn't remained solid. When Tsunade joined them, Sakura let her know what she had discovered.

"Well that would explain why it's being so damned difficult to heal. Can you draw out the shadow shards like you would a poison?"

Sakura shook her head, "No. They're solid shards of shadow; if I try I'll tear her apart from the inside out."

Kakashi glared at them, "Well, do something!"

"Gaara would you please remove Kakashi from the room?" Tsunade asked.

Gaara nodded and grabbed Kakashi by the shoulder. He drug the cursing, fighting ninja out of the room and pushed him down onto the bench in the hallway. Pakkun padded out after them and once again settled in on Kakashi's legs. Gaara glanced down at the pug and Pakkun shrugged.

"What? I don't think he should be left alone for any amount of time right now. Who knows what he'd do?" Pakkun muttered as Gaara dropped down to sit beside the Jounin.

They remained sitting there in silence for a while until Gaara glanced up again and caught sight of Kayha heading down the hall towards them, "Kayha?"

"Yeah, that would be me. Sorry I would have been here twenty minutes ago, but I kind of went to the wrong village," Kayha replied even as Kakashi launched himself to his feet, grabbing the front of her shirt and causing Pakkun to land on the floor where he grumbled.

"What the hell do you mean you went to the wrong village?" he snapped at her, shaking her a little as he spoke.

Kayha gave Kakashi a worried look and glanced over at Gaara, "Um…what's wrong with him?"

"Me? What's wrong with me? Reyna's dying and you go to the wrong damn village?" his voice was starting to get a bit hysterical and Kayha carefully pried his fingers from her shirt.

"If you want me to save your girlyfriend then you have to let me go," she muttered and Gaara none to gently shoved Kakashi back onto the bench as Kayha disappeared into the operating room where Tsunade and Sakura were still contemplating what to do about shadow shards.

It wasn't long before Tsunade stuck her head out the door and caught sight of Shizune at the end of the hall, ignoring Kakashi's expectant look and questioning eye, "Shizune! Get Ino and Iruka!"

"Iruka? Why the hell do you need Iruka? I'm right here!" Kakashi growled at the Hokage who decided to leave it alone.

"Because you are not going to be much help to us. I do need your vest however," she replied and he immediately handed over his vest.

Inside the operating room, Sakura stood next to Kayha, "So what do you think?"

"Well, you managed to get the main wound sealed which is good although why it's black I have no idea. It probably has something to do with the shadow that became embedded in the tissue. As far as getting those shards out, I've dissolved glass shards, but I don't know if it's going to work the same way with shadow. How the hell did it stay solid anyway?"

"We don't know. My best guess is that it has something to do with survival instincts."

Kayha nodded, drifting off into her own thoughts as Sakura and Tsunade went back to discussing what they would need in order to work on getting the shards out. The only thing that Kayha mentioned was that Reyna was going to need a lot of heavy duty pain killers. Outside the room, Iruka had started down the hall at a brisk walk, worry etched into his features. Pakkun, who had jumped back onto Kakashi quickly jumped off his legs when he felt Kakashi tense. The second he laid his gaze on Iruka, Kakashi was on his feet and in Iruka's face.

"Why the hell are you so freaking special?" Kakashi yelled at the startled Iruka even as Gaara jumped to his feet as well.

"Kakashi, calm down," Gaara said calmly and softly, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down? Reyna is in there dying and they won't let me close to her but this jackass can be in there with her?" Kakashi snapped.

Gaara grappled with Kakashi's arms as the older ninja made to attack Iruka, "Get in there already, Iruka," he grunted, managing to hold Kakashi in place.

"Let me go!" Kakashi hollered, struggling against Gaara's grip.

Iruka ducked past them and into the room where the three women turned their attention to him. He slowly stepped up to the bed and paled when he saw the shape his friend was in. To him, she was barely breathing and he didn't even want to try to find a pulse, afraid that he wouldn't be able to detect one. Outside, Kakashi seemed to have quieted down, though they could all guess that he was anything but calm by now.

"So are we ready to do this?" Tsunade asked once Ino had joined them as well.

"No, not yet. Reyna's going to need a hell of a lot more pain killers than that. And I just need to do one thing before I get going," Kayha responded and before they could even send her a questioning look, Kayha was out the door.

Kakashi's head snapped up when Kayha exited the operating room and only Gaara's hand on his shoulder stopped him from launching at Kayha. Finally Gaara released him and Kakashi pushed himself to his feet, starting to pace the hallway. When Kayha didn't return in the next few minutes, he started to mutter about finding her and hurting her.

Gaara stood and stepped in front of Kakashi, "Look, why don't you sit down and try not to give yourself a heart attack and I'll go and find Kayha. Pet your puppy, maybe that will make you feel a little calmer."

Kakashi finally nodded and once he was sitting back on the bench, Gaara headed after Kayha. Pakkun settled against Kakashi's leg and was shocked when Kakashi actually dropped his hand and started to stroke. Normally Pakkun would have said something about it, but in this particular circumstance, he remained still. It wasn't long after Gaara left that he returned, Kayha in tow.

"Kakashi, you may want to leave for a while. This isn't going to be easy on her and it's going to be damn painful," Kayha muttered to Kakashi before she headed back into the operating room.

Pakkun glanced up at Kakashi who made no effort to move, "You're not going to leave are you, Kakashi?"

Kakashi shook his head, "No."

Gaara and Pakkun both sighed and settled in beside him. Inside the operating room, Kayha got to work immediately putting Iruka and Ino to work holding down her patient. Tsunade handed her Kakashi's vest which she decided she wasn't going to argue about having to wear. If Tsunade said it would keep Reyna calmer to have that scent there, then she would wear the damn vest. Sakura was ready to help pull out the dissolved shards and Tsunade was standing by just in case they had extra wounds that would need to be healed while Kayha removed shards. Kayha focused, at first on the shards that had lodged around Reyna's lungs and started moving closer to her heart. Reyna yelped and hollered at the pain as Kayha methodically found, dissolved and removed each shard.

When she got around the heart, she stopped, fear in her eyes as she looked up, "We have a problem. We need to talk to Kakashi. Now."

Kayha walked out of the room, whether anyone was following behind her or not. She looked at Kakashi who was tense sitting on the bench, one hand methodically stroking Pakkun while he chewed on the fingernails of his other hand. His head snapped up immediately when the door opened.

"Is it done? She okay?" he asked hopefully.

Kayha shook her head, a touch of sadness in her eyes, "There's a problem. Reyna has a shard embedded in her heart. I can remove it now, but I may kill her. Then again if I leave it where it is, it could move and kill her in an instant at any point in time down the line. What do you want me to do, Kakashi?"

Kakashi's eye filled with fear and a touch of panic and Pakkun settled more firmly against his leg, lending what support he could, "What are the chances if you remove it now?"

"Honestly? I don't know."

Gaara looked between the two, remaining silent as Kakashi considered what should be done. Finally he answered slowly, "Remove it now. At least then I know the outcome. Either way I have to live with this decision."

Kayha nodded and started to turn back to go back into the room before she stopped and looked back at him, "You really probably don't want to be here for this. It's going to be a hundred times worse than it has been."

"I'm staying," Kakashi muttered.

Kayha returned to Reyna and glanced at Iruka who was holding down Reyna's shoulders, "Do not let her move, Iruka."

Iruka nodded and Kayha set to work. She knew that she couldn't dissolve the shard while it was still in her heart; doing so would kill her instantly. Instead she had to pull the shard out, healing the muscle behind it. Focusing her entire being on that one shard, she began. Reyna's eerie screaming howl filled the room and had Kakashi on his feet and pacing in the hallway again. Her body convulsed against the pain, and Iruka's grip slipped on her shoulders allowing Reyna's body to twist away from Kayha who lost the shard.

Tsunade immediately stepped in to help Iruka hold her down and Kayha returned to her task, muttering under her breath as she did so. She had just started to pull on the shard again when an unending beep emitted from the heart monitor. Tsunade immediately moved to begin CPR while Sakura got the shock paddles ready.

"STOP!" Kayha shouted at them both, "If you do that, she will die and there will be no chance of reviving her!"

Slowly, she pulled the shard out; healing muscle with each inch she moved the shard. Sakura was beginning to panic, insisting that Kayha hurry before Reyna suffered because of lack of blood flow. Kayha growled at Sakura to calm down and let her work as she healed as quickly as she could. Finally she had the shard out; the heart healed and dissolved the shard, pulling it out of Reyna's body.

"Alright, shock away," she muttered, stepping back.

Sakura immediately shocked Reyna's heart and the light flickered up as her heart started beating once again. Kayha went back to work once her heartbeat was stable. It took more than an hour before Kayha finally decided that she had removed all the shards she could. Sakura let out a sigh of relief while Kayha returned to see if she had missed any shards. Not finding any, she told Tsunade who ushered all but the hospital staff out of the room. Kayha grabbed Sakura and pulled her out of the room muttering about needing her to look at something.

The second that Reyna stopped screaming and the flat line signal reached Kakashi's ears, he seemed to deflate as he dropped back onto the bench. He looked completely defeated as he stared at the door, expecting someone to emerge at any second. When no one did, he questioned why they weren't coming out to tell him.

"Well, they must still be working on her," Gaara supplied.

Kakashi remained slumped in his seat as the hour drug on and finally Kayha and Sakura emerged from the room. He leapt to his feet as Kayha continued past him without a word about what had happened. Sakura stopped in front of him, looking tired and drained. Iruka stood behind her and Tsunade and Ino finally emerged from the room.

It was Tsunade who finally addressed the worried Kakashi, "We got all the shards out and she's stable again, Kakashi. We won't know for sure for at least twenty four hours whether there's going to be any permanent damage to her heart or not, but she should live."

Again Kakashi slumped in his seat, this time in relief as what she said sank into his sleep deprived, worried mind, "Thank you, Lady Tsunade."

"Don't thank me. I had very little to do with anything. Thank Kayha; she's the one who saved Reyna's life."

Kakashi nodded, "Can I go in now?"

Tsunade sighed, "We're moving her to a private room in the ICU but you can accompany her if you wish. I'll have an extra cot brought in for you. I'm also restricting access into her room, but I know better than to try to keep you out of there right now."

Kakashi muttered his thanks, gathered Pakkun in his arm and headed off to follow Reyna into her new room. She was still unconscious and pale but she seemed comfortable enough lying on a new bed in her room. Kakashi moved sluggishly across the room and settled on the wide window sill. His gaze settled on Reyna's face and Pakkun looked up at him.

"Do you want me to stick around, Kakashi?" Pakkun asked, drawing Kakashi's gaze to him.

"No, I'll be alright now I think," he replied.

"You'd better summon me when she wakes up, Kakashi," Pakkun told him and Kakashi nodded before Pakkun disappeared.

He was sitting there still when the door opened again a few hours later and he was expecting it to be Tsunade or Sakura or even Kayha but it was Iruka, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check on Reyna. She is my friend, Kakashi," Iruka replied quietly, his gaze fixed on the inert form of Reyna.

"Get the hell out!" Kakashi hollered at him, launching to his feet.

Iruka looked up at him, "You can't seriously be that jealous of our friendship that you won't even let me visit her in the hospital can you?"

"I am not jealous! Tsunade restricted access until they're sure that she's alright! Now get the hell out!"

"Are you kidding me? They let me in the damn operating room while they kicked your ass out, you can't expect me to walk out now!" Iruka shouted back.

Kakashi stepped up in front of him, getting in his face now, "Do not make me throw you out of here, Iruka."

"Fine, I'll sit outside until I see someone who can talk some damn sense into you!" Iruka snapped before turning on his heel and leaving the room again.

It was several hours later and Kakashi was just starting to drift off to sleep in the window sill when Kayha returned to the hospital room. She entered quietly but immediately Kakashi's head came up and his gaze settled on Kayha's form. He watched her silently as she checked on Reyna.

"Everything alright?" he finally asked groggily.

Kayha nodded and glanced over her shoulder, "Yes, I just wanted to check up on her before I headed to the hotel for the night. Sakura will be around all night though if you need anything or if anything changes. You know you can come in the room, she's not going to bite, Naruto."

Kakashi gave his student a cold glare but didn't say anything as Naruto cautiously entered the room, "She'll be okay, right Kayha?"

Kayha nodded, "As long as she wakes up in the next week. The only thing I'm worried about is that she may lapse into a coma."

"What are the chances of that happening?" Kakashi asked concern in his voice.

"I don't know, but if she isn't awake in the next week I would think that she's in a coma," Kayha spoke even as Naruto slid onto the window sill behind Kakashi and leaned his back against his teachers.

It wasn't long before Naruto slumped against Kakashi as Kayha finished checking on her patient. She grinned at the picture that the two of them made before she started out of the room, not having noticed that Gaara was waiting in the hall for her. Kakashi was just starting to drift off to sleep when the sound of their bickering pulled him back into the waking world.

"Seriously? What the hell are you two fighting about?" Kakashi snapped.

"Sorry, Kakashi, we didn't mean to get that loud," Kayha apologized.

"You two should grab what happiness you can for as long as you can. You never know how long you'll have or when or where it can be ripped away from me…Wait I mean you…No, ah hell, you know what I mean," he shook his head exhausted. "Not that I actually care at this particular moment what you choose to do, but get the hell out so I can finally get some damn sleep."

As soon as silence fell back over the room, save for Naruto's soft snoring, Kakashi closed his eyes with a sigh. It wasn't long before he was asleep his back braced against Naruto as much as Naruto was braced against him. He stayed that way until Naruto awoke the next morning, and not thinking first, Naruto stood. Kakashi fell back, the back of his head connecting with the wall behind him before he was awake enough to catch himself.

"Damn it, Naruto," he muttered, but the blonde was already gone.

Kakashi moved to the chair by the bed, still muttering when he pulled his book out of his pocket and started to read. It was only a couple of hours later that Naruto returned to the room. He kept his gaze down, looking depressed and a little ashamed.

"Hey, Kakashi-Sensei how's Reyna-Sensei?" he asked quietly.

"Nobody's come by to check on her yet, but she seems the same to me," Kakashi replied, icily.

"I'm sorry I didn't come with you guys to the hospital after the fight. It was just…" Naruto trailed off.

"Yeah, I know. Reyna did tell me to tell you that she was sorry before she passed out on the field," Kakashi replied before returning to his book.

"So it was Reyna-Sensei who sent me that puzzle box wasn't it?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, she decided that you should know who your dad was. I should have told you a long time ago. I guess you finally figured out that box then, huh?"

"Yeah, Gaara helped me and once I found the right piece to pull out, the lid popped off. I recognized Reyna-Sensei's writing on the notes after that and it's alright that you didn't tell me. You were just following orders but if you could tell me a little about him later…"

Kakashi nodded, "Sure, Naruto. I'll tell you what I can about him, oh and if you want to blame someone about Thousand Years of Pain Jutsu, you can blame Minato-Sensei. He taught that one to me."

Naruto grinned a little and turned his attention back to Reyna, "She is going to be okay isn't she?"

Kakashi sighed and shrugged, "I really hope so, Naruto. I really hope so. Why don't you go and get some training or something in?"

Naruto nodded and before he left he tossed over his shoulder, "I'll be back later on to see Reyna-Sensei if that's okay."

"Sure, Naruto anytime you want to swing by."

Naruto left and Kakashi returned to his book. Kayha appeared not long after Naruto left and checked on Reyna again. She informed Kakashi that her heart rate had returned to normal and that was a good sign. She was confident that Reyna had the strength to pull out of it just fine. Kakashi nodded and thanked her for everything she had done to help.

"Hey, not a problem, but seriously it's her turn to save my ass for a change of pace. Besides which what you said last night to me and Gaara got us to thinking and we actually talked about everything. So whatever it is that you did to get him to talk like that, keep doing it," Kayha joked lightly.

Kakashi grinned, "And I am sorry about the way I behaved yesterday when you got here. I am glad that you got here as quickly as you did, which normally I'd ask how you did it but this time I'm just glad you did it."

Kayha shrugged, "Secret technique, Kakashi. Secret technique."

**A/N: Whew, that took longer than I expected! So the next chapter should be far more fun than this one was; Reyna on heavy doses of pain medication! Please review and keep the muse fed!**


	31. Life With Painkillers

**A/N: I own nothing but Reyna! **

**LIFE WITH PAINKILLERS**

Kayha left not long after that and Kakashi relaxed immensely knowing that everything seemed to have been healed alright and Reyna shouldn't have any long term effects from her ordeal. He returned to his book, but it wasn't long after that he fell into a deep sleep. It was only a half hour after he had drifted off that Reyna blinked open her eyes, glancing around the room. The pain killers in her system didn't let her worry about where she was or why she was there and only a faint hint of the pain in her chest registered in her mind. She turned her head and saw Kakashi in the chair next to her. Suddenly she reached out and batted at his hair, narrowing her eyes at him.

It took a few moments before Reyna's batting woke Kakashi and he turned his gaze to her face, "Reyna?"

"They're going to get in," she muttered, continuing to bat at and play with his hair.

"What? Why are you playing with my hair?" he asked confused.

"The flying purple elephants are going to get into your mind. They're all over your hair and I can't get them to go away. Oh hell, where the hell did the flying lemur come from? And it talks? Why did you name the flying lemur Momo, Kakashi?"

"What are you talking about, Reyna?" he was still confused.

"The flying purple elephants that are flying through your hair, I think they're evil," she muttered.

"Why are you so worried about the flying purple elephants?" Kakashi asked just before Iruka walked into the room, drawing Reyna's attention away from Kakashi though she continued to bat at his hair.

"Cause I'm a ninja!" she made to sit up and Kakashi reached out and stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"I think I'll come back later," Iruka muttered, turning around and walking back out of the room.

Reyna turned her attention back to Kakashi and breathed a sigh of relief, "Good, they're leaving now. I scared them off."

"That's good, Reyna."

"You have no idea. So how are you, Kashi?" she seemed to be a little more coherent now.

"Better now that you're awake and I know that you're going to be alright."

Reyna grinned, "Of course I'm alright. It takes more than a sword through the chest to take me out, though for a while there I wasn't so sure."

"About that, do you remember what you told me just before you fell unconscious?"

Reyna thought about that for a second, "To tell Naruto that I was sorry?"

"After that when you told me that you loved me?"

"I did? Oh, hey, I want a puppy," she grinned. "Can I have a puppy?"

"Shit, Pakkun," Kakashi muttered.

"Awesome! Cute pug!" she exclaimed before falling unconscious again.

Kakashi shook his head and was just about to perform his summoning when Sakura walked into the room, followed closely by Naruto.

"Kakashi-Sensei! You're still here?" Sakura asked.

"Of course I am. By the way, Reyna was awake, not exactly in her right mind, but awake," he replied.

"Well, that's good. Now you have to leave," she replied.

"What? Why?"

"Well because if you don't get off your ass and get something to eat, I'm going to throw you down the hall," Sakura smirked.

"Fine, I have to summon Pakkun anyway," he muttered, upset before he pushed himself to his feet and headed out of the room.

Sakura had just started her check of Reyna when the Jounin opened her eyes again, "Sakura! Hey, why is your hair pink?"

"What?" Sakura asked, not having realized that Reyna had once again awoken.

"Cause I'm a ninja!" Reyna exclaimed.

"Okay, then. I think we need to back you off on the pain killers," Sakura muttered, while Naruto laughed.

"Hey, Naruto did you know that you're really shiny and sparkly and pretty?" Reyna asked, her attention shifting to the blonde. "Hey, you're flying purple elephants aren't evil like Kashi's and you don't have a Momo."

"What's a Momo?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto I think we should leave Reyna alone for a while until some of the drugs leave her system," Sakura mentioned.

"Sure, I was supposed to meet up with the guys right away anyway," he replied before the two of them left; Sakura having adjusted the amount of pain killers that were being delivered to her patient.

Reyna was lying in her bed, counting the ceiling tiles when Kayha pushed the door to her room open and her attention turned to the door with a questioning, "Cause I'm a ninja?"

"Yes, Reyna you're here because you're a ninja," Kayha replied lightly as she crossed the room and dropped into the chair.

"Good. No one seemed to believe me," Reyna muttered, attempting to sit up.

"Would you stay still before you open that wound again and I have to heal you all over?" Kayha asked.

"Okay. Wait, you healed me?"

"Yes, I did. You're damn lucky I did too," Kayha replied.

"Thanks. I guess I had some people pretty worried."

"That's putting it mildly. Do you have any idea how many times Kakashi threatened me?"

"He threatened you? Why?"

"Because he wanted me to save your ass, that's why. I get the fact that you two are team mates and friends, but I don't think I've ever seen him that…frantic."

Reyna shrugged, "Kind of glad I missed that, actually."

"So what the hell is up between you two? I mean based on everything that he's been doing and saying since I got here, I'm really starting to wonder about him. He gave Gaara and I this speech last night about grabbing onto what happiness is there for as long as we can because you never know when it's going to be taken away. Except that he kept making it sound like he was talking about himself. So what are you two?"

Reyna shrugged again, "That doesn't sound like the Kashi I know."

"Kashi? And you're not answering the question."

Kakashi was just heading back into the room with Pakkun riding on his shoulder, having missed the question that Kayha had asked even as Reyna replied with, "He's my boyfriend…I think."

It was Pakkun who spoke first after that, "You have a girlfriend, Kakashi? Why am I always the last one to know everything?"

Kakashi looked at Reyna and Kayha could faintly detect a blush under his mask, "You think?" he asked, ignoring Pakkun for the moment.

"And I believe this is where I run away," Kayha muttered, slipping past Kakashi to the door.

"Well, you're the one who said we don't need a title," Reyna replied, turning her gaze to Kakashi.

"You're the one who declared your love for me, remember?" Kakashi shot back.

"Well, I don't know what to call us, so…" Reyna shrugged as Kayha finally escaped down the hall, chuckling to herself now that she knew for sure.

"Everybody already knows about you two, so just call yourselves dating. Reyna, he's your boyfriend. Kakashi, she's your girlfriend. Deal with it," Tsunade spoke from behind Kakashi.

Pakkun chuckled at that, even as Reyna looked around Kakashi to Tsunade asking, "Where's your piggy? I like the piggy."

Tsunade sighed and shook her head, "And it looks like the pain killers are still working. I think we'll try taking you off of them tomorrow. I just stopped because Kayha was laughing so hard she couldn't tell me what was so damn funny in here."

"I guess there's no way around it now. She'll tell Naruto and then the whole village will know," Kakashi muttered even as Tsunade turned around and left the room again.

Pakkun finally realized that Reyna hadn't noticed his presence yet and leapt from Kakashi's shoulder to the edge of her bed, raising his paw, "Yo!"

Reyna grinned at the pug, "Pakkun! Are you going to be my puppy?"

Pakkun gave Kakashi a dirty look and shook his head, "Sorry, but unless you sign the contract with me, I can't do that. I can, however keep you company once in a while during your recovery."

"Awesomely opossum!" Reyna exclaimed.

Pakkun shook his head, "Although maybe I'll leave the company part to Kakashi until you're no longer on the pain killers."

Kakashi chuckled as he settled back into his chair, "Might be a good idea. At least she isn't seeing the flying purple elephants in my hair this time."

"Hey, did you know that your hair is really soft and silky?" she asked Kakashi lightly, reaching down and scratching Pakkun's belly which he seemed to really enjoy.

"Not really something I think about," he replied, his book appearing in his hand.

"Oh yeah, you're just great company…" Reyna muttered closing her eyes as Pakkun settled on her legs.

"Just go to sleep, Reyna," he sighed.

Reyna, Pakkun and Kakashi all ended up fast asleep in the next hour and once again Reyna was the first one to wake up. Kakashi had his head resting on the edge of her bed this time and she watched him sleep for a few minutes before she closed her eyes again and fell back into a light sleep. She was still asleep when Sakura checked on her before leaving for the night, Kakashi assuring her that she didn't seem to be in pain, and she should be good to take her off the drugs fully the next day.

It was Tsunade that was the first one into Reyna's room the next morning and who took her off the pain killers fully. Kakashi lifted his head just long enough to nod to the Hokage before he once again had his head resting on the edge of Reyna's bed and fell back to sleep. Reyna woke an hour later and groaned to herself as the pain in her chest hit her. She lifted her hand and threaded her fingers through Kakashi's hair lightly for a few seconds before she poked his jaw, waking him.

"Reyna?" he asked sleepily as Pakkun raised his head from her leg.

Reyna still had her fingers in his hair, "Water?" she groaned.

Kakashi sat up and reached for the glass of water he had had the night before. Carefully he helped her get a couple of swallows before she collapsed back on her pillow with a groan. Kakashi watched her with concern in his eyes until she looked back to him again.

"Well, I can't be dead, it hurts too much. Hey, Pakkun," Reyna spoke quietly.

"Hey, Reyna looks like you're back to being coherent," Pakkun replied, padding up the side of her bed before sitting by her side.

"Did you need anything?" Kakashi asked.

Reyna shook her head and then took a good look at him, "Kakashi how long have I been here?"

"This is the fourth day, why?" he asked.

"Have you been here the whole time?"

"Yes, I haven't left your side since you took out Sasuke. How much of the fight do you remember?" Kakashi replied.

"Enough. I remember being stabbed and thinking that Naruto was going to be killed. I remember the pain and the taste of blood. Not much is clear after that though."

Kakashi nodded, "What about from yesterday?"

"Some, but not much makes sense. I'm guessing I was pretty stoned."

Pakkun answered that one, "Yeah, even when I got here yesterday. I'm glad to see you're alright now though and I'll make the offer again. I'll keep you company if you want while you recover. From what I understand, you're not going to be able to do a whole hell of a lot for a while."

Reyna sighed, "Figured that much. Kakashi you should really go home."

"What? Why the hell would I leave now?" Kakashi asked shocked.

"Because you know damn well that I'm fine and while I was cleaned up by hospital staff and am no longer coated in dried blood and who knows what else, the same can't be said for you. You're starting to smell a little funky and I have a sensitive nose. At least go home and shower and change, grab some clean clothes…maybe bring me back coffee?"

Kakashi sighed, "But…"

"Please?" she begged and he relented with a nod.

"Fine, I guess I can go and get my girlfriend coffee," he muttered before disappearing out the door.

"Wait…did he just call me his…" she asked.

Pakkun nodded, "Yep, he did. He just called you his girlfriend and between you and me, that's a huge step for a man who thinks that emotions are useless."

**A/N: Okies people! Press the little button and review please!**


	32. Apologies and Revelations

**A/N: Alright as you all already know I don't own anything other than Reyna…All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto for creating Naruto and his world. Kayha also deserves credit for her role in helping me in the new ideas department and creating some of her own characters that make life so much more fun in my head! Anyway, on with the story!**

**APOLOGIES AND REVELATIONS**

Reyna was still stunned and talking lightly with Pakkun when Naruto stepped into the room, "Sorry, I'm not interrupting am I?"

Reyna and Pakkun both shook their heads, answering in unison, "No."

"Hey, Reyna-Sensei how are you feeling?" he asked, guilt in his voice.

Reyna narrowed her eyes, "Like I was stabbed in the chest and nearly died. What's with the self-guilt, Naruto?"

"You know, sometimes being friends with a wolf is a bad thing," he muttered before answering, "I hated you."

Reyna quirked a brow, "And yet here you are."

"I got over it with a little help. I'm sorry, I should have been here. You could have…." He trailed off unable to finish that thought.

Reyna sighed and motioned him over and into the chair by her bed which he sat in, looking depressed, "Naruto, I'll be fine. Look, I know you wanted to find a way to save him, but I couldn't let him kill off my team. I couldn't sit back and watch while another pack was killed while I could do something about it. I didn't want it to come to that, I really didn't. I understand if you don't want to be on the same team as me anymore. Just say the word and I will step down, return to being the lone wolf who takes all the solo missions and everyone is terrified of."

Naruto's head snapped up and he looked horrified at the idea, "No! I don't want you to leave the team! I know that if there was any other way, you wouldn't have done what you did. Please don't leave! I can't lose you too!"

Reyna grinned, "Well then you're stuck with me. At least you will be once I can return to actual training and the going on missions but from the sound of things that's not going to happen for a while."

Naruto nodded, "We'll be there when you're ready to get back into it! I won't even complain if we have to do D-Rank missions for a while again either."

Reyna chuckled and shook her head, "I don't think that's going to happen. I am still a Jounin which means we'll be on our regular missions."

"Hey, thanks for the puzzle box by the way."

Pakkun looked at Naruto, "Puzzle box?"

"Yeah, um…Reyna-Sensei gave me this puzzle box with a few items in it," Naruto replied.

"Pakkun, this doesn't leave this room or I'm in deep shit," Reyna cautioned.

"What did you do, Reyna?" Pakkun asked.

It was Naruto who answered, "She gave me clues to find out who my dad was. I never would have thought that it was the Fourth though."

Reyna grinned and shrugged, "You deserve the truth."

Naruto nodded, "Did you know my dad?"

"Not really well, but yes. He sent me on my first mission and I even ended up going with him to the Chuunin exams one year after I made Chuunin."

"You'd be better off to ask either Kakashi or Jiraiya about that. He was Kakashi's Sensei and Jiraiya taught Minato. They'd be the ones that could tell you things about him," Pakkun suggested.

Naruto nodded, "I was just curious about how well Reyna knew him."

Reyna shrugged, "Like I said, I did know him, just not as well as I would have liked to."

Naruto nodded, "Maybe I'll go and see if Pervy Sage is still in the village. If not I guess I'll send him a letter and see if I can meet up with him somewhere."

Reyna nodded and Pakkun lifted his head, "Yeah, I should go and make sure that Kakashi gets some real sleep for a while today too, if you don't mind being left alone for a bit, Reyna."

Reyna shook her head, "Nah, I should be fine. I think I'll try to get some sleep too."

Naruto and Pakkun both headed out of the room and disappeared into the hall, leaving her room door open behind them. She was about to call after them to have them close it, but decided that she just didn't want to put in the effort. She settled back against her pillows and closed her eyes with a sigh. She wasn't really all that tired, but she knew that if anyone would be able to convince Kakashi to get some sleep in his own bed it would be Pakkun. The sound of light footfalls on the floor a while later had her lifting her head again.

"Kayha?" she asked.

"Yeah, that would be me. I can leave if you want," Kayha replied, standing just inside the door.

"No, it's fine. I was starting to get a little bored actually."

"You too, huh? You'd think there would be something to do that's remotely entertaining in a hospital, but no," Kayha spoke as she took the chair that Naruto had vacated earlier.

Reyna noticed the fact that Kayha was wearing fuzzy pants and couldn't help but ask, "You don't happen to have another pair of fuzzy pants here do you?"

Kayha shook her head, "Nope."

"Damn. Do you have any idea how uncomfortable hospital gowns really are? I would kill for a pair of fuzzy pants right about now."

Kayha chuckled, "Another victim falls to the lure that is fuzzy pants."

"Well, you kept talking about how comfortable they were when we were in the Sand and I had to find out if you were right so I bought a pair. Now I absolutely adore them," Reyna replied.

"And you left chai in the Sand and now I'm addicted to that, so we're even I guess," Kayha grinned.

"Damn it! I knew I'd bought more but I could never find the damn cartons!" Reyna exclaimed.

Kayha laughed again, "You should bug Kakashi until he buys you fuzzy pants. And chai."

Reyna sighed, "I would, but I sent him home to shower."

"Good, he was really starting to smell up the place," Kayha joked.

"You're telling me and you're not even the one with the sensitive sense of smell."

"Am I interrupting?" a voice at the door asked and they turned their attention to the speaker.

Reyna flashed a bit of a smile to Iruka who was standing in the door, "Not really. We were just discussing the finer points of fuzzy pants and chai."

Iruka slipped into the room and grabbed the other empty chair in the room, pulling it up to Reyna's bedside, his back to the door, "How are you doing, Reyna?"

"I'm alright considering everything that's happened. How's the teaching?"

"It's alright," Iruka started and soon the three of them were laughing about the antics of Iruka's students and his complaints that every year he seemed to end up with a student almost as bad as Naruto had been.

Iruka had his head down on the edge of her bed near her hip, the three of them laughing hard at the story he was trying to tell about what one of his students had pulled when Kakashi walked in.

He called out into the hall as soon as he noticed Kayha, "Gaara! Kayha's in here!"

"Thanks, Kakashi," Gaara spoke as he entered the room behind the platinum haired ninja.

Kakashi's attention returned to the others already in the room and glowered at Iruka's back, "Iruka, what the hell are you doing with my girlfriend?"

Iruka's head snapped up, all traces of laughter leaving his face as he looked over his shoulder at him, "Just talking. Wait, girlfriend?"

"You heard me," Kakashi growled and Reyna sighed.

"Kakashi, enough I'm not going to stop being friends with someone just because you don't like it," she snapped even as Iruka stood.

"It's alright, Reyna. I'll catch up with you later," Iruka muttered before taking his leave of the group.

Reyna glared at Kakashi as he moved to sit down in the chair that Iruka had just left, "What do you think you're doing, Hatake? I want fuzzy pants."

"Oh, and Gaara, I want some chai," Kayha added, looking to Gaara.

Kakashi and Gaara shared a look before Gaara asked, "Wait, isn't that reversed? Shouldn't Kayha want the fuzzy pants and Reyna want the chai?"

"Hey, yeah, I want some chai too but I really need fuzzy pants. I mean you have to know how uncomfortable hospital clothes are, Kakashi; you spend enough time here."

Gaara snickered at that as Kakashi shook his head, "Fine. I'll go and get you fuzzy pants and chai."

"I'll join you, Kakashi. I know that if Kayha doesn't get something she asks for she's just going to continue to annoy me until I relent. Do you know where I can buy chai?" Gaara asked.

Kakashi nodded as the two of them left. They spent the next twenty minutes tracking down fuzzy pants for their girls and heading to the Coffee Hut. They were on their way back to the hospital when they passed the flower shop owned by Ino's family. Kakashi paused at the door and glanced at Gaara.

"I'll be back in a second," he told the Kazekage.

Gaara nodded before he thought about it for a second and followed Kakashi into the shop knowing that Kayha would demand something as well. Kakashi picked up a single red rose while Gaara bought a box of chocolate for Kayha. The two of them finally headed back to Reyna's room loaded down with bags. Gaara buried the box of chocolates in a bag as they walked.

"Chai and fuzzy pants, as ordered," Kakashi announced as they re-entered Reyna's room.

"And a flower, it would appear," Reyna smirked; taking the items from Kakashi's outstretched hands and sipping her coffee.

"What about me?" Kayha asked Gaara.

"Here's your coffee and your pants are in the bag," Gaara replied.

"What? No flowers for me?"

"No."

Kakashi shook his head and dropped into the empty chair, his back to the door. Kayha glared at Gaara but dug through her bag, finally coming across the box of chocolates. She smirked and pulled them out, starting to munch away on them.

"What the hell? Why don't I get chocolate, Kakashi? I mean, flowers are great and everything but they wither and die and more importantly they aren't sweet and sugar filled!" Reyna exclaimed.

"What is it with girls and chocolate?" Kakashi asked no one in particular.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You're weird and don't like sweet stuff. You didn't even eat any of your cake on your birthday!" Reyna shook her head.

"Well, Gaara's afraid of naked girls!" Kayha laughed.

Gaara actually started to turn red and exclaimed, "I am not!"

"Well, anytime I start to get naked, you do something so you don't see!" Kayha argued.

"I am not having this conversation here," Gaara muttered, starting out of the room.

"See? He's even afraid of a conversation about naked girls," Kayha shook her head.

"I am not!" came the exclamation from the hall.

Kakashi sat there chuckling until Reyna turned her attention to him, "At least Gaara doesn't claim a mate status without informing their so called mate!"

Kakashi shook his head, "I was trying to help."

"How can you be helping if they don't know what you're doing?" Kayha asked.

"By getting people to leave the person alone," Kakashi explained.

"Right…but that only works if I know the plan so they don't catch me off guard by telling me I'm mated and I have no clue about it," Reyna pointed out.

"I should find Pakkun," Kakashi muttered before standing and following Gaara out the door.

Gaara was sitting just down the hall from the room and glanced up at Kakashi's approach, "They got to you too, did they?"

Kakashi nodded, "There is no reasoning with them when they're together. I think I liked it better when they avoided each other."

Gaara nodded, "Me too. They're starting to scare me when they're comparing notes on us. I thought Kayha was bad alone, but the two of them together?"

Kakashi nodded, dropping down to sit beside him, "This could turn into a disaster."

Meanwhile in the hospital room, Reyna and Kayha continued to discuss their boyfriends, "So out of curiosity, has Gaara kissed you?"

Kayha quirked a brow, "Only when he was dared which doesn't count."

Reyna sighed, "Well, at least it's not just me then. Kakashi and I have technically been together for how long? And shared a bed for how long? And he still hasn't even made an attempt?"

"Remind me later to talk to Gaara about not kissing me!" Kayha responded with a shake of her head.

"I'm pretty sure they're still in the hall; call him on it now before we both forget," Reyna replied.

"Good point, I'll be back in a second," Kayha stood and stormed into the hall. "Gaara!"

Kakashi cringed and glanced over at Gaara, "I'd hate to be you right now, Kazekage."

Kakashi tried to make his escape but Kayha caught him before he could, "Don't think you're getting out of this so easy. Reyna needs to _talk_ to you too."

Kakashi bolted down the hall and out the door before Kayha started her necessary discussion with Gaara. It wasn't long before she returned to Reyna's room.

"So? The verdict is?" Reyna asked.

"Kakashi is terrified of either me or the fact that I told him you need to talk to him," Kayha replied.

"Oh this could be fun now," Reyna smirked, "What about you and Gaara?"

"I'm not done with him yet. He just went silent," Kayha shrugged.

"Isn't that just a Gaara thing?"

"Yeah, but I'm still laughing at Kakashi running away. I don't think I've ever seen anyone run so fast in my life."

Pakkun walked in on Kayha's reply and spoke from the floor, "I thought that blur looked familiar."

"Pakkun!" Reyna reached down and lifted him onto her bed.

"Yo," Pakkun replied.

"Awww…he's such a cute little puppy!" Kayha reached down to pet him.

"I am not a little puppy. The cute I can deal with, but I am not little!" Pakkun growled.

"If you can't jump onto a bed by yourself, you are little," Kayha reasoned.

"Call me little one more time and I'm gonna bite you. And you don't get to touch the paw," Pakkun threatened.

"Why would I want to touch your paw?" Kayha asked.

"Because it's soft…so soft!" Pakkun exclaimed.

"Aw, is the little puppy getting upset?" Kayha asked.

Pakkun launched up at her hand, catching the side of her palm in his teeth, "Ow, son of a bitch!"

"Told you not to call me little," Pakkun muttered as he settled in beside Reyna again.

"Gaara, I don't think I want a puppy anymore! Pakkun just bit me!" Kayha hollered as she left Reyna's room.

Reyna laughed to herself at that as she heard the two of them disappear down the hall. She settled back against her pillows and glanced down at Pakkun who had jumped from her bed to one of the chairs beside her.

She shook her head and yawned, "Sorry Pakkun, but I don't think I'm going to be very good company right now. I'm going to end up passing out, despite the chai."

Pakkun shrugged, "It's alright. I'm just going to hang out and wait for Kakashi to get back, which with any luck won't be until tomorrow morning now."

Reyna nodded, "He needs to get some actual sleep."

Pakkun watched as she settled more comfortably in her bed and closed her eyes. It wasn't long before she was asleep once again. Pakkun curled up on his chair and it wasn't long before he was asleep as well. When Reyna opened her eyes again sunlight was just starting to shine through the window and Pakkun had disappeared from his chair. Sighing she stared at the ceiling until she heard someone heading down the hall towards her room.

Sakura smiled as she stepped into the room, "Good morning, Reyna-Sensei! How are we feeling this morning?"

"Like I was stabbed through the chest with a big assed sword, nearly died, and had two of my team mates hate me for killing their former team mate," Reyna responded dully.

"I didn't really hate you, you know. It was just hard to accept everything at once and then the way Kakashi-Sensei reacted to your condition and finding out about you and…" Sakura sighed.

"I am sorry, Sakura. If there had been any other way, I would have taken it."

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, I know. But seriously, how are you feeling?"

Reyna shrugged and cringed slightly, "Sore but going stir crazy being stuck in this bloody bed."

"That's what I thought. Everything seems to be alright now, and Kayha seems to think that as long as you don't do much you can go home this afternoon."

"Perfect. I can annoy Kakashi that way at least," Reyna grinned.

**A/N: YAY! Back to my nice longish chapters! As always my muse must be fed and clicking that link below delivers food directly to her system! Hmm, maybe I should lay off the chai for a while…meh! Next chapter should be done for tomorrow!**


	33. Home

**A/N: I own nothing but Reyna. Kayha and Katara are property of a friend. Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Enjoy!**

**HOME**

Sakura was still laughing when she left the room a few minutes later. Reyna settled back again and resumed staring at the ceiling while she waited for Kakashi to get there. It was getting close to lunch when she finally pushed herself up and swung her legs over the side of the bed with a groan. Pain shot through her chest, but it wasn't as bad as she had expected it to be. Carefully she leaned over and dug through the bag that Kakashi had brought for her the day before, digging out a pair of black fuzzy pants. As quickly and painlessly as she could, she pulled them on and dropped back onto her bed, eyes closed and head bowed. It was several minutes before she attempted to change her shirt and she had resumed her position sitting on the edge of her bed, head bowed and eyes closed.

Her nose twitched and she spoke without lifting her head, "Hello, Kakashi."

"There are days that being team mates with a wolf can be a bad thing," Kakashi smiled as he crouched on her window before stepping down to the floor.

"So we're back to just team mates now?" she asked with a touch of a growl in her voice.

"No. I didn't mean…I just meant…" Kakashi muttered.

Reyna chuckled a little before pressing a hand to the healing wound in her chest, "Damn it, don't make me laugh, it hurts."

"Sorry," he muttered as she looked up at him finally.

"I take it you're going to take me home now, right?" she demanded.

Kakashi nodded, "Of course. As soon as you're ready; I already talked to Sakura and she cleared you."

Reyna nodded, "Good, then let's get the hell out of here."

She carefully pushed herself to her feet, jaw clenched as pain jolted through her chest. She briefly closed her eyes as a concerned Kakashi stepped up beside her. She shook his hand off her shoulder and started slowly for the door. Kakashi grabbed the few items she had in the room and quickly fell in step beside her as they headed down the hall for the main doors. Kakashi stayed close to her side as they headed through the village, noting the slight pain in her eyes and the fact that she was very nearly panting by the time they reached his building.

"You can lean on me for the stairs," he muttered in her ear but she shook her head.

"I'm fine," she panted in response, pinning him with a glare.

He nodded and followed behind her as she started up the stairs for his apartment. By the time she reached his door, she found herself needing to lean against the wall bent over slightly as Kakashi unlocked the door. She stepped in ahead of him and immediately headed for the couch, collapsing onto it and closing her eyes as she leaned her head back.

Kakashi closed the door behind him, locked it again and stood watching the pained, exhausted look on Reyna's face. He dropped the bags in his hand beside the door and asked Reyna if she needed anything.

"Actually…I've been wanting to talk to you about something. How long have we been together?" she asked, her eyes still closed.

"Awhile I guess."

"So why is it that you've never even attempted to kiss me?"

"Is this what you and Kayha were talking about that you two needed to talk to me and Gaara about?" Kakashi asked, attempting to avoid the question.

"Yes. Now answer the question," she snapped.

Kakashi sighed, "In all honesty, I don't really know."

Reyna sighed and relaxed against the couch a little more, "Well, as far as answers go, that sucked. Then again when it comes to an answer from you, it's more than I actually expected."

"Why did you tell me you loved me?" Kakashi asked, still standing by the door.

Reyna shrugged, "It's the truth and it seemed like a good idea at the time?"

Kakashi chuckled at that and shook his head, "Does it still seem like a good idea?"

"Depends on which answer will avoid me having to walk my sorry ass all the way across the village to my own apartment."

Kakashi continued to laugh, "Are you expecting me to tell you what I think?"

"Kind of. It would make this a lot easier if you did, it would be even more helpful if you'd admit to having some sort of feeling."

"Now why would I want to make your life easier?" he asked, even as he reached up and slipped his mask off his face and headed over to the couch, dropping down to sit beside her.

"Right, my bad; I forgot you are Kakashi, the Ultimate Unfeeling Ninja."

Kakashi shook his head again, "Reyna, Reyna, Reyna."

"What?" she asked, having still not opened her eyes.

"I feel; I just don't let people know that I do."

She sighed and shrugged, "For your future reference, people that you want to be your girlfriend usually want to know that you like them at the very least."

Kakashi sighed in turn and turned to face her a little more, "I've found actions usually speak louder than words and I have let you practically move in with me, I share my bed with you and I buy you things…on occasion."

"True, but when you really stop and think about the circumstances surrounding each of those occurrences it is virtually impossible, unless one can read minds, to really know what you're thinking."

"Huh, guess I never thought of it that way. There are certain things that are also virtually impossible to misinterpret though."

"Like what?" she asked.

Reyna felt Kakashi shift on the couch beside her but couldn't bring herself to gather the energy needed to open her eyes and look over at him. It was a complete shock when she finally realized that he had leaned over her and had pressed his lips to hers in a light, somewhat brief, kiss. It took her a second to realize that she was feeling his lips and not the cloth of his mask against her own lips and as she took a second to comprehend that, he had pulled away. Her eyes snapped open to reveal a grinning, mask less Kakashi sitting very close to her.

"Like that. If you can find a way to misinterpret that action, I'm pretty sure that you still have pain killers in your system."

She shook her head, for a moment unable to form a coherent thought, let alone words, "No misinterpretation there, Kashi."

"Good, now do you need anything else? Food, coffee?"

"Coffee would be good and maybe something to eat would be a good idea. Oh, and entertainment of some sort. Preferably not the DVD of Make-Out Paradise either."

Kakashi grinned, "I do own other movies now you know. You check them out and find one, I'll make something to eat and I'm pretty sure that I can make your coffee after watching you make it so many times."

"Sounds good, but the movies are all the way over there," she muttered, joking.

Kakashi shook his head at her, but on his way to the kitchen he grabbed the small pile of movies from his entertainment stand and set them on the couch beside her. She grinned at him before he disappeared into the kitchen to cook and she scanned the movie titles, finally settling on an older action film. She set the other cases on the floor and laid her chosen movie on the coffee table in front of her before she settled back again. It wasn't long before she could smell whatever it was that Kakashi was making. She sniffed the air and finally identified the meal; miso soup. She sighed; it wasn't exactly her favorite food, but she had been around Kakashi long enough to know that it was one of his. Then she really started to wonder if Kakashi was even a good cook.

"Guess I'm going to find out," she muttered to herself a few minutes before Kakashi reappeared in the living room, a steaming cup of chai in his hand which he handed to her.

"Food shouldn't be too much longer either, but I figured you'd want that right away," he offered.

She nodded, taking the cup from his hand and sipping it with a small sigh, "You make a mean cup of chai, Kakashi."

"I take that as a compliment coming from the coffee connoisseur."

"You should. And if you don't go and stir your soup, we're going to have scorched soup."

"Crap!" he yelped and bolted back into the kitchen while Reyna stifled a laugh.

A few more minutes and he appeared with two bowls in his hands which he set on the table in front of her before starting the movie. She reached out and carefully exchanged her cup for a bowl and tried his soup. She was slightly surprised by how good it actually was and complimented him on it as he dropped down beside her, taking his own bowl and also starting to eat. She suddenly realized that for as long as she had known him, she had never actually seen him eat but he still hadn't replaced his mask and she found her attention drawn more to his face than to the movie.

"I'm assuming you've already seen this movie, considering I think you've only actually watched about five minutes total of the entire two hour film," Kakashi observed at the end of the movie when he stood to take their empty dishes back into the kitchen.

"What do you expect when you're sitting next me looking all hot and sexy and mask less?" she asked.

"That was my plan all along; to keep you so distracted that you didn't complain about eating miso," he chuckled.

She shook her head with a grin, "Actually, that wasn't too bad…for miso. Who knew you could cook?"

"The same person who knew you could," he shot back before disappearing into the kitchen to wash up the few dishes he had.

The following morning, Reyna was the first awake and slowly pushed herself up to sit on the edge of the bed. She glanced back at Kakashi who was surprisingly still asleep. Stiffly she managed to get to her feet and headed into the bathroom to have a quick shower and change. She glanced at the wound when she stepped out of the shower and frowned. She had been expecting a normal wound, not one that was black through and through. She shook it off, deciding that it must have been something that had been on Sasuke's blade. Slowly she started to pull on clean clothes but hit a snag when it came to her shirt.

"Kakashi?" she called softly, not really willing to wake him up if he wasn't already.

"Everything alright?" he called back and it sounded like he was in the living room.

"Um…not really. Can you give me a hand for a second?" she asked, unlocking the door even as she spoke.

It was a matter of seconds before he pulled the door open and she quirked a brow, realizing that he still wasn't wearing his mask. He caught her staring and instantly had his hand up and covering his face as much as he could.

"Kakashi? What are you doing?" she asked, reaching and pulling his hand away.

"Keep in mind; I'm not used to this. I'm not entirely sure how much I like not having a mask on. I feel naked," he muttered in reply and she shook her head.

"Trust me, if you were naked I wouldn't be staring at your face," she grinned and shook her head when a blush touched his cheeks.

"That's not what I meant…"

"I know…" she started and about that point, Kakashi realized that she was wearing a pair of her fuzzy pants and a bra and that was it.

His visible eye widened slightly and the blush deepened, "I think you forgot something."

She shook her head, "That's kind of what I was having issues with. I can't get myself twisted around enough to actually get my shirt on…"

"Ah, so you want me to dress you…isn't that a little reversed?" he grinned, taking the shirt from her hand as he spoke.

"Hey, you've had your chance how many times since I've shared your bed for how long now? But did you make a move? No. Not until I called you on it and confessed the fact that I love you while I was dying on the battle field because I couldn't stand the thought of leaving without you knowing," she spoke as Kakashi aided her in getting her shirt in place.

At least he started to but he paused long enough to get a good luck at the wound on her back, "Reyna, why is this wound black?"

"Probably from something Sasuke had on his blade," she replied before continuing her rant, "I'd lost so many people that I hadn't told how I felt because I was mad about something trivial or I was a ninja and it just wasn't something done."

"Like your shadows?"

"Possible. Are you even listening to me?" she asked even as he finally helped her get her shirt in place and proceeded to button it up the front for her as well.

"Of course I have been, Reyna."

"Then what was I talking about?" she demanded.

"Um…something about regretting not telling the people in your life how you feel because of trivial matters?"

She shook her head, "Nice save, Hatake."

He shrugged, "I try. Now, breakfast?"

**A/N: As always please click the link below and leave a review. My muse is trying to take holidays on me and I really need her to stick around. More reviews means more writing!**


	34. A Very Effective Technique

**A/N: As requested we have a special guest appearing for the disclaimer for this chapter! And here he is…Sasuke!**

**SASUKE: You kill me and bring me back for this?**

**REYNA: Never said you were really dead now did I?**

**SASUKE: Fine…Reyna owns herself and only herself. She does not own me or anything related to Naruto! Which is a good thing because if she did I would have to hurt her.**

**REYNA: So freaking mean to me…huh, fine you have fulfilled your obligation. You may now return to wanting to destroy the Leaf.**

**SASUKE: Good *walks out scowling***

**A VERY EFFECTIVE TECHNIQUE**

Over the next several days while she was recovering, Kakashi refused to let her do much. He insisted on cooking for her and would question what she was doing every time she stood up. It was nearly two weeks later before she was cleared by Tsunade to return to light training with a caution that if there was any additional pain or if anything felt odd that she was to report to the hospital immediately. Reyna agreed, looking forward to spending some training hours with Naruto and Sakura again.

"Where are Naruto and Sakura?" Reyna asked when she and Kakashi reached the training grounds.

"Sakura's working on something at the hospital lab for some sort of poison and Naruto went on a mission with Jiraiya. It's just the two of us for the next couple of days."

"Damn I was looking forward to training with them again."

"Well, you're stuck with me," he grinned, his mask firmly back in place the moment they were heading for the door to his apartment.

"Great. More hovering," she muttered, earning a slap to the back of her head.

"Why don't we just start out nice and easy today?"

"Fine," she growled, breaking into a jog.

"Chakra control!" he called after her, "Let's climb some trees!"

"Are you freaking kidding me? I'm not a bloody Genin!"

"No, but you've been sitting on the couch for the past two weeks."

"Because you wouldn't let me do anything!" she snapped back.

"Then humor me and prove that you don't need the practise again."

"Fine!" she snapped before changing her course and jogging to the nearest tree and then up the trunk of it. She was three quarters of the way up when she stopped and turned around to look down at Kakashi who was casually walking up the tree next to hers. "See? Happy now?"

"Alright, so maybe I'm being a little paranoid," he admitted.

She grinned triumphantly, hands on her hips when her control slipped just enough that she detached from the trunk of the tree. In a heartbeat, Kakashi leapt from his own tree to hers and wrapped an arm around her waist, catching her before she fell more than a couple of feet.

"What were you saying again?" he asked a smile in his voice.

"Oh, just shut up," she growled as he chuckled and dropped to the ground with her still in his arms.

The second he placed her back on her feet, she jumped away from him and reached into her hip pouch for a kunai. A second later she yanked her hand back out with a yelp of shock and stared at the blood dripping from her palm. Instantly Kakashi was beside her and had a hold of her injured hand.

"Maybe you really shouldn't be training yet," he sighed as he pulled a bandage from his pocket and set to wrapping the injury.

"Since when do you randomly carry bandages on your person? I get it that you carry them in your pack for missions, but this is paranoid even for you," Reyna muttered as she watched him secure the bandage around her hand.

"Since I started travelling with you and Naruto; I really don't know how the hell you two manage some of your injuries," he replied, taking a step back once he was sure that the bandage would remain in place.

Reyna growled under her breath and without warning dropped her shoulder even as she flung her body at his. She caught him in the stomach with her shoulder, knocking the air from his lungs as he fell backwards. She tried to flip her body over Kakashi's but he wrapped his leg around hers as he fell, pulling her down on top of his body. She fell with a grunt as he grappled with her on the ground, despite still fighting to pull air back into his lungs.

"Gai-Sensei! What technique is that? It looks highly effective!" Lee's voice reached their ears.

"Lee! Don't look! Don't look! You are too youthful to worry about that!" Gai's frantic voice followed soon after.

Reyna glanced over her shoulder to see Gai wrap an arm around Lee's head, effectively blocking the younger ninja's view of her and Kakashi. Beneath her, she both heard and felt Kakashi laughing at Gai and Lee.

"You know, Gai, it is a highly effective technique to get exactly what you want!" Reyna called after them.

"And what is it that you wanted from Kakashi-Sensei, Reyna-Sensei?" Lee called after them, attempting to get out of Gai's grip.

"What any girl wants from her boyfriend, Lee!" she laughed as Gai's face turned red at Lee's new questions to his sensei as Gai pulled him away from the scene, "Geez, I was talking about chai and fuzzy pants."

Kakashi took advantage of her distracted state to flip her off of him and regain his feet. He looked down at the still laughing Reyna and shook his head before he pulled her to her feet as well. They returned to their original training plan and Reyna's bad day of training continued. By the end of the session she was bruised and sore, but figured she'd rather have a bad day training than a bad day on a mission.

"Why did I become a ninja again?" she muttered as they headed back to his apartment that afternoon.

"Because you wanted to be cool like me," he grinned in response.

Reyna had been back in training for a week before Tsunade sent Kakashi on a scouting mission for the Leaf. She was worried about something, but Kakashi had no idea what exactly she was looking for. All she wanted to know was if there was any unusual activity around a neighbouring village. He left the following afternoon, leaving Reyna alone for the first time in a long time. She spent the first few days training alone, redefining her shadow abilities and ensuring that she could perform any and all of them on the fly. She did not want to make another mistake like she had when she had faced Sasuke.

After those few days, she was far more confident with her shadow abilities and she was heading for the training grounds that Saturday when she ran into Iruka. He offered to train with her, joking that only if she took it easy on a poor Chuunin like himself. She laughed and agreed and they spent the afternoon training together.

The next day, she ran into Gai and Lee who were heading out to get some training in and asked if she wanted to join them. She agreed, thinking that getting in some serious taijutsu training would be a good idea. She made it half way through their training session before she found herself tiring and wondering just how the hell the two of them could keep up that kind of pace. She suddenly felt very sorry for Tenten and even a little sorry for Neiji.

She headed for Ichiraku as soon as she managed to convince Gai that she had gotten in more than enough training for the day. The two of them were still going strong when she left and she shook her head. She fell into a stool at the counter and ordered herself a bowl of pork ramen and relaxed while she waited for it to cook. The conversation of the two ninja sitting not far away from her caught her attention and she automatically fell to eating her ramen while she listened to the two of them.

"I still can't believe that genin team was taken out. It was a basic mission; hell all they were doing was tracking that stupid cat. Who would be stupid enough to attack an entire team like that?" the one asked the other.

"For that matter, how the hell could they manage to not only take out the three genin, who from what I've heard were extremely talented, but also their Jounin. It's not like he was a slacker."

"What really gets me," the first continued, "is that the ANBU that went out to track them reported to the Hokage that he was following human footprints, but about ten feet away from the attack they turned into paw prints. The genin that survived managed to describe the guy that attacked them though. He was big, around 6'5 or something like that and muscled; grizzled like he lived outside like some sort of animal with hard hazel eyes and a scar that ran from his left temple to his left eye and then continued down the side of his cheek and neck. Sounds like one tough dude."

"Really? Maybe it's some kind of new jutsu that we don't know about?"

The first shrugged, "Maybe, but I heard that Tsunade sent the Copy Ninja to look into things and see if there's anything unusual going on around the area."

Reyna dropped the money to cover her meal on the counter and bolted back out onto the street. She knew that the Leaf Pack wouldn't attack a ninja team. She was royally pissed off that Tsunade had sent Kakashi to look into the incident rather than her. She was the one who could scent a week old trail and who would most likely be able to tell her which of the packs it had been or if it had been a lone wolf. She was already pretty sure who had done it though, and why. The description of the attacker that she had heard told her exactly who it most likely had been.

She was nearly at the main gate when she remembered that Kakashi was supposed to be back in a couple of days. She had no idea how long it was going to take her to find the attacker, assuming he was actually alone. The way her luck was running, she was going to end up facing off against the entire rogue pack. She growled under her breath as she reversed direction, heading back to the apartment. She quickly scribbled out a note to Kakashi, tacking it to the table before she headed out of the village immediately.

She ran as hard as she could into the trees, scenting the wind every few steps. Finally she caught the scent she wished she could forget; that of her father. She growled under her breath, focused on following that scent so intently that she missed every sign around her that told her she was walking into a trap. Before she realized what had happened, she was lying face down in the dirt and once again felt the dread of having a collar wrapped around her neck. Her father stepped out of the trees ahead of her laughing.

"Now, you are mine you little whelp," he snarled, "and with your help, we will destroy the Leaf!"

"Not bloody freaking likely!" she snarled in return, launching her body at him in an attack only to hit the ground a second later as pain shot through her body flowing through her chakra.

Those around her laughed as she groaned on the ground. She didn't even bother struggling as they drug her through the trees, towards what she was pretty sure would end up being not only her death but the death of everything she cared about. They dropped her in the center of their camp, and she finally realized that every single wolf there was walking around as a human. She was curious about that, but decided to bid her time until she could figure out how to get that damn collar off.

**A/N: Alright so that's that… Reyna once again got herself caught…Now, click the button, review and I will try to get another done for tomorrow sometime. Any suggestions for disclaimer guests let me know!**


	35. Rescued

**A/N: Yet another special guest for the disclaimer. This time we have an Akatski member! Tobi!**

**TOBI: Hi everybody! Can I do the disclaimer now, huh, huh, can I?**

**REYNA: Okay, okay. Go ahead then.**

**TOBI: Reyna doesn't own anything related to Naruto! Including me! She owns her own OC. Kayha and Katara are both creations of her friend who I haven't got to meet… *pouts* Okay, so was Tobi a good boy?**

**REYNA: Of course you were Tobi! Now you can go and annoy Deidera some more if you want.**

**TOBI: Oh boy! That is great fun, isn't it? *bounces out singing* Tobi's a good boy!**

**RESCUED**

While she sat in the middle of their camp, she listened to every conversation she could pick up. Over the next several days, she finally learned something of importance; the Rogue Pack had found Zeke and joined forces with him and that they were also hunting down Kayha for him as well. She was stunned, but then she supposed that explained where they had got a better collar than the last one she had been forced to wear. At any hint of aggression towards any member of their pack, Reyna found herself on the ground as her chakra was shocked and pain rolled through her entire being.

Kakashi returned to the Leaf several days later than he had anticipated. He had found out a few interesting facts, and was pretty sure that the Rogue Pack was prowling around the areas neighboring the Leaf. He reported immediately to Tsunade who seemed even more angry than usual.

"Kakashi, is Reyna with you?" she snapped after he had given his report.

The shock in his eye answered her question before he spoke, "No, she stayed in the village to train."

"Well, she sure as hell isn't in the village! Check your apartment, maybe she left something there that will tell you where she is. You are to find her and bring her sorry ass back here!" Tsunade snapped and Kakashi disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

Kakashi reappeared in his apartment and the note that was tacked to the kitchen table immediately caught his attention. He snatched it up and read the few lines that she had scribbled out in her hurry.

_**'Kakashi,**_

_** Sorry I had to take off again. Family issue. Back soon…I hope.**_

_** Love,**_

_** Reyna'**_

Kakashi was out the door and grabbed the first ninja he saw to get a message to Tsunade. The young ninja nodded and immediately headed for the Hokage's tower, terrified of the look in the Copy Ninja's face. Kakashi disappeared out the gate, following the same path that Reyna had taken several days ago. He didn't see any sign of a struggle as he passed where they had collared her. The pack had covered up their trail well enough, but he already knew where their camp was located at. He slowed his pace and took to the tree branches as he neared the area.

He settled in on a branch and watched the camp that was laid out below him. What he saw nearly had him walking away again. Reyna was sitting in the middle of the camp, apparently uninjured and unrestrained. The only thing that seemed off was the submissive posture she carried as she sat cross legged in the camp. Her head was down, her eyes focused on the ground, never even glancing up when someone neared her. Her shoulders were slumped as if she were completely defeated, but then he guessed she was. He had to wonder what they had said or done to get her to cooperate and betray not only the village but him.

As he watched, Reyna sighed wondering how in the world she was going to get herself out of this mess. She would have given anything to have a team of Leaf Ninja burst into the camp and rescue her and she was not one who liked to be the rescued. Miserable and feeling more alone than she ever had, she nearly missed the scent when the wind shifted directions but the wolf in her immediately responded, crying out to her to howl to her mate to save her sorry ass. She didn't make a sound as she scented the air again and caught Kakashi's unmistakable scent. Hoping that he was watching the camp, she reached up as if to scratch the side of her neck, pulling her vest and shirt collar away from her body to reveal the silver corded collar that bound her.

Kakashi had just been about to turn away from the scene when Reyna had moved and he had thought she was just going to scratch her neck, but he knew that she didn't need to pull her clothes that far off of her neck to do so, which made him take a harder look at her. He clenched his jaw as he saw the collar around her neck, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. He had no idea what it could do to her, or how they controlled it. He couldn't just go running into the camp, killing anyone who tried to stop him from reaching her without risking her safety. Frustrated he knew he needed help and turned to find that help in the village. He wasn't more than a hundred feet away from the camp when he caught sight of Gai leading Shino, Lee, and Tenten towards him.

"Lady Tsunade sent us to help," Tenten spoke quietly as Kakashi lead them further away from the camp, ensuring that they wouldn't be overheard; he was still counting his blessings that the others hadn't caught his scent as well.

"So, what's the story, Kakashi?" Gai asked as the group formed a tight circle around Kakashi.

"There are twenty, maybe thirty members in the camp by my count; although there could be more hidden in the surrounding trees. Reyna is in the middle of their camp, under guard but that's not the issue. She is collared and I don't know what that collar can do to her. I do know this much, it must control her somehow or she wouldn't still be here and she sure as hell wouldn't be acting like a submissive. We need to neutrilize that collar first," Kakashi explained quietly.

"Is the collar tight to her skin or is there some room to play?" Shino asked.

Kakashi shrugged, "I don't know. I wasn't close enough to find that out."

"Then my bugs will get close enough to figure it out. If they can get between her and the collar, they can not only stop it from affecting her, but they can most likely eat through an area and get it off of her completely."

Lee nodded, "That sounds like an excellent plan, and then we can go in and take out the camp."

Kakashi nodded, "I'll lead you to my spot, it's the best vantage point."

Gai handed him an ear piece and microphone, "Here, we all have ours in place and checked. This way we can spread out around the camp and still attack with youthful surprise and simultaneously."

Kakashi nodded his thanks, took the device and fit it to his ear, "Alright Shino, let's go."

Shino and Kakashi took up a position in the tree that Kakashi had been in before while the others fanned out around the camp, waiting Kakashi's order to attack. Shino sent his bugs out and Kakashi could tell the second they got onto Reyna by the twitch of her head and grimace on her face. She didn't move otherwise though and no one seemed to notice. Kakashi released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. A few seconds later, Shino nodded to him. The collar was off.

"Now," Kakashi spoke into the microphone even as he launched out of the tree towards the nearest enemy.

As he landed, he revealed his Sharingan, not willing to play around when it was Reyna's life on the line. The man in front of him quirked a brow slightly confused.

"What? Is a red eye supposed to scare me or something?" he snarled.

"It's a Sharingan," Kakashi replied without thinking.

"So?"

"You don't know who I am?" at the answering head shake, Kakashi sighed, "Kakashi the Copy Ninja?"

"Nope," was the reply followed by a flying kick that had been meant for Kakashi's head.

Kakashi ducked and drove a kunai that seemed to appear in his hand into the man's chest. In the center of the camp, Reyna threw herself at her nearest guard, knocking him unconscious with a single blow to the head. On her left, Lee faced off against two others and was holding his own against them both.

"Reyna-Sensei!" Lee's voice hit her ears and she glanced towards the smiling, still fighting Lee.

"You really need to learn when to just fight and not talk, Lee," Reyna muttered as behind her, Tenten was doing just that, taking out every attacker that came towards her.

She turned back towards Lee as she realized that more and more of the wolves were heading towards him. She was about to go to his aid when Gai appeared beside his student and she turned her attention to Shino who was doing extremely well against her relatives. Apparently she wasn't the only wolf who hated bugs and she came by it honestly. She would have found it funny to see so many tough wolves jumping out of their skin because of some small insects landing on them, but the situation was far too serious. She was looking for her father when her gaze settled on Kakashi who was completely surrounded. Even Kakashi was having issues defending against so many attackers. Reyna growled when she realized that the wolf behind him was going to attack and he wouldn't even see it coming and there was no way even she'd be able to reach him before he attacked.

On instinct she called her chakra to the shadows surrounding the camp and commanded, "Shadow Kunai!"

Kakashi turned as the attacker behind him crumpled in mid leap, four kunai that appeared to be made of shadow protruding from his back. He glanced at Reyna and hesitated at the hard, angry look in her eyes. He didn't have time to think about what had just happened as he defended against another attack aimed at him. The other Leaf Ninja had subdued their own opponents and turned to help Kakashi, even as she looked around at the dead around her. Much of the pack had been family of some way, shape, or form and despite the fact that they were the enemy of apparently all humankind now, they were still her flesh and blood. The wolf in her howled at the injustice of it all, but still knew that it had been the only way. She had only killed a single member of the pack, but as she was looking around her, she saw the unmistakable form of her father disappear into the trees on the far side of the camp. She bolted after him, ignoring Kakashi's cry for her to stop.

"Reyna!"

"He isn't getting away!" Reyna called back to Kakashi who was hastily pulling his headband over his Sharingan as he raced after her.

"You don't have to do this! He's defeated! His pack is destroyed!"

Reyna shook her head as she continued to chase after her father, Kakashi chasing after her, "I can't let him go!"

"Damn it, Reyna! Vengeance isn't worth this."

"This isn't for vengeance!"

"If you go after him, don't even think about coming back to me! I won't be there this time! You promised you wouldn't go off on your own like this again!"

"I left you a note!"

"Yeah, great note! Sorry I had to take off? Back soon? You hoped? You knew damn well there was a chance you wouldn't be coming back and you took off alone anyway! I'm done!" Kakashi slid to a stop as he hollered after her and he saw her hesitate.

"I'm sorry, Kashi," she muttered, knowing that if she went back to Kakashi now her father would kill him for no other reason than that she cared deeply for him. She knew that one way or another she was going to lose Kakashi because of her father. She sprinted off into the trees, leaving behind a shocked and heart sick Kakashi.

**A/N: As usual, please review and keep the muse happy I can feel writer's block starting to set in! Hopefully I can keep this up and keep it going, but reviews definitely help!**

**DEIDERA: *comes running in* Why the hell did you tell him to come and annoy me?**

**REYNA: *sweat drops* Um…uh…crap…gotta fly! *bolts away* Kakashi! Deidera's going to blow me up! If I survive the night and avoid Deidera I will be back with another chapter!**


	36. A Change of Heart

**A/N: I own nothing that is recognizable. That all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do however, own Reyna, she is my own creation! Muhahaha…Anyway, enough of my mad scientist routine. Enjoy!**

**A CHANGE OF HEART**

Kakashi turned around and slowly headed back to the camp and the other ninja. Gai looked up as he entered the clearing and shook his head at the hurt look on his friend's face. Tenten stopped Lee from going over to Kakashi and Shino continued to collect his bugs, deciding it would be best to stay out of it.

"Let's go," Kakashi muttered.

"What about Reyna?" Gai asked.

"She made her choice. Vengeance is more important," Kakashi snarled.

"Kakashi, my eternal rival and friend, I have never seen you actually happy and yet whenever Reyna is around you smile; even if we cannot see it in your face, we can see it in your eye. I do not think we know the whole story about what is happening here or with her," Gai responded stopping Kakashi with a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It doesn't matter, she still left," Kakashi replied, the hurt in his voice evident to them all.

"Perhaps there is a good reason for her to do so. Maybe she thinks it is the only way to protect us. I do not think she would make the choice to walk away from you so lightly. You need to talk to her, find out the whole story about what's going on. Kakashi, think about how you would feel if we left and she truly needed our help and we were not there to aid her. You are upset because you think she betrayed you and the village. I do not believe this is the case. The only thing she has ever done is try to protect those that are dear to her heart," Gai's words finally seemed to reach Kakashi as he sighed.

"Alright, we'll wait for her," he finally said before walking away from the others to sit with his back against a tree.

While Kakashi was heading back towards the camp, Reyna continued to chase her father. She nearly missed the point where he had doubled back on her and slid to a halt a few seconds too late. A very large tan wolf tackled her to the ground and she fought to scramble away from the beast who latched its jaws around her right calf. Teeth tore through muscle and scraped bone, wrenching an inhuman yelping scream from Reyna's throat as she used her free leg to deliver a powerful kick to his head.

The wolf reared back, releasing her leg and shimmering before her until her father stood before her in human form, "You little whelp. You will not win this fight."

"I will because my strength comes from something you will never understand. Hell it took training with a knuckle headed ninja for me to realize where true power lies," Reyna shot back, forcing herself to her feet, balancing on her uninjured leg.

"So you will kill your own father?" he snarled.

"If you force my hand. You've wanted this fight ever since Mom got me away from you. Well, here it is."

"But wouldn't it be worse for you if I didn't. I know how that damn Leaf Pack works. They only kill for one of two reasons; to eat or to survive. You won't kill your own father unless you have to. If I just walk away you won't be able to bring yourself to do it. That's why you only killed one member of the pack during that fight. You can't do it because we are family."

"No. You may be my father by blood, but my family is the Leaf Village. If you so much as sneeze at the village I will gut you without a second thought. If you come close to my friends or my mate, you will learn just how many torture techniques I know and am willing to use. I will make you beg for death and then I will turn you over to the ANBU," a kunai appeared in her hand. "Or I could just kill you now and save myself the trouble later."

Her father laughed, "Then do it, little one. Let's see if you can back those words."

Reyna launched herself at the laughing man, her kunai blade resting against the skin of his throat but she could not bring herself to make that fatal cut. In that second of hesitation, he drove his heel into the torn bite wound on her calf, dropping her to her knees. A second later he was once again lost in the trees, but she knew she wouldn't be able to chase him down now. She had not only lost Kakashi, but she hadn't even been able to kill the man that took him from her. She howled in outrage before she shoved herself to her feet and headed back towards the camp. There she should at least find bandages for her leg before heading for the village.

Kakashi thought over what Gai had told him as he sat and waited for Reyna to return. He was right, he felt betrayed but he also should give Reyna the chance to explain what was going on before he condemned her and the longer it took her to return, the more concerned he became. What if she had taken him seriously and wasn't going to come back? What if she was badly injured and unable to return? He found his anger fading more and more the longer they waited. The sun was heading for the horizon before he thought the worst had happened to her.

"Why didn't I just follow her?" he muttered to himself, pacing the camp from one end to the other, ignoring the looks the others were giving him.

"Why don't we go out and see if we can pick up Reyna-Sensei's trail?" Tenten asked, Kakashi's pacing starting to make her extremely nervous.

"Good idea, Tenten!" Lee exclaimed, leaping to his feet and heading for the trees where Reyna had disappeared.

The others followed, Kakashi starting out at the rear of the group until he heard a long, low, frustrated howl. Instantly he broke into a run, heading in the direction the sound had come from. It wasn't long before he paused, listening intently. Bushes rustled to his right and he spun even as Reyna stumbled out of the underbrush and into his side. Blood soaked her torn leg, dripping onto the ground under her feet.

"Reyna?" concern lilted Kakashi's voice as he steadied her at his side.

"I didn't think you'd still be here," she muttered, closing her eyes.

"You can thank Gai for that," he muttered, urging her to sit as he pulled his pack from his shoulders and dug for bandages.

"Here, I'll give you a hand, Kakashi," Gai spoke from his left as the younger ninja gathered around them.

"Did you get him, Reyna-Sensei?" Lee asked.

Reyna cringed and shook her head as Gai and Kakashi started bandaging her leg, "No, he got away."

"He must have been some opponent in order to defeat you, Reyna-Sensei!" Lee exclaimed, shocked that any enemy could outfight Reyna.

She shrugged, and let Kakashi pull her to her feet once her leg was bandaged. They headed back towards the Leaf without further conversation. Reyna kept her gaze on the ground, having not yet met any of their gazes. She had failed them. The threat remained and it was because she hadn't been able to kill him. She hadn't even met Kakashi's gaze and finally her depressed look and silence forced Gai to act. He was pretty sure she was going to hand his ass to him, but if it would break her out of her mood, he figured it would be worth it. He stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, capturing her in a hug.

She didn't fight back against him, she stiffened slightly but if anything it seemed to make her mood darker and more depressed. The second he released her however, Kakashi threw a hard right hook into Gai's jaw. Gai was sent flying back a couple of feet and he knew that Kakashi had pulled the punch. Still Reyna said nothing and with her head down and gaze on the ground in front of her she walked away from the group. The ninja looked between one another.

"Is she alright, Kakashi-Sensei?" Tenten asked quietly, watching the retreating back of Reyna.

Kakashi shrugged, "I don't think so."

Even Gai was silent and worried about his friend. Lee and Shino shared a look before Shino pointed something out that even Kakashi was too worried to realize, "Why isn't she heading for the village?"

Kakashi looked after Reyna's retreating form and sighed, "Look, you guys head back to the village and report to Tsunade. Tell her it's what I thought it was and that Reyna and I will be back tomorrow sometime. I need to talk to Reyna."

Gai and the rest of his team headed back for the village while Kakashi followed the path that Reyna had taken. He didn't get very far before he heard the unmistakable sound of a fist connecting with the trunk of a tree and he cringed as the sound continued to repeat itself. Sighing, he followed the sound and shook his head when he finally saw Reyna who was alternating fists as she hit a random tree.

"Reyna!" he barked, but she didn't even glance in his direction, though she did start punching faster and harder, eyes narrowed.

Once again finding his earlier anger, he walked towards her and stepped up behind her. As she pulled one fist back to deliver another punch, he grabbed her arm and repeated the process with her other arm as well, locking her arms behind her. She struggled against his hold for a few more minutes before she gave up trying to break his hold and lowered her head. Slowly he released her arms, ready to grab her again if he needed to. She didn't even try to and by her body language, she looked to be completely defeated as she hunched her shoulders, her head hanging and she favoured her injured leg.

"Reyna, what the hell were you thinking?" Kakashi started, grasping her shoulder and turning her around to face him.

"I did what I had to," she muttered head still low and her eyes closed now.

"And you didn't even think to go and tell the Hokage what you were going to do; or to take some kind of help with you?"

"I couldn't," was her quiet reply and Kakashi found himself grinding his teeth in frustration.

"And why the hell not; what makes this so bloody different?"

"They would have become targets. Hell, they probably wouldn't have survived and it would have been on my head…I couldn't have protected them," she sighed, seeming to fold in on herself even more.

"And yet we survived when we came to find you, didn't we? Do you really think that little of the rest of the village's shinobi?"

Reyna shook her head, "You survived this time around, but now you're a target. That's why I kept running, Kakashi. Either way I lose you to him, only if I had stopped him at least you would continue to live."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"That was the rogue pack; my father's pack," Reyna turned to walk away from Kakashi but he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"What difference does that make? This was about revenge, wasn't it?" he spoke quietly now, sounding almost hurt.

Reyna shook her head again, "No, not entirely. Part of the reason why I wanted to come out here was revenge I suppose; to prove that I was nothing like them, but it wasn't the main reason. Kakashi, I kept everyone at a distance from me for so long because I knew that eventually he would come after me again and that anyone that I cared about would be at risk when that happened. He would kill anyone and everyone just to break me; by facing him alone I was trying to protect the only pack I have left; and I've managed to fail in that once again."

"How do you suppose that you failed at any point in time?" she cringed when he removed his hand from her shoulder.

"I failed the first Leaf Pack. They may not have really wanted to have me around because they thought that I would become like my father and technically I wasn't truly a member of the pack. I was an orphan that they took in for a while until they could find someplace to get rid of me. They died because I failed."

Kakashi tugged his mask off and shook his head, all traces of his earlier anger gone at the dejected and defeated tone of Reyna's voice as she explained her reasons for everything she had done. He wasn't the kind of man to confess his feelings in words, but he knew that she knew what she meant to him when he willingly let her see him without a mask. Gently he laid a hand on her shoulder again and turned her to face him once again.

"We should get those hands bandaged up and if you wouldn't mind keeping your ears and nose peeled for anyone approaching, I'd appreciate that," he still spoke softly and she finally flickered her gaze up to meet his. "And that's enough of you feeling guilty for something that you couldn't have done anything to prevent. If you would have been able to help the pack you would have."

"It doesn't change the fact that my father is still alive because I couldn't bring myself to kill him. The downside to being the way I am; he never made a move against me or any of you. If he had, I wouldn't have had an issue, but he wouldn't raise a hand against me when I was willing to give him the fight he wanted. Kakashi, he didn't defeat me; I couldn't kill him."

"Which says more about who you really are than if you had killed him; you are nothing like the man. Reyna, you are one of the most powerful ninja in the village and he can't take that away from you no matter what he does. If you had killed him, he would have won because he would have turned you into exactly what he wanted you to be. Now, let me see your hands," Kakashi admonished even as he dug bandages out of his pack again

Reyna sighed and let Kakashi push her down to sit under the same tree she had been using as a punching bag before he set about the task of cleaning the wounds on her hands, her knuckles torn nearly down to the bone, and finally bandaged them.

"Ready to head back to the village?" he asked quietly as he finished his task and raised his grey eye to meet her gaze.

She shook her head, "No, I need some time to just…"

Kakashi nodded, "Alright, we'll head back in the morning then."

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to," she muttered.

"If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be and I sure as hell wouldn't be here without my mask on."

Reyna finally flickered the corners of her lips in an attempt of a smile and Kakashi relaxed a little at the effort. She sighed and slid a little closer to his side before he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in against him. She settled her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"There's something else that you should probably know," she finally spoke a few minutes later and lifted her head enough to meet his eye briefly before lowering her gaze again.

"What is it?"

"My dad joined up with Zeke, who is like Kayha only evil and out to destroy all mankind, from what I could pick up while I was there. The pack wasn't just after me, they're after Kayha too but they decided to go after me first; probably thought that I'd be more effective against Kayha than they are."

Kakashi sighed and lifted her head so that he could meet her gaze, "Then we'll warn Kayha when we get back to the village. Why aren't you holding my eye?"

Reyna shrugged, "I just made my mate a major target for death; kind of brings out the submissive side I guess."

"Well stop; I am capable of looking after myself you know," he grinned and she shook her head even as he spoke again, "And I'm your mate now?"

"I'll try, granted no mask definitely makes it a lot easier and if you remember you are the one who declared me as your mate to the pack," she finally managed a small grin.

Kakashi laughed a little at that and on impulse leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, but this time she was a little better prepared to react to the move and slid her hand over his vest and curled her fingers around the back of his neck; fingertips playing lightly through his hair below where he had his headband tied. He had meant for the kiss to be quick and light, but as she shifted more tightly against him and returned the kiss he found that rather than pulling away from her as he had planned, they deepened the kiss and he wrapped his free arm around her waist, pulling her nearly on top of himself.

Reyna smiled against his lips and twisted around to kneel beside him briefly, never breaking the kiss, before she straddled his hips and wrapped both arms around his neck still kissing him as she settled on his legs. She shifted again to take the weight off her injured calf even as Kakashi broke the kiss and pulled in a deep, much needed, breath; her fingers played lightly through his hair, threading it through her hands.

"Kind of hard for you to play submissive like this too," he chuckled, both his arms wrapped around her waist and his fingers gently massaging her lower back, slipping underneath her vest.

Reyna shrugged and laid her forehead against his before she replied, "Let me guess, that was your plan all along wasn't it?"

Kakashi chuckled and tightened his hold around her, "Sure, that sounds like something I'd plan."

His lips had just found the side of her neck bringing a soft gasp and a shiver from her before she tensed and he felt her fingers tugging his mask up hastily and without a question he replaced his mask. However Reyna was still sitting astride his legs when he heard the approaching footsteps and knew that they were going to get caught. Reyna groaned as she laid her head against his shoulder.

**A/N: As always click the button below to feed the muse and help me keep writing! I may have another story in the works as well, so watch out for that one!**


	37. It Could Have Been Worse

**A/N: I only own Reyna…everything you recognize is property of Masashi Kishimoto. Any characters you don't recognize (other than Reyna) belong to Kayha!**

**IT COULD HAVE BEEN WORSE**

Reyna didn't even bother trying to get off of Kakashi as the sound of footfalls grew closer. For one thing, her injured leg wasn't going to let her move that quickly in any direction and for another she was just too tired to try anyway. She remained as she was with her head against Kakashi's shoulder and her arms wrapped around him. She did tilt her head enough to catch a scent on the wind however and groaned again.

"Crap…It has to be Naruto and Jiraiya too; they must be coming back from their mission," she muttered even as Kakashi heard Jiraiya's chuckle.

"Well, it looks like we're interrupting a rather intimate moment, Naruto," Jiraiya laughed, continuing towards them, "I thought you were just teammates, Kakashi. If I would have known I could find this kind of research in my own home village, I wouldn't have taken so long on that mission."

Naruto quirked a brow at his two sensei's and shook his head, "Really, you two couldn't find something useful to do while I was gone?"

Reyna cringed and slowly slid off Kakashi to face her former teacher and her teammate, "Master Jiraiya. Naruto, Kakashi was just bandaging my hands up and…"

"You just happened to fall onto his lap? Well, at least you two are still fully clothed," Jiraiya grinned, "Are you finally going to admit that you're more than teammates?"

"Guess we don't have much choice now," Kakashi muttered, reluctantly releasing Reyna as she moved off of him.

"You know, Jiraiya-Sensei, you have absolutely horrible timing," Reyna muttered as well.

"Well, it could have been worse, Reyna. We could have been twenty minutes later," Jiraiya laughed even as he dropped down to sit beside her. "Now why not tell me what the hell went on before you two decided to…have some fun."

"The Rogue Pack is what happened," she muttered, immediately dropping her gaze and Kakashi sighed.

Jiraiya shook his head and tilted her head up again until she met his gaze, "And you thought that you'd be able to protect everyone better if you took off on your own and faced the entire pack with no back up, right? How many times do I have to beat you before I get it through your head that your reckless nature is your biggest weakness?"

"What? I don't get it! Pervy Sage, are you saying that you taught Reyna-Sensei?" Naruto blurted out and Jiraiya sighed.

"Yeah I did, Kid; a long time ago, back when she was really reckless and annoying. Look I'll tell you all about it later, alright but for right now just shut your yap!" Jiraiya snapped at the blonde and turned back to Reyna, "I take it by the state of your hands that you didn't succeed in the way you wanted."

Reyna shook her head, "He…got away."

Jiraiya sighed, "Look, you have to stop thinking that you're the only person in the village that can fight a battle. I got it when you were younger, you didn't really have anyone else to rely on until I finally beat it out of you, but now you have friends and allies. Why not use them?"

"I will not put my pack in any more danger than I absolutely have to. I knew that I couldn't protect them," she muttered in reply and Kakashi shook his head.

"You know, sometimes you don't have to be the one to protect everyone else. Sometimes it's alright to be the one who needs the protecting," Kakashi said quietly and she turned her gaze to him slowly.

Jiraiya nodded, "He's right and you know it. Look, Reyna I know that you're used to relying on yourself for everything, but you can't pick and choose what aspects of your life that your friends get to see and be a part of. We all have dark aspects of our lives that we'd rather face alone, but you don't get that luxury. Your friends know that they take the bad right along with all the good. Right, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded, "Right. Reyna-Sensei we've always got your back, just like you always have ours!"

Reyna sighed, "Guess that's one lesson that I'm still trying to learn."

Kakashi smiled under his mask even as Naruto spoke again bringing a grin to Jiraiya's face as well, "And we'll be right there to help you learn it and to make sure you don't forget that we've got your back."

Reyna managed a small smile and shook her head, "I'm sure you will be Naruto. Kakashi, I owe you an apology for…well…everything."

Kakashi shrugged it off, "Hey, don't sweat it. Everything worked out alright, but next time no more taking off on your own with thoughts of keeping us out of a fight."

Reyna nodded as Naruto spoke again or more accurately whined, "Man, I'm starving! Come on already! Are we going back to the village or not?"

Kakashi sighed and looked to Reyna, as did Jiraiya and she finally nodded, "Alright. Time to face the music I suppose."

Naruto was the first on his feet, ready and eager to head off to the village to get something to eat while Jiraiya and Kakashi pulled Reyna to her feet the pain in her leg finally starting to register in her mind. She leaned heavily against Kakashi as she limped after Naruto with Jiraiya walking along behind them with a slight smile on his face as he watched Reyna and Kakashi.

Once they reached the village, Kakashi took Reyna off to the hospital to have her leg and hands seen to while Jiraiya and Naruto headed for Ichiraku. Reyna heard Jiraiya telling Naruto just how much of a pain in his ass she had been when he'd first started training her as a genin. She shook her head as she heard Naruto's laugh. Once at the hospital it was Ino who saw to her wounds and didn't even ask how she had sustained them. Reyna and Kakashi were just about to leave when Tsunade stormed into the room and leveled her glare at Reyna.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Tsunade snapped and Reyna cringed a little.

"The wrong thing," Reyna replied quietly and tensed when Tsunade stood over her.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed your little outing, because you're not going to have another one for the next week. In fact you aren't even going to see the training grounds and forget about taking on missions! You will spend the next week working the main gate and the information desk in the village. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am; perfectly," Reyna responded in the same quiet tone.

"Kakashi, I'm taking you off active missions for the next few days so that you can ensure that she does not leave the confines of the village. Any training she does is to be done on her own time, understood?"

"Of course, Lady Tsunade," Kakashi answered and the Hokage stormed back out of the room while Kakashi turned back to Reyna, "Well, considering everything that's happened, I'd say you got off pretty light as far as punishment."

"To you maybe, but you're forgetting that confining me to anything is the worst kind of punishment for me. It goes against my very nature," Reyna muttered, pushing herself to her feet as she spoke.

"Still, it could have been worse."

She nodded and tested her newly healed leg. A slight twinge through where the wound had been was all she felt and so she headed for the door, barely even sporting a limp and Kakashi fell in step behind her. She may have started out barely limping but by the time they reached Kakashi's apartment, she had a fairly pronounced limp in her step. She growled under her breath as Kakashi opened his door for her and she slipped inside before disappearing into the bathroom to change into a pair of fuzzy pants and a tank top.

**A/N: Another chapter done…short again I know and I do apologize. Still please click the link below and leave me a review to feed the muse!**


	38. Flirting Kakashi Style

**A/N: I own nothing but Reyna; everything else is property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**FLIRTING: KAKASHI STYLE**

Reyna's mood over the next week quickly worsened. While she was only ordered to work the gate for a week, she found being confined for even five minutes with her current tasks was enough to put her on edge. She wasn't even working the main gate over the course of the week; instead Tsunade had put her on one of the side gates that very few people even knew existed. Those who did tended to be the older Shinobi and the ANBU and the occasional merchant wishing to avoid the chaos of the main road. Since she was bored out of her skull for most of the day, she ended up sending several hawks to Kayha in the Sand Village complaining about random things and exchanging ideas on how best to get under the men's skins. That had been the only thing she really looked forward to during her desk days, until a couple of days before her punishment was supposed to officially end, something else happened.

"Excuse, but I was wondering if you could give me some information on the village," Reyna didn't even register the scent or the voice of the person standing before her on the afternoon of her fifth straight day.

"Sure, what kind of information did you need?" she asked in a monotone voice, staring absently at the papers before her.

"I was actually wondering where the best book seller was that carried the Icha Icha series was located."

Reyna sighed and answered automatically, "Head towards the main gate and the street just before the main road is your best bet. There's a small book stand half a block down that carries every book of the series."

"You know, that vest looks really good on you but it would look even better if it wasn't done up. Recent Chuunin graduate?" the speaker didn't leave.

"No," she snapped in reply and finally looked up and met the smiling eye of none other than Kakashi.

"Really; you don't think that you'd attract more attention if you showed off that low cut shirt that you wear underneath that vest?" he grinned and she snarled.

"What do you want, Kakashi?"

"What, I'm not allowed to check up on my girl?" he was still smiling, despite her obvious foul mood. "And I was serious about you looking better if you opened up the front of your vest. At least that way I'd have a better view while I'm waiting around for you."

He moved before she even realized he had and reached out, pulling open the front of her vest, "Kakashi!"

He merely smirked and leaned on the counter in front of her, "Yeah, I was right. That's a much better view."

"What the hell are you doing?" she snapped starting to close her vest only to be stopped by Kakashi grabbing her hands.

"What does it look like? Flirting; Kakashi-Style."

She sighed and shook her head, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips, "Any particular reason for that?"

"Not really other than the fact that you looked like you needed to see _someone_ before you lost what's left of your mind. Oh, and you should probably know that Naruto is going to participate in the Chuunin Exams that are being held in the Sand Village."

"And I'm going to be stuck here, at this bloody gate that no one ever freaking uses anymore. I don't even know why we still have it here. Damn it," she snarled again and Kakashi chuckled.

"You're punishment is done after your shift here on Friday, correct?" he asked and when she nodded he continued. "Well then you're good to go with us. Sakura, Jiraiya and I are all going along with him and we're all leaving on Sunday morning. All you have to do is talk to Tsunade about it and she wants to see you when you're done here this afternoon anyway."

"So you actually came to tell me to go see the Hokage when I'm done, not to try and piss me off?"

"A little of both actually," he grinned.

Kakashi left not long after that and Reyna finished out the rest of her shift without seeing so much as a hair from anyone else. Slowly she trudged through the village to talk to the Hokage and was surprised to find Kakashi and Yamato in Tsunade's office when she arrived.

"Reyna, as Hokage I must attend the Chuunin Exams as well as you know. As such I must take bodyguards with me and I have chosen those that will accompany me to this time. You, Kakashi, and Yamato will come along with me as guards while Shizune sees to things here in the village. This is not up for discussion," Tsunade sounded tired as she got straight to the point. "As such, I am calling you off of gate duty as of now so that you can get in some training time and help Naruto as much as you can before the commencement of the Exams. Is that understood?"

Reyna nodded along with Yamato and Kakashi, "Completely."

"Good, take the rest of tonight off and I expect to see you back in training tomorrow morning. Jiraiya is back in the village and I would strongly suggest getting some time in training with him again as well. Maybe he'll be able to finally beat that reckless attitude out of you. He's accompanying Naruto to the Chuunin Exams as his sensei so that you can see to your own duties as guards. Now get out of here so I can get this damn paperwork caught up."

Upon leaving the office, Kakashi disappeared to places unknown with Yamato leaving Reyna to find her own entertainment for the evening. She presumed that they were going to help Naruto train. She found herself wandering through the village for a while before stopping for something to eat and finally sending a hawk to Kayha telling her that Naruto would be in the Chuunin Exams.

The next day found Reyna back in the training fields, although for a change of pace she found herself training alone again. For the entire afternoon, she pushed herself and tried to figure out the exact chakra flow that had allowed her to form solid weapons out of shadows. The sun was sinking into the horizon before she finally called it quits and headed back through the village. She didn't really expect Kakashi to have beat her back to the apartment, but he had managed to do just that. She stepped into the apartment to find him lounging on the couch and reading, vest still in place although it was undone.

"Reyna, productive day today?" he asked glancing over the top of his book at her as she kicked her shoes off.

"Somewhat, but not entirely. I am, however, in serious need of a shower. Did you eat?" she asked even as she ducked into the bedroom for a change of clothes.

"Yeah I grabbed something with Naruto and Yamato."

"Alright, cooking for myself then," she muttered before disappearing into the bathroom where she had a quick shower.

She emerged still braiding her hair over her shoulder and paused halfway out the bathroom door. She took an experimental sniff and sighed; Kakashi had apparently heard her comment and had decided to cook for her. With a shrug, she padded barefoot into the kitchen and slipped up behind him to look over his shoulder at the pot he was currently stirring.

"Why do I think you want something?" she asked taking a step away from him as he turned to face her.

"Because you're paranoid?"

"Who told you that?" she quirked a brow. "But seriously, what's with cooking for me?"

"I wanted to," he informed her, turning back to the stove.

"Okay then," she muttered, dropping into a chair at the table.

A few minutes later Kakashi placed a steaming bowl before her and she fell to eating like she hadn't seen food all day. Which when she stopped and thought about it, wasn't really all that far from the truth. Shrugging it off, she finished off her meal and leaned back in her chair with a sigh finally noticing that Kakashi was sitting across from her, watching her eat.

"And here I thought you would have gone back to reading your book the instant you were done cooking," she smirked.

"Not this time," he muttered in reply, regaining his feet and taking her bowl to the sink.

Reyna also got to her feet and padded after him until he turned around to face her again, looking a little confused. She grinned again and stepped in closer to him, which caused him to take an immediate step back as well.

"What are you doing?" he asked and she sighed.

"Would you just stand still?" she asked, stepping in again before reaching up and pulling his mask off his face.

Before he really knew what she was plotting, she had slid her hand around to the back of his neck and tugged his head down towards hers even as she stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his. He smiled a little against her lips and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her against his body. It didn't take long before the kiss became far more heated and Kakashi guided Reyna back to the bedroom, never breaking the kiss even as she tossed his vest towards the couch.

**A/N: Alright, another chapter finished! Yay…I will attempt to keep posting at this pace, but work may make that slightly difficult! I apologize in advance if I am slow in posting for a while! Please click the button below to ensure my muse does not run off on me!**


	39. You're A Genius

**A/N: I only own Reyna all else is property of Masashi Kishimoto. WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS A LEMON AND MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT SUCH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Written at the request of Jerrie.**

**Lunchrocks1 yes I will be doing a chapter about Naruto going to his dad's house…I have a few others planned out first, but then it will be in here soon! Thanks for the review; glad you enjoy my story!**

**YOU'RE A GENIUS**

As Kakashi pushed her back towards the bedroom, Reyna smirked against his lips and wrapped her arms more securely around his neck before jumping lightly and wrapping her legs around his hips, locking her ankles together behind against his lower back. Kakashi easily caught her with one arm under each of her legs as he walked, barely even missing a stride at her move. Just as they made it into the bedroom, Reyna pulled her head away from his, nipping at his lower lip as she did so. With a lopsided grin, she gently tugged his headband over his head and gave it a gentle toss onto a shelf.

She dropped her feet back to the floor, savoring the feel of Kakashi's hands sliding over her as she did so. He leaned his head back down to hers, leaving a trail of feather light kisses along her jaw until he reached the side of her neck having remembered her reaction the last time he had turned his attention to that very spot. A very soft growl reached his ears and he had never realized that a growl could be made to sound sensual as his licked, kissed and nibbled along the side of her neck; his hands managed to slide under the t-shirt she had pulled on after her shower and she shifted closer to him as his gloved hands slid over her skin.

Reyna tilted her head to the side slightly, giving him easier access to the side of her neck as she slid her hands down the back of his neck and over his shoulders. When he finally pulled his head away from her neck, she wrapped one arm around the back of his neck again and brushed a light kiss over his lips while her other hand slid down over his chest to work on getting his shirt off. As she slid the clothing higher, she let her fingers play over his hard muscled stomach and chest. He pulled away from her just enough that she was able to pull the fabric over his head and he couldn't stop the tremble that traveled through his body as her fingers traced the fine lines of old scars over his chest.

While she was focused on trailing those damnably teasing hands over his chest and stomach with each pass seeming to drop a little lower, he slid his hands around to her back and tugged his gloves off, dropping them on the floor behind her before returning his hands to her flesh, starting at her hips where her fuzzy pants sat low on her hips. He teased his way over her hips and slowly worked his way higher, pulling her shirt up as he went. He was so focused on the feel of her body under his hands, he didn't even notice what she was doing until he felt her lips brush against his collarbone and he sucked in a quick breath, fingers digging lightly into her ribs.

She grinned at that reaction and nibbled along his collarbone even as her hands continued to roam his upper body, teasing old scars and tracing the ANBU tattoo on his shoulder. Slowly she kissed and nibbled her way up towards the side of his neck and found herself pulled roughly against his body when she nipped at the muscle that connected his neck to his shoulder. A second later, he yanked her shirt over her head and tossed it to the side, his hands sliding over her body.

"Reyna…" he muttered huskily, his lips against her ear.

His fingers skimmed over the black scar on her back and he felt her tense slightly against him. He had been surprised to find that she wasn't wearing a bra, but then he supposed she hadn't really had a reason to put one on after her shower. He inhaled the scent of rosemary and mint that wafted from her skin and hair and groaned softly as her breasts rubbed lightly against his chest. He dropped his head back to the side of her neck, nibbling lightly. Reyna gave that same soft growl and melted against him, what tension that had been evident in her body sliding away. She pulled her head away from his neck, shifting away from him enough that he lifted his head a questioning look in his eye. Before he could speak, she pressed her body back against his, crushing her lips against his even as she shifted her hips against his.

Again he found himself groaning as he pressed his body back against hers, his hands teasing over her body again. As his fingers brushed across the top of her hip she gasped against his lips and dug her fingers into his shoulder and chest. He tugged his lips away from hers and kissed lightly over her jaw, and down her neck, continuing downward. He took his time teasing her breasts with his lips, tongue and teeth, revelling in the sounds of pleasure he was receiving but he had another destination in mind as he dropped to his knees, his lips finding the exact spot on her hip that he had found with his fingers.

The instant his lips brushed over her hip, Reyna closed her eyes and tried not to let her legs tremble too much. She felt Kakashi smile against her skin as he nipped at the same spot and she threaded her fingers through his hair, tugging lightly and holding him to her at the same time. His hands caressed her legs and she was lost in the feel of his lips on her hip and his hands on her body. It took her a few seconds to realize that he had moved away from her hip and was using his teeth to tug her pants down and over her hips and legs that she couldn't hide the trembling of.

Kakashi smiled and with every inch of her legs that he revealed, he took the time to lick and nuzzle wondering just how long she was going to able to remain standing on her trembling legs. When he reached her knees, he stood in one quick movement and captured her lips in a deep, passion filled kiss while he used his foot to push the rest of her clothing to the floor. Rather than waiting for Reyna to step out of her pants, he wrapped his arms around her waist roughly and lifted her from the floor, turning just enough that he could place her back on the floor away from her clothes.

Reyna slid her hands down his chest and stomach, enjoying the feel of his body twitching and tightening under her hands. She wasted no time in shoving his pants from his hips, letting her fingers trail over his hips and thighs lightly as they followed the fabric down until Kakashi stepped out of them. Reyna pressed her body back against his before Kakashi once again started nudging her backward, his lips shifting back to her neck.

"Kakashi," she muttered, dragging her nails across the back of his shoulders.

When the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed, her already trembling legs folded and Kakashi caught her before she fell into the bed, "Edge of the bed isn't what I want," he muttered as he wrapped her legs around his hips.

"As long as you don't plan on trying something from those books of yours..." she muttered in reply as she nuzzled the top of his chest.

"But some of that sounds like a lot of fun," he grinned as he knelt on the bed, crawling part way up it before laying her on her back.

"Maybe, but this time I want a Kakashi original, not a Jiraiya influenced…" she laughed softly, sliding her legs off his hips slowly as he hovered over her, his hands braced on either side of her head.

"Hmm, I think I can deal with that request," he grinned in return before his lips once again met hers while simultaneously rubbing his arousal against her wet heat.

She growled low in her throat and nipped at his bottom lip as he continued to tease her, his body sliding against hers lightly, "Damn it, Kakashi."

He laughed a little at that and pulled his head back, meeting her gaze, "What?"

"Quit teasing already, would you?" she growled, arching her back as he shifted his hips against hers again.

He licked her neck again before he kissed her and slid into her tight heat. The two moaned simultaneously as he slowly started to move a second later. She had always wondered if Kakashi was as laid back as he appeared and he was proving her right as he set a slow, almost lazy pace that was accompanied by strength, stamina and roving hands and lips. He took his time as he made love to her, and Reyna found that those slow, strong thrusts accompanied by slow lazy kisses were more potent than anything she had experienced previously.

Over the course of their actions, Kakashi started to move more quickly as they were both panting and a thin sheen of sweat coated them both. Reyna buried her head in his neck and shoulder, licking and nipping frantically as she moved in perfect rhythm with him and wrapped her legs tightly around his hips, driving him deeper. He grunted and panted along with her and it wasn't long before they were both reaching new heights and clinging to one another as waves of pleasure rolled through their bodies. Reyna forcefully pulled her head away from Kakashi's shoulder at that point and turned her head to the side, biting fiercely into a pillow as she felt her teeth elongate and she actually howled his name as she bit into the pillow.

As Kakashi half collapsed on top of her, Reyna slid her legs down his and tightened her arms around his shoulders before he rolled off her and onto his side, pulling her in against him. They were both still breathing heavily and he detected a hint of a trembling throughout her body as she curled in against him, chest to chest.

"Why did we wait so long to do this again?" he asked, still slightly out of breath as his fingers teased along her back.

"Because you never made a move," she muttered lightly, shifting her head back to brush her lips across his again.

"Right…so I'm an idiot," he grinned when she pulled her head away from his.

"Only in some aspects; as far as tonight goes…you're a genius," she returned the grin and settled her head back on his bicep and shoulder.

The two fell silent then and Kakashi pulled the blanket over the two of them. It wasn't long before they were both sound asleep; still wrapped in the arms of the other and that was how they awoke the next morning.

**A/N: Okay, so first attempt at lemony goodness. Not sure how good this turned out, but there it is. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**KAKASHI: (appears in a puff of white smoke) I see you finally got in touch with your inner Jiraiya!**

**REYNA: Why, yes, yes I did.**

**KAKASHI: Perfect, now I can start reading something other than Icha Icha! (goes to read)**

**REYNA: (rolls eyes) Well all, I should have the next chapter up tomorrow night after work…I hope… until then enjoy and see y'all later!**


	40. Back To The Sand

**A/N: I still don't own anything other than Reyna. I merely borrow Naruto's world for my own amusement! I decided to add in a chance for Naruto to reach Chuunin, because he really should be after everything he's done thus far! So without further ado…ENJOY!**

**BACK TO THE SAND**

Reyna spent the next couple of days before leaving for the Sand Village yet again training with Naruto, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Yamato; sometimes they trained as a group and others she'd manage to corner one of them alone and work individually. Yamato took the opportunity to work with her in furthering her Earth Style, teaching her several techniques that she hadn't known beforehand. The trip to the Sand was remarkably uneventful, despite the fact that they had Konohamaru and several other Genin along with them. Kakashi and Reyna stayed with the Hokage and the two ANBU she had chosen to also accompany her though they still managed to find time to talk with Naruto and the others on the trip as well.

Upon reaching the Village Hidden in the Sand, the group headed for the hotel that they would be staying at during their stay. Tsunade and the two ANBU headed to the Kazekage's office to discuss presumably the Chuunin Exams which gave Reyna a chance to seek out Kayha. She finally tracked her friend down at Gaara's home.

"Kayha, we need to talk," she muttered when Kayha answered the door.

Kayha quirked a brow and shrugged, "Alright, well no one's here right now. Kankuro and Temari are at the office with Gaara and Katara…well, Katara's kind of decided that she's not on our side anymore."

Reyna sighed and followed Kayha into the living room where they both sat, "I am really sorry to hear that. Kankuro must be devastated."

Kayha nodded, "Yeah, he is. Anyway, what was it that you needed to talk to me about?"

"I figured you should probably know that my father kind of joined with your kind…well, the evil ones of your kind. I overheard him saying that he had joined Zeke, whoever that is, and they weren't just looking for me when they caught me, but were also ordered to find you and take you out. Unfortunately, I seem to be unable to kill the cruel bastard that is my father so if you happen to see him, feel free to do just that. Oh, and if you happen to see anyone running around with a silver corded collar, please destroy said collar."

"Great, just what I need; another crazy ass that's out to get me. Oh well, guess that's just my life anymore. I guess I should tell you what I know then too."

Reyna quirked a brow, "Alright."

"It's about Sasuke."

"What about him, he's done. I took his bloody head off with my teeth."

"No, you didn't. I have it from a very reliable source, Seth, that he's very much alive. I'm not sure how he managed it, but I do know that the Hokage knows what's going on there," Reyna stared at her in shock. "No one told you any of this?"

"No, not even Kakashi. Unless he doesn't know anything either," Reyna muttered, absentmindedly rubbing at the black scar under her vest and shirt.

"He probably knows. I know that Naruto does, but he didn't seem to want to tell you anything about it; probably had to do with you just recovering from the near death thing. Look, you killed someone that Sasuke was controlling and…I don't really understand it all. It's like a clone but uses another person."

Reyna stared at her other hand resting on her leg, "So…I died for absolutely nothing?"

"I wouldn't say that it was for nothing. You saved your team, your friends. He would have done it you know. He wants me to take out Naruto for him, going to have to find a way around that one now I guess. Oh well, maybe Zeke will kill him for me."

"Great, he's working with Zeke too?"

Kayha nodded, "Yeah, sorry to have to break that one to you too. I really would have thought that _someone_ would have told you about this by now."

Reyna shook her head, "No, they haven't. I can kind of see why they haven't though, what with everything else that I've been dealing with lately."

The two talked a little more, Reyna gave Kayha a description of her father so that if she did run into him, she'd be prepared. She left the house a few hours later to meet up with Kakashi to escort the Hokage back to the hotel from the Kazekage's office. She met him outside the office, still stunned that Sasuke was still alive and working with not only her father, but with Zeke as well. Still, she didn't call Kakashi on not telling her about it. She supposed that he had had his reasons for not telling her, of course that didn't mean that she wasn't going to use it in any future arguments they may have.

They trained for a couple of days in the Sand before the first portion of the Exams started. Since Tsunade didn't need them around to protect her when she still had her two ANBU and she was meeting with the other Kages again. Reyna had a sneaking suspicion that Tsunade didn't even really need her and Kakashi as bodyguards but it was the easiest way to make sure they were there as well for Naruto.

While the Genin students were working their way into the building for the written portion of the exam, Reyna and Kakashi found themselves alone not entirely sure where Yamato and Jiraiya had disappeared off to either. They were walking through the village in silence with Kakashi reading as he walked along. Even Kayha had finally managed to get into the Chuunin Exams although instead of being involved as a Sand Shinobi (which Gaara still hadn't done the paperwork for, annoying her to no end), she was teamed up with Naruto and Konahomaru instead.

"So what are we going to do all afternoon while they're trapped inside and writing?" Reyna finally asked Kakashi, glancing over at him as they walked.

"We could just relax and hang out for a while," Kakashi replied not even glancing up from his book. "Or we could _train."_

"Wait, are you seriously suggesting that we train today?" she asked, shocked a little at that.

"You missed the whole inflection of that didn't you?" he finally glanced over at her, grinning. "I wasn't really meaning we should train…if you catch my drift."

It took her a second before she finally caught on and she shook her head, a smile on her lips, "I catch it alright. So since we don't have anyone else in the hotel at the moment…there's no worry about you getting caught mask less."

"Mask less would be the least of my worries by that point in time, you know," he chuckled.

"Right, pretty sure your face would be the last thing that would draw attention," she laughed gently elbowing him as they continued to walk, heading towards their hotel now.

"And what would be drawing more attention than Kakashi unmasked?" a familiar voice asked from behind them and they both visibly stiffened.

"Damn you for always being downwind…" Reyna muttered, glancing over her shoulder to the laughing Jiraiya.

Yamato was with him and also chuckling softly, "I'm not sure I really want an answer to that one."

"Kakashi completely unmasked," Reyna muttered in reply to Jiraiya and she caught just a hint of a blush creeping up from under Kakashi's mask.

"Oh? And would this be an encore performance for you or the opening act?" Jiraiya chuckled and she groaned.

"No, you are not getting details. The last thing I need is for this to end up in one of those damn books of yours," Kakashi growled.

Now it was Reyna's turn to try and hide a blush as she turned away from Jiraiya and Yamato again. Yamato was starting to look really uncomfortable now and made a hasty excuse to leave the group behind. Jiraiya however continued to follow them.

"Now why would you think I want details when it involves one of my students? That's not my kind of research…that's just…wrong."

Reyna laughed at that, "Right, because any of your research is right…"

"Are you planning on following us around all day?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, I am. Now I that I know you two need a chaperone I don't intend on letting you two out of my sight! I don't need you corrupting one of my best students that I spent years trying to convince to be a good kid."

Reyna shrugged, "What can I say? I'm not exactly a kid anymore, Jiraiya-Sensei and really what did you expect when I had _you_ as my teacher for as long as I did?"

Jiraiya laughed at that but nonetheless continued to follow the two of them around for the rest of the day. By the time the written portion of the exam was done, Jiraiya had driven the two of them nearly completely insane. They were glad when they had to meet Tsunade again and Jiraiya finally took off to meet up with his team to go over strategies for the following day. Yamato still hadn't returned since their previous conversation and they found themselves retiring to their room exhausted and fell into sleep the second they reached the bed.

**A/N: As always I look forward to reviews so please click the link below and let me know what you thought!**


	41. Some Kind Of Freaky Scary

**A/N: I only own my OC Reyna. Naruto and everything thus related belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Any other OCs you run across are property of a friend of mine. Now, sit back and enjoy yet another chapter!**

**SOME KIND OF FREAKY SCARY**

The following morning they were awakened by a loud pounding on their door and Reyna shoved herself to her feet with a groan to answer it. The sun hadn't even thought about rising yet as she pulled the door open, clothed in fuzzy pants and a white tank top.

"Reyna, get dressed. I need you to come with me immediately," Tsunade informed her.

"What? Why?" she asked blinking back sleep.

"Don't question me, just get dressed," the Hokage snapped and turned on her heel.

Reyna sighed and closed the door before digging out clean clothes and slowly getting dressed as Kakashi watched from his place on the bed, mask firmly in place, "I wonder what she needs you for this early."

Reyna shrugged as she dropped onto the edge of the bed to wrap her ankles and leg, "Who knows. I guess I'll find out soon enough though. I'll catch up with you later?"

Kakashi nodded, "Of course, but for now…I'm going to get some more sleep."

Reyna chuckled as she stood and grabbed her vest, pulling it into place while Kakashi rolled over and went back to sleep. She stepped back into the hallway and met Tsunade who was waiting for her to re-emerge. Without a word, Tsunade started out of the hotel and Reyna fell in step behind her, acutely aware of the two ANBU who were flanking her as well.

"You remember what happens when you open the scrolls during the second portion of the exam I presume?" the Hokage finally spoke.

Reyna nodded, "Of course. If you open either scroll before you reach the end of the trial you're knocked unconscious by a Chuunin or Jounin; once you reach the end, then you are allowed to open the scrolls together and the chosen senior shinobi tells you whether you have passed or not."

Tsunade nodded, "Correct. For Naruto's team I have decided that it will be you that will enforce those rules."

"Wait, doesn't that involve me being tied to the scrolls via a jutsu of some sort. I never really got the details on that one," Reyna sped up to walk next to Tsunade.

"Correct, at least partially. You will be locked within the scrolls until they are opened…"

"But…but…" Reyna stuttered and Tsunade turned a glare on her.

"You will do this and you will not complain! Consider this the end of your punishment for running off like an idiot last week!"

Reyna dropped her head and nodded, falling half a step behind her again. Without another word she followed Tsunade off to her punishment.

A few hours later Kakashi rolled out of bed again and slowly got dressed. He actually had no idea what he was going to do for the day with Reyna being gone with Tsunade for who knew how long. Book in hand; he slowly headed off down the street, heading for the grounds where the second portion of the exam was to be held. There he met up with Yamato and Jiraiya where they decided to spend the day laughing at their former students.

It took Kayha, Konahamaru and Naruto nearly the entire day to complete their task. Kayha it turned out, really hated huge bugs like the giant sand scorpions that were a part of their test and it took the other two longer to calm her down and convince her that she wasn't going to be eaten than it took them to actually find the scrolls and make it to their destination. They were one of the final teams in and the sun was just starting set when they finally wrapped up the day.

Kakashi, Jiraiya and Yamato were all waiting for them to finish; Kakashi still trying to figure out where Reyna had disappeared to since he had seen Tsunade earlier and she had only had the two ANBU with her. She had also refused to tell Kakashi what she had Reyna doing for the day. The three Jounin shared a look as their students plus Kayha finally appeared and were told they could now open the scrolls.

The three of them headed into an empty room in the tower they had entered and opened the scrolls together. In a puff of white smoke, a very irate Reyna was standing before them; hands on her hips, glaring and snarling. Konahomaru took an involuntary step back from her at the fury blazing in her amber eyes as she glared at the three of them.

"What the hell took you three so damn long?" she snapped focusing her glare on Naruto.

"Well…you see…" Naruto started.

Reyna growled, "Seriously, you've done this exam once before haven't you? I was willing to grant you an extra hour or so, because you don't know what to expect with the Exam here, but it took you all damn day! Do you have any idea how annoying it is to be tied to freaking scrolls?"

"Would you just tell us if we got through to the fighting or not?" Kayha asked, completely unconcerned by Reyna's anger.

"Of course you made it through! But seriously if you take as long on your fights as you did on this, you are so freaking screwed!" Reyna snapped before brushing past Naruto and Kayha and heading out the door. "I could have been with Kakashi rather than waiting on you three," she muttered before she disappeared.

"Wow, she is some kind of freaky scary when she's mad, isn't she?" Konahomaru asked Naruto.

"Ah, don't worry about it so much," Kayha laughed, slapping the kid on the back, "Her bark is…well I guess her bite is worse than her bark, isn't it? Hmmm…guess that doesn't really work, but still; you're a Leaf Shinobi, she's not going to hurt you…much."

"Kayha, there is absolutely no reason for Konahomaru to fear Reyna! She's a great ninja and wouldn't do anything to hurt an ally!" Naruto stepped in to defend his friend and Kayha laughed.

"Relax, Naruto. I love Reyna; we have a lot of fun together now. I wasn't bad mouthing her."

Naruto nodded and the three of them stepped out the door and headed down the hall that Reyna had used a few minutes before. Reyna stormed outside and past Jiraiya and Yamato. She would have bypassed Kakashi as well, but he stepped out and fell in step beside her, wisely deciding not to say anything to her. He had finally figured out where she had been all day and was trying his hardest to hide his amusement at her assignment. Instead, he matched her pace deciding that when and if, she decided she was going to blow up about it he would much rather be the one she took it out on than some unsuspecting civilian or Genin.

Reyna continued through the village and back to their hotel where she tossed her vest in the corner of their room and stretched out on her side of the bed. Kakashi stood with his back against the closed door and watched her in silence. He hadn't even pulled his book out on the way back, though if he were to be honest it had more to do with the pace that she had set than him actually not wanting to. Now he decided it would just be a good way to annoy her further and so he refrained.

"At least tomorrow I can't get drug into doing this kind of shit again," she finally growled and he couldn't help but chuckle a little at her.

She glared as he spoke, "No, tomorrow all we have to do is sit around in the balcony and watch the fights. Maybe cheer for our Leaf Genin on occasion."

"Aren't they doing preliminary fights again?" she asked the growl still evident in her voice though she was trying not to take her annoyance out on him.

"Yes, they are; which means we have even less to worry about. We just have to sit with the Kages and watch."

"Sounds completely and utterly boring," she muttered.

Kakashi shrugged, "You do get some good fights even with preliminary rounds, Reyna and don't forget that Naruto will also be out there so try to show some enthusiasm. The rest of the time I'm sure we can find some way to stay entertained."

"Why do I have a really bad feeling that you have some ideas on how to do that?" she asked.

Kakashi shrugged, "I have no idea. You're just paranoid. Now are you hungry?"

**A/N: Another chapter complete…A little shorter than my usual chapters; sorry bout that. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed and if you did please press the link below and leave my muse a review so the ideas continue to flow!**


	42. New Target

**A/N: Alright, here's another one…hopefully it worked out alright. I've been fighting writer's block lately, but anyway here it is. As always I only own Reyna, everything you recognize is property of Masashi Kishimoto. All other OCs are property of my friend who will remained unnamed!**

**NEW TARGET**

The next day the preliminary fights were to start. Reyna and Kakashi followed Tsunade to the arena along with the two ANBU who immediately disappeared from sight once they reached their seats. Kakashi grinned when he realized that he and Reyna were off in a corner by themselves, still within easy distance of Tsunade but in a spot that, unless one was really looking for them, they wouldn't be seen. He continued to grin as they sat side by side and Reyna laid her chin on the rail in front of them. They were also close to the main stairs that led to the rest of the general seating, making it easier for Reyna to detect unfriendly scents that may enter.

"Who's the first fight?" she asked, glancing over at Kakashi as he leaned back in his chair.

"A Sand and a Sound. Should prove to be an interesting fight," he replied lazily as he settled more comfortably.

"Great…" she muttered and turned her attention back to the arena as the fighters took their place.

She barely paid attention to the fights, though she was pretty sure that Kakashi was and would be passing along every piece of information he could from watching the fights to the Leaf Genin. The first few fights featured Genin from every Village except the Leaf. Reyna was leaning back in her chair, hands folded on her stomach and bored out of her skull. By the time Kayha entered the arena for her first fight, Reyna had decided that she might as well get some practice of her own in. She had been trying to figure out the Shadow Kunai technique she'd used against the Rogue Pack and decided that she may as well work on it while she was sitting around watching. Kakashi seemed to be absorbed in his book, not that she was at all surprised by that. She had managed to create a solid kunai from her shadows and was working on manipulating it without actually touching it; rather she was trying to use something almost similar to the way a puppet master controlled his puppets.

Her focus was solely on her chakra and so it took her a few seconds before she even registered the feel of a hand on her leg. She flicked a glance over at Kakashi who was still reading, his book in his left hand and his right on her leg. She shook her head a little and took the opportunity to check in on Kayha's fight. While her opponent seemed to be pulling out all the stops, he only landed the odd punch as she easily stepped out of his way, unconcerned by anything that he threw at her. In fact she was actually examining her nails as she dodged.

Reyna shook her head and once again returned her focus to her chakra and her shadow kunai. When her focus was once again on what she was doing, Kakashi slowly started to massage her leg. When she glanced over at him again, he smiled under his mask and removed his hand even as Reyna heard Kayha mutter loudly about breaking a nail. Reyna laughed to herself at that and caught a glimpse of Gaara shaking his head and placing a hand against his forehead before she went back to working on her technique. She didn't even think twice when Kakashi draped his arm around her shoulders and barely registered that he was leaning closer to her now. His book had disappeared from his left hand, something that she did fail to notice and he slid his leg in front of hers, resting his calf against her shin.

Her concentration was starting to waver from her chakra by that point as she tried to figure out just what he was up to. She attempted to force her attention back to what she was doing, but Kakashi it seemed had other plans as his left hand took the place of his right on her leg and he trailed his fingers of his right lightly over her shoulder, slipping them under the shoulder of her vest.

"You are just far too tense, Reyna," he whispered against her ear, cloth covered lips just barely brushing her skin.

At his first whispered breath her control over her technique shattered and the kunai was catapulted into the arena. No one even seemed to notice until Kayha was screaming at Naruto, still easily stepping out of the range of every attack thrown at her. Blood seeped down the back of her shoulder, but there was no weapon to indicate how the wound came to be. Back in their secluded corner or the arena, Kakashi nipped at the side of Reyna's neck and the hand on her leg slid higher as he pulled her closer to him by the arm still around her shoulders.

"Kakashi!" Reyna's slightly high pitched, breathless yelp was heard suddenly.

Kayha looked up towards the two of them and glared as she suddenly realized where the weapon had come from and why it had disappeared, "Reyna!"

"What?" Reyna hollered back, trying to shift away from Kakashi as eyes turned towards them.

"What the hell were you thinking? That really freaking hurt and now the damn wound won't heal!"

"Really, you mean I actually managed to hurt you with that?" Reyna asked, puzzling that over as Kakashi finally shifted back more into his own seat, though his hands remained where they were.

"Yeah, you did! It was bad enough when I broke a damn nail, but now you have to get in on the action too? What is this; pick on Kayha day?"

"Hey, don't blame me! If Kakashi wouldn't have distracted me it never would have happened!"

"Sure, blame Kakashi!"

"Kayha," Gaara's voice echoed through the arena. "Would you actually start doing something already? These fights aren't supposed to take three days a piece!"

"Hey, you're the one that told me I couldn't use most of my techniques and to go easy on them. Make up your damn mind, Gaara!" Kayha shot back even as Reyna breathed a sigh of relief that someone had taken Kayha's attention away from her.

"Well, at least do _something_!" he responded in exasperation.

Kayha muttered something under her breath and formed the hand seals for one of her own techniques before a water whip appeared in her hand. With a single move, her opponent was flat on his back and unconscious. She turned back towards where Gaara was sitting and threw her hands in the air before walking out of the arena again. Reyna could see Tsunade still glaring at her and Kakashi so she settled back in her chair, ready to continue to be bored out of her mind. At least that was until she caught an odd scent from the stairs and she sat forward again, brows furrowed as she focused on that single scent. She didn't recognize the person it belonged to but there were definitely characteristics common to Kayha. She was just pushing herself to her feet when another scent hit her senses and she dropped back into her seat. Her own father's scent followed the first that had caught her attention and she doubted that the two of them together was a mere coincidence.

Kakashi cast a concerned look at her but Reyna only shook her head, "I need to talk to Kayha as soon as possible."

Kakashi nodded and glanced over towards where the Kages were seated in time to watch Kayha appear and drop onto the arm of Gaara's chair, much to the obvious shock of the others. Tsunade seemed to be the only one who wasn't shocked at the move. Kakashi gently nudged Reyna and she glanced over as well before she finally managed to push herself to her feet. Kakashi's concern grew at the cautious way Reyna moved away from their spot and headed towards Kayha. She spoke briefly with the other girl and immediately returned to his side.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

Reyna shrugged and slid back into her chair while she watched Kayha slip back out of the seating area and disappear down the stairs. She closed her eyes and Kakashi's concern continued to grow as he watched Reyna almost visibly erect those walls around her again. He had watched her fight to tear them down and now he watched as in a few seconds they seemed to be completely back in place again. Finally she glanced back over at him and flashed him a small smile.

"You look worried, Kashi," she muttered, shifting slightly to lean her shoulder against his as she watched him.

"What's going on, Reyna?" he asked even as he covered her hand with his own and met her gaze.

She shook her head, "Nothing." At the look he gave her she shrugged, "Alright so it's not exactly nothing, but it'll be fine."

Kayha bolted down the stairs, pushing random people out of her way as she headed out of the arena. She had sensed one of her own kind earlier but hadn't really thought too much about it thinking that they wouldn't be stupid enough to attack when there were so many people and one of them wasn't really that big of a concern for her. It wasn't like it was one of Zeke's more powerful followers. Still, if Reyna had picked up not only that scent, but her father's as well…that could end up spelling trouble.

She was just heading around the corner of the arena when the scent of blood and death reached her and she once again sensed another of her kind. With a flick of her arm, her sword was out of its sheath on her back and in her hand as she rounded the corner. Standing over a broken and bloody form was none other than Seth, her father. Slowly, Kayha lowered the sword and glared at the man before her.

"So it was you that I sensed earlier. What the hell are you doing here, Seth?" she snapped, stepping closer cautiously.

"What? I'm not allowed to check in on my baby girl? When I heard that you were competing in these exams I couldn't not come. Well, that and I'm supposed to be backing the others. Unfortunately, Jin here decided that he was going to kill my daughter and I couldn't allow that to happen. Whether you believe me or not, I'm not on Zeke's side. I want you to be safe…happy. And no, it wasn't me that you sensed earlier; there is another here as well and he will come after you. Jin I could take out without any repercussions, the other one you'll have to face on your own. You can tell your wolf friend that she doesn't have to worry about her father anymore," Seth explained quietly a slight smile on his face.

Kayha nodded, "Right, I'll tell her."

Kayha turned to leave but was stopped by Seth's hand on her shoulder and she spun on him again as he spoke, "Kayha, wait. There's something else that you need to know. Zeke knows that Reyna was the one who killed Seiko and helped you take down Griffin. He also knows that she was the one who ultimately would have defeated Sasuke had he actually been there. She is just as much on Zeke's radar as you are. He considers her a threat and you know what that means."

"She wouldn't stand a snowballs chance in hell against most of them!" Kayha exclaimed.

Seth nodded, "She needs to know that she is now a target. I doubt Zeke will target the rest of her team or her friends though; he doesn't see them as even approaching an annoyance level to him. They should be safe."

Kayha sighed, "She's really not going to be happy when she hears this."

Seth shrugged, "But she needs to know. I have to leave now, before they get suspicious…but Kayha I am on your side. I always have been."

Before she could open her mouth to reply, Seth had vanished and she was standing next to the dead body of Reyna's father. She supposed that Reyna didn't have to know who had actually killed the man and she doubted that her friend would even ask. She sure as hell wouldn't want to hear the details anyway. With a shake of her head, Kayha turned on her heel and headed back the way she had come in search of Reyna to tell her what she had just learned.

Reyna was still sitting with Kakashi when Kayha found her a few minutes after speaking to Seth. Sighing she approached the two of them and forced a grin to Kakashi when he looked up at her.

"I need to borrow your girlfriend for a minute," Kayha explained and he nodded even as Reyna regained her feet.

Kayha pulled Reyna out of earshot of Kakashi and Reyna quirked a brow at her younger friend, "Kayha what's up?"

Kayha waited while Jiraiya passed by them before she spoke quietly and quickly, "Look, I thought you should know right away but I didn't know what you want Kakashi to hear. You were right, your dad was here. He's very much dead now though. But that's not the really bad part of my news."

Reyna stiffened and paled as Kayha told her that her father was dead. She was relived but he had still been her father, "Alright."

"Well, you are also a target for Zeke now. A major target, not just 'I want you dead because you annoy me' target. He knows that you took down Seiko and Griffin. He knows about Sasuke. He knows that you can fight his people and win. That makes you a major threat in his books but you haven't faced any of his really powerful soldiers. They make me look like a newborn kitten when it comes to power."

"Great…"

"The good news is that he most likely won't target those close to you…well other than me but he already wanted me dead. Naruto, Kakashi, Jiraiya don't register on his threat radar so he won't go after them. He'll only actively hunt you."

Reyna nodded and Kayha frowned, "Reyna, you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah…I'm fine. I just need to walk for a minute or two…Maybe find Jiraiya," she muttered in reply.

Kayha watched as Reyna turned around, expecting her to walk back to Kakashi, but Reyna turned instead to the stairs and disappeared down them. Kakashi also watched her walk away disappear down the stairs and turned a questioning look to Kayha who shrugged at him before walking over to drop into Reyna's chair. When Kakashi moved to get up, she laid a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"I think she went to talk to Jiraiya," Kayha spoke softly.

"Why? What happened?" Kakashi asked.

"Look, I'd tell you but it's not really for me to do that. I'm sure she'll talk to you too, but I think she needed someone a little less partial to talk to first."

Kakashi sighed, but figured as long as she was at least with Jiraiya then she wouldn't get into too much trouble. He settled back in his chair turning his attention back to the fights as Kayha regained her feet and headed down the stairs as well. She still had a threat to find and stop while Kakashi tried to focus on the fight that had just started between Naruto and one of the Sand Genin.

**A/N: And I have once again encountered writer's block…trying to get through it as quickly as possible but I can't guarantee there will be another chapter posted right away…Please review and hopefully that will help! Any ideas/suggestions please feel free to pass them on!**


	43. Attack

**A/N: Okay, here's yet another chapter. Not my best work in my opinion but hopefully you all like it! As always I only own Reyna, everything recognized is property of Masashi Kishimoto and anything beyond that is the property of a friend who will remain anonymous! Enjoy!**

**ATTACK**

Reyna followed the same path that Jiraiya had taken only moments earlier, her head bowed as she contemplated what Kayha had just told her. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was heading, instinctively stepping around and out of the way of the several people that she came across as she stepped back out of the arena and headed slowly around the corner.

"Reyna, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside, watching the fights and…whatnot?" Jiraiya's voice stopped her in mid-stride.

"I needed some space…some air," she answered quietly, remaining where she was as her former teacher stepped up beside her.

"And why would that be now? Don't tell me that Kakashi finally stepped over a line and you're mad at him," Jiraiya laughed until he finally got a look at her face. "What's happened?"

Reyna shook her head and started off again before Jiraiya stopped her with a hand on her arm. She turned her gaze over to him briefly and sighed, leaning against his side slightly as she shook her head again; this time however, he knew that it was in defeat.

"My father is no longer a concern, it would appear," she muttered, her head against the side of his shoulder and he steered them into an alley.

"Oh? Isn't that a good thing?"

"One would think so, wouldn't they? It's not that I'm not relieved, I mean, now I don't have to worry about having to deal with the bastard again. But…he was still my father," she replied, leaning back against the wall beside Jiraiya.

"True, but you said it yourself, several times over; he was a cruel and sadistic bastard."

She nodded, "There is that, and it won't actually take me that long to actually get over that. It's the fact that while I may have gotten rid of one threat I seem to have gained another that's a hell of a lot more powerful and I really don't think I have the strength to fight."

"And who would that be?" he asked, genuinely concerned now since there were very few people that Reyna truly feared.

"Zeke, the same person that's after Kayha and according to her, he makes her look like a newborn kitten when it comes to strength and power. He's another one of her kind, only evil."

"That does pose a bit of a problem, doesn't it?" She nodded and he continued, "Well then I guess you're just going to have to suck it up and stay here for a while after the Exams so that you can train with Kayha, at least figure out the best way to defend yourself."

Reyna nodded slowly, "I suppose that would be the best plan of action."

They both snapped their heads up and looked back towards the arena as a crash sounded, followed by the frightened cries of the citizens closest to the place. Reyna immediately pushed away from the wall, but was stopped by Jiraiya's hand on her shoulder. She cast a glare at her former teacher who only shook his head.

"We need to secure the villagers. There are ample enough ninja and ANBU, not to mention Kakashi, Naruto and Kayha. Come on, we will see to the civilian population," Jiraiya instructed and she found herself immediately falling in stride beside him as they headed towards the fleeing civilians.

While Reyna was heading out of the arena, Kayha was slowly circling the area, looking for the threat she knew was nearby. She knew that Naruto would be starting his fight by now and cursed the bastard she was looking for because she was going to end up missing it. It wasn't long before she came across the man she was hunting and without a thought the two attacked one another.

It didn't take long before the raven haired man she was fighting stepped back and started to change. His skin cracked and peeled, turning blue-grey and scaled while his eyes turned into pools of inky black. Spikes sprouted along his arms and spine and Kayha growled as he unfurled ragged wings the same color as his skin now was. Without hesitation, she began her own shift. Blood red eyes glared at her opponent as she unfurled her own wings before the two once again launched at one another. Now, however, they took to the skies.

Below her, Kayha heard the startled gasps of the civilians below them as they slowly realized what was taking place above them. Kayha struggled, throwing everything she had at her opponent in an effort to end the fight quickly, but she was finding that Zeke had sent on of his more powerful soldiers after her this time around. As she darted in with yet another attack, he brought his fist down into her stomach, knocking her back towards the ground. With the wind knocked out of her lungs, she couldn't stop her downward descent and crashed into the middle of the battle arena. Carefully she pushed herself back to her feet and shook her head to clear it.

"Ow, son of a bitch; now that really freaking hurt. This is a challenge," she muttered, but the silence that reigned over those present.

That silence only lasted until Kayha's opponent landed lightly on the other side of the arena. At that point ANBU sprang to protect the Kages whom had also launched to their feet. Kakashi sprang to his feet as well, ready to aid where he was needed but in the back of his mind he couldn't quiet the voice that asked where Reyna was. Naruto immediately leapt to Kayha's side.

"Naruto, you need to get clear of this fight. You aren't going to be able to help me this time. Protect the others," Kayha muttered to her friend before adding, "Especially Gaara."

Naruto nodded and scrambled towards the Kazekage who was on his feet, hands braced on the railing in front of his seat as he watched, ready to pull Kayha to relative safety if he needed to do so. ANBU were trying to pull him away and get him to safety but he refused to move, his gaze fixed on the battle that began again below him. Tsunade was the only other Kage who did not head for safety with the ANBU. Yamato stood behind her, his hardened gaze on what was happening in the arena and the other two Leaf ANBU stood next to him. Kakashi quickly made his way to them as well even as Kayha drew her sword and faced her opponent once again.

Several minutes passed as the two exchanged blows, Kayha was already bleeding from several wounds but it never seemed to slow her down. Finally she saw her opening and dove for it, sword swinging towards his neck as she moved. While he moved to defend against that attack, a water whip formed in Kayha's hand and that was what she truly attacked with. While he struggled against the tightening grip of the whip, Kayha swung again, this time dislodging his head from his shoulders. She glanced up at Gaara who was still staring and slowly beat her wings until she dropped down beside him and Naruto. ANBU immediately moved to stop her, but Gaara held up a hand, stopping them.

"See? Now that was a damn fight…but I broke another freaking nail," she whined, leaning against the railing even as she returned to normal.

Tsunade shook her head, "Well, I guess that's going to end this Exam."

Kakashi glanced over his shoulder at the sound of footfalls and raised a brow as Konahomaru came into view even as Naruto complained, "What? But…but…"

"Aw, don't worry about it so much, Naruto. There's always the next one," Konahomaru stated.

Slowly the last of the observers shuffled out of the arena and Konahomaru grabbed Naruto's arm, "Hey, I got a new Sexy Jutsu!"

Naruto grinned, deciding that maybe a bit of fun would do everyone some good, "Awesome. Well, let's see it then!"

As the smoke cleared around the transformed Genin, both Naruto and Gaara let out a strangled noise before launching towards the laughing form of Kayha that Konahomaru had used for his Sexy Jutsu but he dodged their advance and ran off down the street. As they chased the laughing, still transformed, Genin they passed Reyna and Jiraiya. Reyna shook her head, not even wanting to know, while Jiraiya joined in the chase. Reyna turned her attention back to heading for the arena when Kakashi, Yamato, Tsunade and a few others appeared from around the corner and she stopped short.

"What happened?" she asked and Tsunade turned a glare on her.

"And where the hell were you at?"

"When we heard the crash, Jiraiya-Sensei and I got the civilians in the area to safety. There were more than enough ANBU and other ninja to ensure the safety of you guys, so we focused on the village. Why? What the hell happened?" Reyna answered, her gaze flying over those present and sighing in relief when it appeared that no one was seriously injured. Kayha had disappeared from the group after they had headed out of the arena.

"I'll explain it later," Kakashi told her and she quirked a brow but let it drop.

**A/N: Still fighting writer's block, so sorry this was a bit shorter than usual. Hopefully I'll get through this soon! As always please review and feed the muse!**


	44. Training

**A/N: I own nothing but Reyna. Everything you recognize is property of Masashi Kishimoto. Everything else that you don't belongs to a friend who remains nameless. ENJOY**

**TRAINING**

While the ANBU ushered Tsunade off and back towards the hotel at a brisk pace, Reyna and Kakashi followed at a more sedate stride. Reyna noticed that once again, Kakashi had not pulled his book out, something that she noticed was becoming more and more of a habit when he was walking with her.

"So are you going to tell me what it was that Kayha told you?" he finally asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over them and Reyna pulled herself from her thoughts.

"What? Oh, that, yeah I guess you probably want to know don't you?" she muttered and he nodded.

"Yeah, I do. What the hell is going on?"

"Well, for starters my dad is no longer a threat to any of us. Kayha saw to that one," she started slowly even as she slowed her pace again.

"I can see how that can be a bit of a conflict for you but I have the feeling that there's more to it than that. It's not very often that you turn to Jiraiya as someone to talk to anymore," he replied, laying a hand on her shoulder in an effort to give her support.

"Yeah, I guess that it's just going to take some time to get used to. The thing is that while one threat has been neutrailized, another has made itself known. Zeke isn't only after Kayha anymore…apparently after the fight with Sasuke I'm now on his hit list as well which means that I am completely and totally screwed," she finished with a sigh and a shake of her head.

"What does Jiraiya think of all this?" Kakashi asked quietly.

"He figures I should stay here after the rest of you leave and train with Kayha so that I at least have a tiny hope in hell of defending myself."

Kakashi nodded, "That's probably the best course of action to take right now. Not that I'm exactly happy about it, but if that's what's needed for you to be able to survive…Do you think that Zeke's going to come after the Leaf to get to you?"

"No, and neither does Kayha. The only reason I'm on his radar is because I've already killed two of his guys and I was the one who ultimately took out Sasuke," she replied, wondering if he was finally going to tell her that Sasuke was, in fact, still alive.

He sighed and shook his head, "Right, guess I never really thought about it like that. Alright, so I guess you aren't going to be coming home with the rest of us then?"

She shook her head, "No…I can't very well ask Kayha to leave her home just so that I stand a better chance of surviving. I'll stick around here and train with her until I have something that I can work with. I'm sure Tsunade will agree and that I'll be able to stay with the Kazekage and his family again. Maybe I'll see if Kankuro can teach me a bit about the puppetmaster jutsu."

"Just don't bring home any of his habits when it comes to those puppets. I don't want to be replaced by a puppet," he chuckled.

Reyna couldn't help but laugh as well, "Then I guess I should take to Tsunade and get her okay for this as well and then to Gaara to make sure he doesn't mind that I'll be staying in his house and training with his brother and girlfriend. Now, what the hell happened at the arena?"

Kakashi laughed and started telling her what had happened after Kayha had crashed into the arena. Once they reached the hotel, Reyna headed off in search of the Hokage who agreed that she should remain behind to train with Kayha so that she could better defend herself and the Leaf. That completed, her next stop was at the office of the Kazekage, who also agreed that she should remain in the Sand and train.

"At least that way I know Kayha's actually training for a change of pace," he smiled a little, shocking Reyna.

"Right and I was also thinking that maybe I could train with Kankuro a bit as well. I want to try to use something similar to the Puppet Master Jutsu to control my shadow weapons and figured he'd be the best person to talk to in order to find out the basics of the practice."

Gaara nodded, "That would be excellent; give Kankuro something to keep his mind off of Katara leaving. Unfortunately, he'll then also think that the Puppet Master is the greatest jutsu of all time since someone actually wants to learn it. Be prepared, he'll probably make you create a puppet too."

Reyna laughed, "Sure, why not? That might actually prove to be vastly entertaining."

"You've never seen the puppet workshop have you?" Gaara asked before an ANBU appeared in his door and Reyna took her leave, wondering what he had meant by that final comment.

The rest of the Leaf Ninja left two days later, eager to get back home and see what they could find out about this latest attack on the Sand Village. Reyna walked with Kakashi, Naruto, and Yamato to the gate the morning that they left and was surprised when Kakashi hesitated before following the rest of the group out of the village. Just before he left he turned back to her, dropped his head and pressed a lightning quick kiss to her lips before he turned and walked away, not looking back again.

"Okay, that mask is evil," Reyna muttered to herself and heard someone laugh off to her left.

Turning she found Kayha standing not far off, "I'll have to take your word for that one."

Reyna rolled her eyes and turned towards her friend, ignoring the fact that the only thing she really wanted to do was catch up with the rest of the Leaf Ninja who were disappearing into the desert, "So what are we up to?"

Kayha shrugged, "Well, you did stick around to train with me, so we could start that…or…"

"Or what?" Reyna asked raising an eyebrow, not entirely sure if she really wanted to know what Kayha was planning.

"We can prank Kankuro," Kayha grinned evilly and Reyna grinned.

"Ordinarily I'd be right there with you on that one, but I need to talk to Kankuro about teaching me about the Puppet Master Jutsu. Once I get a yes for that one, I'm there though."

Kayha laughed and the two headed back into the village, "Well, then I guess we can train…after we get coffee that is."

Reyna shook her head as she followed Kayha to her favorite coffee place, "So do you ever actually train?"

"No, not really I always end up running off to fight and then I'm too damn tired to train after that. I'm not even really sure what it is that you think you can learn from me," Kayha responded.

"The best way to defend myself so that I can survive."

"Well that's easy enough…dodge, avoid, hide and run. Beyond that I don't know how much of a chance even I have against some of them," Kayha responded as they waited in line to order their coffee.

"Well, you said that the shadow kunai hurt you, there might be something there to look into," Reyna laughed after they had ordered.

"I am not going to be your human target. You cannot throw random weapons at me just to see if you can hurt me, understand?" Kayha exclaimed.

Reyna laughed, "Alright, alright. I won't do it…on purpose."

"Reyna, I swear to the gods if you do…" Kayha threatened as they took their coffees and headed back out into the street.

"Nah, I'll use Kankuro's puppets instead. Does that work for you?"

"As long as you tell me when you're planning on it so that I can laugh at him," Kayha agreed.

For the rest of the morning the two girls hung out at Gaara's home, talking and plotting against Kankuro. Reyna was just contemplating raiding the kitchen to see if there was anything that she could turn into an edible meal when Kankuro came in through the front door and paused when he noticed that Reyna and Kayha were both sitting on the couch rather than training.

"I thought you two were going to train," he spoke in way of greeting.

Reyna turned to face him and shrugged, "Well, we were, but then we wanted coffee and after that…well, we just decided that we were going to take today off. Besides I needed to talk to you about something and I figured the best way to find you was to sit in your living room."

Kankuro raised a brow and Kayha laughed, "Relax, Kankuro, I think you'll really enjoy this conversation."

Reyna pushed herself to her feet and stepped over the back of the couch to stand facing Kankuro, "Yeah, even Gaara was pretty sure you'd really enjoy this conversation."

"Why am I worried?" Kankuro asked, shifting his weight nervously.

Reyna laughed, "Relax, I promise this isn't something Kayha and I came up with to torment you with."

Kayha nodded, "She's right. I should probably head out and pick up something to eat since I don't think there's anything left in the kitchen. Did you guys want me to bring you back something?"

Both Reyna and Kankuro nodded before Kayha headed back out the door and Kankuro turned his attention back to the Leaf Ninja, "So, what did you need to talk to _me_ about?"

"Well, it's actually about your Puppet Master Jutsu. I've been trying to figure out an easier way to control my shadow weapons and then I remembered the way you use chakra threads to control your puppets. While I can control the solidified shadows, it's not exactly easy or accurate and it uses a shit load of chakra to do; which means that if I have to use more than one weapon at a time, I am completely screwed but with your jutsu, or something similar, you can control several areas of a puppet simultaneously. I need to figure out how to do that," Reyna laid out for him and slowly a smile spread across Kankuro's face.

"So, you want me to train you?" he asked.

"In a sense…yeah, I am asking you to do just that. You are the only ninja I know that can use the Puppet Master Jutsu, so you were naturally my first choice."

"Awesome! I have a student!"

"Just remember that this student can also kick your ass," Reyna grinned.

Kankuro nodded, "True, but no one's ever actually wanted me to teach them about the Puppet Master Jutsu. Ever. So the first thing you should do is learn how to build a puppet. I'm not sure how your weapons work, so I'm going to teach you how to control a puppet first and from there you can adapt it to your own technique."

Reyna nodded, "Alright then. I guess that makes sense. Where am I building this puppet?"

"In the puppet workshop and since you weren't around it for your entire life, I'll help you out, but you have to design and build the puppet yourself. I've actually been wanting to try to build a new one anyway, so I'll be there with you if you have any questions," Kankuro exclaimed, excited at the possibility of being able to teach someone his precious jutsu.

"Alright, well as soon as Kayha gets back with lunch and we eat we might as well get started. That way at least I am still training while I'm here, it's just not with Kayha."

Kankuro and Reyna settled on the couch as they waited for Kayha to return with Kankuro happily chatting away about his jutsu and how effective puppets really were when in a fight. Reyna laughed and shook her head at his excited babbling which continued even after Kayha returned with the food. Kayha finally put an end to it with a swift slap to the back of Kankuro's head before they started to eat.

After they finished eating and cleaned up, Kayha headed off to torment Gaara at his office while Reyna followed Kankuro to the puppet workshop. The Sand Jounin bounded into the dark, dusty workshop while Reyna followed a little slower, letting her sense of smell adjust to the enclosed area. Once inside, she suddenly realized what Gaara had meant when he'd asked if she'd ever seen the workshop before. Pieces of puppets hung everywhere in the room and she couldn't quite repress a shudder as she followed Kankuro deeper into the room.

"Alright, let's get started. This is going to take you a while to complete, so familiarize yourself with the area!" he grinned as he headed through the puppet pieces looking for what he needed to start his own new puppet.

**A/N: Alright, so there's another one for the history books…:D Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this as I continue to battle writer's block and try to tie my muse down for more than five minutes! Please review and let me know what you thought. Next up, we'll visit Naruto again as he heads back to the Leaf and finally decides to check out his dad's old house!**


	45. Minato

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to update but I got hurt and haven't been able to type very well lately. Anyway, as promised here is a brief chapter where Naruto goes to Minato's old house. I'm not quite up to my usual standards but I hope you enjoy and I should be back on track soon! (I hope…) As always I only own my OC Reyna, everything you recognize is property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**MINATO**

Naruto strode out of the Leaf Village with the rest of the Leaf ninja, except for Reyna who was standing off to the side watching them leave. Kakashi was the only one to hesitate before leaving the village, the rest of the ninja, even those who knew Reyna fairly well, knew that it was the best choice for her to make. Despite the people around them, Kakashi kissed her quickly before joining the rest of the group and not looking back again. Naruto paced along in the middle of the group, muttering to himself about not getting the chance to finish the Exam…yet again.

Kakashi caught up to him that night when the group made camp, "Naruto, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Kakashi-Sensei," he muttered in reply and followed his teacher away from the rest of the group.

"Look, Naruto, I know that you're upset about the results of this trip but whether or not you're officially a Chuunin, you have accomplished more than most other ninja. You've faced Akatsuki and put up one hell of a fight against them, you've aided in the recovery of the Kazekage and helped countless others along the way. You have mastered high level jutsu and trained with the legendary Sanin. All of that makes you an exceptional ninja, without equal and no rank can match any of that," Kakashi told him quietly.

Naruto sighed, "I know, I know. It's just that this time I would have made it. How am I supposed to be Hokage if I can't manage to get past being a Genin?"

Kakashi chuckled, "You will, Naruto. I promise. Right now though, we need to focus on finding out what the hell happened in the Sand Village."

Naruto nodded and Kakashi started back for the camp before Naruto stopped him briefly, "Hey, Kakashi-Sensei? Thanks and I'm sorry that you had to leave Reyna-Sensei in the Sand I know that couldn't have been an easy choice for either of you."

Kakashi shook his head with a smile under his mask and shrugged, "It was the right choice though. We'll just have to figure out a way to get through it all."

With that said, Kakashi headed back to the group, though even then he kept himself separated from them. Naruto followed him back, still thinking about what Kakashi had just told him. Neither one of them slept well that night, though it was for different reasons and the remainder of the trip back passed quietly for the entire group.

As soon as they reached the village, Kakashi disappeared presumably for his home and the rest of the group dispersed to random places. Naruto found himself walking alone through the streets and considering grabbing lunch at Ichiraku when he stuffed his hands in his pockets and his fingers brushed a random key. He stopped dead, suddenly realizing that with everything that had been going on the past while, he had completely forgotten to go and check out his father's house. He resumed walking, debating on whether or not he should go when he caught sight of Kakashi's unmistakable form and he jogged up to his teammate.

"Hey, Kakashi-Sensei can I ask a favor?" Naruto asked quietly as he slowed to walk beside Kakashi.

"Sure, I guess. What did you want, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, not bothering to look up from his book.

Naruto smirked, "You know, ever since you and Reyna got together I haven't noticed you reading those books as much…anyway, I was wondering if you'd go with me to the Fourth's house."

That caught Kakashi's attention and he nodded slowly, "Sure. When did you want to go?"

"Now?"

Again Kakashi nodded and the two headed through the village to the Fourth's Hokage's Estate. It didn't take long before the two were standing in front of the door and Naruto dug the key from his pocket before handing it to Kakashi who quirked a brow.

"Worried that the door's going to explode or something?" Kakashi asked with a smile.

"No, not really…"

Kakashi chuckled and unlocked the door before pushing it open. He and Naruto entered slowly, Kakashi a step ahead of his student as he glanced around the foyer of the house. Slowly the two toured through the rest of the place, Kakashi occasionally pointing out items that he remembered Minato having on missions or as training tools when he had been Kakashi's teacher. They took most of the afternoon sifting through the house; looking through boxes and closets until they felt confident that they had checked out the vast majority of the items that had been left in there.

"Do you think I should move in here?" Naruto asked quietly, glancing up at Kakashi as they headed back out of the house and he was locking the door.

"That's up to you, Naruto. You could move in now, or you can wait until you're older…maybe even wait until you're Hokage as well. If it doesn't feel right to be in there, then don't force it. Eventually you may be able to move here, but make sure you're comfortable with it."

"Is that why you don't live in the Hatake Estates?" Naruto asked cautiously.

Kakashi face fell blank and he was silent for a long minute before he spoke again, "I have my reasons for why I moved out and why I continue to avoid the place but eventually even I may find a reason to go back there and live again. Although if that happens, I may have to do some major renovations…maybe gut the entire house."

Naruto laughed and shook his head, "I guess you're right. When it feels right, then I can always move but right now at least I know there's someplace I can go that was my dad's."

"Come on, Naruto. I'll buy you ramen," Kakashi offered and Naruto's mouth fell open.

"You're offering to pay for something? Wow, Reyna-Sensei really has started to rub off on you," he finally laughed.

Kakashi chuckled even as he laid a hand on his students shoulder, heading for Ichiraku, "Careful, Naruto, she's not here to save your ass."

Naruto laughed and the two continued back towards Ichiraku where Kakashi did, in fact, buy Naruto dinner before heading for his own apartment; not that he expected to get much sleep that night or anything, but at least he could rest up before he resumed training Naruto the following day.

**A/N: There you are peoples! As always please review and let me know what you think. Again I apologize for taking so long to post, but hand injuries are not conducive to typing! Hoping to have another chapter up tomorrow!**


	46. Messages Received

**A/N: So, so, so, so, so sorry that it's taken so long to get this chapter up! I will try to update more quickly next time! As always only owning Reyna!**

**MESSAGES RECEIVED**

By the time the reach of the Leaf ninja reached home, Reyna was half way through building her first puppet with Kankuro and finding that the longer she was in the storehouse, the more she really started to hate the place. Over the course of building, Kankuro kept up a steady stream of chatter about various different ways to control puppets and the odd instructional piece of advice on the use of the jutsu which helped Reyna deal with being in such a confined, dark area for long periods of time. Once she had the actual puppet made and it finally met with Kankuro's approval, she found that the jutsu itself was a lot easier for her to figure out than she had thought it would be. Of course her techniques were also quite different from the traditional techniques that were used and her control threads were actually made of shadow, but she finally had a basis to be able to control her shadow weapons with greater accuracy and numbers. She was working on combining using her new puppet (which she had to admit could come in handy in a fight) and her shadow weapons when Kayha found her two weeks after the group had left the Sand.

"Hey, Reyna please tell me you aren't going to start carrying on conversations with your puppet. It's bad enough that Kankuro's that crazy, I'm not sure Kakashi would ever forgive us if we sent you back with the same problem," Kayha laughed as she watched Reyna.

Reyna glanced up with a grin, "No, and if I ever get that bad please just put me out of everyone's misery! I love Kankuro, he's a great guy, but he is a little…out there."

Kayha laughed, "Yeah, he is at that. Then again those puppets are going to come in really handy when we end up fighting in the war."

"What war?" Reyna asked, abandoning her techniques instantly.

"Oh crap. They haven't told anyone yet…shit, shit, shit."

"Kayha, what war?" Reyna snapped.

"Look, I can't tell you any more than that. Gaara will kill me, or at the very least make me wish he would. I was actually coming to see if you wanted to pull a prank on Kankuro with me…"

Reyna sighed, "Fine, keep your secret. If the Kazekage doesn't want to tell us anything yet, so be it. I just hope we have enough of a heads up to actually be able to do something. As for the prank, what did you have in mind?"

Kayha smiled, relieved that Reyna was going to drop it for the moment anyway, "Hmm, how about we hide Crow or something."

Reyna laughed and nodded and the two spent the next two hours finding the perfect hiding place for Kankuro's precious puppet. They laughed when Kankuro finally realized that it was missing and went on a village wide search for the thing. It wasn't until late that night that he finally returned to the house and dejectedly headed into his room; which was exactly where the girls had hid the puppet. The last place he would have expected them it hide it, in plain sight in the middle of the rest of his puppets in his room.

Reyna laughed but the long time away from home was starting to take a toll on her as well. She hadn't hardly slept for those two weeks and spent most nights either on the roof watching the stars or in a training field, taking advantage of the cold nights to get in some hard training. She was starting to seriously consider heading back to the Leaf since she and Kayha hadn't had more than twenty minutes of training in when another of Kayha's kind appeared in the village.

She was walking down the street, heading for coffee when the scent reached her and Reyna spun on her heel instantly. An unfamiliar scent was mingling in the air with Kayha's and they were coming from the same direction. Reyna paused when she didn't hear any sounds of a fight and cautiously headed towards the origin of the scents. She paused when she rounded a corner and found Kayha laughing with another girl that she didn't recognize but was definitely the source of the other scent.

"Reyna! Hey, I was just going to go and find you. This is Sophie; she was working with Zeke but decided that she'd rather help us out. I can't really train you, like Tsunade wanted me to, but we can show you a little bit of what you're going to be up against," Kayha explained.

"And you trust someone who just shows up out of nowhere and tells you that she's changing sides?" Reyna asked, eyeing up the other girl suspiciously.

"There's more to it than that, Reyna. Look she's trustworthy, I swear to you."

Reyna sighed and shrugged, "Fine, but don't expect me to like this."

"I wouldn't dream of it. So what do you say; do you want to watch us get in some training?"

"Sure, why not?"

The three headed out to a more remote training field and Reyna leaned back against a convenient rock, watching as the other two squared off. It didn't take long before Reyna was shaking her head, knowing full well that if she ended up facing on o Zeke's soldier's she was not going to be walking away from it. The two girls were tossing one another like rag dolls across the field and laughing. They weren't even seriously fighting. As they continued, Reyna turned away from them and headed back to the village. She had just made up her mind to start for the Leaf in the morning; there was nothing else she was going to be able to learn in the Sand Village and it was high time that she got home and trained with her team again. That and if she was being completely honest with herself, she wanted to see Kakashi again.

She hadn't gotten half way back to the house when an ANBU agent appeared in front of her, "The Kazekage needs to speak with you immediately!"

Reyna nodded and broke into a run behind the ANBU who was now leading her back to the Kazekage's office. Curiosity crept into her mind, wondering what in the world could be so important that Gaara needed to see her immediately. Then dread seemed to settle in the bottom on her stomach and without conscious effort her legs carried her ever faster to the office until she was outrunning the ANBU. Barely remembering to rap her knuckles on the door, Reyna burst into Gaara's office and he immediately looked up.

"Reyna, you got here fast," he muttered but didn't give her time to speak before he continued; "Asuma Sarutobi has been killed. The Hokage has just informed me of it and asked that I inform you immediately upon my reading the message."

Reyna stood stunned for a moment before she finally drew breath into her lungs again, "I'm leaving for the Leaf…now."

She barely bobbed her head in a bow before she was pushing past the ANBU agent who had appeared in the door behind her and she bolted down the stairs and into the street, heading for the house to gather her things. Gaara shook his head and motioned for the ANBU to leave him. Over the last two weeks, even Gaara had gotten to know the Leaf ninja quite well and was worried as to what she was going to do once she left the Sand. However, Tsunade had wanted him to send her home as soon as he was able to and he supposed there was no reason to delay her from leaving immediately. He turned his gaze to the window behind him and sighed again; he really hoped she wasn't going to do something reckless and he'd be getting another notice like the one he had received about Asuma.

Reyna hurriedly packed her things and even still remembered to pack her new puppet scroll to take back to the Leaf. She had promised Kankuro that she would continue to work on the Puppet Master Jutsu while she was at home so that they could have a puppet battle when they next see one another. After a second quick look around her room, she charged back out into the street. She had nearly reached the main gates when a sand storm blew in and she cursed the weather. Without a thought, she turned back to the village and once again charged into the Kazekage's office.

"This was you, wasn't it?" she snapped, eyes blazing as Gaara slowly turned to face the furious Leaf Ninja.

"I did not summon a sand storm to stop you, Reyna," he intoned watching her closely; not that he really thought she'd do anything against him.

She seemed to pull herself back under control and took a slow deep breath, closing her eyes briefly before she looked back at him, "My apologies, Lord Gaara, I was angry and frustrated."

Gaara smirked to himself, though he knew that she saw it, "It is fine, Reyna. I would have done the same thing in your place, and heaven help whoever would have been on the receiving end if you had been Kayha. As soon as the storm passes, you should leave and it should pass quickly."

Reyna nodded and hunched her shoulders, "Of course, again I apologize."

"Don't worry about it though I have to admit from the things that I've been told about you, I'm surprised you apologized at all."

Reyna shrugged, "I've been trying to keep my temper in check, and it's just not always so easy to do that. Sometimes the wolf is a little too strong and there are times that I don't want to be held in check."

Gaara nodded, "I know that feeling."

Reyna waited in Gaara's office for the next few hours until the sand storm had passed. With a wave and a shout of thanks for everything the Sand had done for her while she'd been there, Reyna disappeared back out the door, into the village and finally into the desert. She was certain that Gaara would tell the others that she had left and why she had left in such a hurry and without saying goodbye, but that thought didn't enter her mind until much later for at that particular moment the only thing that entered her mind was that she had to get home…and quickly.

**A/N: Again sorry it took so long to post this one! Anyway, I will try to update more quickly so hopefully no more wild cows decide to run me over and slam me into fences! Or horses that seem to think I should be lying on the ground rather than staying in the saddle! Anyway, please review and the next chapter should be up soon! I hope!**


	47. I Don't Really Want the Details

**A/N: I am so sorry it's taken so long to get this up but with injuries and writer's block and work it's been hard to find time to get any kind of writing done! As always I only own Reyna! Please enjoy!**

**I DON'T REALLY WANT THE DETAILS**

Reyna seldom paused on her charge back to the Leaf Village and made it back in a day and a half time. She didn't even bother slowing down when she reached the gate; instead she charged through the village and back to Kakashi's apartment. Bursting into the apartment the first thing she realized was that Kakashi was not there and after a quick glance around, she determined that he had left on a mission of some sort. Leaving her pack where she had dropped it by the door, she bolted back down to the street and was half way to the Hokage's office when she spotted Sakura and immediately changed her course to intercept her teammate.

"Sakura, what the hell happened?" she panted as she skidded to a halt in front of Sakura.

"I didn't get much as far as details, Reyna-Sensei. All I really know is that Shikamaru, Ino and Choji went after those responsible and since they needed a fourth, Kakashi-Sensei went with them. Naruto, Yamato-Sensei and I are going to go out to back them up tomorrow morning," Sakura replied quietly.

"Who's your fourth?"

Sakura shrugged, "Yamato-Sensei said that he would take care of that and that I should just be ready to go in the morning. We're just hoping that Naruto will have completed his training by then."

Reyna growled under her breath, "Do you know where Yamato is?"

"Out helping Naruto train."

Reyna growled again, "Damn it. Thanks, Sakura."

Sakura didn't even have time to open her mouth to respond before Reyna was gone again. She covered the remaining distance to the Hokage's office in record time and didn't even wait for an answer to her knock before she stepped inside. Shizune and Tsunade both levelled a glare at her, but she ignored it.

"I'm going with Team Kakashi as their fourth when they leave in the morning," she informed them and Tsunade raised a brow at her.

"Is that right? So is this an official request to be a part of that team?" Tsunade asked.

"Official request? You have got to be kidding. I am an official member of that team; this is just giving you a heads up," for once there wasn't even an attempt at a respectful tone.

Tsunade sighed, having expected much this kind of attitude when she had sent the message to the Kazekage to send Reyna back, "Yamato already requested that you go with them since you have a rapport with the entire team and I doubted that I'd be able to keep you in the village once you learned that Kakashi had gone already. Since you are back in time, there wasn't any question that you'd go but keep in mind that you are to take orders from Yamato irreguardless of what you walk into once you reach Shikamaru's team."

Reyna ground her teeth but nodded, "Understood, Lady Tsunade."

"Ah, there we go; back to giving at least a semblance of respect to me. I swear Naruto is starting to rub off on you three. Now get out of here and get some rest before tomorrow because I can guarantee that you're going to have one hell of a fight on your hands."

Reyna nodded, "Right."

Without another word Reyna turned and disappeared back out of the office and Tsunade turned to Shizune, "That team is going to be the death of me yet."

Shizune nodded and they returned to their previous conversation. Meanwhile Reyna was heading across the village with no intentions of heading to the apartment to get some rest of Tsunade had ordered. Rather, she was heading out to the training field where Naruto was working on his new technique and Yamato was watching over him. She dropped into the grass and stretched out on her back next to where Yamato was sitting.

"Looks like I'm not going to have to find another team member before tomorrow morning after all," Yamato muttered, his focus remaining on Naruto, though he did cast a quick glance over at her. "You look like hell."

Reyna shrugged, "I just made a three day trip in a day and a half. I can't remember the last time I got a decent night's sleep; I am completely screwed when it comes to facing down Zeke and his people; I've spent far longer around Kankuro and his puppets than any human being should ever have to and I manage to get back in time to run off and fight but I couldn't get here soon enough to attend a friend's funeral. I'm surprised I don't look worse."

Yamato chuckled a little at that, "No one's told you what happened yet have they?"

Reyna shook her head, "No and I don't really need the details. In fact I don't really want the details when I know damn well that Kakashi and the others took off to face the same bastards that managed to take out Asuma."

Yamato nodded, "I can understand your point on that, but you should at least know what you're walking into."

"No, it's really not all that necessary; it would only serve to increase my anger and right now that's probably the last thing you really want to do. Right now I can keep it bottled and heaven help those bastards when I get there; if you give me details I can't guarantee that I won't just explode here and now on you."

"Good point I don't think I really want to see you frazzled."

"Not a pretty sight and if you don't believe me you can ask Master Jiraiya; he's seen just that on more than one occasion."

"Why don't you head home and grab what sleep you can before tomorrow?"

Reyna sighed, "Right, because I'm going to be able to sleep, but you're probably right. Where are we meeting and at what time?"

"At the main gate at sunrise," Yamato responded. "Relax, Reyna, Kakashi isn't going to go down without a fight."

"Unless it's a choice between his life and the lives of the others…but thanks for trying," Reyna muttered as she rolled to her feet and headed back into the village.

She spent the rest of the afternoon preparing weapons that she wanted to take and finding the easiest way to transport her puppet scroll before deciding that rather than trying it out in battle when she had very little sleep, she'd leave it behind for another day. As evening fell, she curled up on the couch, staring at the book in her hand, though she didn't see the words.

The following morning, Reyna was the first of the four at the gate and was surprised when the other three appeared heading towards her together. Without a word they headed out of the village as quickly as they could, following the path that the other team had taken. Naruto led the way with Reyna half a stride behind him. Once they reached the others, Reyna growled as soon as her gaze landed on the group. Shikamaru was nowhere to be seen, Choji and Ino looked like they had just had their asses handed to them and Kakashi was missing not only his vest, but his headband as well. Before she could step up beside him, Kakashi turned to them.

"Sakura, Reyna go after Shikamaru. He's probably going to need a hand dealing with the other one and that way you have a distance fighter and a close combat fighter."

Reyna glared at him, "And what about you guys?"

"There are four of us here and if you hadn't have gotten here when you did I probably wouldn't still be standing since I would have been forced to use the Mangekyo Sharingan. Now instead of arguing would you just go already?"

"Fine, but you had damn well better still be on your feet when I get back," she snarled before she and Sakura leapt away from the group, Reyna already picking up Shikamaru's scent as they ran.

Sakura kept pace with Reyna, not even bothering to say anything to the senior ninja. She already knew that Reyna's temper was frayed; she was worried about those they had left behind and hadn't slept. Still, she had to give credit to her; Reyna was doing a remarkable job keeping her temper and her nature in check. They were just nearing the forest when Reyna slowed her pace and scented the air again.

"He's on his way back out…" she muttered and Sakura slowed her pace as well.

The two met Shikamaru and at his insistence they turned around and headed back to the others immediately; although Reyna was already turned around and helping Shikamaru maintain his feet before he had even finished speaking and they were heading back. It took them longer to return to the others and Reyna's impatience was starting to show through her control. Sakura and Shikamaru joined Ino at Naruto's side while Reyna approached Yamato.

"Where's Kakashi?" she asked.

He grinned a little and pointed to the crater that hadn't been there when they had left to aid Shikamaru, "In there."

Reyna nodded her thanks and slid down even as Kakashi was talking to their defeated opponent; he was saying something about the next generation always getting stronger and surpassing the previous generation. Reyna hesitated as she thought about his words and realized that he was right, though he seemed to be more alright with the idea than she was finding that she was. Finally he turned and caught sight of her.

"See? I'm still standing," he grinned to her.

"For a change of pace; looks like it's going to be Naruto who ends up in the hospital instead of one of us this time around. That's new," she muttered, still thinking over his previous words.

"You alright?" he asked, stepping up beside her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, guess I'm just not too sure I like the idea that I'm being surpassed," she replied, finally meeting his gaze and he realized just how tired she looked.

"Come on, we still have a hell of a lot more years in us yet. Let's get the others and get back to the Leaf. You look like you need about a week's worth of solid sleep."

She shrugged even as they started back towards the others, Kakashi's hand on her shoulder until they got within view of the others, "Not that it's going to happen."

"Well, at least you'll get a good night's sleep tonight…and so will I."

"Funny, you don't look sleep deprived."

"That's only because I just fought the fight of a lifetime. These two just wouldn't die and this one here had more chakra natures than you could shake a fist at; made our lives a hell of a lot more difficult than they should have been."

Reyna chuckled a little at that, "Don't tell me that the famous copy ninja actually had to fight hard for a change of pace."

"Hey, I can still kick your ass," he taunted even as they and the others started back for the Leaf.

"Since when? At best you can keep up with me, but you have never been able to beat me. I seem to recall being the one to knock you off your feet, not the other way around."

"True, but you haven't ever been able to keep me down either now have you?"

They continued in much the same manner the entire trip back to the village, raising the spirits of even Shikamaru by the time they reached the village. Sakura and Ino took the wounded Naruto to the hospital, Yamato headed off to report to Tsunade with Choji and Kakashi and Reyna headed for home.

**A/N: Alright all, there you go! I've been battling injuries and writer's block for a while so I apologize if I don't get new material up as quickly as many would like; I do try! Anyway, please leave a review and let me know what you think. Next chapter Reyna is going to visit the grave of Asuma and there is the possibility of another lemon as well. **


	48. I'm Already Proud Of You

**A/N: Wow, it's taken me forever to get anything done on this one! Sorry for the delay here guys! Anyway, this isn't my greatest chapter but I decided that I needed to have Jiraiya and Reyna have a bit of a conversation and give a little more insight into their relationship since it will come up again very, very soon and I won't have Jiraiya to use in my story for much longer. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry Jerri but I just haven't been able to work in that lemon for you again yet…hopefully the next chapter will make it easier since she'll find Kakashi. So enjoy and hopefully the next chapter won't be so long in coming!**

**NARUTO: Wait!**

**REYNA: What?**

**NARUTO: Well, this is supposed to be MY show right? So why am I hardly in it lately? I mean, I love Reyna-Sensei and Kakashi-Sensei, but what about me?**

**REYNA: Well do the disclaimer for me now and then in the next couple of chapters I'll have you and Sakura in it quite a bit again, okay? And you are in Colliding Worlds all the time…**

**NARUTO: Okay! Reyna only owns herself and the plotline. Everything else is property of Masashi Kishimoto! Oh and if you like this…go and check out her other stories and maybe she'll come up with another one! Now, I'm off to buy Reyna-Sensei some ramen, so read and enjoy everybody!**

**I'M ALREADY PROUD OF YOU**

By the time Reyna and Kakashi reached his apartment, she was barely able to keep putting one foot in front of the other. Exhaustion weighed her down and despite his own tired and beaten state, Kakashi steadied her on her feet each time her balance failed. Somehow they both managed to make it up the stairs and through the door but as soon as Kakashi closed the door behind him, she leaned back against him.

"Good thing I was expecting that," he muttered in her ear even as he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her more firmly against him.

"Sorry…" was her yawned reply before she let him steer her into the bedroom. "If it's any consolation I'm not even going to bother with fuzzy pants tonight."

He managed a small laugh at that and shook his head as she collapsed on her side of the bed, "You must be tired then."

She nodded around another yawn and when it didn't look like he was planning on joining her any time soon she wiggled back onto the other side of the bed even as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him down beside her, "Screw changing; it takes way too much effort and I need my pillow. Although out of curiosity where the hell are the rest of your clothes?"

He shook his head but stretched out beside her anyway, "If you find them let me know."

True to her word the instant he was settled on the bed beside her she slide in against his side and nuzzled into his shoulder, "Much better."

"At least you didn't replace me when you were in the Sand."

"No…Kankuro wouldn't cooperate," she muttered already nearly asleep though she was grinning a little at that comment.

He eyed her up and grinned when he realized she was joking, "Right…Kankuro. Get some sleep, Reyna."

He hadn't even finished speaking before she was doing just that with her head buried against his neck and shoulder and one hand resting on his chest. He sighed and used his free hand to pull his mask off before letting his fingers trail through her hair and over her shoulder briefly before he too fell into sleep.

Reyna was the first awake the next morning and found that she was lying on her right side with Kakashi behind her. He had one arm under her head acting as her pillow and the other wrapped tightly around her waist pulling her flush against his chest. She couldn't help but grin a little at that before she nestled a little more securely against him and entwined her fingers with his where they were resting on her ribs.

She remained as she was, curled in against Kakashi for a few more hours before she finally moved and rolled out of the bed. Kakashi followed soon after since her movement had awakened him as well. After she had an extremely hot, though fairly brief shower, the two shared a quick breakfast after which Kakashi decided that he should finally report to Tsunade. After he left, Reyna wandered through the apartment for a few minutes before heading out into the village. She didn't really know where she was going but after stopping for her usual coffee, she found that she was heading for the graveyard. She didn't even realize that Jiraiya was following her.

He stayed back as Reyna approached Asuma's grave and gave her a few long minutes before he finally approached her worried about the pained expression on her face. Even though he had been the first one to initially break through her defenses when she had been his student, he had never known her to stand perfectly still with her head down; she was the one that he expected to DO something. Shaking his head, he approached slowly.

"Hey, Kid, how'd the training go in the Sand?"

"I'm royally fucked," she muttered, not even raising her gaze to glance over at him.

Jiraiya raised a brow, "That doesn't sound like your usual attitude of run head first into a situation and worry about the consequences later."

"What do you want from me?" she snapped not in the mood to be lectured.

Jiraiya sighed, "I don't expect you to just lie down and give up like this. The Reyna I know and trained would fight no matter what the odds are."

"This is different," she muttered, wishing he'd just go away and leave her alone.

"No, it's not!" he finally snapped and she finally looked up at him. "I may not have wanted you to be as reckless as you were when you were under my care but the fact that you never backed away from any kind of challenge is what I loved about training you. No matter what the situation was or how badly you were outnumbered or outclassed, you found a way and never gave up! So what the hell has changed you into such a bloody coward now?"

"I'm not a kid anymore!" she snarled but after years of training her and working with her on various missions he recognized the snarl as a defense. "I died remember? That changes things!"

"Reyna," he laid a hand on her shoulder and softened as he spoke, "you can't dwell on the past and what's happened. You can't change anything that's happened in the past, no matter how badly you want to. Some things that happen you can do nothing to prevent or remedy no matter how hard you try at the time. People die; it doesn't matter if they were your friend or enemy; teacher or lover; it happens. It's a part of life and it's a fact of being a ninja but you're still here. You have to remember that! If you're still around and able to kick some ass, you're still needed."

"Why are you so concerned about me all of a sudden?" she asked with a sigh, automatically dropping the defenses she had started to erect at the sudden softening of Jiraiya's tone and the gentle pressure of his hand on her shoulder.

"It isn't all of a sudden, Kid. Whether you realized it or not, I've always worried about you. When you left your training with me, I kept up with your missions and your life. I was the one who recommended you for that mission with the ANBU, you know, because I knew you'd draw their attention and get the recognition you needed. I probably even knew that you and Kakashi would end up together long before you even realized that you might LIKE him. You're not as hard to read as you seem to think you are, at least not for me. I know you, Reyna and in a lot of ways you're like the daughter I never had. Huh, and I think of Naruto like a grandson. Now that's one scary and demented though that I never realized before."

Reyna shook her head and grinned a little at that, "I just don't think I'll ever be strong enough to face down Zeke's men."

"You are stronger than you realize, Reyna. You survived that blade through your chest by more than just Sakura and Kayha's healing abilities. Trust in yourself and trust me when I tell you that you have more allies than you know and when you really and truly need them, they'll appear."

"How can they even know that I'm in that kind of a situation if I don't know who they are and can't call them?"

"They'll know. They're always with you; watching and waiting until you truly need them. You're mother wasn't the only friend of Kalil's and when you became my student, he sought me out. There was more to you mom than even your father realized, but Kalil knew and told me so I'd be aware of it in case something happened during your training or a mission. Now before you even start in on me about telling you; I won't. This is something that you have to learn for yourself."

"Unlike any of your other training?" she muttered, though it was good naturedly.

"Hey, I had some very important work to do that did not involve babysitting a self-involved wolf. Now that I've got you fixed again, I should check in on that other knuckled-headed student of mine. Hmm, now I need to figure out another pep talk for him."

Reyna walked out of the graveyard with him, thinking over everything he had just told her and knowing that she wouldn't get any more information on what Kalil had told Jiraiya, "You really think of me like a daughter?"

Jiraiya glanced over at her as they continued down the street side by side, "Yeah, why do you think I was always so hard on you and whatnot?"

She grinned at him, "Well, I'll try to make you proud of me. See you around, _Dad_. I need to find Kakashi and in some hard core training if I'm going to be good enough to face Zeke. Either that or we could always get some research of our own in."

Jiraiya laughed and shook his head as she headed off down a side street in search of Kakashi and he continued on to the hospital to talk with Naruto, "I'm already proud of you, Girl."

**A/N: Well, there you go! Another chapter done! I had to have a different relationship between Jiraiya and Reyna than he had with Naruto so I hope I kept Jiraiya somewhat in character! Let me know what you thought because my muse lives on reviews and I think she's been starving lately!**


	49. Now Where Did You Throw My Pants?

**A/N: Alright, the much anticipated next chapter! Yes, Jerrie, here is your lemon that you have somewhat patiently waited for me to get done! The inner Jiraiya has appeared once again and I hope it's better than the previous lemon! As always I do not own Naruto, if I did this would be so much better written! I only own Reyna (who I am severely jealous of right now) and a few bits of plot here and there! All else that you may recognize belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! Enjoy…**

**NOW WHERE DID YOU THROW MY PANTS?**

Reyna continued through the village trying to figure out just where, exactly, Kakashi would be spending his own day. Sighing she leapt onto a rooftop and closed her eyes as the light breeze blew into her face. Keeping her eyes closed, she inhaled deeply sifting through the numerous scents that reached her mind and she took for granted on a daily basis. The combination of scents that made up home and for the first time she realized that she truly did consider Konaha home. Smiling to herself, she picked out Jiraiya's scent which wasn't surprising since he wasn't that far away. She had heard his parting comment and was on cloud nine from it. Finally she found the scent she was searching for: Kakashi.

She couldn't help but smile as she jogged across the rooftops towards the source of Kakashi's scent and decided that she was going to have some fun with the man now that she was finding herself in an excellent, and somewhat playful, mood. She slowed her pace and leapt into a tree branch once she reached the edge of the training grounds that Kakashi was training in on the very outskirts of the village. She saw Kakashi pause and glance towards the trees but he quickly resumed his training and she laughed to herself. With luck, he wouldn't even see her coming. When he had his back turned to her, Reyna dropped into the underbrush silently, landing in a low crouch with her gaze glued to the still training Kakashi. She took a few moments to simply watch him, feeling a bit like her old teacher only she was spying on her boyfriend. She forcibly shook herself out of her thoughts and tore her gaze away from Kakashi long enough to think again.

Kakashi, for his part, was more on guard than he had been for the rest of the time he'd been training. While he couldn't place it, there was something that had changed in the surrounding trees. If he could pinpoint what it had been, then he wouldn't be nearly as worried as he was finding he was becoming. So he continued training as though there was nothing out of the ordinary while in the underbrush, Reyna circled the training grounds slowly, her gaze glued to Kakashi again, though this time she was focused not only on the man but on what she was doing as well. The wolf in her was thoroughly enjoying this game of stalking its mate and she moved silently through the brush, her normally hidden playful nature coming to the surface. She was ecstatic that he had chosen this particular training ground since it was very seldom used by anyone other than their team, which meant they would be less likely to be disturbed in the game.

Finally she took an opening when Kakashi leapt closer to the edge of the trees and her and before he had even landed, she leapt from her stalking position towards him; appearing on to his right and just behind his shoulder. Kakashi, however, appeared to have given the opportunity to her as he spun in mid-air and half caught her even as they both fell to the ground. Reyna was laughing as they landed and attempted to start a wrestling match between them by flipping Kakashi off of her body and rolling on top of him.

"Reyna, what the hell?" he asked though she could tell that he was smiling under his mask.

"Come on, Kashi," she half whined, forcing her grin into a pout though her eyes were still sparkling with her playful attitude. "I wanna play."

"And what has changed your attitude so quickly today?"

"A conversation with a perverted old man," she replied, lightly slapping his chest. "Now, are you gonna play or not?"

"Why would I want to play when I have you right where I want you?" he replied and she tilted her head to the side.

"Well, because right now we aren't having that much fun, that's why."

Kakashi chuckled and shook his head before he flipped her off his hips and regained his feet before pulling her up as well. In the next breath he had her slung over his shoulder and was heading into the surrounding forest. A couple of hundred feet away from the training grounds, under heavy cover of the surrounding trees, he dropped her unceremoniously into a pile of dry leaves eliciting a yelp from the wolf.

"I thought wolves liked to play in leaves," he teased, standing back a couple of feet when she scrambled back onto hers.

"We don't like being thrown in them!" she growled, though her eyes were dancing with amusement.

"Hmm, so you like to play but you don't like to be caught off guard and you don't like to lose. Now what kind of game can we possibly play when neither of us likes to lose?"

"We could invent our own game," she grinned.

"So we could," he replied and that was all the warning she received before he launched at her and she was roughly shoved back against a tree and found herself trapped between it and hard muscled body of Kakashi.

Much to her disappointment, that move yanked another startled yelp from her followed by a grunt as she hit the tree, "I thought you finally figured out I don't like to be caught off guard."

Kakashi smiled and pressed in closer against her, "Maybe not, but I do like to catch you that way every so often just to hear that adorable little yelp of yours."

"Adorable?" she sputtered in return and forced another pout when Kakashi laughed at her. "I'm supposed to be fearsome, not adorable."

"Well, if our enemies ever think you're as adorable and beautiful and sexy as I do they won't live long enough to see the cute and playful sides."

"I'm cute now too? Damn it," she muttered, dropping her gaze from his and acting defeated.

Kakashi removed one hand from where it was braced on the tree beside her and lifted her head to meet his gaze again, "But far more deadly than cute."

"Well that's good, I was starting to worry I'd have to walk away from being a ninja and all," she grinned. "You do realize that you're the only person who could pin me to a tree this easily and live, right?"

Kakashi nodded and took his hand away from her jaw to pull his mask away from his face, "And you are the only person that I would ever even consider doing that for. Unless they happen to catch me when I'm eating."

Reyna giggled a little at that, "Well, if they get that mask off for any other reason…they are dead. Several times over, if I have to find a way to resurrect their ass just to kill them again, I will."

Kakashi shook his head slightly before stepping against her and pressing his lips to hers lightly. Despite her good mood and playful attitude, a dark cloud drifted through her thoughts as she kissed him back; at any time he could be ripped away from her at the hands of someone else, just like Asuma was taken from his team and Kurenai. In less time than it took her heart to beat, Reyna's kiss deepened and became almost desperate as she gripped his shoulders, fingers clutching at his shirt. Kakashi immediately took notice of the change in her demeanor and pulled his head away from hers, catching the pain and sadness in her gaze before she lowered her eyes.

"Reyna?" he muttered quietly, brushing his fingers through her hair gently. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothing."

"Don't lie to me," his lips brushed her forehead. "Talk to me."

"I don't want to lose you," she breathed, burying her head against his shoulder and neck as she tightened her grip on his shoulders.

"You won't."

"You can't promise that. No one can. There's always someone out there that's stronger. Just like that Akatski turned out to be stronger than Asuma that day."

Kakashi sighed and tugged her flush against his body, "We just have to live for today, Love, and not think about tomorrow."

She nodded against his shoulder and slowly pulled her head back again to meet his gaze, "Easier said than done."

"Well, for the moment I'll take your mind off it," he muttered, trailing feather light kisses down her cheek and along her jawline even as his hands slid over her back lightly.

She closed her eyes again, surrendering herself to the feel of Kakashi against her, his hands sliding over her and his lips against the flesh of her neck. She tuned out everything else around her and he felt when she finally started to relax. As soon as that happened, his caresses grew rougher and he nipped at her neck and collarbone. After the fight he had just returned from against Kakazu, his own grief at the loss of Asuma and the fact that she'd been gone for so long in the Sand, he needed that same reassurance that he had just given her; and he just needed her in general, even though she barely moved against him, he could already feel himself getting harder by the second.

The first time he nipped her neck, Reyna was once again caught off guard since up until that point he'd been rather gentle and she couldn't stifle a slight gasp of surprise. When he bit her collarbone even harder, she growled low in her throat and he savoured that sound. It wasn't long before she slid her hands down his chest, unfastening his vest as she went and finally tossing the article behind him in the leaves. While his caresses roughened, she seemed determined to counteract that and trailed her hands lightly over his body; using just enough pressure that he could feel her hands through the remainder of his clothing.

"Reyna, if you keep that up and don't start acting like you need me as badly as I know you do and as desperately as I need you right now, I'm going to literally rip your clothes off you and leave you so hot and bothered out here, you'll curse my name for the next ten years just to teach you a lesson about teasing a desperate shinobi," Kakashi finally growled, pulling his head away from her neck and the raw need she read in his eye and, now that she was back to paying attention to more than just the feel of him, his scent; she cringed.

"Kashi…I…" she started but he silenced her with a rough, dominating kiss.

"Just need me," he whispered against her lips, "like I need you right now."

She nodded and kissed him again, this time channeling that fear of losing him into desperate kisses and frantic caresses. It wasn't long after that before her vest joined his somewhere behind them and he slid his hands under her shirt. She growled when the feel of his gloves registered in her mind and she abandoned his body to yank his hands from hers after which she yanked the gloves off him and followed that by quickly yanking his shirt off as well. She had barely had the chance to flick her tongue over the hollow in his throat before he was yanking her shirt off as well and that was quickly followed by her black bra.

Rough hands caressed sensitive breasts and she bit his shoulder hard enough that she tasted blood on her tongue even as she growled in her throat again. This time he not only heard the sound, but felt it vibrate through her chest as well as she pressed closer against him, grinding her hips into his. His lips found the heated flesh of her neck again and she half-whimpered at the feel of his lips, tongue and teeth teasing the sensitive spot just behind her ear combined with the cool metal of his headband pressing against her neck a little higher up. Deciding to test that theory on him, she pressed her head into his chest, ensuring the metal of the headband was lying against his heated skin. His startled gasp next to her ear answered her theory and she shifted her hips against his again, this time able to feel his arousal against her stomach.

"Kashi, still too many clothes," she half panted next to his ear and he nodded.

"Right, clothes…off…now," he stuttered in reply before he was half tearing the rest of her clothes from her body while she did the same to him.

Once they finally managed to get the rest of their clothes off, Reyna found herself pressed roughly back against the tree, the bark biting into her back as Kakashi's hands continued to trail roughly over her body and he shifted his hips against hers. She growled and licked the small trickle of blood from his shoulder where she had bit him earlier while she dug her nails into the back of his shoulders. After a few more minutes of frantic kisses and touches, Kakashi wrapped his arms around her waist spun her away from the tree and roughly laid her in the leaves he had previously tossed her in. Almost immediately he was stretched over her, braced on one arm while he used the other to continue to touch her anywhere he could reach.

"Ka…kashi…in me…now," Reyna growled between panted breaths and he didn't waste any time before he thrust into her, the two moaning simultaneously.

He didn't pause before pulling back and thrusting into her again with reckless abandon. Reyna growled and without conscious thought, wrapped her legs around his hips, driving him deeper and harder with every thrust of his hips. Blindly she pulled his head down with an arm around his neck and attacked his mouth with her own, her tongue battling for dominance against his as he continued to thrust into her, gaining speed and strength each time while she growled into their kiss. Finally he ripped away from her kiss, panting and tossing now damp, sweaty hair from his eyes. Sweat slicked bodies slid against one another as she bucked beneath him, her entire body trembling and tightening around him even as her fingers dug into his back and tugged roughly on his hair. He knew she was close to the edge and that he wasn't going to last much longer either, especially if she kept growling and moaning the way she was.

"Oh God, Kakashi," she growled as she threw her head back with her eyes closed and a look of pure ecstasy on her face before she half-growled, half-howled his name again and took him over the edge with her.

He groaned her name as he buried his head against her neck, biting roughly into her flesh over the scar that the pack beta had left when he had attempted to claim her. He didn't break the skin but Reyna felt a shiver slide through her body and she swore through her soul and the nearly overwhelming urge to mark him in return slammed through her body so suddenly, she had her teeth pressed into his shoulder before she realized what she was doing and managed to stop just before they pierced the skin. She whipped her head away from his skin almost violently as he half collapsed on top of her, both of them struggling to draw breath into their lungs.

Kakashi still had his face buried against the side of her neck when he finally managed to get some air back in his lungs and he muttered next to her ear, "I love you."

Reyna blinked and smiled to herself before nuzzling his cheek lightly and, still panting softly, replied, "And here I had myself all prepared to never actually hear those words pass those extremely talented lips and tongue but I love you."

"May not happen all the time," he muttered and she managed a slight shrug.

"That won't matter anyway if you don't get off of me soon because you're about to smother me."

He groaned and rolled to the side, pulling her with him so his head was still pressed into her shoulder and they were lying on their sides chest to chest, "Sorry."

"No harm done."

"Now if I can figure out why I wanted to bite you at the end there…" he muttered more to himself than to her.

"Well…how about we not worry about that right now and worry about the fact that we are extremely close to the village and could be stumbled upon at any moment," she dodged around the issue quickly and he nodded.

"Good point. Now, where did you throw my pants?"

**A/N: Okay, another lemon done and hopefully this one worked better than the previous one and I'm improving on these. As the wise Jerrie told me, "Put yourself in Reyna's sandals." Well I tried, now if only I could find a way to actually put myself there…anyway, please review and keep the muse fed and happy!**


	50. Facing Demons: Past and Present

**A/N: Wow, I've had a really hard time beating writer's block on this one! I am sooo sorry everyone! I hope that this chapter somewhat makes up for it and I think I finally have a few ideas to continue with! ENJOY!**

**FACING DEMONS: PAST AND PRESENT**

Reyna and Kakashi dressed quickly and Reyna leaned against a tree as she pulled leaves out of her now tangled hair. She wore a grin that just refused to leave her face as she watched Kakashi rewrap his ankles. Finally they were both as presentable as they could be after everything they had just done and started back for the village walking side by side. The fact that he had wanted nothing more than to bury his teeth in her neck and shoulder still bothered the platinum haired man, but for the time being he didn't say anything to her about it again. He'd wait until they were alone to broach that subject. Reyna, however, seemed rather unconcerned about life in general at the moment and he couldn't help but let his lips flicker into a small smile under his mask.

"Are you hungry?" Reyna asked, glancing over at the man walking beside her and he nodded.

"Starving now," he grinned in reply and they headed to the barbeque shop.

"I haven't eaten here for a long time," Reyna muttered as they settled in at a table.

They ate in relative silence and Kakashi paid for their meal. By the time they headed back into the street, dusk was just starting to settle over the village and her felt more than heard Reyna sigh beside him. He cast a glance over at her and shook his head.

"Reyna?" he asked softly and she glanced over at him; a brief smile flickering over her face but it was gone again.

"Sorry, just thinking," she muttered and slid her arm through his, letting her hand rest lightly on his forearm before she laid her head against his shoulder as he steered them through the evening crowds towards his apartment.

"Well, how can I get my happy, playful wolf back?" he teased and she smiled again.

"Slap me every time I start to think?" she suggested and he chuckled as they headed up the stairs and into his apartment.

"How about I make you some coffee and then we get some sleep," he offered and she nodded against his shoulder before she let go of his arm and dropped onto the couch while he disappeared into the kitchen.

He appeared a few minutes later, holding a steaming cup in his hand which he handed to her before he dropped down beside her and she snuggled in against his side. He read while she finished off her cup of coffee and curled tighter against his side and he looked down at her finally. He sighed, having no idea what he could possibly do to make her feel any better about what was bothering her than what he had already done.

"Reyna?" he finally spoke again and she lifted her head to glance up at him.

"Hmm?" she intoned.

"Any ideas as to why the hell I wanted to bite you earlier?"

"Well…" she sighed and sat back away from him slightly so that she could meet his gaze. "You know enough about the pack to know that they mark their mate with a bite, right?"

"But I'm not a wolf," he reminded her and she sighed.

"No but that's the best explanation I have for you. It has to have something to do with the fact that I am. It's not like I have a whole lot of experience with this, Kashi."

He nodded slightly and laid his head back against the couch before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her back against his side, "What would you have done if I had?"

She shrugged, "Honestly I had to forcibly stop myself from marking _you._ Although if I had to belong to anyone, you'd be my only choice."

He chuckled at that and tightened his hold around her shoulders, "That's good to know."

She smiled a little to herself and curled back against him again, stifling a yawn. Kakashi glanced down at her and shook his head before closing his book and nudging her up. Reyna drug her feet as she headed for the bedroom where she quickly changed into a pair of her fuzzy pants and a black tank top before sliding under the blankets and nestling into the pillows. Kakashi followed her and changed just as quickly before he followed suit and crawled under the blankets. It wasn't long before both the ninja were asleep.

Reyna was the first up the next morning, as was turning into the usual routine, and found that she was using Kakashi for her pillow with her head on his chest while he was stretched out on his back. Carefully she slipped off the foot of the bed, but Kakashi lifted his head, a slight smile on his lips and despite the fact that it was becoming somewhat normal to see him without a mask on, she always found that she had to pause and stare at him for a second; especially when he smiled.

"You're stealing the first shower aren't you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her and she nodded.

"Of course I am," she grinned in response and he flopped back on his back.

"Just checking," he muttered, draping an arm over his eyes causing her to laugh before she grabbed clean clothes and headed for the shower.

Twenty minutes later, Reyna emerged from the bathroom fully dressed and dragging a brush through her wet hair. Kakashi was still stretched out in the bed and she shook her head before walking over and poking him in the ribs.

"Were you planning on moving today?" she asked as he pulled his arm away from his eyes and stared at her with his grey eye.

"Maybe if I have a reason to move," he replied lazily and she shook her head.

"Well, not that I'm aware of unless you wanted to get in some actual training."

"Hmm, maybe if it turns into training like yesterday," he teased back but still didn't move from his spot.

"Nah I think I'd actually like to do some training that may save my ass in the future. Besides I need to work on my puppet master jutsu some more and I need someone to fight. I'll be nice and give you until this afternoon," she half whined.

"Alright, but that means you have to cook for me tonight."

She nodded, "Fair enough. I think I'm going to see if Jiraiya-Sensei is still around the village. Maybe I'll be able to get in two training sessions today."

"Aren't we ambitious," he muttered, finally starting to move as he sat up and swung his feet over the side of the bed.

"Well, otherwise if I end up having to face off against some of Zeke's more powerful soldiers, I may not be totally fucked."

"I never did ask how that all went," he muttered more to himself than to her but he looked up when he heard her sigh. "That good, huh?"

"I am royally fucked, Kashi. Hell, I wouldn't stand a chance against Kayha and she said that even she can't take on Zeke yet. She basically told me to hide so I spent the time that I was in the Sand training with Kankuro. I mean, I'm a great short range to medium range fighter, but long range? I'm screwed. I figured with the puppet master jutsu and my shadow techniques I may be able to strengthen that weakness. We have two excellent close range fighters but you're our team's only long range fighter so…really our team isn't as strong as it could be."

"So, you're saying you're royally fucked but you're not going to take Kayha's advice?"

"Basically; look, if I have a choice I'm not going to face off against these guys alone, but if for some reason I have to, I want to at least be able to hurt them. I have to find a way to at least weaken their numbers."

Kakashi suddenly smiled at her again, "There's my Reyna."

She quirked a brow at him, "As opposed to?"

"Whoever you've been ever since you learned that Zeke was after you too."

Reyna sighed, "Yeah, I know. I guess that defeat by Sasuke affected me more than I had realized and it took Master Jiraiya to make me realize that I had changed and I'd given up before I even tried."

"Remind me to thank him later. Now, I'm going to shower."

"Oh, bad Reyna; very bad Reyna," she grinned and he shot her a confused look and she grinned, "Mental images."

He disappeared into the bathroom laughing. Reyna shook her head, a small grin tugging at her lips as she headed out of the apartment and down into the village in search of her mentor. She found him sitting alone in the dumpling shop, munching away and watching the people pass the window where he was sitting. He raised a hand in greeting and she smiled back at him before she slipped inside and sat down across from him.

"I take it you're in a better mood than yesterday?" he finally asked as he laid the skewer on the nearly empty plate.

She nodded, "Yeah. What would I do without you?"

"Crash and burn," he grinned. "Now what are you doing tracking me down today then?"

"Hmm, I suppose I could be convinced to help you train although I'm not sure why you think you need to train more."

"You said it yourself yesterday; I never give up. I may stand a slightly better chance if my long range abilities were stronger. In order to get better, I need to train," she grinned and he sighed.

"Now you're starting to sound like Gai. Reyna, I'll help you in any way I can, you know that but I'm not the best person to help you with long range attacks and defense and you know it. Tell you what, rather than training why don't we just take the morning and deal with the _real_ reason that you're throwing yourself into hard training again?"

She quirked a brow, "What are you talking about?"

"Agree and you'll find out," he smirked.

"Fine."

The two headed out soon after that and she followed Jiraiya out of the village, curious as to where they were actually heading. She had expected that he'd drag her off to the hot spring so that he could do his 'research', but instead she found that he was leading her off the path and into the trees around the village. She'd learned not to question his motives though and followed without a word until he stopped in a small clearing and turned to face her.

"Why do you want to spend so much time training today?" he asked and she quirked a brow at the serious set of his eyes.

"So that I stand some kind of chance against Zeke."

"No, that's not the reason and deep down you know it. You just aren't willing to admit it to yourself, let alone to someone else. It's not like Zeke is going to show up in the next five minutes and destroy you. He hasn't really played his cards yet and I'm willing to bet that his first move isn't going to be against you; he has bigger and tougher fish to fry. No offense."

"None taken, but I still don't know what you're talking about. Not that that's entirely unusual," she grinned and he glared at her light attitude.

"You don't want to deal with what's happening right here, right now. That's why you want to train so damn hard and so long. I know you, Reyna. You probably planned on training with me for the morning and then you had someone else lined up for the afternoon, right?"

"No…." she muttered, shifting under his serious gaze and after enduring his glare for a few seconds she sighed, "Kakashi."

"Exactly; now I'm not saying that you shouldn't better your long range attacks. You most definitely should, but you also have to deal with everything else first. You can't just keep hiding behind training; working until you're so damn exhausted you can't think at night. I've seen you do it, Reyna."

She sighed, "I don't even know why I'm doing it this time. Before I knew…with the pack and…"

Jiraiya shook his head, "You really are blind when it comes to your own being. You don't want to deal with Asuma's death."

Her gaze shot to his sympathetic look and she growled, "It has nothing to do with that."

"Then why so damn defensive? Look," he laid a hand on her shoulder lightly, "I know how you think. After dealing with you for so damn long, I should. You are actually worse than Kakashi when it comes from running away from what you feel. He feels it, he acknowledges it but he doesn't show it to anyone but _he_ at least realizes it. You on the other hand, shy away from your own feelings and run from them, rather than facing them and dealing with it."

Reyna stayed silent for a long while before she shook her head, "You're wrong."

"No, I'm not!" he snapped and she jumped in surprise and his grip on her shoulder tightened. "You hide from that hurt; that pain. You see it as weakness, but in fact what you're doing is the weakness. You have to deal with this!"

"No," she ground out through her now clenched jaw.

"Yes you do. Asuma is dead. You cannot change that. Nothing you say or do will change that," he held her in place and forced her to hold his gaze. "It's not even just that that you're running from either is it? You're terrified that you're going to lose everyone that means anything to you. At any time the Akatsuki could capture Naruto…he'll die. Kakashi could die while on any mission, whether you're there or not," Reyna growled, struggling to back away from him but he easily held her in place; she never had been a match for him and doubted that she would be. "Even I could be torn out of your world leaving you with no one to turn to for help and guidance."

With a snarl she launched at her teacher but rather than stepping out of the way of her enraged punches, he let her connect. He kept just enough distance from her that she didn't connect very hard, but enough that she could feel it. Gradually she slowed down, her punches less powerful until she was barely grazing him anymore before she finally broke down with a half-strangled sobbing growl. That was when he stopped avoiding her. He hated to do it to her, but he knew that she had to be able to face herself and what could happen. She couldn't protect everyone all the time and even if she were there, she couldn't always stop the worst from happening. Finally she collapsed against his chest; sobbing and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Shinobi or not; wolf blood or no, you're still human and you still feel. You don't have to let people know that, but you have to acknowledge it yourself. Hell, I've even seen Kakashi cry on occasion, although he seems to time it when it rains," Jiraiya chuckled as he held her and let her deal with everything; he was pretty sure it wasn't just Asuma's death that she was finally letting out.

When she finally seemed to pull herself back together, Jiraiya released her and she stepped away from him slowly, wiping her tears on her shoulder before she finally looked back up at him, "I think I prefer training."

He laughed lightly at that and shook his head, "Sorry, Kiddo. No one ever said life was going to be easy or painless. Feel better now though?"

She shrugged, "Not really better. Lighter maybe, but not better. Now my eyes hurt."

He grinned and shook his head, "I had to do it, you know."

She nodded, "How do you deal? How can you…"

He sighed, "You're looking for a trick; an easy way to deal with the things that life throws at you. There isn't one, Kiddo. I wish I could tell you to just do this and everything would be fine, but it doesn't work that way. You know, I always wondered if I'd find someone that could carry on my will, but I've been severely blessed; I got two."

She shook her head and lowered her gaze, "I'll never be as good as you, Sensei."

He chuckled, "You don't have to have the same skills, just the same kind of heart and soul. I need to meet up with Naruto now; you gonna be alright?"

She shrugged, "Do I have a choice? There's only one direction to go right?"

He smiled and lifted her head with a finger until she met his gaze again, "Forward and don't you ever look back, no matter what's behind you. Always move forward; don't forget the past but don't let it ruin the present or the future." He started away from her then to meet up with Naruto when he turned around and faced her again suddenly. "Just in case you haven't been able to figure it out; I couldn't be happier that you and Kakashi are together. You'll see each other through whatever life brings; I know you will so don't let that slip away from you. Live your lives without regrets and don't fear letting him see this side of you either. Hell, I want to see you two married and with little silver haired wolves running around!"

She half snorted at that as he headed off again, now laughing loudly as she wiped her eyes again and headed back towards the village. She wasn't exactly happy that he had ambushed her the way he had, but he had been right; she'd been hiding from herself for a very long time and it figured that it would be Jiraiya that would force her to final face everything. She paused when she glimpsed a fiery red wildflower blooming nearby and on impulse she stopped and picked a few of them. On the way back to the apartment, she slipped into the cemetery and stopped, first at the Third Hokage's grave, leaving a couple of the flowers before heading on to Asuma's. Shikamaru was there as well and she approached quietly.

"Reyna-Sensei?" Shikamaru questioned as he turned and realized who was behind him.

She smiled a little and shrugged, "He was a good friend."

"Yeah, and one hell of a sensei," he added quietly.

Silently she laid the remainder of the flowers on Asuma's grave and turned back to Shikamaru, "If you need to talk, I'll be around."

Shikamaru nodded, "Thanks."

Reyna nodded and headed out of the cemetery and once again started towards Kakashi's apartment. Jiraiya's words still played through her mind as she walked and she soon found herself laughing under her breath as she started up the stairs and by the time she stepped inside the apartment she was having difficulty keeping it under control. Kakashi was sitting on the couch reading and glanced over at her, quirking a brow.

"Reyna? You alright?" her red rimmed eyes didn't escape his notice and she was still laughing when she dropped down beside him.

"No, but I will be. I was just thinking of what Jiraiya-Sensei said and then I got a really weird scenario playing through my head…" she chuckled again as the image apparently re-entered her mind as she told him.

"Oh? Do I even want to ask?"

"Probably not…Little silver haired wolves running around the village... Heaven forbid," she laughed, leaning back and closing her eyes.

"Nope, really didn't want to know," he muttered.

**A/N: Alright so there we go! Jiraiya was a little OOC, sorry about that, but I needed to force Reyna to face her own emotions. I just realized that I had her running all the time! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and reviews feed the muse! Please feed the muse!**


	51. Argument and Loss

**A/N: Alright, so here it is! I'm going to try to wrap this story up and then jump ahead to after the War and all. I hope you all enjoy this one, though it is a bit more on the serious side of life!**

**ARGUMENTS AND LOSS**

That afternoon, Reyna and Kakashi did in fact head out to get in some real training. Kakashi was impressed with just how well she could handle the puppet that she had made while in the Sand Village. He had always been under the impression that that particular jutsu was complicated and difficult to learn, but she seemed to have picked up on it quickly enough. Of course the threads she used weren't made of strictly chakra like Kankuro's, but instead incorporated her shadows into it to make it easier for her to manipulate. When they finally called an end to the session, she grinned a little at him before they headed back for the apartment. After all, she still had to cook for him as per their earlier agreement.

While she was cooking, Reyna found her mind wandering to the conversation she had shared with Jiraiya that morning. There were very few things in her life that she truly regretted, and most of those she still refused to look at too closely. When she set two plates on the table and stuck her head into the living room to tell Kakashi to come and eat, she was still pondering on something that she had considered several times since she had been made Jounin, but had seldom even admitted to entertaining even to herself.

Kakashi sat across from her, eating slowly for a change of pace while she played with the food on her plate and he finally looked up, "Something wrong?"

She started and her eyes snapped up to meet his, "No, not really. I was just thinking about something."

He quirked a brow and gave her a questioning look, "Well, apparently it isn't little silver haired wolves since you're not falling off your chair laughing. What is it?"

"What is it _really_ like to be ANBU?" she asked after a few seconds of silence stretched between them.

Kakashi dropped his fork and narrowed his eyes at her, "Why do you want to know?"

She shrugged and glanced away from his hard gaze, "I worked with them as a Chuunin if you remember and even then I never really got a clear view as to what was involved in being an ANBU. I can't very well just walk up and ask a random ANBU."

"There's more to this question than you're telling me."

She shook her head and flickered her eyes to meet his again briefly, "No, there isn't. I've heard all kinds of stories about what the ANBU do, but how much can you really believe? I mean, everyone's supposed to be terrified of them, so how much of it is true and how much is exaggerated?"

"Reyna, you can't even hold my gaze so what the hell brought this on all of a sudden? Up until now, you've been adamant that you will never be ANBU so what difference does it about what stories are true or not?" his voice had a harder edge to it now.

"Well, for one thing my mom was ANBU and for another so were you. Look, I was just looking for some information, alright?" she snapped flashing amber eyes glaring at him slightly now.

"So why haven't you shown any kind of interest in this before?" he questioned.

"Fine, you want to know the truth?" she snapped. "I'm considering joining the ANBU, alright? I have more than enough skill to join them and Tsunade's been after me since she became Hokage! I always shied away from it because I didn't want to be like my father, but I'm wondering how much I'm going to grow to regret not doing it just because I was afraid to."

"You are not joining ANBU!" Kakashi snarled at her even as his eye narrowed.

"And since when do you get to tell me what the hell I can do!" she snarled back.

"You don't understand what happens when you join ANBU! Hell, you probably think that you'd still be a member of this team! Well, guess what; you wouldn't be! And you know how you can turn down missions now? That isn't going to happen if you join fucking ANBU!" she had never actually heard him raise his voice before but just as suddenly as he had raised it, his voice dropped to nearly a harsh whisper. "You are not joining ANBU."

"And you are not going to tell me what I can or cannot do," she growled, pushing herself to her feet.

Before Kakashi could open his mouth to say anything more, Reyna stalked out of the kitchen and out the front door. He hadn't even cleared the table when he heard the door slam behind her and he sighed before leaning against the wall, feeling completely defeated. He should have known better than to tell her she couldn't join the ANBU. Now he found himself terrified that she was going to go and do just that. He knew exactly what being an ANBU agent entailed and he knew that it would destroy her to have to take on half the missions that ANBU were assigned to. Sure she had taken several S-Ranked missions in the past; had even carried out missions with teams of ANBU, but she had never been the one charged with having to complete said mission. She had gone as a tracker or to run as a decoy or interference; she had never known the true mission that the ANBU were sent on.

Of course those were just the reasons he told himself so he didn't have to face the real reason why he didn't want her to join ANBU; he didn't want to lose her. Deep down, or maybe not so deep, he was selfish and couldn't even bring himself to think of the things that could happen to her should she join the black ops. Feeling defeated, he left the plates on the table and headed for the couch where he eventually fell asleep, book in hand, as he waited and hoped that Reyna would return and they could talk.

Reyna seethed as she stormed down the stairs of the apartment building and out into the cool evening. Above her, dark clouds drifted over the village, but she paid them no attention as she stormed through the village. She had originally set out for the Hokage's tower in order to talk to Tsunade about joining the ANBU ranks. The closer she got to the tower, however the slower her pace became. In her mind she heard Kakashi's voice telling her she couldn't become an ANBU only this time she heard the tone of his voice. Of course it could have just been her mind deciding to play with her memory of the situation or the fact that she still wasn't sure she really wanted to be anything more than a Jounin and a member of Team Kakashi. Still, in her mind Kakashi had sounded more than just angry at what she was considering. There was an undercurrent of fear and even, just maybe, a touch of panic at the idea that she would become what he had been. She supposed he probably had good reasons to be all of those things; angry, fearful and panicked. After all he knew what kinds of missions the black ops teams were sent on.

Sighing she veered off her current path, moving away from the Tower and towards the path that led to the top of the Monument. She spent the rest of the night on top of Hokage Mountain, watching the clouds blow by overhead before she finally felt exhaustion creep up on her. She still wasn't quite willing to forgive Kakashi for telling her what she could or couldn't do so rather than heading back to his apartment, she headed for her own. She was really glad she hadn't had the time to move the rest of her belongings over to Kakashi's yet, nor had she given up the apartment. She managed to get a few hours of sleep there before she once again found herself on the streets of the village, this time heading back for Kakashi's place.

She hadn't even made it half way back before she was stopped by an ANBU agent who informed her that the Hokage needed to speak with her immediately. She knew that she couldn't argue the point and figured that Kakashi would understand when she told him that she had been summoned by the Hokage before she could talk to him. Once again she found herself heading for the Tower, but this time she arrived and was ushered into Tsunade's office immediately where three masked ANBU agents were waiting as well.

"Reyna, I need you to head out with these three ANBU. We need to try to gather some Intel on what Zeke has been planning but it's next to impossible to find any of his men. Since you said they all have a very unique scent marker, I need you to aid them in finding any trace you can of them. Once they have an idea of where to head, you will return to the village," Tsunade wasted no time in telling her what was happening.

"I just need to grab my pack from the apartment," Reyna replied, figuring she could tell Kakashi where she was headed when she did that.

"We have one here for you," one of the ANBU replied and she blinked at him before shaking her head.

Before she could open her mouth, Tsunade spoke again, "Reyna, I need you to head out immediately. Everything you need we have here for you. I will let Kakashi and the rest of your team know where you are. Now get moving!"

Reyna sighed and took the pack that one of the ANBU held out for her. Without a word, the four ninja headed out of the office and from there, out of the village. Reyna really could only hope that Kakashi wouldn't hold her storming out the night before against her. She knew he wouldn't have any hard feelings about her leaving the village without telling him since she hadn't had a choice in the matter. As they stepped out of the village, Reyna forced those thoughts from her mind and focused on the mission at hand as she fell in step with the fast moving ANBU.

Kakashi grunted as he woke up slowly, trying to stretch the kinks out of his back that seemed to have settled on him after spending the night asleep on the couch. He glanced at the clock and sighed when he realized the time and the fact that if Reyna had returned she would have had breakfast started and probably would have woke him up earlier. A tapping on the window drew his attention as he slowly stood up and he opened the glass where a messenger hawk was waiting patiently for him to realize it was there. Once he took the note from the bird, it flew off and he opened the small piece of paper.

_Kakashi,_

_ Reyna has been sent on an S-rank ANBU mission. Date of return unknown._

_ Tsunade_

Immediately, Kakashi was out the window and sprinting through the village, towards the Hokage's Tower. Heads turned as the normally stoic, platinum ninja sped through the tower towards Tsunade's office. An ANBU stopped him before he got into the office, however and he was made to wait several minutes before Tsunade opened the door and lifted a brow at the glare that she was receiving from Kakashi.

"Kakashi, what do you want?" she sighed finally after letting him into her office.

"Did Reyna join ANBU?" he snapped and she lifted a brow at him.

"Whether she did or didn't you know that information is classified. I wouldn't be able to tell you either way," Tsunade replied and was surprised when the usually indifferent ninja looked about ready to leap across her desk and shake her as he ran both hands through his hair.

"I don't care if it's fucking classified," he snarled, leaning both hands on her desk and glaring at her before he dropped his voice another octave, "Just fucking tell me."

Tsunade really didn't know what to make of the way Kakashi was acting but she sighed again, trying to hold her own temper in check, "So I break the rules for you, then someone finds out. Pretty soon everyone wants to know if someone else is ANBU."

"No one will find out," he snapped, his voice still dangerously low.

"Kakashi, enough; I'll tell you the mission she's on and you can decide for yourself if she joined or is just on a regular S-rank mission. I sent her with three ANBU agents to try to figure out where Zeke or at least some of his men are at. Once she finds their scent and directs the ANBU in the correct direction she is to return to the village immediately. Does that answer your question?" she finally snapped and found herself shocked once again as Kakashi sagged in on himself in relief.

"That's all?" he asked quietly and she nodded. "I apologize for my earlier actions, Lady Tsunade."

She nodded and smirked to herself, "It's understandable I suppose. Although I am curious as to why you would jump to the conclusion that she had _joined_ the ANBU."

"It's nothing; just…a really bad thought," he muttered and she dismissed him soon after.

It wasn't long before Kakashi was sent out with Kiba, Hinata, and Shino on his own mission. He found he was getting more and more worried, the longer Reyna was out on her own mission with no word back to the village. He managed to keep those thoughts in the back of his mind while on the mission however. Reyna, for her part, was getting more and more frustrated on her own mission. She couldn't find even a hint of the unique scent markers that Zeke's men carried and the ANBU weren't helping her mood in their typical silence either.

It was a couple of weeks after she was sent out that she finally managed to pick up something that was somewhat similar to what she was looking for but she didn't immediately inform the ANBU of the discovery since she wanted to make sure she was sending them in the right direction before she headed back for the village and they were left on their own to continue tracking without her. Finally, she found a definitive sign that they were heading in the right direction and she pointed out what had caught her interest to the other three.

"We can take it from here. You're part in this mission is completed. Please report back to the Hokage," the lead ANBU informed her before they disappeared from sight and she sighed.

"Right, no problem; any messages? No? Okay then I'll just head back to the village now," she muttered under her breath before she turned and started back for the Leaf Village; it was going to be a long trip back alone.

Kakashi had been back at the village after they had left ANBU to deal with sealing the Three Tails for a couple of days when the news of Jiraiya's death reached him. He was shocked but he could only imagine how Naruto was taking the news. He had seen his reaction in Tsunade's office but he could only offer so much support to his student. He didn't even want to know how Reyna was going to take the news, but he was damn sure going to be the one who told her. That was one piece of information that he did not want her getting through someone else.

So it was that Kakashi spent three days after receiving that horrible news waiting at the main village gates despite the fact that the Chuunin who were assigned there had assured him that they would tell Reyna to talk to him before heading anywhere else. He remained there, day and night, waiting for her return. The sun was just starting to head to the horizon on the evening of his third day of waiting when he spotted a form heading down the road and he immediately recognized the gait of Reyna. Without a thought he headed down the road to meet her.

Reyna lifted her head when she caught the sound of slow footsteps approaching her from the village. She knew she'd been gone a while, but she hadn't thought that even Kakashi would have been that eager to see her that they couldn't wait until she was at least inside the village gates. She glanced up, tired and wanting nothing more than to sleep in a real bed again, and smiled slightly when she realized that it was indeed Kakashi that was heading out to meet her. That smile faltered when she caught a good look at his face and the look in his eye. Something was very badly wrong.

"Kakashi?" she asked quietly, noting the touch of sadness in his gaze as he met her eyes.

"Reyna…we need to talk," he said quietly, his voice as somber as his gaze and her stomach sank.

"What is it?" she asked, her mouth immediately going dry.

"Master Jiraiya was killed a couple of days ago by an Akatsuki member," Kakashi maintained that quiet, soft voice.

Before he even finished speaking, Reyna could feel herself shaking her head in denial even as her chest tightened and felt her legs quiver just a little before numbness settled over her. Still she shook her head, even as Kakashi sighed and laid a hand on her shoulder lightly, his gaze holding her eyes. She read sympathy and his own sorrow at the loss of Jiraiya in that gaze, but she refused to believe that it was the truth. She couldn't lose Jiraiya; slowly she backed away from Kakashi refusing to believe what he had told her before she bolted to her left and into the dense trees that surrounded the village.

Behind her she heard Kakashi following her; not trying to overtake her, just matching her speed as she ran from the road. She reached roughly the same place that Jiraiya had taken her the last time she had seen him, had talked to him, and fell to her knees even as a long, lingering and mournful howl was ripped from her throat. Kakashi stepped out behind her, feeling the hair along his arms and the back of his neck rise at the sound of her howl, even as his own heart clenched in grief at the sound.

As the howl faded into the increasing darkness, he heard what could only be a sob ripped from the woman before her and he dropped down beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he crouched next to her. Reyna had her hands clenched in fists in the grass under her feet, with her head bowed when she felt Kakashi wrap an arm around her and without a thought; she buried her face in his chest. Kakashi leaned back against a tree and sat, pulling Reyna onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her tightly, holding her against his chest and letting her know that he was there and would be there for as long as she needed him to be.

Even as she sobbed and gave another mournful howl though this one wasn't nearly as loud, she heard Jiraiya's words in her head again:

"_How do you deal? How can you…" she had asked._

_ He sighed, "You're looking for a trick; an easy way to deal with the things that life throws at you. There isn't one, Kiddo. I wish I could tell you to just do this and everything would be fine, but it doesn't work that way. You know, I always wondered if I'd find someone that could carry on my will, but I've been severely blessed; I got two."_

_ She shook her head and lowered her gaze, "I'll never be as good as you, Sensei."_

_ He chuckled, "You don't have to have the same skills, just the same kind of heart and soul. I need to meet up with Naruto now; you gonna be alright?"_

_ She shrugged, "Do I have a choice? There's only one direction to go right?"_

_ He smiled and lifted her head with a finger until she met his gaze again, "Forward and don't you ever look back, no matter what's behind you. Always move forward; don't forget the past but don't let it ruin the present or the future." He started away from her then to meet up with Naruto when he turned around and faced her again suddenly. "Just in case you haven't been able to figure it out; I couldn't be happier that you and Kakashi are together. You'll see each other through whatever life brings; I know you will so don't let that slip away from you. Live your lives without regrets and don't fear letting him see this side of you either. Hell, I want to see you two married and with little silver haired wolves running around!"_

Shaking, she gulped air into her lungs as she tried to quell the flow of tears from her eyes before she looked up at Kakashi slowly. He met her gaze and loosened his hold around her with one arm so he could wipe the tears from her cheeks lightly before he laid his forehead against hers.

What she asked him surprised him though when she finally spoke a few minutes later, though her entire body was still trembling and he had a feeling that she was far from okay, she was trying, "How's Naruto?"

"Don't worry about Naruto right now," he muttered in return letting his fingers play through her hair and he felt her shake her head.

"He wasn't just my sensei, Kashi," she whispered, her throat constricting and breaking on the word _sensei._

"He'll be alright; Iruka talked to him already. I'm worried about you," he muttered and she shrugged.

"There's only one direction to go, Kashi…Forward," she muttered with a sigh, but she didn't move off him and she laid her head on his shoulder. "Eventually, but for now…can we just stay here like this?"

He nodded and she settled more comfortably against him even as he shifted to a more comfortable position as well, "For as long as you want. No one else knows you're back yet, so Tsunade won't be looking for your report right away."

"I'm sorry, by the way," she muttered, her voice muffled by his vest and he quirked a brow.

"For what?"

"Storming out the night before I left on that mission; I was just…" she sighed.

"It's alright. I shouldn't have gotten so mad about it and told you that you couldn't. I just…"

"You're a selfish bastard, I get it, and it's alright; it's one of the things I love about you," she muttered and they both smiled before silence fell over them both and they spent the remainder of the night under that tree.

**A/N: Okay, I really hate having to kill off Jiraiya! I loves Jiraiya! Anyway, please let me know what you all thought of this one and I'll try to get a bunch done not only for this story but my others as well. To everyone who has add me as a favorite or subscribed to any of my stories; Y'ALL ARE MY HEROS! Now I must get some sleep before playing with the bulls tomorrow at work! Until next time…**


	52. Conviction

**A/N: Alright! It's taken forever to get something done on this one but here it finally is! I am trying to wrap this story up so that I can jump over the coming War (I'll probably end up going back to do that one, but for the moment I'm just too confused to write about it!) and start on what I think should happen afterwards!**

**As always if you recognize it, I don't own it!**

**Also, this chapter turned out really short so I apologize but for some reason this chapter has not been cooperating!**

**Jerrie! Sorry, no lemon in this chapter, but rest assured there will be at least one more in this story!**

**Now! I leave you to the Reading Games!**

**CONVICTION**

Sometime that night, Reyna finally managed to fall asleep, still sitting on Kakashi though he remained awake much longer than she. In his own mind, he ran through all the things that Jiraiya had left behind; not the least of which being the knowledge that he had passed to his students and in some ways even to himself through Minato. Sighing, he shifted carefully against the tree, trying not to wake Reyna. Between travelling with an ANBU squad and learning of Jiraiya's death he knew that she needed all the sleep she could get between then and the next day when she'd have to report to Tsunade and deal with life again. Finally he managed to drift into a light sleep and it was the sound of approaching footfalls that snapped his eye open again a couple of hours before dawn.

He managed to move Reyna off of him and launched to his feet without waking her, a kunai appearing in his hand as he narrowed his gaze in the direction of the steps. He relaxed again immediately when Naruto stepped through the trees. For once, the blonde was quiet as he stepped into the small clearing and dropped down to sit crosslegged next to the still sleeping Reyna. That told them both more than anything else could have just how hard she was taking the news. They'd never known her to not notice that someone was approaching. Kakashi sighed and dropped to sit next to Naruto.

"I guess you told her, huh?" Naruto asked quietly, shifting blue eyes from Reyna to Kakashi who nodded.

"I didn't see the point in heading back into the village right away after that."

Naruto nodded, "I asked at the gate where you were and when they said you and Reyna had disappeared into the forest I took a guess and figured you'd be here. I thought you should know that Lady Tsunade wants to have some kind of service for Pervy Sage."

Kakashi nodded, "She'd been talking about it, but said she wouldn't do anything until Reyna got back."

"Well, I'm back," they both turned to look over at Reyna who was lying on her back, staring at the canopy of leaves above her.

"Reyna-Sensei…" Naruto started but she held a hand up and he fell silent.

"If you're going to apologize, don't. He made a choice to go alone, you couldn't have done anything to stop him. No one could have."

"Lady Tsunade could have," Naruto muttered bitterly and Kakashi opened his mouth to say something but Reyna beat him to it as she sat up and met the blonde's eye.

"Naruto, he would have gone no matter what she would have said. I seriously doubt that Tsunade sent him out lightly. He was the logical choice to send and you know that and from what Kakashi told me, he did exactly what he set out to do; he got information on a member of the Akatsuki that we didn't previously know. Now, it's up to us to use that knowledge and beat the bastards. As long as we remember and we live on, Jiraiya's still with us the same way that Asuma is still with his team."

Kakashi sat back against the tree and shook his head. That had not been the speech he had been expecting from the wolf and he sure as hell didn't expect such a soft and understanding tone. He had thought there would be an edge to her voice, but instead she spoke with conviction, her amber eyes blazing as she held Naruto's gaze. It wasn't long before Naruto's gaze started to reflect that conviction and he offered a small grin to her.

"I never thought of it that way," he finally spoke again.

"I wouldn't have if I hadn't listened to Jiraiya the last time we spoke. Now, why don't we head into the village so I can give my report and we can figure out what the hell is going on."

The three stood slowly, Reyna cracking her back as she stretched while Naruto led the way back into the village and Kakashi walked alongside the wolf. He shook his head deciding there was definitely something different about Reyna now but he couldn't quite place what it was.

"Reyna…" he started and she glanced over at him.

"I don't entirely understand it either, Kakashi. I know you noticed something different this morning when I talked to Naruto…it's…complicated. I'll explain it later, if I can figure it out myself, alright?"

Kakashi nodded and while Naruto headed off down one street, the two of them continued on towards the Hokage's Tower. Once there, Reyna presented her report while Kakashi spoke with Shikaku Nara who had been tasked with trying to figure out what to expect from Zeke and his men. When Reyna reappeared later, Shikaku clapped a hand on her shoulder before heading off to speak with the Hokage himself and Reyna turned a slightly confused look to Kakashi.

"He's one of the few Shinobi in the village who knows that Zeke is also looking for you. Not to mention with everything else that's happened…"

Reyna nodded and they started out of the Tower only to be stopped by Shizune, "Reyna! You're back!"

Reyna nodded and quirked a brow at the woman, "I just gave my report to the Hokage."

"Shikamaru's been looking for you and asked that if I saw you to see if you could meet up with him sometime."

"Where is he?"

"At home most likely."

"Alright, well I'll head over there after a shower and a clean change of clothes."

"Did Lady Tsunade tell you…"

Reyna nodded, "Kakashi told me about Jiraiya and from the sounds of it, the Hokage is planning on having a memorial service for Master Jiraiya tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh…" Shizune's customary smile faded and Reyna laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Just don't ask me to speak and I'll survive. We all will."

Shizune nodded as Kakashi and Reyna headed away and towards his apartment. Once inside, Reyna disappeared to shower, a clean change of clothes in hand. Kakashi dropped onto his couch, book in hand. He ignored the fact that she took an extra long shower and barely glanced up from his book when she emerged again still braiding her hair over her left shoulder.

"Heading out to find out what Shikamaru wants?" he asked.

She nodded, "Might as well; it beats sitting around here staring at the walls. Tsunade's given me a few days off."

Kakashi nodded and she disappeared out the door again. Once she was gone, he stood and headed over to the bookshelf where he pulled a scroll from the top shelf and opened it. He sighed as he read through the contents written in Jiraiya's unmistakable cursive. He had apparently left it with Tsunade and in the event that something happened to him she had been asked to hand it over to Kakashi with the instruction that he was not to, under any circumstances, allow Reyna to find out the contents of that scroll.

Reyna headed down the stairs and back into the streets. She quickly made her way through the village to the Nara household wondering what in the world Shikamaru could possibly want to talk to her about. Sure she had offered after Asuma had been killed, but she hadn't really expected him to take her up on it. Yoshino opened the door a few seconds after Reyna knocked and gave a tense smile to the Jounin on her doorstep.

"I was told Shikamaru was looking for me," Reyna told the woman wondering what was up with the tense posture.

"I'll get him for you," the door closed and Reyna sighed with a shake of her head; she'd actually started to forget that she wasn't the most favored person in the village.

A minute later the door opened again and Shikamaru stepped outside with the Jounin, "So you made it back alright."

Reyna nodded and quirked a brow at the Chuunin, "I did; so what were you looking for me for?"

"Well," Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head and gave a slightly embarrassed smile, "I was hoping you could help me train."

Reyna's eyes widened and she shook her head in shock, "I'm sorry? I thought you said you wanted me to help you train. What could I possibly teach _you?_"

"Those shadow techniques of yours; or at least the Shadow Shield. Maybe if I would have had something like that…"

Reyna shook her head and sighed, "Don't go there, Shikamaru. Trust me, it won't get you anywhere. I'll make you a deal," when he met her gaze again she continued, "I'll try to teach you the Shadow Shield, if you return the favor and try to teach me Shadow Imitation that you use. Deal?"

"Sure, no problem," Shikamaru grinned in reply before tilting his head to the side. "So…when do you want to get started?"

Reyna shrugged, "I've got a few days off so whenever."

"What about tomorrow morning then? We could meet up at the training grounds on top of the mountain."

"Sure. I usually train up there anyway. Eight work for you?"

"I'll be there," he smirked again before heading back into the house and Reyna headed back towards Kakashi's apartment.

It wasn't long before she was walking back through the door to find Kakashi exactly as she had left him; sitting on the couch and reading his book. She shook her head before disappearing into the kitchen in search of something that she could turn into brunch since they had missed breakfast but it was still a little early to call it lunch. Sighing she settled on making grilled ham and cheese sandwiches for herself before deciding to see if Kakashi wanted anything.

"Hey! You hungry?" she called over her shoulder as she checked on her food.

"What're you making?" came the reply as he headed for the kitchen to see for himself.

"Grilled ham and cheese."

"Sure, why not? What did Shikamaru want to talk to you about?"

"Oddly enough he wants me to train with him and try to teach him my Shadow Shield," she shrugged. "Not sure how that's going to work out though since it's Kekkai Genkai but I guess we won't know if it's possible until we try."

Kakashi nodded and stepped up behind her, "When were you two planning on starting on that little project?"

"Tomorrow morning at eight; why the sudden interest?"

"No reason, just curious as to what was going on."

Reyna rolled her eyes and shook her head again as she finished cooking and placed the sandwiches on two plates before digging through the fridge for something to drink as well, "So this has nothing to do with the fact that whenever something goes awry in my life you turn into an overbearing and overprotective ass?"

"Well…maybe a little," he grinned and she laughed.

"Well, I've decided that as long as I don't think I won't freak out. Therefore training is a very good plan. Now would you sit the hell down and eat?"

Over the course of the rest of the day, Reyna spent most of her time in Kakashi's apartment trying not to think about anything. That only worked for a couple of hours and slowly she found her mood dropping as she curled into a corner of the couch with a book in her hand, though she made sure that it wasn't one of Jiraiya's. Kakashi, it seemed, also noticed her steadily declining mood and he sighed, glancing over at her from his own reading.

"We should go out," he finally stated and she snapped her eyes up in shock.

"I'm sorry, I thought I heard you say that we should go out. I must be hearing things," she attempted a grin but it fell flat.

He shook his head at her, "You are not hearing things. We spend far too much time sitting around this apartment in silence."

"As opposed to walking around the village in silence because you have your nose buried in that damn book?" she half snapped before closing her eyes and shaking her head. "Sorry."

"Well, if you're snapping at random times bothered me you sure as hell wouldn't be living with me now would you?" he smirked and she glared at him.

"What did you have in mind? I'm not really in the mood for aimless wandering today."

"Hmm, sure the one time I don't have a plan is the one time that you actually WANT me to have a plan. We could head over to the Academy; you haven't seen Iruka much lately."

Reyna quirked a brow at the suggestion, "Wow, I must really be in a bad mood if you're offering to spend time around Iruka for me."

"He's not such a bad guy, he just annoys me," Kakashi grinned.

"Careful there, Hatake, your human is starting to show," he chuckled at that briefly before turning serious again.

"What do you say? I may even be nice and buy you dinner afterwards."

"Okay, now you're starting to scare me; not only are you willing to hang out with Iruka and I but you're also offering to pay for something. Maybe I should be depressed more often."

He shook his head, "I really would prefer if you weren't; I want my playful wolf back."

She did finally grin at that and shrugged, "Eventually she'll return, but what the hell do you expect?"

"Have you figured out that change this morning when you were talking to Naruto?" he asked as they started out the door and down the stairs a few minutes later and she sighed.

"Kind of, but it doesn't make a whole lot of sense."

"Try me. Maybe between the two of us we can figure it out."

"I had this really weird dream last night when I finally fell asleep. I was talking to this giant wolf that...wasn't really a wolf. I don't know, maybe my mind was just fucked up."

"What do you mean 'wasn't a wolf'?" Kakashi asked a hint of more than just curiosity behind his tone.

"Well, it was in the form of a wolf but it wasn't flesh and blood like one. It was like it was made of fire and shadow and…chakra. I could sense chakra oozing from the thing. Oddly enough though, rather than wanting to kill it or just get the hell away from it, I don't know; I felt better, safer." She shook her head again and sighed. "It was just a dream though."

"Did anything else happen? Or was it just that feeling of being safe?" he questioned.

"It spoke…don't ask me what it told me exactly but when I woke up again I still felt the pain of losing Jiraiya but it was easier to deal with and to get past. I don't know, like I said it was weird. I had this new conviction to just…live and not let anything stand in my way of that."

Kakashi's mind raced as he thought of what he had read in that scroll Jiraiya had left for him. He shook his head and under his mask a very slight grin tugged at his lips. Apparently Jiraiya had found a way to help her find the answers even when he could no longer be by her side and that just made his job a lot easier. He'd had no idea how he was going to help her reach her inner wolf-guide without actually telling her it was there. He still didn't understand most of it himself, but he could only compare it to a summons though that wasn't really what it was either. Apparently it hadn't only been on her mother's side that she had a Kekkai Genkai but on her father's as well which made sense. Most of the wolves that he'd run into, and that included the new Leaf Pack, had at least some usable chakra; his opinion of that being that that's what they drew on to be able to change forms like they did. The scroll had also outlined a bit about the connection between the Inuzuka clan and the wolves and as they reached the Academy, Kakashi decided that he should try to find a way to get Reyna working with Kiba and Akamaru, even just on a basic mission to see what came of that. Still smirking to himself, he followed Reyna into the Academy and down the halls that led to Iruka's classroom.

**A/N: Again, I am sorry this chapter is so short and I feel like I didn't accomplish anything in it! Grr!**

**I hope you enjoyed what little there was in this chapter though! Hopefully my muse will come through for the next chapter which will include training with Shikamaru, chatting with Iruka and of course Pervy Sage's memorial service!**

**Until then you all know how my muse loves reviews!**


End file.
